The Past Never Forgets
by 3988Akasha
Summary: There are somethings you never forget. Spike shows up in Sunnydale for the first time determined to kill his thrid Slayer, Buffy. Buffy knows more about Spike than he anticipated, why? SPUFFY, I promise.
1. The Bronze

**

* * *

Disclaimer: **I don't own Buffy the Vampire Slayer, its stories or anything to do with it…please don't sue me! Please note: this takes place about S3. Angel has already gone to LA, and this is Spike's first trip to Sunnydale. I know, I'm not following the show, but that's the joy of fanfic, it's fiction…please be patient with me.

**The Bronze**

"Good ol' Sunnyhell. Jus' waiting for us to come and paint it red, luv," Spike said to Dru.

"And then we'll all eat cakes; the good little children will eat cakes," Dru said reverently, "Ms. Edith wants tea with her cakes."

"Yes, plenty of tea, pet. But first, the Slayer and I will have ourselves a little dance," Spike mused. He took Dru's hand and led her into the factory.

* * *

Buffy watched Willow in amazement. For the past twenty minutes, since the Dingos had taken the stage, Willow hadn't been able to tear her eyes away from Oz. _"They are so cute!"_ Buffy was happy for her friend. When the group ended their first set, Willow was on her feet applauding. Buffy watched as Oz smiled sheepishly at Willow's adoration.

"That was a great set, Oz," Willow said supportively.

Oz nodded and pulled Willow down next to him on the couch. Xander and Cordy, flushed from dancing, walked over to the group.

"Come on, Wil, let's go dance," Buffy said.

Willow glanced down at Oz, who nodded for her to go enjoy herself.

Buffy led the way to the center of the dance floor and began to loose herself as she swayed to the beat of the pre-recorded music. As the song progressed, she became so preoccupied with the music that her Slayer senses didn't feel a vampire enter the club, nor did she feel a pair of blue eyes staring straight at her.

* * *

Spike stood up on the balcony watching her dance. The moment he'd walked into the club he'd felt her presence. Her scent was everywhere; the scent of a Slayer. An amused smile teased his lips; she didn't so much as flinch when he walked inside the club. Spike knew that the Slayer could feel his presence, so why ignore it? He mused that he could walk right up behind her and she'd never know.

"Bloody hell, this might not be as much fun as I'd hoped. Bet that little bint goes down faster than the other two Slayers I've bagged," Spike muttered. A smile crossed his lips as he imagined the look on the face of his Dark Princess as he brought home the Slayer's limp body.

Spike growled low as his stomach let him know how hungry he was at the moment. _"Bloody slayer. Got me distracted. Got to find me a meal on legs before too long."_ Spike walked down the stairs and out the back door of the Bronze. He was pleased to discover that the door led him straight into the alley. Even more to his delight was the sight of a young girl alone in the alley.

"It's a bit late to be out all by yourself, pet. Never know what kind of _trouble_ will come your way," Spike whispered into the girl's ear. He smiled as he felt her body tense. "Relax, pet. It'll be over very soon." Spike slipped into vampire guise and sunk his canines into her throat.

* * *

Buffy turned her head to the back door of the Bronze. Something had registered on the boundary of her Slayer radar. There had been a vampire in here not two minutes ago. Buffy silently kicked herself for being so distracted out on the dance floor. She quietly excused herself from her friends and walked out into the alley. Her Slayer went into overdrive. The vampire was still in the vicinity; very close in fact. Buffy frowned as she saw the discarded body. Buffy reached out with her senses to get a fix on the vampire who obviously didn't have time to clean up his dinner. Buffy wrinkled her nose in disgust.

"Gross, didn't even clean up," Buffy said as she picked up the body. She wasn't exactly happy about it, but something had to be done with the body. Unfortunately for her, she didn't exactly know what to do with the body now that she had it in her arms. She briefly considered tossing the body into the nearby dumpster, but when the thought registered with the rest of her body she shuddered. Dumpster, not an option.

"Stupid vamp," Buffy whined.

* * *

Spike smirked at the little Slayer. He was now convinced that she would be the easiest one to take. _"Almost as easy as a regular meal."_ Spike frowned as he realized how disappointing that was to him. Slayers were supposed to put up a fight. This one would probably beg for her life at his feet. "Worse things than that I s'pose," Spike said to himself, an evil smile crossing his lips.

For a moment she'd worried him. She wasn't supposed to follow him out to the alley. Not opposed to the idea of a brawl, he loved them, but now wasn't the time. He needed more time to stalk his prey. He had to see her in action, make sure she wasn't as much of a disappointment as he assumed. Spike shook his head and headed off to his DeSoto.

* * *

"Everything ok, Buff?" Xander asked. Buffy had been gone for a good twenty minutes.

"Yeah. Felt a vamp, but when I went outside…no vamp. Must have left in a hurry, his leftovers were lying in the alley," Buffy shook her head. Very gross, never doing that again, hopefully.

"Did you find it?" Willow asked hopefully.

"Nope. Mr. Pointy stayed firmly in my pocket," Buffy said. It really was sad, she wanted something to kill.

"Well, let's dance. Get your mind off the nasty," Xander suggested.

"Sorry Xan, but dead bodies, leftover vamp food, kind of a mood killer. I think I'm going to patrol, then call it a night," Buffy said.

"I'm going to feast on your blood, Slayer," a newly risen vampire threatened.

"I know and then you'll use my bones for toothpicks. Seems a bit unnecessary considering the liquid diet and all," Buffy replied casually. She twirled her stake idly.

The vampire lunged at her. Buffy could tell the new ones from the older ones. This one was too young to have any sense what so ever. Buffy easily dodged the vampire's ill guided fist. The vampire tumbled over from the extra momentum of his attempted blow.

"I haven't had the best night, and I'd appreciate it if you at least try to kill me. Or at least come up with an original line. Do they have like a book of lame threats for vampires?" Buffy asked

Buffy, in need of at least the illusion of a fight, waited patiently for the vampire to regain his footing. As he came back at her, she skillfully took his legs out from under him and watched in amusement as he tumbled to the ground. Before he could get back to his feet, Buffy pinned him down with her knee. She slammed the stake into the vampire and watched him turn to dust.

It was there again. The same signature scent she had back at the Bronze. He was here. Buffy looked around, trying to find where he was hiding. _"Why is he hiding? Did he come here after he left the Bronze?"_ Buffy shook the questions from her head and began the walk home. "Algebra, I so don't want to do my algebra," Buffy mumbled to herself.

* * *

Once the Slayer was a safe distance away, Spike emerged from behind a crypt. A smile on his lips. She was clever; witty even. Seeing her in action, Spike realized that she wouldn't be quite the cake walk he had first expected. Good. No glory to bag an easy Slayer, had to be a challenge. Spike quickly ran a few scenarios through his head, each one involving him relieving the Slayer of her blonde head after feasting on her blood with his beloved Dru.

* * *

Buffy yawned loudly. She had been sitting in the library for far longer than she cared to. Giles had been discussing something in Latin, then about some ring. He had her attention briefly when he'd mentioned the ring, but lost her again when he began to describe why the ring was so important.

"Buffy," Giles said, "Are you even listening to me?"

Buffy looked up at him innocently, "Yep. Ring, shiny, important, baddies want it. Got it all in here." Buffy pointed to her head.

"Right, um…you said something about a vampire last night. What exactly happened?" Giles asked.

"He felt different. Not like the Master, but not like the other baddies I've staked. He seemed to be able to keep far enough away that I couldn't sense him. Seemed like he knew what he was doing when it came to Slayers. When I was patrolling, I could feel him watching me, but I never saw him. I think it was him, it felt the same as the one from the Bronze. The gross body he left for me, what a treat," Buffy explained.

"Buffy, I need you to be careful when you are patrolling. There is a new vampire in town. It might be the one you encountered last night. He is brutal. In his time, he's killed two Slayers –"

"Spike," Buffy said.

* * *

Like it? Hate it? Review plz! 


	2. Revelations

**Revelations**

"_How did I know that? Giles reads the books." _Buffy scrunched up her nose. Nevertheless, the name still sounded familiar, like she already _knew_ him. That wasn't possible, no way could she already _know_ a vamp – Slayer's didn't _know_ vamps. "Giles?"

"Hm?" Giles asked distractedly.

"How did I know that? More importantly, why do I know about his girlfriend, Dru and the fact that she is completely crazy? This is seriously wiggy. I know that he gambles with kittens, and that is just… ew. He's in the factory. I know that he and Angel have–" _"Oh my God, Angel. Angel."_

Noticing her unease Giles intervened, "Right, you clearly know plenty of things about him that you really couldn't know. The books can not tell where his lair is, and you seem confident in that fact. Really, there is something more here, something deeper."

"Something more, definitely," Buffy agreed.

"I think it would be best if you attempted to stay away from this _Spike_. We don't know what effect your knowledge of him might have, and we can't take any chances. We cannot allow him to retrieve the Gem of Amara," Giles said.

"No gems for Spikey, got it," Buffy blurted out. "Ok that was weird to say, but it just came out…_Spikey_?"

"I'm hoping that the term for him is connected to your extensive knowledge of him. In either case, this information might serve useful in killing him, but until we know for sure–"

"I know, stay away from blond, blue-eyed vampires," Buffy finished.

Giles was about to say something when Willow, Xander, Cordy and Oz entered the library. Their rather animated conversation came to a screeching halt when the noticed the serious look on Giles' face. The quietly took seats on the couch and waited for the explanation that was sure to follow.

"New vamp, likes people to think of him as the 'Big Bad'. Wants a gem, but I need to stay away from him, because I know way too much about him, much wigginess," Buffy quickly explained.

"You slay vampires, right? So why then stay away from a big, bad one?" Cordy offered.

"Because," Giles began, "We don't know where this knowledge is coming from, and it might be used to her disadvantage in a fight."

A look of recognition washed across the Scoobies.

"Willow, I want you to do – whatever it is you do on that thing," Giles pointed to the computer, "And find out anything you can about Spike and his ties to Buffy. For that matter, look into spells involving memory transfer."

"Right, well, I should go patrol while you guys look for Spike info. I know Giles, I won't seek him out, but I can't just let the other baddies run free," Buffy said.

Before Giles or anyone could protest, Buffy was out the door. Buffy sighed heavily and shook her head. Giles had seemed worried about her knowledge, but she didn't understand why. Knowing your enemy was a good thing, know the enemy, Slayer rule number – something. Now that the thoughts or memories of Spike were in her head, she couldn't seem to push them out, no matter how she tried. Algebra, she would think about Algebra. That topic always managed to kill her Slayer mood, and effectively push out all other thoughts.

Buffy entered the cemetery and found it to be a bit too lively for her taste. There were half a dozen vamps corralling their dinner. Buffy walked over to the group and waited patiently for one of them to register her presence. After a few seconds, she grew impatient. She cleared her throat and grinned when one of the vamps turned around to see who had disrupted their meal.

"Slayer," the vampire spat.

"Took you long enough. Let them go," Buffy said as she nodded towards the girls.

"That's my dinner, I don't see me just letting it go," the vampire answered.

"Then I guess I'll just have to make you," Buffy answered. She quickly withdrew her stake and ran it through the vampire's chest. "Anyone else?"

To her delight, another two vampires approached her; trying to use numbers to intimidate her. Buffy kicked the closest vampire in the chest and sent him flying into a nearby tombstone. The second vampire managed to tackle Buffy only to dust seconds later; Mr. Pointy effectively resting upright on Buffy's chest. Buffy stood up and looked around for the remaining vampires. None. Just as she was about to dash after them, something registered on her radar. _Spike._

"Slayer," Spike drawled.

Buffy turned and faced him, immediate recognition clearly etched on her face, "William."

"I see you've heard of me," Spike answered, an amused smile crossing his lips to hide his utter shock.

"_God, he's arrogant."_ Buffy smirked at the vampire, confused as to why he was so much of a badass.

"Speechless, I have to admit, Slayer, s'not quite the reaction I was expecting," Spike taunted.

"I don't know what exactly to say about your little welcoming party. I mean, pathetic, useless and pitiful are the first words that come to mind. Seriously, Spike, next time just hang a sign that says, 'Slayer, the Big Bad is here!'" Buffy retorted.

"See, here's the thing. I needed to get you to come to a specific cemetery, this cemetery, so that I could kill you before you become a bloody pain in my side. Sadly, good help is hard to come by," Spike answered. He tried his best to not look affected by the Slayer's apparent familiarity with him. Her scent showed no signs of fear, nothing. She was nonplused by his presence.

"Pity," Buffy answered casually. She idly twirled Mr. Pointy. "You could make this really easy and just leave town, you know."

"See luv, I'd love to, but on second thought, nah, I won't be leaving with out what I came here for," Spike said. Now he was getting irritated. Who did this bint think she was, telling him to skip town like a scolded dog?

"That doesn't work for me. I can't let you have it," Buffy said.

"Didn't expect you to hand it over to me, pet. That's why I'm going to drain your blood first," Spike answered. Tired of their banter, he slipped into game face. "Let's dance, Slayer."

"_This is bad, very bad."_ She wasn't supposed to be anywhere near Spike, let alone fighting him. He had found her, she hadn't gone looking for him, and with an invitation like that, what choice did she have? Buffy shrugged her shoulders and punched Spike in the nose.

Spike shook the hit off. Finally he'd get his dance with the Slayer. While Spike was lost to his thoughts, Buffy took advantage of the situation and kicked him in the gut, causing Spike to loose his balance and fall to the ground.

"Bloody hell, Slayer," Spike said as he stood up.

"You didn't think killing me would be easy, did you?" Buffy taunted. She punched him in the nose again, causing him to utter a curse under his breath, "Obviously you did."

"Won't make that mistake twice," Spike muttered.

"You won't live long enough to," Buffy said. She held her stake tightly and kicked him into a tree. Just as she was about to end his un-life, Spike snapped out of his daze and kicked her legs out from under her, watching in delight as she fell to the ground, her stake landing a few feet away from her.

"You know, luv, you'll be my third Slayer. I had hoped you'd put up more of a fight, but this will just have to do," Spike said. He smiled at how her scent changed. It was dripping with fear. _"Now this is more like it."_ He moved his face to her neck and opened his mouth, just inches away from her throbbing vein.

"_I'm going to die, again._ Buffy laid there under Spike waiting for the deadly bite. Her body wouldn't allow her to move. _ "He can't kill me."_ Pulling herself together, Buffy reached her hand out in search of her stake.

Spike noticed her movement and quickly pinned her offending hand above her head, "Sorry luv, but I can't let you do that."

Buffy shot her head up quickly and effectively moved out from under him as he nursed his head. The down side was that Mr. Pointy was closer to Spike than to her. To her dismay, Spike picked it up and threw it halfway across the cemetery. Sensing that she was out of options, and a little unnerved from being so close to death again, she dashed out of the cemetery.

Spike chuckled as he watched the Slayer run out of the cemetery.

* * *

"It was way close, much closeness," Buffy said to Willow.

"But, you're ok, right Buffy?" Willow asked. She was very concerned about Buffy. The last time she'd seen her friend this upset and pale was right after the Master killed her.

Buffy closed her eyes. An image of the Master leering at her throat right before he began to drain her flashed through her minds-eye. Shaking away the image, she opened her eyes to meet Willow's worried ones. "Ok, that's me. I mean, he's just another vamp."

Willow nodded. She knew Buffy was far from ok, but she knew her friend well enough to not push the issue. Buffy would be fine, she always was, and always would be.

"How are my two favorite girls today?" Xander said as he draped his arms around the girls' shoulders.

Buffy smiled up at him, "Hello, Xander."

"Hey," he replied as he removed his arms.

"Spike found Buffy last night," Willow said.

"So, is the nasty no more?" Xander asked.

Buffy sighed.

"I'll assume that means a big N.O.," Xander said.

Buffy smiled. Her friends always had a way of making her laugh and forget about how terrible things were for her; especially how much last night had affected her. When Spike pinned her to the ground, she froze. Images of the Master filled her head, and she couldn't move, let alone think. Luckily for her, she'd come out of her daze just soon enough. How much longer could her luck hold out?

"What do you think, Buff?" Xander asked.

"Huh?" she asked as she was pulled from her thoughts.

"Bronze tonight? What we've been discussing for oh, I don't know, five minutes," Xander answered.

"Sure, sounds great," Buffy answered. She tried to smile convincingly at Willow.

* * *

"I thought I had made it clear that you were to stay _away_ from this vampire," Giles said as he cleaned his glasses.

"It's not like I went after the blond wonder. He set me up. This whole big welcome party," Buffy explained for what felt like the millionth time.

She had been listening to Giles tell her how careless she had been for the past fifteen minutes. Willow must have expressed her concern to Giles because Buffy hadn't even had the time to explain about her late night encounter before he started in on her.

"Right. Well, at least we know that he really is here for the Gem of Amara. We need to get to it before him. If a vampire of his level came to possess it, there is no telling the havoc he could cause on the Hell-mouth. We'll need to research –" Giles stopped as he heard Buffy sigh.

Noticing her audience Buffy straightened up, "Research, right. With the books."

"Buffy," Giles sounded exasperated, "We need to know more about this gem. I would have you research Spike, but you obviously have no need to do that."

After a few hours of research, Buffy began to doze off. They hadn't found anything on the gem, not even a mention of it.

"I'm going to the Bronze. The gang is already there, and they are expecting me," Buffy said as she stood up.

"Buffy, this is a bit more important," Giles said.

"But it's so boring. Bronzing with my friends sounds…oh…ten times better at least. Besides, we haven't found anything, and you're better at the researchy thing anyway," Buffy said, "Bye Giles."

"Right," Giles said as his Slayer left him alone in the library.

* * *

"Thought you were going to ditch us," Xander greeted Buffy.

"Giles was in research mode. Wanted to find out about this gem thingy that Spike is after. I left the excitement as soon as I could," Buffy said.

"You should have told us, Buff. We could have helped," Willow said.

"I for one am perfectly happy to be excluded from the research. Besides, I had practice after school anyway," Cordy said.

Buffy rolled her eyes, "Thanks Will, but trust me, you'll get to research to your hearts content. The gem is supposed to make vamps and other nasties invincible."

"So, you couldn't kill them?" Cordy asked, looked concerned.

"Well, sort of. I mean they are already dead," Buffy said, "Giles is working on a better explanation."

"Let's dance," Willow said.

"Lead on," Xander said as he took Cordy's hand.

Out on the dance floor, Buffy could truly relax. All of her thoughts of the Master and Spike easily skipped her mind. She felt the music, and swayed to the beat. She didn't care that she had no one to dance with, that Angel wasn't here with her anymore. She spent three whole songs in bliss before her radar pulled her cruelly from her daze. There was more than one vampire here. Without loosing the beat, she scanned the crowd for the nasty.

"Miss me?" Spike whispered in her ear.

Buffy shivered as she felt his cool breath on her neck. Not wanting to alarm anyone, she continued to sway to the music, Spike following her lead.

"If I didn't know better, I'd say you were following me," Buffy said casually.

"Who says I'm not, luv?" Spike asked.

"Ooh, look at that!" Willow said excitedly to Oz, "Buffy's found a guy to dance with."

Oz smiled at the red head in his arms. However, something about the blond man didn't settle well with him.

Buffy bit her lip. If Spike was following her that probably meant he wanted another chance to kill her, and after her less than impressive exit last night…he would undoubtedly think she'd be an easy kill.

"That's twice I've made you silent, Slayer," Spike said. He could smell her fear and it was intoxicating almost as much as the anticipation of drinking her blood, almost.

Shaking her fears, she let her Slayer side take over, "Should you really be dancing this close to me? We wouldn't want Ms. Edith telling Dru about this, she might get jealous."

Spike tensed and grabbed Buffy roughly by the hips. He pulled the blonde flush against his body, "How in the bloody hell do you know about my Dru?"

Buffy tried to ignore the pain Spike was causing with his vice-like grip, "That's not half of what I know about you, Spike."

He didn't know what to say to that. There was no way her books could have told her about Dru, especially not the part about Ms. Edith. Dru was beyond crazy, and this stupid little bint shouldn't know a damn thing about her.

"Now who's silent? You can't tell me the 'Big Bad' has nothing to say," Buffy asked. She was being reckless, considering her close proximity to the vampire, but she couldn't stop. It was like her mouth just ignored her brain entirely.

Spike growled and dragged the Slayer into a shadowed corner of the Bronze. He roughly shoved her against the wall. "Start talking, Slayer," Spike said as he squeezed her throat.

"Wow, I didn't think Buffy could move on like that. I mean she was so upset about Angel leaving," Willow said to Xander.

"I know. When she moves on, she moves on…fast," Xander said.

"I don't like him," Oz said calmly.

"Why not?" Willow questioned. She was thrilled that Buffy had found a boy that interested her.

Oz shrugged his shoulders, "Just don't."

"Vague much?" Cordy said incredulously.

Oz shrugged again. Cordy rolled her eyes.

Buffy closed her eyes and fought back the tears that threatened to spill from her eyes. She'd struck a nerve with the platinum vamp, a sore nerve. "What's so wrong with me knowing about Dru? I knew about you, and you didn't seem to care. You have to fight her fights?"

Again, Spike was shocked by the Slayer's response. He turned his head away. "Tonight's you're lucky night, kitten." With that, he was gone.

Buffy sagged against the wall, gasping for much needed oxygen. She'd learned something new tonight; Spike cared deeply about this, Dru…maybe even loved her. Buffy pushed that idea aside, vampires can't feel love. Taking a moment to compose herself, Buffy walked over and rejoined her friends.

* * *

Spike stormed into the factory. He grabbed one of his minions and throttled the little bastard before sending him out to catch something fresh for his Princess. The other minions scampered away as the vampire stormed through the main room.

"The stars told me secrets, told me that the Slayer is being naughty. Telling my Williams' secrets," Dru said airily as Spike entered the room.

Spike looked at Dru before scanning the room. The sight of all the blindfolded dolls made it ever clear that his Dark Princess was absolutely mad. "Bloody Slayer, knew all about you, luv. I was such a wanker, I just walked away. I had her, Dru, pressed up against the wall, defenseless."

Spike paced the room. He could still feel the Slayer's fear. Still, he had let her go free. The petite blonde undid him; made him completely off balance - that first night by calling him _William_, then the bit about Dru. Was this all a bloody game to her?

The minion Spike had throttled earlier paused in the doorway as he caught Spike's eye. After glaring at the underling for a few seconds, Spike motioned him inside the room. The minion offered the fresh young body to Dru and quickly exited the room.

Setting aside the offering, Dru stood up and walked over to her distraught William, "It's ok, my William. You'll get that naughty Slayer. She will pay for making you so upset. We'll have cakes another night."

Spike kissed Dru on the forehead. "Yes, luv, she'll pay."

* * *

As always, please review. Let me know you want more! 


	3. The Gem of Amara

**The Gem of Amara**

"Here, I've found something," Giles said excitedly.

The Scoobies turned their attention to the Watcher.

"It says here that the Gem makes its possessor invincible –"

"But, we already knew that," Buffy interrupted, "The whole not being able to kill the big evil, not so good."

"Yes, but now we know that the gem actually exists," Giles stated.

"And that helps us how?" Cordy asked.

"I'm not entirely sure. Buffy, we need to get this gem before Spike. It will be more difficult for you to kill him if he has it, and your knowledge of him might not help you," Giles said. He started to clean his glasses.

"Do we know where to find the gem?" Buffy asked. Her Slayer side kicked into overdrive as the idea of an invincible Spike came into her mind.

"It says that it's hidden inside a crypt –"

"Oh, goodie, something new for us," Cordy interrupted.

The group glared at Cordy, who shrugged it off as she sat down next to Xander.

"The details are very vague, you see, the gem itself is sort of a myth, a vampire's Holy Grail. It isn't supposed to exist," Giles finished.

"Well, it does. I'm going to find Spike," Buffy said.

"What if he already has the gem?" Willow asked with concern.

"Gem or no gem, Spike's going to be dust," Buffy stated.

Buffy walked out into the daylight. The sun was high overhead. It was quite a change from the dusty, dank school library. Buffy couldn't help but worry; if Spike had the gem…Buffy bit her lip. "If Spike has the gem, I'll kill him."

"Big words, Slayer," Spike said as he fiddled with his new gem ring.

"Spike," Buffy said casually with out turning to face him.

Spike was leaning against the wall. Buffy turned to face him. A broad smile crept upon his lips.

"Out in the sun, with the lack of nasty dustiness. Life seems a bit brighter, don't you think, pet?" Spike arched a brow.

"You're a pig," Buffy said.

"Guilty. See, now I can kill you," Spike paused and looked at the Slayer. "Does it ever bother you?" Spike asked.

"What?"

"Losing? Being defeated. The Slayer being slain," Spike questioned.

"I should be the one to ask you that, Spike. Seems to me that you've lost a lot more than I have. Here you are out in the sun, but only because of some gem. You don't have a pulse, a reflection, a soul. You're just a shell, an empty shell. And I'm going to make you fit inside a zip-lock baggie," Buffy said calmly.

Spike's nostrils flared. "I'm not the only one who has lost their life, pet."

"Yeah, but you see, I'm better at it. When I came back, I came back better. Same Buffy, just smarter. When William died, he came back Spike; not exactly a high point," Buffy said.

Having enough of her little speech, Spike jumped off the wall and lunged at her. Buffy, expecting such a reaction, sidestepped him. While he was regaining his footing, Buffy seized him by the arm and threw him into a nearby tree. Spike slipped into game face and rounded on the Slayer.

* * *

Giles paced the library muttering to himself. Buffy had been gone far too long. Normally, if she hadn't found anything she would contact him, and they would create a plan – together. It had been several hours and he hadn't heard a word from his Slayer. "Something must be terribly wrong. She shouldn't be gone this long," Giles said out loud.

"Oh I'm sure she's just fine, Giles," Willow said in her best convincing voice.

"Either that or Spike ate her," Cordy said casually.

Everyone in the room glared at the brunette, and Willow's eyes widened in horror.

"How can you say something like that, Cordelia?" Willow asked.

"Like what? Oh come on, you all were thinking it, I just actually said it," Cordy said defensively.

"Well, next time, don't," Willow snapped.

"I'm sure she's just fine. She's defeated the Master, Angelus, and all sorts of other nasties," Xander said.

"But, didn't the Master kill her?" Cordy asked.

"Hun, not helping," Xander said.

Cordy shrugged her shoulders and began to wander aimlessly around the library. Giles shook his head and realized that he was no longer pacing.

"There's no need to jump to any conclusions. Xander is right. I'm sure Buffy is doing just fine," Giles said half-heartedly.

"Maybe we can help her. Go looking for Spike?" Willow offered.

"Why? So he can have us for a snack?" Xander asked.

Willow smiled sheepishly and sat down next to Oz. Xander shook his head and took Giles' job of pacing.

"Shouldn't you be in class?" Mr. Snyder snapped.

Xander stopped pacing and Willow stood up suddenly.

"One of you is missing," Snyder paused, "Where is Buffy Summers?"

"She was feeling ill, and went home," Giles lied.

"And you just assumed it was your place to send her home?"

"The young lady was sick," Giles said.

"Then it will be alright if I call her mother to see how the young lady is feeling," Snyder stated.

"O-of course," Giles stammered.

Snyder nodded slightly, not buying the story for an instant. "I'll figure out what you are up to. I need to begin looking for a new librarian."

The group watched as Snyder stormed out of the library.

* * *

"What's the matter, Spike? Did I hit a nerve?" Buffy taunted. He hadn't made a move to attack her, and she really wanted this to be over. Knowing intimate things about Spike was really beginning to wig her out, in the major sense.

"Just giving you a chance to run, luv. I don't mind a hunt," Spike said.

"That's right. You get off on the chase. That's what you did with the Slayer you killed in the '80's. I have to ask, do you realize you wear a woman's jacket?" Buffy asked as she pointed to Spike's duster.

Spike looked down at his duster and growled. _"What in the bleeding hell is wrong with this bint? A death wish she has, they always do."_ Spike took a step towards her and waited for a reaction. When she squared him, he took a shot.

Buffy ducked his first blow, but was on her ass with the second. Spike seized the moment and straddled her, effectively restraining any movement she might have had.

"See, this is where I start to have fun. The Big Bad is going to make you his third," Spike drawled.

"Do you always refer to yourself in the third person, or is that just an uber-vamp thing?" Buffy asked.

"Bloody hell, do you ever shut up?" Spike asked.

"Not if I can help it. It doesn't matter, you can't kill me," Buffy stated.

"Right. Such fantasies, luv," Spike said.

"You're too intrigued. You want to know how and why I know what I know about you. You _need_ me," Buffy paused as she heard Spike growl, "Plus, I don't have a death wish, and you said yourself that the only way to kill a Slayer is when she wants it, when she begs for it, and Spike – I don't beg."

Buffy shot her head up and struck his hard. While he was recovering, she kicked him in the gut and watched him fly into the wall. Before he could react, she had him pinned against the wall and quickly removed the ring from his finger.

Feeling the sun burning his skin, Spike shoved the Slayer off him and dashed to the manhole. "This isn't done, Slayer," Spike said as he dropped down.

"Far from it, Spike," Buffy said softly.

* * *

"Buffy, thank God, we were worried sick," Giles said as Buffy entered the library.

"Sorry," Buffy said casually. She walked over and sat on the table in the middle of the library.

"Did you manage to retrieve the gem?" Giles inquired.

Buffy idly fiddled with the ring, the afternoon with Spike on replay in her mind.

"Buffy?" Giles asked impatiently.

"Huh? Oh, yeah here," she handed the ring to Giles.

"Spike all dusty then?" Xander asked excitedly.

Buffy shook her head in the negative hearing a moan from Xander. She smiled slightly; her sentiments weren't far from his. "He jumped into the sewer before I could introduce him to Mr. Pointy. Was kind of funny to see him get all smoky from the sun, in a creepy, wrong sort of way."

"You can get him another time. We have the gem. Now we need to decide what we are going to do with it," Giles said.

"Angel," Buffy said.

"Excuse me?" Giles asked.

"I'm going to see Angel, and I'm taking the ring with me. Nothing any of you say or do will stop me. I need to talk with him about Spike, he knows Spike, and I need to know what he knows," Buffy said.

* * *

"Nasty Slayer took away all of your toys, my William," Dru cooed.

"I had it, and she took it from me. I have the power, I'm the Big Bad, and that little blonde…" Spike broke off as he paced the floor.

"You said the Gem would help you kill the Slayer. I don't see any dead Slayers, Spike," a brave minion said.

Spike grabbed the minion and choked him. He slipped into game face and growled at the minion. "It was supposed to help me. What's your problem with it? You couldn't come up against the Slayer without being dust."

"So, why aren't you then?" the minion squeaked out.

Spike's grip on the minion released slightly as he pondered the question. Just as the minion felt safe, Spike tossed the minion into a wall.

"You mean we dug for him for nothing? Now the Slayer has _our_ Gem?" another minion asked.

"It's not _our_ gem, you stupid git, it's _my_ gem. You lot were just around to get it for me," Spike spat, "Now I'll just have to get it back myself."

"Right, just like you held on to it in the first place?"

In a flash, Spike was in front of the offending vampire, his amber eyes reflecting unrestrained rage. "What was that, mate?"

"Just saying you should have held on to it a bit longer, or had someone else get rid of the Slayer…you obviously can't kill her."

Spike snapped the neck of the vampire in front of him, watching with glee as it turned to dust.

"Anyone else want a go?" Spike challenged.

"Spike," Dru cooed, "Come on, let's go. Let's find something tasty to eat."

"Whatever you want, luv," Spike said. He shifted out of vampire guise and pulled Dru close to him. As he kissed his Dark Princess, his mind wandered to Buffy. _"Bloody hell, won't that bitch ever leave me in peace?"

* * *

_

"Am I the only one who doesn't want the brooding wonder to have the gem?" Xander asked once Buffy had left.

"I can not say that I'm not with out my reservations about it, however, we must trust Buffy," Giles said as he cleaned his glasses.

"Because that worked out so well for us last year," Cordy said crossly.

"Angel has his soul back and now that Buffy knows what makes him loose it, she'll be careful. She wouldn't do _that_…would she?" Willow asked.

"No, no of course not. Buffy's a smart girl, I'm sure we have nothing to worry about," Giles said.

"Convinced yet?" Cordy snapped.

"Either way, it's out of our hands now. What happens, or doesn't happen is all up to Buffy," Giles said in an attempt to end the conversation.

"But – " Cordy began.

"Enough," Giles hollered.

Cordy closed her mouth and the group looked at the floor with deep interest. It was not a good idea to say anything further to the Watcher about Buffy. All of them had the same question: What is going to happen now?

* * *

A/N Jackie A Hope this helps your pain:P Thanks to everyone for their reviews, it encourages me to write more.

Also, there will be some Angel and Buffy interaction in the next chapter, but you'll see that it is important to the overall story so please be patient with me..there will be far more Spuffy action, I promise.


	4. City of Angels

**City of Angels**

Buffy scribbled a note to her mother and left it on the kitchen table. Grabbing her bags, she hurried out the door. If her mother came home before she was gone, Buffy would never make it to L.A. She knew that Giles and the rest of the gang objected to her rash action, but something in her drove her on; she had to find out the truth. If Spike and Angel had the past that was foreshadowed by their encounters in the past, then Buffy knew there was a bigger issue buried somewhere. Buffy relaxed slightly as she sat down on the bus, in a few hours she'd be closer to knowing.

When the bus stopped in L.A., it was late in the night. Angel would be out doing whatever it was brooding vampires did away from Sunnydale. For not being a Hellmouth, L.A. sure held some of Sunnydale's less appealing qualities. Not wanting to stay in one place for too long, Buffy picked up her bag and began the walk to where Angel was staying. She'd just wait there for him to return for the day. As she walked down the alley, her mind jumped to the bleach-blond vampire. A million thoughts ran through her head as she continued to walk. No matter what she tried, nothing could clear his image from her mind's eye.

"Stupid vampires," Buffy muttered.

She smiled when she noticed how close she was to her destination. Pausing for a moment, she looked at her surroundings. The dark, dirty streets were filled with dozens of people who knew nothing about the evils that were constantly surrounding them. At least in Sunnydale people knew about the dangers, however, that didn't make them any wiser. She constantly had to save young people who went wandering into the cemeteries or into the woods late at night. Buffy shook her head. Once she was inside, Buffy released a breath she hadn't realized she was holding. The place was dark and empty as she had expected and this made her feel oddly calm. She placed her bag on the floor and walked around absently. Exhausted from her trip, Buffy sat down on the couch to rest her eyes.

Angel walked briskly towards home. It was getting close to sunrise and all he wanted to do was collapse on his bed to sleep the day away. The night had been long and challenging, he hadn't even caught the demon he was chasing. His mind hadn't really been in the chase anyway. He was thinking about Buffy. He couldn't shake her from his mind. The look of hurt in her eyes when he left Sunnydale had cut straight through to his heart. No matter how many times he told himself that it was for the best, he couldn't shake the feeling of betrayal and guilt.

As he walked inside his place, he was overwhelmed with her scent. He shook his head to clear his senses, convinced that thinking about her had driven him to imagine her scent. He took a step forward, nearly tripping on a bag that lay on the floor. Angel stepped over the bag and peered into the main room. There lying asleep on his couch was Buffy. Suddenly, he couldn't move, or speak. All words and actions were lost as he looked on the petite blonde. She looked so peaceful while she slept and he remembered many nights back in Sunnydale where he would relish in just watching her sleep on her bed, contented by the fact that she was safe.

"Angel," Buffy said through sleep filled eyes.

"Hey, Buffy," Angel answered once he found his voice.

"Sorry to just show up like this, but I need your help," Buffy said as she sat up on the couch.

"Are you alright?" Angel asked with concern.

Buffy chewed on her lip, unsure of how to answer him, "I guess, I am and then not."

"What's going on?" Angel asked.

"Spike came to Sunnydale looking for the Gem of Amara, which he found and used and tried to kill me, but now I have the Gem and I don't know exactly what to do with it. To add to the wiggieness, I know all this _stuff_ about Spike, and that's why I'm here. I need to know what you know about Spike," Buffy hurried out.

Angel blinked a few times as he digested what Buffy had just told him. First was the shock that the fabled Gem actually existed, then came the horrifying reality that Spike, who had killed two Slayers, had nearly killed the woman he loved.

"Angel?" Buffy asked.

"Sorry, just trying to let it all sink in. Spike is in Sunnydale?" Angel asked.

"Yeah, and he has his psycho girl with him, Drusilla. They're held up in the factory," Buffy explained.

"What exactly do you know about Spike, and how?" Angel asked.

"I know way too much for my liking. I don't know how I know it either. Giles was telling me that there were rumors about a vampire coming to Sunnydale to get the Gem, and I just knew that it was Spike. Then when we met up the first time, I knew all sorts of things about him. I knew about Dru and about the other Slayers…it felt like I knew _him_. It's really starting to wig me out," Buffy said.

Angel suppressed rage as he listened to Buffy talk about Spike. He was doing something to her; he had no doubt forced some witch to perform a spell on Buffy. That was his way of dealing with things, the little bastard. "Not that I don't want you her, because I do, but if you already know all of this about Spike, why come to me?"

"Because you know him. Dru sired him and you sired Dru. There is a history there, and I need to know more about him. I have to know the truth," Buffy said. She sighed and looked pleadingly into Angel's eyes. She knew he didn't want to talk about Spike, part of her didn't want to either, but she had to know the truth.

Angel pinched the bridge of his nose. The long night was beginning to catch up to him, and he really didn't want to delve into the sorted past of Angelus and William the Bloody. He looked at Buffy and saw how tired she was, but there was grim determination in her eyes; there was no way out of this conversation.

"Spike was what Dru wanted. She saw him and took pity; wanted to save him from the world. He was called William, William the Bloody. One day, he decided that he no longer wanted to live like dear old William, and he changed his name to Spike," Angel began.

"Why William the Bloody?" Buffy asked.

Angel chuckled, "Because he was a 'bloody awful' poet."

Buffy nodded and worked overtime to keep her face emotionless. She knew that was the reason for the nickname, and she also knew that was why Spike reacted the way he did when she addressed him by his given name. His eyes had flashed, full of fury and hatred. His normally clear, blue eyes turned into a storm by just that one word. She noticed it for the first time, the power she had over him. There was no denying it now. Spike could have killed her at least once before, but he hadn't. _She_ had kept him from going through with the deadly bite because of what she knew.

Angel watched Buffy's face. Her brow was knit in concentration and from what he could tell, she was having a bit of a struggle with herself. Her mind was running on overdrive; her heart had accelerated greatly. Spike would pay for whatever he'd done to Buffy.

"Buffy?" Angel said, yanking Buffy from her thoughts.

"Hm?" she looked up at Angel with large eyes.

"Why don't we finish this tonight? You look exhausted, and I know I am," Angel answered.

Knowing how tired she was, and hoping that good night sleep would make Angel more talkative, Buffy nodded her head in agreement. Angel stood up and walked out of the room only to return moments later with a blanket and pillow. Buffy curled up on the couch and watched Angel retreat into his room. She closed her eyes and was assaulted with images of the blond vampire residing back in Sunnydale.

* * *

Joyce Summers walked into the kitchen after a long day at the gallery. Setting her purse on the counter, she noticed the note that Buffy had left for her. Joyce picked up the letter and grew paler with every word she read. Immediately after reading the letter, she phoned Mr. Giles. 

"Do you know where Buffy is?" Joyce asked almost frantically.

"Mrs. Summers, there was nothing I could do –"

"Don't give me excuses, Mr. Giles. Tell me where my daughter is," Joyce demanded.

"Los Angeles," Giles stated.

Joyce was silent for a few moments, trying to accept what this man was telling her. Her baby girl was in L.A., alone from what she could tell. "Do I dare ask?"

Giles sighed audibly into the phone unsure of how to handle the situation. He had assumed that his Slayer would be more responsible than this. "She went to see Angel. She wanted to get some information from him about Spike."

"You're telling me that my daughter is alone in L.A. with a vampire?" Joyce asked.

"Yes. There was nothing I could do to stop her. You must understand that I would not just _let_ Buffy run off to Los Angeles on a whim," Giles said.

"You are the adult she looks to Mr. Giles. I understand that Buffy is a very special girl, but she is still _my_ girl. I would have thought you would be responsible enough to call me," Joyce said.

"That was a horrible oversight on my part. I had hoped that Buffy would discuss it with you before she went," Giles said.

"Do you have any idea when she'll be home or how to contact her?" Joyce asked.

"I don't know when she'll be back, but I do think that I still have Angel's number. If you'll give me a moment, I'll go and get it," Giles offered.

"Thank you," Joyce said. She paced the area in front of the island while she waited for Giles to get back on the line. She and Buffy were going to have a long talk when she came back from her little trip. Things like this were inexcusable; she was still a child – her child.

"Mrs. Summers? I have that number," Giles said.

Joyce hung up the phone after copying down the number Giles had given to her. Something in her couldn't bring her to call the number. She wanted to trust Buffy and her Slaying, but with stunts like this L.A. trip, it was hard. Deciding that the number would still be there in the morning if she still wanted to call, Joyce walked upstairs to bed.

* * *

"Slayer," Spike drawled. 

"This ends now, Spike," Buffy said as she walked into Spike's crypt.

"You're going to dust me? Fine. Jus' get it over with. I can't take this anymore – end my misery," Spike said.

Buffy marched to him; stake gripped tightly, determination accenting her features. Spike leaned against the stone column watching with fascination as the Slayer moved closer to him. It was almost slow motion. Her body movements were predatory, and so damn sexy. He knew she was going to kill him; he'd crossed the line this time. But watching her glide towards him, Spike just couldn't get enough. Buffy stopped not more than an inch from his face, the stake pressed firmly against his chest.

"Bloody do it then," Spike snarled. He ripped his shirt open in invitation of the death blow.

Buffy resisted the urge to pout. She had wanted Spike to put up a fight. It really wasn't going to be any fun killing him when he asked for it - even Xander and Willow had kept him from staking himself. Slowly, Buffy lowered her stake. Spike raised an eyebrow, Buffy rolled her eyes.

"You're not even worth it any more, Spike. I can't kill a neutered dog," Buffy said as she turned to leave.

"You don't have the rocks for it," Spike said, "Never did."

Buffy's eyes flashed; Spike knew that look, he was dust for sure. To his surprise, Buffy pulled him closer to him and placed her lips on his. Unsure of what she was getting at, Spike pulled back. When he looked up into her eyes, he saw lust glowing in them. He raised an eyebrow and heard her heart beat accelerate. Convinced that she wasn't going to stake him at that moment, he lent back in recapturing her lips in a hungry kiss. Spike used her passionate delirium to switch the tables. He spun her around and pressed her hard into the column earning him a harsh moan.

"Kitten likes it rough. Mmm," Spike growled into her mouth.

Buffy responded by wrapping her legs tightly around him, pulling him as close to her body as possible. Spike accommodated and ran his hands up her sides, caressing her soft, warm skin. Buffy moaned as she felt sparks in the wake of Spike's experienced hands. She snaked her arms around his neck and toyed with the hairs at the base of his neck. Her tongue danced with his, each fighting to be the dominate one. Buffy moved her hands down his back. When she reached the middle of his back, she gripped the shirt firmly in both hands and ripped it clean off, her mouth never leaving his. Spike growled his approval as he moved his mouth to her neck, pleased that she didn't move away. He felt her warm hands travel up his spine, then around to his abs, then finally up to his pectorals. He kissed the tender skin of her neck greedily, feeling the blood pounding through her veins.

Spike felt Buffy's hand travel to his belt and pulled her face to look at him, looking for something in her eyes. The only thing he saw dancing in her green orbs was lust, pure, primal lust. "So hot. Hot little Slayer," Spike growled. He pulled her off the wall and heard her whimper at the sudden lack of force behind his touch. He smiled wickedly as he snaked his arms under her firm ass, holding her tightly to his cold body. In a move for dominance, Buffy jumped out of Spike's arms before throwing him down onto the cold, stone floor. Before he could protest, Buffy jumped on top of him and kissed him passionately. Buffy felt him stirring beneath her. To keep the upper hand, she grabbed his hands clasped them above his head.

"Stay," Buffy commanded. She reinforced her statement by slamming his hands down on the stone floor, causing the knuckles to bleed slightly.

"Whatever you say, luv," Spike growled as he crushed his lips against hers.

Buffy wiggled her body against his and returned his kiss with renewed passion. She moaned into his mouth as she felt him buck under her. Spike grinned at the effect he had on her even in his helpless position. Needing to have dominance once again, Spike rolled over, putting her between his cold body and the floor. She pouted up at him, showing her dislike for being under him. Spike nibbled gently on her protruding lip, earning a moan from deep in her throat.

"Buffy," Spike purred into her ear.

"Mmm, Spike," Buffy whispered.

Buffy shot up from the bed, cold sweat covering her face and neck. _"What in the HELL was that about? Since when do I have erotic dreams about Spike? It felt so _real_ almost like one of my Slayer dreams."_ Buffy shook her head in a futile attempt to clear her thoughts of Spike's lips.

"You're up, good. I'm going to get something to eat, then we'll talk," Angel said as he entered the living room.

Buffy couldn't find her voice, so she merely nodded to the dark vampire. Angel nodded in response and left her alone with her thoughts once again.

"Hi, mom," Buffy said into the phone.

"How did you know it was me?" Joyce asked her daughter.

"Lucky guess. Giles explained why I'm here?" Buffy asked.

"Yes, Mr. Giles told me that you needed some help from Angel. Honey, I wish you would tell me these things," Joyce said.

"I did tell you. I left a note."

"I meant in person, Buffy. I want to understand this Slaying thing that you do, but I can't do that if you don't tell me anything. You and I are going to have a serious talk when you get home. You can't just leave anytime you feel like it. I am still your mother, and you are still my little girl – being the Slayer doesn't change that."

"I know mom. I'm sorry," Buffy offered.

"I know you are. I only say this because I love you, Buffy. I hope you know that."

"I do, but can we finish this when I get home? Angel should be back soon, and I really want to get this over with."

"Of course, bye."

"Bye."

Buffy slumped down on the couch. She really hated those conversations with her mother. Ever since her mom had found out about her night job, Buffy found it harder and harder to make her understand exactly what her job was, but since her mom knew, she couldn't keep her other life a secret anymore. It was hard enough to keep her friends safe, and now she had to protect her mother, too. Buffy buried her face in her hands. Being a teenager was hard enough, being a teenage Slayer was just wrong.

"Hey," Angel said softly as he rubbed her shoulder soothingly.

Buffy looked up into the eyes of her first love. Oddly, there wasn't the reassurance there that she had expected to see. "Hey. Look, I know this is really hard for you, and I hate to put you through this, but I have to."

"I understand," Angel said softly. He sat down next to her on the couch.

"I should probably tell you why Spike to Sunnydale. He came for this," Buffy pulled out the Gem of Amara.

Angel's eyes widened as he realized what Buffy held in her hand. "That isn't supposed to exist."

"Don't I wish that was accurate. Spike left wherever he was to come and get this. He actually managed to get his hands on it. It was really scary; he nearly killed me without the whole invincible thing," Buffy shuddered at the memory, "This time it was worse. I knew things about him, and that is the only reason he didn't kill me. I threw him off by telling him about Drusilla, stuff I shouldn't know. Angel, I need to know your past with Spike."

Angel let out his unneeded breath, "Spike was sired by Dru. She found him sobbing in the corner. He'd had his heart broken by a girl. Dru took pity on him, and wanted him for herself. The girl broke Spike's heart, making him vulnerable – he practically begged for it."

"How did she break his heart?"

"You know about the poetry that Spike wrote as William, well this girl wanted nothing to do with him. He had told her about the poetry and she had turned him down, told him that he was beneath her. Sent him out into the night, alone. Once he rose, there wasn't much we could do with him. He didn't want to follow the rules, or customs that had been established for centuries."

"Vamps have rules?" Buffy asked in mocking tone.

"You know we do, Buffy. Spike didn't want anything to do with the rules. He followed the rules as a mortal, and didn't want to do the same as an immortal. One day, he decided to change himself. He literally turned himself into Spike. He challenged me to a fight, wanted to get me worked up. Told me I was too soft, that I didn't enjoy the kill the way I should. 'Too many parlor tricks' he told me. Spike was a natural fighter, he lives for it, always has. It's the rebel in us that nearly had the group of us killed. Darla, my sire and Dru were always with Spike and me."

"When did Spike decide to have his own little crusade against the Slayers?"

"That was my fault. I had told him about the Slayers and how actions like his were going to draw unnecessary attention to us. He decided that he didn't want to wait for her to find him."

"He'd find her instead."

Angel nodded, "The first was during the Boxer Rebellion, I'm sure Giles has a book about it. The books won't tell you what you need to know about Spike though. The kill of his first Slayer is what really changed him. None of the traits linked to William were left. The blood of a Slayer is like an aphrodisiac. He and Dru became inseparable. He loved her, and all of her craziness. She really is insane; I made her that way by killing her family in front of her. The second Slayer was in New York. Spike told me that she reminded him of you. She had some of your same spirit. That kill was just for fun. He'd done it once, so it wasn't exactly a challenge in his eyes. 'One Slayer's just like the next. Bleed 'em dry just the same.' Until he met you. You were a mystery to him. He'd heard about you coming back after…" Angel's voiced dropped off as he remembered that night. He'd never felt more useless than in that moment. Xander was able to be there for her, just like he was able to be there during the day.

"It's ok, Angel. The Master killed me, but now I'm back," Buffy said, encouraging him to continue.

"He decided that he'd have to 'meet this bint who dusted the Master after beating death'. So, off he and Dru went to Sunnydale. You know the rest," Angel finished.

Buffy blinked a few times as all of the information began to sink in to her head. Spike had viewed her as a challenge, more than the other Slayers. "Oh my god."

* * *

Please continue to review, you guys are awesome. 

Faeries Twilight - the time line is a bit off from the show. I don't like having too many constraints on my writing. Let me try to clarify a few things for you. Buffy has fought Angelus, and he went to L.A. already. Snyder is still alive, he'l die later. Spike, well, this is his first trip to Sunnydale, so he never helped Buffy with Angelus during S2.


	5. Power

**Power**

Spike paced impatiently. No sign of the Slayer for over twenty four hours. That was not normal. He'd been around for a few years, learned some patterns. Slayers were such awful creatures of habit that it was almost sad. It served well for him, but it did make things boring. This Slayer, while different from the other two, had maintained the monotony…until now. Who was he fooling? This Slayer was completely different from the other two. She moved differently, fought differently, everything she did was different. He shouldn't be surprised that she'd take a random hiatus, but that wouldn't keep him from being upset about it.

"She dances around you. Laughing. Naughty, dirty Slayer. Upsetting my William so," Dru singsonged.

Spike looked over at Dru. For a crazy as the bird was, she was right. The Slayer was laughing at him right now. A good poke at the git who couldn't kill her. That's the crux of it, he _couldn't_ kill her. She was right…he couldn't because he was curious. She had a hold on him, she held knowledge, and that knowledge was power. He wouldn't kill her until he knew exactly what she knew, and why.

"The stars paint a picture, while the moon serenades me. You will bag this Slayer, and then we can be happy once more. Ms. Edith _will_ have cakes," Dru continued.

"_Sure luv, whatever you say."_ The sun was down, and he couldn't bear to stay cooped up inside.

"Let's have us a night out," Spike said. He took Dru's hand and led her into the night.

The pair walked the nearly deserted streets of Sunnydale in silence. Both were predators on a mission for food. The life-giving, red sustenance that ran through the veins of unsuspecting citizens. Blood. They could both smell it, its scent lingering from the day's bustle of people, the more potent scent of the blood rushing through the bodies of the people foolish enough to venture out after dark, just waiting to be tasted. It was perfect, just before them stood a pair, lovers from the looks of things. Dru, having not been able to hunt for a few days, vamped immediately and dashed toward the strangers. Captivated by her thirst, Spike watched from a distance for a moment while his lover feasted.

"Look what I've brought for you, my William," Dru said. She handed him the limp body of the woman, "I've caught you a sweet little morsel."

"That you have, pet," Spike said as he sunk his fangs into the woman's exposed neck. The liquid was blissful, probably more so because his beautiful, Dark Princess had taken such pleasure in bringing it to him.

Suddenly, Dru stiffened, her eyes wide. "She walks alone tonight. The stars see her dance in the moonlight. The end is near, the end of something meant to last for years. The air smells the difference, it's always going to be different now, Ms. Edith. The past, the future, the veil between them is torn this night."

Spike stared, gape jawed at Drusilla. Angelus had wanted Drusilla because of her seer abilities, and it had been a trait that Spike had learned to appreciate. This was one of those occasions. He knew that Dru spoke of the Slayer, at least part of what she had said concerned the Slayer, and the rest was a bunch of mystic nonsense to him.

"Let's get you home, pet," Spike said, "I've got business to take care of."

* * *

"You really must stop doing this, Buffy," Giles said.

"But Giles, I had to. You don't understand what it's like to be inside the mind of a vampire. This one is so, messed up. Angel knows Spike, has for a long time…a very long time. Either way, I went and now I'm back, what's the big?" Buffy asked.

"The big, Buffy, is the manner in which you took your little trip. Your mother was frantic, and it left me in quite a spot," Giles said.

"And I'm sorry, but there's not anything I can do about it now. Angel's information was helpful. Look, it isn't just on a whim that bleach boy is here. He came _looking_ for me. There have been a few Slayers between me and the 1970's, so why did Spike choose to come after _me_? That's what I need to find out, Giles. This is important," Buffy said.

"It does seem strange that he should wait so many years before seeking out another Slayer. But it isn't outside his character. Before the 1970's Slayer, it was the Boxer Rebellion, quite a few years difference there. I see your point, I'll see if I can find any books that might help us," Giles said.

"You get on the books, and I'll do some field work. See if I can't beat some answers out of a certain blond I know," Buffy said.

"Are you sure that is wise?" Giles inquired.

Buffy paused at the door to the library, "No, but I'm running out of options here."

"Before you go, what happened to the Gem?" Giles asked.

"It's smashed, destroyed, ruined, shattered, I can go on," Buffy answered.

"That's quite enough, thank you. Be careful. I know I can't stop you," Giles said.

Buffy smiled at her Watcher before turning and exiting the school library. The sun was down, and she was sure there were nasties to clean up. Her friends had done some light patrolling, but she knew they weren't up to dealing with the numerous volumes that seemed to follow ubervamps. When the Master had shown up, fledglings were numerous, then once the Master was gone, number assumed their steady flow. Same with Spike. Never disappointed on a Hellmouth, vampires always there to assist.

From the shadows, a pair of crystal blue eyes watched in fascination as the Slayer executed the newly risen vampires. Her moves were elegant and graceful. Her eyes were full of fury, caught up in the fight. Every movement of her body was planned and well executed. A true, well bred killer. She'd never say that, though. She was a Slayer, not a killer. Tosh, she was a killer, he knew it and so did she. Only difference, he had no problem with admitting it.

"Welcome back," a silk, smooth voice greeted her.

"I'd've figured you'd be all bad moody with me being back," Buffy replied.

"It's harder to kill you if you're gone, pet. You should know this, being in the same profession and all," Spike drawled.

"So not of the same. You Killer, me Slayer, major difference," Buffy said.

Spike couldn't resist the urge to chuckle. She was becoming more predictable by the moment. Every time he was around her, she molded more into the predictable Slayer. "You kill things, I kill things. Sounds the same to me."

"I kill bad things, like you. You kill innocent things – "

"Like you?" Spike smirked.

"Like helpless humans," Buffy said. She could feel her cheeks blush.

"What does that make you then? You can't be a helpless human, and you're not _innocent_," Spike rolled the last word out of his mouth with delight. It was true; this little Slayer wasn't as innocent and righteous as she'd like everyone to believe.

He watched as her confidence faltered for a brief moment, only to be replaced by the determination that he was so accustomed to seeing in her eyes. "That makes me the Slayer."

Spike nodded silently. What could he say to that? She was, though and through, Slayer. Everything about her oozed power. She wore it like a skin. Every move she made, the look in her eyes, the way she spoke…power. A power he, and no other demon, could imagine. He believed that part of the power was because she was a woman, women always held power. The gentle sway of their hips, the cherry red of their lips, the curve of their breasts.

"What do we do now, Spike?" Buffy said pulling Spike from his musings.

"What's that?"

"What…do…we…do…now?"

"No need to coddle. I don't know, pet. I'm always up for a good dance; we have to perfect ours," Spike said.

"Dance? You think what we do is a dance?"

"Dancing's all we've ever done, pet," Spike retorted.

Indignation flared in her eyes, the look was mesmerizing. _"God, she's hot when she'll all brassed! Where the HELL did that come from? Can't be having thoughts like that about the bloody Slayer."_ 'She dances around you', Dru's comment floated around his subconscious.

"What's left for us to do then, Spike?"

"Change the tune. 'S the only thing we can do," Spike answered simply.

Buffy watched him silently. The thoughts that were undoubtedly floating around in his head were skating across his eyes. Whatever he was thinking, Buffy knew it couldn't be good. This was Spike.

"A truce," Spike said.

"A what?" Buffy asked.

"Y'know a truce. You don't stake me and I won't eat you," Spike offered.

"Why would I agree to that?"

"Don't be thick, Slayer. We need each other. We both have the same problem, and if one of us is dead then the problem is still not fixed," Spike said.

Buffy smiled, "I don't have a problem, you do. I have the knowledge, that gives me the power, not you. I don't _need_ you for any of this. I'm sure the gang can figure out why I was given the Spike Biography. I can stake you where you stand."

"So do it then."

Buffy blinked at the vampire blankly. _"He just asked me to stake him. Vamps aren't supposed to do that."_

"Bloody do it, already!" Spike took a step forward pressing his chest against the stake clutched in her tiny hand.

"Are all vamps this suicidal? Most of them at least put up a fight, you know, the dance you love so much?" Buffy said. Good, use sarcasm to hide the other emotions flooding your system.

Spike wasn't fooled. He shook his head, amused by the petite blonde. "Knew you wouldn't have the stones for it. Prolly never will."

Buffy recognized that statement, "What did you say?"

"Said you didn't have the stones for it," Spike repeated with his usual cocky air. For effect, he pointed his finger at her.

"Oh, I got the stones! I've got a whole bunch of," Buffy paused, something was very familiar, "... stones!"

Spike snorted.

Buffy stared at his hand; the ring on his finger was oddly familiar. A bit too familiar. They crashed down on her then, a sea of memories.

_"You've got Slayer problems. That's a bad piece of luck. Do you know what I find works real good with Slayers? Killing them."_

_"Do we really need weapons for this?" _

_"I just like them. They make me feel all manly."_

_"Spike, my boy, you really don't get it! Do you? You tried to kill her, but you couldn't. Look at you. You're a wreck! She's stronger than any Slayer you've ever faced. Force won't get it done. You gotta work from the inside. To kill this girl... you have to love her."_

"_Okay. You do remember that you're a vampire, right?"_

_"We like to talk big. Vampires do. 'I'm going to destroy the world.' That's just tough guy talk. Strutting around with your friends over a pint of blood. The truth is, I like this world. You've got... dog racing, Manchester United. And you've got people. Billions of people walking around like Happy Meals with legs. It's all right here. But then someone comes along with a vision. With a real... passion for destruction. Angel could pull it off. Goodbye, Picadilly. Farewell, Leicester Bloody Square. You know what I'm saying?"_

"_Okay, fine. You're not down with Angel. Why would you ever come to me?"_

_"The whole earth may be sucked into Hell, and you want my help 'cause your girlfriend's a big ho? Well, let me take this opportunity to not care."_

_"I can't fight them both alone, and neither can you!"_

"_I hate you!"_

"_And I'm all you've got."_

"_Oh, do it again. It tickles. You know, in a good way."_

"_The Gem"_

"_Oh yeah, the Gem of Amara. Official sponsor of my killing you."_

"_What part of 'help me!' do you not understand?"_

"_The part where I help you."_

"_It's just so sudden, I don't know what to say."_

"_Just say yes, and make me the happiest man on earth."_

"_Oh, Spike, of course it's yes!"_

"That's it!" Buffy exclaimed, pulling herself from the sea of memories.

Before he could react, the Slayer had pulled the ring from his finger.

"Oy!"

"Shut up, Spike. You'll get it back," Buffy snapped. She absently stroked the ring. It was all so familiar and yet so distant. Those memories she'd had, some of them she remembered, others couldn't have happened. There were so many, so fast that it was hard for her to decide which ones went together, and which ones were _real_.

"You gave this to me once. You know? We were under a spell," Buffy said.

Spike stared gape jawed at the Slayer, "I what?"

"You gave me the ring. It was a spell."

"What type of spell?"

Buffy closed her eyes and remembered. He had felt so good under her fingers. The tight muscles of his chest rippling under her warm touch. The feeling of protectiveness his embrace held for her, like she was the only one. The kiss. Oh, that was amazing. His lips, so cold, yet not…summoning a fire in her that she didn't know she possessed. The way he tasted, musty man taste. The smell of leather and cigarettes lingered on him, making her mouth water. The fire in his eyes, the passion that flared from the depths of his heart. Everything about that memory called to her.

"The type that ends with me saying, "Spike lips! Lips of Spike" in a disgusted way," Buffy said simply.

Spike raised an eyebrow, "Is that so?"

Buffy willed herself not to blush under his gaze, but it was a lost cause. The instant his gaze went from amused to heated, her cheeks had flushed violently. "I'm beginning to think that what I know about you isn't just things about your past."

"I'm beginning to think that too, pet. Either that or you're completely off your rocker," Spike said softly. His mind was still buzzing. If the Slayer was right about her thoughts, then he was very…confused. There really wasn't a word to describe his feelings, he was partially turned on, partially disgusted, and mostly just amused.

"I have the power," Buffy said.

"You've always had the power, Slayer."

"But now I can _change _things."

"Dangerous ground."

"Scared, Spikey?"

Spike didn't have an answer. Sure he was a bit unnerved that the Slayer had the ability to alter the future, but in the end, what's the worst thing that could happen?

* * *

Ok guys, I know parts of this are a bit confusing. All of the itallics in the middleish of the story are memories that Buffy has, they aren't suposed to make logical sense, so don't go there...save yourself the brain damage. As always, review. 


	6. Truce

**Truce**

"Buffy, we need to have a talk," Joyce said.

"Have you been up this whole time waiting for me?" Buffy asked.

"Yes, now sit down. I'll make us some hot chocolate," Joyce instructed.

Buffy sat down at the table, "You should have gone to bed, it's like way early, or late I guess."

"Last time I checked, I was the adult. It's you who should have been in bed hours ago. I understand that you have to do the Slaying, but it really is becoming a burden," Joyce said.

"It's my calling, mom. It's not like I can call in sick. I've already tried that one, Giles didn't like it very much," Buffy said.

Joyce joined her daughter at the table. She handed a steaming mug to Buffy. "I don't like you going off on you own, and especially not to L.A. That is a very dangerous place, Buffy. The note was a very immature way to handle things."

"Because living on a Hellmouth is so much safer," Buffy replied, "Look, mom. I know this is hard for you. I'd love to tell you that it's just a phase, that I'll grow out of it, but I can't. The only time I'm out of the calling is to die, and I don't plan on doing that anytime soon. I've been forced to grow up a lot faster than I would have liked, but seeing what I've seen kinda forces adulthood on you."

"An adult would not have just left a note, Buffy," Joyce scolded.

Buffy rolled her eyes, "You're right, mom. An adult wouldn't have had to tell anyone where they were going. Besides, you're an adult and you leave me notes all the time when you've left."

"That is different, Buffy. I leave for my job, to provide food, clothes, shelter…for you," Joyce challenged.

"Exactly. I went to L.A. because of my _job_. It might not put food on the table or pay the bills, but it saves the world so that there is a table for you to put the food on. I don't expect you to understand what I do, or why I do it, because, honestly, I don't always understand why I do what I do. I'd love to be just another teenager, not knowing about what actually goes bump in the night. I don't have that luxury. I bear the weight of the world, and no one can help me," Buffy said.

"I'll admit that your job, your 'calling' is important, but it doesn't change my feelings. You may be the Chosen One, the Slayer, but you are first and foremost my daughter, no calling will ever change that," Joyce said.

Buffy regarded her mother for a moment. She had such presence. There was no room for argument, nothing Buffy could say would change her mother's mind. Summers women were known for being stubborn, her mother was no exception. The determination in her mother's eyes brought out a renewed respect for her mother. "I'm sorry. I should have handled the whole thing differently. Next time I need to leave, I'll talk to you first. You know, you can't exactly keep me from leaving, right?"

"I know that, Buffy. I can't help but want to. I'm supposed to keep you safe, to fight the monsters in your closet, not the other way around. I can't stop being your mother," Joyce said.

"I understand, and I don't want you to stop being my mother. I like having a mother," Buffy said.

"You should really get some sleep now. You have school in a few hours," Joyce said.

"I love you, mom," Buffy said. She hugged her mother tightly before walking up the stairs to her bedroom.

Buffy stretched her legs before climbing into her welcoming bed, thoughts consumed by the ring she still had in her pocket.

She was sitting on the edge of Giles' bathtub, staring down a Spike, who was chained to the tub.

"So…you saw their faces but you can't describe them?" Buffy asked.

"They were human, two eyes…kinda in the middle," Spike retorted.

"Uh huh, and the lab?"

"Underground," Spike sighed, "I came out through an air vent. I don't know exactly where. I'm done. Put the telly on."

Buffy heard Giles walk in, probably carrying the pig's blood for Spike.

"It's about time. Hope you got it warm enough," Spike said to the Watcher.

Giles handed the mug to Buffy. She wrinkled her nose at it before placing the straw within Spike's reach. Spike greedily sucked on the straw. She gagged slightly before turning her head away.

"I don't know why you're so dainty all of the sudden. You've done this for Angel – you must have," Spike said. Spike hurriedly returned his lips to the straw, just in time for Buffy to snatch away the mug.

"Hey! Give it!" the vampire said, the straw dangling from his mouth.

"Ok, that's it. The invalid amnesiac routine is over. The kitchen is closed until you can tell me something useful about the commandos."

Beyond pissed at this point, Spike was tired of playing nice captive, "I'm trying to remember, it was very traumatic."

Irritated Buffy replied, "How long are you going to pull this crap?"

"How long am I going to live once I tell you?" Spike shot back.

Tiring of their endless banter, Giles interceded, "Look, look, Spike – we have no intention of killing a harmless, um…creature…but we have to know what's been done to you. We can't let you go until we're sure that you're impotent – "

"Hey!" the indignant vampire shouted.

"Sorry, poor choice of words. Until we're sure you're, you're…"

"Flaccid?" Buffy offered.

"You are one step away, missy," Spike gritted out.

"Giles, help! He's going to scold me," Buffy retorted.

Spike, in an effort to maintain his dignity, growled and reached out to grab the offending Slayer; his attempts were thwarted by the chains, making his movements…comical.

"You know what? I don't think you want us to let you go. Maybe we made it a little too comfy in here for ya," Buffy said as she squatted next to the tub, her face close to Spike's.

"Comfy?" Spike asked, "I'm chained in a bathtub drinkin' pig's blood from a novelty mug. Doesn't rank huge in the Zagut's Guide."

"You want something nicer?" Buffy teased, she bent her head to the side, exposing her neck to the deprived vampire, "A look at my…poor neck? All bare and tender and exposed…all that blood just…pumping away…"

At this point, Buffy had Spike so worked up that he was licking his lips in anticipation. Giles, fed up with their charade, muttered, "Oh please." and left the pair alone.

"Giles, make her stop," Spike whined after the man.

The images in Buffy's mind blur and fast forward, the comforting scene of Giles' bathroom fades to a field, at night. Buffy sees herself standing next to Spike who is clawing at the ground, yelling at it. Something about a commando lab, and fix me…those are the only intelligible things Buffy hears. The images blur once again, and Buffy feels her stomach lurch as she fast forwards through time…

"One more word out of you and I swear…" Buffy threatened.

"Swear, what? You're not gonna do anything to me. You don't got the stones," Spike threatened.

"Oh I got the stones. I got a whole bunch of…" Buffy felt herself falter under his intense gaze, "stones."

"Yeah? You're all talk," Spike spat back.

Buffy shot up from her bed, there it was again the damn _stones_. She knew she was having a Slayer dream. Spike, chained in Giles' bathtub…commandos…secret lab…major wiggin' for Buffy. Plus, the dream was all future like, she was older, and if she didn't know any better she would swear that she was _flirting_ with Spike. What was worse…he was _flirting_ back. That was not the normal tendency of Vampire/Slayer relationships. _"How do you explain Angel?"_ Angel had a soul; he was an exception…wasn't he? Sure he'd gone all bumpy after her birthday, and forgotten all about loving her, but still, when he had a soul he was all lovey.

Shaking away her thoughts, Buffy tasked herself with getting ready for school. She couldn't have had more than four hours of sleep, and her fitful dream wasn't exactly conducive to sleep. Principal Snyder was on her case again, so she couldn't afford to sleep in, or not go at all. Plus, she really wanted to tell the gang, and Giles, about her dream. It meant something, she just couldn't exactly figure out what that meaning was.

"Buffy!" Joyce called, "Hurry up, it's time to leave."

Two hours later, Buffy was listening to her teacher talk about some important person from history. She didn't really pay attention in this class because Willow would let her borrow the notes. Her mind was not idle; it was full of vampire thoughts. _"Spike lips, lips of Spike…"_ She smiled as the thought bounced around in her head. Kissing Angel had always been tender and loving, kissing Spike would be something different entirely.

"Buffy!" Willow said as she shook her friend.

"Huh? Wha'd I miss?" Buffy asked.

"Apparently the whole lesson. Let's go. We're meeting in the library," Willow said.

"Ok," Buffy said as she shoved her things into her backpack.

"I've found some interesting things about Spike in my books," Giles said as the girls entered the room.

"Yeah, Mr. Research has been imparting to us for a while now," Xander said.

"Is there a reason I'm here?" Cordy asked curtly.

"An excuse to not be in Algebra," Xander replied.

Cordy's mouth formed a silent 'o' and she went back to mindlessly wandering the bookshelves.

"The Watcher's Journals depict William the Bloody as a killer as bad, if not worse, than Spike," Giles said.

"William the Bloody? A killer? No way," Buffy said.

"How can you be sure?" Giles asked. He knew the information Buffy had was correct on some things, but she really did need to keep an open mind.

"Angel told me it was because he was an awful poet, we've done this part, Giles," Buffy said.

"I know we have, it just doesn't add up. Why would the Journals say something so _different_ from what actually happened?" Giles pondered.

"He didn't want to be known as William anymore. That's part of why he was so willing to let Dru eat him…he wanted to be different. After he became William the Vampire, that wasn't enough…so he created Spike. Something about someone would rather have a railroad spike ran through their head than hear another one of William's poems," Buffy explained.

"It does make sense," Oz said, "I wouldn't be afraid of a poem reciting vampire."

"Me either," Willow said, "Well, maybe a little."

"I'm telling you guys that's what he did. But I _really_ don't want to talk about Spike anymore. I had a Slayer dream last night, and it has me seriously wigged," Buffy said.

Giles perked up at the mention of another dream. It was a good sign, or bad depending on your prospective, when his Slayer wanted to discuss business. "What was it about, Buffy?"

"Commandos, a secret lab, Spike, impotent…no flaccid," Buffy said.

The group stared at her like she was absolutely insane. None of what she had just said made a bit of sense to them.

"Perhaps you should try again, and this time, do tell us the details," Giles said.

Buffy related the dream to the group trying to remember as much about it as possible. There were so many things about it that made sense to her in an obscure way…like a memory she was never meant to have…like it was all just a dream, the reality of it nothing more than a dream.

"It certainly sounds like a prophetic dream. I'll have to conduct some research," Giles said once she had finished.

"You guys think I'm nuts. I don't blame you, if I didn't know me I'd think I was nuts too," Buffy said energetically.

"So that would be an ok feeling?" Xander asked.

"Yeah, definitely ok," Buffy told him, "Oh! I ran into Spike last night when I got back from L.A…"

"Why didn't you tell me this?" Giles inquired.

"You wanted to know about L.A. It kind of…slipped my mind," Buffy said.

"Right, what happened?" Giles asked.

"He offered to make a truce. I no slay, he no bite," Buffy said.

"Why would he do such a thing? It's absolutely unheard of, vampires making truces with Slayers, it's absurd," Giles exclaimed.

"It's not like Spike is your textbook vampire though. Maybe he's serious about this truce," Willow said.

"You didn't accept this offer, did you?" Giles asked, a hint of worry touching his features.

"No, never got a chance to. Do you think I should? I mean it's not like I'm going to stop watching him…and if he breaks his end…"

"Dustville for Spike," Xander finished.

Buffy smiled, "Exactly."

"I suppose this will be easier with his cooperation, if you feel you can control him. You must ensure that he won't attack us," Giles said.

"You honestly think I'd let him eat you guys? Never going to happen," Buffy said, "I'll make the deal with him tonight."

"You should get back to class. We'll meet again tomorrow," Giles said.

* * *

"I was worried for a moment that you'd stand me up," Buffy pouted.

"How could I ignore an invitation like yours, pet? Jus' had to catch me some dinner," Spike said.

"A world of ew. You said something last night about a truce…"

"Yeah."

"Well, I accept. Only, you can't eat my friends either. If you even try to eat them I'll stake you," Buffy said.

"Like I'd want to eat your friends anyway. Can't stand any of 'em. Red's the only one of the lot of you I'd ever think about eatin'," Spike said.

"Again, ew. And stay away from Willow."

"Whatever you say, luv."

They stood there in awkward silence. Neither knew what to do next. What exactly did the truce mean? Ok, so they couldn't kill each other, but was that all? Did they now work together?

"You still have my ring," Spike said.

"Oh, yeah, sorry about that," Buffy hurried to dig the ring out of her pocket.

Spike's lips curled into a smile as he watched the Slayer blush a bright crimson. He didn't really care about the ring, but something needed to break the silence. "Find anything interesting?"

"About what?"

Spike shook his head, "The ring, pet."

"Oh, um…it had something to do with the spell, and I think it had to do with you being chained to Giles' bathtub," Buffy paused, "You watch Passions?" Buffy couldn't believe it, it was so…pathetic.

Spike's nostril's flared, "We have a truce, pet. That's below the belt."

"Oh my god, you _do_ watch Passions. You are so not a normal vampire. You know what the books say about you?" Buffy changed the subject.

"What's that?"

"William the Bloody, just as deadly as Spike, maybe even more so," Buffy said.

"How do you know I wasn't?" Spike challenged.

"Come on, Spike. You were a poet. You wrote love stuff for Cecily, I think that was her name…"

"Stop!"

Buffy jumped slightly, not expecting the rage from Spike. She muttered a sorry, and they resumed their awkward silence.

* * *

Faeries Twilight - hope that "Oh EM" is a good one! 

This chapter should relieve some of the confusion, and headache from the previous one. Just a note, I am Spuffy all the way, but the tension between the two of them is really the heart of their relationship, so if you are looking for a love filled happy pastures story, sorry...not me.

As always, please continue to review. You guys have been great about it.


	7. So Easy to Blame

**So Easy to Blame…**

Encounters with the Slayer always left Spike unnerved, but tonight had been different. Tonight, he hadn't wanted to kill her, at least mostly. When she'd inadvertently mentioned Cicily, he'd wanted to drain her quick. It was bad enough that the Slayer knew that he was a poet as a human, she didn't need to know that he had been rejected by his muse, driven into the night, met Drusilla, and become a new creature. In some ways, he was still William. Angelus had seen that years ago. That image, the poet, had to be shut away, far away. Spike was a formidable opponent, a creature of the night to be feared. William was a ponce. He no longer had edge, no bite. The Slayer and her soddin' memories or whatever they were had seen to that.

Spike pulled the ring from deep in his duster's pocket. It wasn't exactly attractive, not the sort of thing he could see her liking, but she had snatched it away from him like it was more precious than silver. He shrugged as he slipped it onto his finger and immediately the world around him began to spin. Spike quickly shut his eyes and willed the world to return to normal, when he reopened his eyes…nothing was normal.

The room was unfamiliar to his eyes, but part of him recognized the white walls, the couch, the bookshelves, the records. He was tied to a chair, a brassed off Slayer glaring down at him. A zillion different thoughts raced through his head from "What in the hell did I do now" to "She's hot when she's brassed". It hit him hard, desire coursed through his body, his erection immediate. Suddenly the only thing he wanted was Buffy. Heat flooded through his arms as he felt her small hands untying the ropes that bound him to the chair. When he dared to look at her, he saw love shining back at him from the depths of her sparkling green eyes. If her eyes weren't enough of a signal, the smell of her arousal was thick and strong.

Before he realized it, he was on his knee, her hand held gently in his. "Slayer, Buffy, marry me?"

Spike held the unneeded breath as he waited for her answer. He was aware of Giles' presence in the room, but chose to ignore it.

"It's just so sudden. I don't know what to say," Buffy said warmly.

"Just say yes, and make me the happiest man on earth," Spike begged.

"Oh Spike," Buffy gushed, "Of course it's yes."

Spike fought down the urge to recite poetry as Buffy flung herself into his arms. His body hummed from the contact of her little form, now molded against his. He nuzzled her neck, his demon excited by the scent of her blood. In an attempt to appease, he nipped gently at her neck with his blunt teeth. He was rewarded with a quiet moan from her lips. Pride washed over him as he realized that he was the one responsible for her contentment, not that commando, Riley.

"Giles!" Buffy exclaimed, "You'll never believe what's happened!"

He squeezed his girl tightly to him. All his now, no one would ever have her…he wouldn't let them. For the first time, Spike didn't care about the commando chip or about Dru running off with that bloody chaos demon. He was content to have Buffy in his arms. Angel was a ponce, he'd let this blonde beauty go. _"All for the better, I s'pose. Means I get her."_ Spike frowned slightly as Buffy pulled away from him slightly.

"Kiss me?" her eyes large, pleading.

"How can I say no to that face?" Spike asked as he captured her lips with his own.

At first the kiss was tentative, as if it was the first; a gentle caress of the contours of their lips. Slowly, the kiss became more aggressive. He ran his tongue along Buffy's lower lip and smiled inwardly as she pulled him closer to her. She parted his lips, granting him access to the warmth her mouth held. Devouring. It was the only word that could be used to describe the actions between the two blondes. Both of them fought for dominance, neither wanting to submit. A growl from somewhere low caused them to break their kiss.

"Someone sounds hungry," Buffy whispered.

"It's your fault, luv. Reminded me 'bout blood," Spike said. To emphasize his point, he ran his tongue along her neck, sucking at her jugular.

"Well, since it's all my fault, I'll get you some blood," Buffy said.

Spike looked at her incredulously.

"I'm the one who made you all grr. Stay there," Buffy ordered.

He chuckled at her and went to the armchair. He watched the sultry sway of her hips as she sauntered into the kitchen. _"I'm the luckiest bastard in the world."_

Buffy smiled broadly as she carried the mug of blood to the living room, "Here you go…98.6."

Unable to resist, Spike captured her lips in a searing kiss. The sight of her brining him blood, and being so sweet about it was euphoric. It was nice to be on the receiving end of her gentle side, not the harsh, Slayer-whipping side he was normally on.

"There's so much to decide. Ceremony, guests, reception…"

Spike half grinned at the girl. He fiddled with the pen that he held in his hand, ready to take down any notes that his girl offered him. "Well, first thing I'd say we're not having a church wedding."

He inwardly cringed at the pained look on her face. He knew it was every girl's fantasy to have a big wedding, the pretty dress, the nice church, but being a vampire it didn't bode well with him to tie the knot in a soddin' church. His pain eased when he noticed her face change into thoughtfulness.

"How 'bout a daytime ceremony, in the park."

"_Chit's lucky she's cute."_ Spike snorted, sometimes she really was daft. "Fabulous, enjoy your honeymoon with the big pile of dust.

She flinched at his use of sarcasm, but quickly recovered, not willing to loose the battle so easily, "Under the trees, indirect sunlight only."

"Warm breeze tosses the leaves aside and again you're registering as Mr. and Mrs. Big Pile of Dust," Spike replied sarcastically. He wanted her to see how ridiculous the whole idea was.

A hurt frown touched Buffy face as she pouted at him, "Stop it! This is our wedding and you're treating it like a big joke."

He loved it when she pouted, it was so unbelievably sexy, "Look at that lip…gonna get it…gonna get it…"

Lips met lips in a playful caress. Both were teasing the other, not wanting to take the kiss any further than necessary. It was torture, asd it only added to the fire that was burning inside of him. He didn't want to be the one to deepen it; he wanted the dominance…wanted her to beg for release.

She giggled against his lips, "Oh…stop…"

"Yes, please stop," Giles said.

Spike watched in amusement as Buffy held out her hand to Giles, "Giles? Did you see my ring?"

The bloody ring. Spike wrenched it from his finger, panting hard. "What in the bloody hell is happening?" The images of Buffy in his arms left his mind and he found himself once more alone in the cemetery.

* * *

"What do you know about her, Giles?" Buffy asked for the tenth time.

"Um, not much. She's not a demon of any kind that I am familiar with," Giles said.

"Then why would Spike wig at the mention of her name?" Buffy asked.

"I'm really not sure," Giles said as he wiped his glasses.

"Isn't this the part where you say, 'Let me check my books'?" Xander asked.

"Um, yes," Giles stammered, "I suppose research is our best option at the moment."

Buffy pouted, "Do I have sit and read dusty books? I'm really not too good with the words, and the pages…"

"No, Buffy. You should patrol. I'll get the group working on finding out information about this Cicily," Giles said.

Buffy squealed excitedly and dashed out of the room before the Watcher could change his mind.

"I think she actually wants to kill something," Xander remarked.

"No, she just wants to get out of doing research. Killing things is her excuse," Cordy said.

"I've got to find me one of those," Xander said.

"Remind me again why we're looking for her anyway? I mean, if she's not a demon, what's the big?" Cordy asked.

"As much as I hate to say it, I have to agree with Cordy. Giles, it does seem a bit much, don't ya think?" Willow asked.

Giles sighed, "Buffy seems to think this girl is important. I personally want to find out as much about this Spike character as possible. I don't trust him, even if he has made a truce with Buffy."

"Now, now, that's a bit harsh, Watcher," a cocky British voice said.

The group immediately moved behind the table. Willow reached into her pack and pulled out a large, wooden cross. Oz put his arm around the red head protectively and silently wished it was a full moon. Xander paled a few shades and hoped Buffy's patrol ended before they were all made into a late night snack.

"What do you want, Spike?" Giles asked stiffly.

"Jus' a chat. I'm not going to eat you, so you can put that bloody cross down, Red," Spike said.

Willow blushed at the nickname, and slowly put the cross back in her pack.

"Now, I've got myself a little problem. Your Slayer's got herself some of my memories and such. I don't want her to have 'em anymore," Spike said.

"Like is so bad for you," Cordy began, "The longer she has information about you, the longer you get to live."

"Mouthy little chit. I like it," Spike said as he flashed her some teeth. He chuckled as the brunette flinched and his behind a brown haired boy. "The problem is that she's beginning to nose into stuff she shouldn't."

"Cicily," Oz said flatly.

Spike stiffened. _"That little bitch! How dare she tell this lot about her!"_

"We don't have any information about her," Giles said.

"Good. There's no need for you to know anything 'bout her either," Spike said through clinched teeth.

"In that case, is there a reason you're here?" Giles asked irritably.

"Oh, looks like someone's got their knickers in a twist. Look, I made a deal with the Slayer. What more do you lot need in order to help me?" Spike asked.

Xander couldn't keep the smirk from his face, it was too much, "You are a vampire, right?"

"Yeah," Spike growled, "What of it, mate?"

"It just seems a bit, oh I don't know…pathetic, to be asking what's normally your dinner for help," Xander said with a chuckle.

"You offering?" Spike spat.

If it was possible, Xander paled even more with Spike's threat.

"You can't bite or eat us," Willow began, "Buffy'd stake you if you tried anything."

Spike smiled. He liked the red-head. "Right you are, Red. 'Sides, I wouldn't eat the whelp anyway."

"Hey," an indignant Xander said.

"Xan, shut up. He just said he _wouldn't_ eat you. That's a _good_ thing," Cordy said in a condescending tone.

"Obviously, you lot aren't going to help me. I'll be on my way then. I'll come back with the Slayer, maybe then we can get some answers," Spike said.

Before anyone in the group could comment, Spike was gone.

"Well that was just bundles of fun," Xander said.

"So, why didn't he eat us?" Cordy asked.

"Cordy! How can you ask that?" Xander exclaimed, "Just be happy he didn't."

"I've been wondering the same thing," Giles said, "My only guess is that part of the truce is that he can't eat any of us."

"Yay for the Buffster," Xander said.

"Yes, I do say for us that is a very good thing," Giles said.

"I don't know why you're so worried, Xander. Spike said he wouldn't eat you. Willow's the one who should be worried," Cordy asked.

"W-why me?" Willow asked in a small voice.

"Come on, they way he looked at you?" Cordy asked.

Willow blushed and ducked her head. She had the same feeling when Spike looked at her. She was very happy that Buffy had convinced Spike not to eat any of them. Oz tightened his arm around Willow when he noticed the change in her scent. The blond vampire had really worried his girl.

"In either case," Giles said, regaining the group's attention, "I want you all to stay away from Spike. And for that matter, don't go wandering anywhere alone. No matter what he says, he's still a vampire, and that makes him extremely dangerous."

* * *

"_Slayer's got herself a nice little crew. Red's got some wicked power and her boy...werewolf. The whelp isn't of much use, but he loves the girl, even if he is with the annoying brunette."_ Spike stopped dead in his tracks. _"That's it!"_ He ran the rest of the way back to the factory. He had a plan to put into motion.

Dru cried out when Spike entered the room. She covered her ears and shook her head.

"Wot?" Spike asked.

"My William is lost to me forever. She's got you now. You belong to her. Her stench is all around you and she laughs at me. Mocks me for ever believing that you loved me," Dru said in a sane voice.

Spike staggered. Whenever Dru sounded sane, something was seriously wrong. "What's this tosh about the Slayer, luv?"

"Not tosh. I see it now, dear, sweet William. I'll never truly have you," Dru said sadly.

Wanting to make Dru believe that she was the only person for him, Spike grabbed her and threw her up against the wall. He roughly captured her mouth, ravishing her body with his hands. "See, luv," he whispered, "Only you."

Dru pushed Spike away, sending him spiraling into a heap on the floor, "Lies!"

"Wot are you talking about, pet?" Spike asked.

"You taste like ashes in my mouth," Dru replied, "I know what you did, Spike."

Spike, not knowing what to say, sits patiently, waiting for Dru to explain her ramblings.

"You made a deal with the Slayer. You're not enough of a monster for me anymore," Dru said softly.

"That's what this is all about?" Spike exclaimed.

Dru looked up at the man who she had spent a century with, and no longer recognized him.

"The soddin' Slayer? Dru, I'm using her. She knows, pet…knows things she doesn't need to know," Spike said.

"Things have already been put into motion, Spike. Things beyond you…beyond me…beyond us," Dru said.

"There is nothing beyond us. You're my Dark Princess…you created me, made me the man I am today," Spike said, desperation seeping from his every word.

"And you no longer need me, Spike. You'll carve your own path, the stars tell me so. The Slayer is now part of who you are to be, and I'll have tea without you," Dru said.

Spike ran his fingers through his hair, tousling it about on his head.

"She's in your system, Spike. I can smell her all over you. There is only room for one, and you've made your choice," Dru said.

"Of course I've made my bloody choice, Dru," Spike said with fury, "YOU. You're my choice. Sod the Slayer. We'll leave; go away…far away…forgetting everything about Sunnyhell and the Slayer."

"Stars show me that. Africa, that's where we'd go, and every night you'll dream about her…your Goddess of Light. I'll not have it, Spike," Dru said sternly.

"That's it then? A century together and now it's just…done?" Spike asked.

"Yes, dear William, it's done," Dru said softly. She glided over to the broken vampire and cupped his face. She saw the sadness in his eyes and ignored it completely. She was strong enough to go on her own now; she no longer required the protection of her childe. Even if she did, she could not bear to watch him go down the path that he had chosen.

"No, Dru. This bloody well isn't over. There has to be something I can do to make you stay," Spike said.

"I told you not to bring me to Sunnydale, I told you we should have stayed in Europe…you chose your path now you must walk it," Dru said.

"Alone?" Spike asked.

"No, never alone," Dru said.

"Then why are you leaving?"

"I'm not meant to walk with you. I must stay in the darkness where I belong," Dru said. Before he could say anything more, she gathered her packed bag and left.

Spike sunk to the floor and stared mindlessly at the void that Drusilla had left in her wake. He felt a part of him die when he heard the door to the factory close. His sire, his lover was gone and nothing he could do would bring her back.

* * *

"'Ello?" Giles asked into the phone.

"Giles, it's Angel. Before you say anything, I know you don't exactly trust me, and I don't blame you, but there is something important I need to tell you. It's about Buffy."

Giles instinctively straightened in his chair. Anything concerning his charge was something he was willing to pay heed to…even if it did come from untrustworthy sources, "What is it, Angel?"

"Since Buffy came to L.A. I've been doing some digging, and I've found some interesting things. Something is changing…things are being put into motion that were never meant to be. I don't know exactly what, but it's not good for Buffy. From what I can tell, her memories of Spike are part of a spell, but I'm sure you already figured that part out, but the part that has me bothered is his reaction to it. I've known Spike for far longer than I care to and I know a thing or two about him. The one thing I know for sure is that he doesn't keep Slayer's alive…for any reason," Angel said.

"So, it's not normal for him to form an alliance with one?"

"An alliance? Spike? With a Slayer? Never."

"Angel, Spike made a truce with Buffy."

"Spike doesn't play well with others. Either he's up to something, or there is some greater power working…using both Buffy and Spike as puppets. For both their sakes, I hope it's just a half cocked plan of Spike's."

"I tend to agree with you. Is it safe for Buffy to hold to this truce? Is she in any immediate danger?"

"As much as I hate to say this, I think she'll be in more danger if something happens to Spike."

"I'd feared that would be the case."

"Keep an eye on her, Giles. Spike is capable of a lot of things, some…worse than me."

"Thank you, Angel. I will. Keep looking, and let me know of anything you come up with. For the time being, I see no reason to alert Buffy. She has enough to deal with at the moment."

* * *

Here you go. Sorry I took so long to update, but the reviews stopped coming and so did my muse! Please, tell me what you think...even if it's bad.  



	8. Fault

**Fault**

Spike smiled menacingly at the group. For as much as he hated the wanker, Angelus had taught him a thing or two. Part of it had actually been fun, hell the whole thing had been fun. The waiting was not fun. She had to show up some time. From what he had observed, she always returned to the crew after…

"Hey guys," Buffy said brightly as she walked into the library.

"'Lo, luv," Spike said.

He watched in amusement as her step faltered, and basked in the gasp that escaped her lips.

"What in the _hell_ is going on, Spike?" she asked through gritted teeth.

"Revenge," Spike said simply. He dropped his fag to the ground and stubbed it out with his boot.

Buffy took in the scene before her. Locked in the book cage was a very sedated, very wolfy Oz. Chained to the cage was a petrified Willow. Laid out, spread eagle, on the table was Giles. His shirt was ripped, blood stains could be seen on his flesh. Tied to the stair banister like a witch to a stake was Cordelia. Xander was no where to be seen. Buffy allowed her gaze to return to the blonde vampire who was leaning nonchalantly against the counter.

"Where is he?"

Spike only smirked at her.

"He's in the office, Buffy," Willow's unsteady voice called.

"Red's found her voice again," Spike said as he took a meaningful step towards Willow, "Let's see what I can do about that."

Forgetting about Xander momentarily, Buffy placed her self between Willow and the offending demon.

"Ready to dance, Slayer?" Spike asked. He took on a defensive stance, gold flickering in his eyes.

Buffy rolled her eyes, "Why?"

Her question caught him off guard. He had wanted a fight, a chance to vent his anger, his…pain. "Vampire, luv. Fighting Slayer's what I do."

Buffy gave him a pointed look. She knew he was avoiding answering her question. She would stake him, there was no doubt in her mind of that, but she needed to know what had caused him to do such a thing to her friends and not just come after her.

"It's your turn to loose something, pet," Spike said softly. The malice lacing his voice would have cut through steel and he took silent pleasure in the fear he felt flicker around the Slayer, brief as the emotion was.

Looking at him closely, she noticed hurt buried deep within his eyes. Something serious had happened tonight and he obviously blamed her for it.

Before she could form a response, Spike had her by the throat. His grip wasn't deadly…yet. He wanted more than just her blood, he wanted her to suffer as greatly as he had, and would not stop until she had. Buffy tried to release his grip on her, but the instant her hands connected with his forearm, the world began to dissolve away.

_Buffy dashed out of the frat house, his signature strong. She ducked around some bushes and fell back slightly as a hard fist connected with her face. She quickly recovered and faced Spike. _

"_What's the matter, Spike? Dru dump you again?" Buffy asked sweetly. _

_Before he is given the chance to respond, Spike blocks to of her well placed punches before a third hits him true. "Maybe I left her." _

_Before their dance came to the full rhythm, Harmony's voice pierced the night sky. "She left him for a fungus demon. That's all he talks about most days."_

_Buffy wore an amused smile as she watched Spike retreat to Harmony and grab her roughly by the arm, "Harm! We are going," he ground out, "It isn't time yet." _

_Before either of them had a chance to take in what had just happened, they were inside a crypt. Spike's crypt. _

"_Spike?" Buffy called as she walked through the door. _

_Nothing._

"_Spike?" she tried again. Slight worry touched her features as she wandered around the empty crypt. She spied a trap door and opened it up to reveal a hole that led to a lower level of the crypt. A sheet hung from the ceiling. Buffy pulled the sheet aside and gasped. Quickly, she drops the sheet and dashes up the ladder as quickly as her legs will carry her._

"_See anything interesting?" Spike asked when he saw her blonde head emerge._

"_Spike. I, uh…," Buffy faltered as she continued to climb up the ladder, "what…" she backed up as Spike advanced on her, "what happened?"_

"_Me." _

_Buffy turned toward the unfamiliar voice. She briefly caught Drusilla's face before she was zapped by a taser. _

"_There she is," Spike's voice pulled Buffy from her semi-conscious state. _

_Realizing she was restrained, Buffy pulled on her bindings._

_Ignoring her efforts, Spike continues, "Beginning to think you'd sleep the night away."_

"_Dru…Drusilla?" Buffy questioned, remembering the taser. _

_Spike grinned at her before stepping aside to reveal a very upset Drusilla tied to a pillar._

"_Not nice to change the game in mid play, Spike. You've taken my chair and the music hasn't stopped," Dru whined._

"_Sorry, pet. My house, my rules," Spike said._

_Unsure, Drusilla replies, "I think I shall be cross with you when I'm free again."_

"_What's going on?" Buffy asked. _

"_Simple. I'm gonna prove something," Spike said as he moved closer to the Slayer, "I love you." _

_As his words seeped into her brain, Buffy flinched. _

"_Oh my god," Buffy whispered in disgust._

"_No, look at me!" Spike demanded as he grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him, "I…love you." Before he could continue, Buffy jerked her chin out of his hand. "You're all I bloody think about. Dream about. You're in my gut…my throat…I'm drowning in you Summers, I'm drowning in you." _

_Breaking the heated silence, Dru began to laugh. _

"_I can do without the laugh track, Dru," Spike said with irritation lacing his words._

"_But it's so funny," Dru protested, "I knew…before you did. I knew you loved the Slayer. The pixies in my head whispered it to me."_

_Again the images blur, but this time it is more of a fast forward. _

_Spike grabbed a stake off the table and marched over to Dru. _

"_I'm going to kill Drusilla for you," Spike said._

_Dru began to laugh again._

"_That doesn't prove anything," Buffy began, "Except that you're a sick miserable vampire that I should have dusted a _long_ time ago. And hey, already there."_

_More fast forwarding. _

"_If you don't admit…that there's something there…some tiny feeling for me…then I'll untie Dru, let her kill you instead," Spike said. _

_Dru began to nod excitedly, "Yes, please. I like that game much more." _

"_Just…give me something," Spike began, "a crumb…a barest smidgen…tell me…maybe, someday, there's a chance."_

Releasing his grip on the Slayer, Spike pusheed the girl away. They stared at each other for long moments, neither wanting to accept what just happened. They had shared a vision. No longer were they just dreams, or hallucinations. They had both _felt_ what was going on, as if they were actually there.

"What in the bloody hell is that about?" Spike raged.

Buffy opened her mouth, then closed it quickly realizing that she was just as lost as him.

"Uh, guys?" Willow asked.

The two blonds turned to the redhead.

"Let them go, Spike. We can't figure this out alone. We'll need their help. Besides, you want to let out some rage, fine by me. But give it to me, not them. They didn't do a thing to you. I'm the one you hate," Buffy said evenly.

"What are you doing to me Slayer?" Spike asked softly.

Buffy felt his gaze blaze through her body. He was just as spooked as she was. "I don't know."

Shaking his head, Spike walked over to Willow and released her from the chains. She offered him a hesitant smile as she rubbed her sore wrists.

Buffy had rushed over to where her Watcher lay. She carefully released him from the bindings and helped him to sit up. "Wil, can you grab the kit?"

Willow hurried into the office to retrieve the medical kit. "Uh, Spike?"

Spike cocked an eyebrow before he walked over to the threshold of the office, "Red?"

"Can you um…" she pointed to Xander.

Spike nodded as the witch passed him.

Once everyone was freed, save the warewolf, they all took a seat around the table in the library. No one met the eyes of anyone else in the room.

"I-I'm going to make some tea," Giles blustered.

His temporary solution for the situation caused the air to lighten a bit around the group.

"Now we research, right?" Xander asked.

"Research what?" Buffy asked, "This isn't a demon. I don't know how to fight this. I mean, until tonight, they were like slayer dreams. Tonight was just…wiggy."

"It's a spell," Giles said matter-of-factly as he reentered the room.

Glad to see he was back to Watcher-mode, Buffy asked, "How do you know?"

"Angel called. He heard some interesting things in L.A.," Giles said.

"Oh, well if Peaches thinks it's a spell, then well it must be true," Spike said sarcastically.

Buffy glared at him, "What kind of spell, Giles?"

Giles sighed and removed his glasses from his face. He began to rub them furiously.

"Great, he doesn't know," Cordy exclaimed, "I've been tied to a banister because Buffy pissed off Spike all for nothing. This isn't fair."

"Right, because you're the _only_ victim here," Xander retorted. He was too tired, and beaten to give into his girl's whining.

"I suggest you all go home and get some rest. It's about two hours from dawn, and most of you have school in the morning. We'll begin our search tomorrow," Giles said.

"He's right, guys. Go home, sleep," Buffy said.

"What about the evil undead?" Xander asked.

"I'll take care of him, Xan," Buffy reassured her friend.

The group nodded their agreement before groggily retreating from the library.

"Are you ok, Giles?" Buffy asked with concern.

"I'll be fine. You take care of Spike and I'll see you later," Giles said as he retreated into his office.

Buffy began to walk out of the library and noticed that Spike wasn't following, "Coming?"

Spike shrugged off of the wall and followed Buffy out of the school into the pre-dawn of Sunnydale. They walked together in silence.

Buffy was the first to break the uncomfortable silence, "You told me you wouldn't kill them."

"I didn't."

"But you would have," Buffy said.

"Probably."

"We made a truce, Spike. Demon or not that has to mean something."

"I lost it tonight, ok?"

"It's not ok, Spike. They didn't do anything to you. You should have come after me."

"I did."

Buffy looked at him then. There was an emotion in his eyes that she couldn't read. "The way you think I came after you."

"Dru's all I've ever had. When she left, you were the first person I blamed. Killing you wouldn't be enough. You can thank the poof for that, taught me well he did, although he'll never believe it. I wanted to destroy you the way I was."

Unable to find any words, Buffy merely nodded. It was a bit much to take in at once. Soulless things didn't love, they didn't care…hence the lack of soul, but the emotion that Spike was showing, even if he would never admit it, had to come from somewhere. Maybe things weren't always black and white.

"I'll come to the school at dusk," Spike said as they reached his crypt.

"If you hurt them again, I'll dust you," Buffy said.

Spike looked up at her and nodded, fully aware that she had every right to end his undead life right then.

With one last glance at Spike, Buffy began the walk home. The Bronze wasn't really on her way home, but she wanted to do a quick sweep of the town. Slaying something would be of the good for her.

"Hey!" Buffy heard a female voice shout.

Buffy took off in a run toward the back of the club. There she saw the girl who shouted. She was being attacked by a vampire. _"Finally, something."_

"Stop struggling, this won't hurt," the male vampire said.

Buffy, about to join the party, backed off when she saw the girl push the demon away. Before the guy could react, the girl elbowed him in the face. The girl jumped onto a crate as the vampire regained his balance. Just as the vampire was about to lunge, the girl performed a roundhouse kick to his face, sending him spiraling to the ground. Buffy watched as the girl approached her.

"It's ok, I've got it. You're Buffy, right?" the girl asked.

Before she could answer, the vampire grabed the girl's shoulders. Fascinated, and slightly shocked, Buffy watched as the girl head butted the vampire, grabbed onto his arm and looked at Buffy.

"I'm Faith," she said as she threw the offending demon into the chain link fence.

Buffy gaped at the girl, Faith. After a few more minutes of struggling, Faith turned back to Buffy.

"Can I borrow that?" Faith asked as she took Buffy's stake.

Again, all Buffy could do was watch as Faith dusted the vampire.

"Thanks, B. Couldn't have done it without you," Faith said as she handed the stake back to Buffy.

"Faith!" Buffy called as the girl walked away.

"Yeah?" Faith called.

"Wait. You're the new Slayer," Buffy said.

"Yeah," Faith said.

"Not that I mind the help, but why were you called here?" Buffy asked.

"Well, I wasn't. My Watcher went off to some retreat thing in England, and so I skipped out. I figured this was my chance to meet the infamous Buff and compare notes," Faith paused, " So, B, Did you really get to use a rocket launcher one time?"

"Yeah, I did. Last year. I had the gang help me out with the Judge," Buffy said.

"That is so cool. I would love to use some of that high power shit," Faith said, "You and I are gonna have fun, ya know, Watcherless and fancy free."

"Watcherless?" Buffy asked.

"Didn't yours go to England too?" Faith asked.

"Not unless he left in the past twenty minutes or so," Buffy said, "Maybe I should go ask him…"

"You do that, and I'll go party," Faith said.

"You should come with me, he needs to know you're here," Buffy argued.

"So tell him I'm here. Tonight, I party," Faith said, "You're welcome to join me. Work off some of that energy. We'll grab some food. God, I could eat a horse. Isn't it crazy how slayin' always just makes you hungry and horny?"

"Sometimes I crave a non fat yogurt afterwards," Buffy said.

Faith shook her head, "You comin', B?"

"I really should go tell…"

"Here's how I see it, B. You can do two things: one, go run off and tell Watcher boy about me, or two come with me, have some fun, and tell him in the morning," Faith interrupted.

Buffy considered it for a moment. She really could do with some relaxing, the ordeal with Spike left her with plenty of unused energy and since Faith seemed to have found the only vampire in town tonight. "Sure, why not."

Faith smiled and put her arm around Buffy's shoulder as they walked back into the Bronze.

* * *

Thank you for all the reviews, it makes my muse happy. 

PyroDeScorpio2 - I know I jump around. I'm not following the season, any of them, specifically.

Since there have been a lot of questions aobut the time line, I'll try one more time to clarify things. Angel is in L.A. The Scoobies are still in highschool, it's their senior year. Kendra was killed, but not by Dru since Spike doesn't show up in my story until S3. Cordy goes to L.A. AFTER S3. Hope that helps. 


	9. Two's Company

**Two's Company**

"This is rather extraordinary," Giles said, "Two Slayers here, in Sunnydale."

"It is a Hellmouth," Oz stated.

"Quite right, but still…this is definitely a first," Giles stated.

"'Course it is. First time the Slayer, aka, Buffster, had me there to revive her," Xander said proudly.

Buffy smiled, "Ah, yes, the wonders of CPR, key to my revival tour."

Faith absently looked around the library. This was way different from what her Watcher had explained to her about being the "Chosen One". This girl had friends, friends that knew her secrets and helped keep her alive. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad, the Slaying. It was a kick, a pure adrenaline rush, not to mention a rush of other things. A wicked smile graced her lips as she thought of that second rush. Buffy seemed too innocent for things like that, but Faith was hoping she could help Buffy with that problem…lead her down the path that led to naked, willing men.

"So, Giles, why aren't you at the Watcher Vacation Extravaganza?" Willow asked.

"Oh, um, the Retreat…there's a Watcher's retreat every year in the Cotswolds. It's a lovely spot. It's very serene. There's horse ridding and hiking and punting and lectures and discussions. It-i-it's…it's a great honor to be invited," Giles paused, "Or so I'm told."

"Oh, it's boring. Way to stuffy for a guy like you," Faith said with a helpful tone.

Buffy appreciated Faith's attempt to make Giles feel better, but she couldn't help but make a sarcastic comment. "Uh, maybe I should introduce you again. Faith, this is _Giles_."

Willow tried her hardest to repress a giggle, but it was just too funny. She really liked Faith, plus it helped that Buffy would have help with the slayage.

Faith shrugged, "I see him," she looked at him appraisingly, "If I'd've known they came _that_ young and cute I would've requested a transfer."

Giles chuckled softly and ran a hand absently through his hair, "Well, um, uh, leaving aside for a moment my, uh, youth and beauty, I'd say that it was, um, fortuitous that Faith arrived when she did."

"Aha!" Willow exclaimed as her finger shot up in the air.

The group stared at the Wicca expectantly.

Flushing slightly, Willow continued, "Sorry, I just meant, aha! There's big evil brewin'…you'll never be bored her, Faith. 'Cause this is Sunnydale, home of the big brewin' evil."

"Anyone I know, Red?" Spike asked from the corner of the library.

"You're late," Buffy said casually.

"Had to catch dinner, pet. Wouldn't want me to get peckish around your mates, would ya?" Spike asked, trademark smirk in place.

"Again, ew, and stay away from the blood of my 'mates'," Buffy demanded.

"What's with blondie?" Faith asked, "Keeping a pet, B?"

"Who the hell are you?" Spike asked.

"Who are you?" Faith countered as she stood up from the table and approached the vampire.

Buffy quickly placed herself between the two and held her hands out as a barrier.

"Faith, this is Spike, Spike this is Faith," Buffy said simply.

"She's a _Slayer_?" Spike asked.

"Yeah," Buffy said.

"How?" Spike asked. He didn't like the idea of two Slayers. The one was already enough of a pain in the ass, even if she was cute. Make that very cute, and sexy, and very, very appealing. More so than he'd care to admit.

Spike's question hung answered in the air. No one in the room wanted to reveal anything to the peroxide fiend.

"And the reason the undead is still…undead?" Faith asked. She was itchin' for a fight, and blondie seemed more than appetizing.

Buffy looked at Giles, silently pleading for help.

"Yes, um, it is a rather complicated situation. There seems to be some supernatural force acting on Buffy and possibly Spike as well. They have images, flashes really of events that haven't happened. There's no lead on the source, so we must keep him around," Giles said.

"This is one crazy operation you've got here, B. As long as blondie keeps his bumpies to himself, we're five by five," Faith said. She couldn't help but shoot daggers at the vampire. Her Slayer sense was going haywire with his presence, not to mention the vibes she caught him sending Buffy.

Spike nodded to the dark-haired Slayer. He kinda liked the girl. She was nothing compared to Buffy, but he really didn't think anything was, or ever would be. Faith had raw power, and she wasn't afraid to use all of it in any way necessary. Where Buffy showed some restraint and kept a level head, he sensed that this girl was the exact opposite…kill now, ask later. He respected that, it called to his demon.

"Something occurring. Uh, now, you both kill vamps, and who could blame you, but, I'm wondering about your position on warewolves," Oz directed to Faith.

Faith raised a curious eyebrow.

"Oz is a warewolf," Willow answered Faith's unasked question.

"It's a long story," Buffy said.

"I got bit," Oz stated flatly.

"Apparently not that long," Buffy said.

Faith considered for a moment. She had sensed something a bit off with the short guy, but he seemed pleasant enough. "Hey, as long as you don't go scratchin' at me or humpin' my leg, we're five-by-five, you know?"

Oz nodded, "Fair enough."

"Can I go yet?" Cordy asked impatiently.

"Why are you even here, Cordelia?" Buffy asked.

"You know, I keep asking myself that same question," Cordy answered.

"We need to help Buffy figure out what's up with the Spike-o-Rama. That's why you're here," Xander said.

Cordy shrugged her shoulders and sat down with a sigh. _"The things I do for that looser."_

"Research?" Willow asked.

"Um, yes. However, I'm really not sure where to start. This is something new for the Hellmouth," Giles said dejectedly.

"Now there's something to celebrate. You don't hear that everyday," Xander joked.

"Why don't we look at memory spells? I don't know what kind of memory spell it would be, or even if it is a memory spell, but it seems like a good place to start…right?" Willow asked with uncertainty.

"Yes, I do believe that is a good idea, Willow," Giles said.

"Well, while you all go researcy, I'll take Faith out and show her the cemeteries, we'll to a quick patrol and come back to help," Buffy said as she stood up.

"Good. I could use some violence…makes me sleep better at night," Faith said.

Buffy didn't exactly know what to say to that. Secretly, having a good slay always made her sleep better at night as well…what did that say about her? Faith obviously didn't have any problem with any of her Slayerisms, so they might not be as bad as she thought.

The two girls grabbed a few weapons from the cage and began to walk towards the door when Giles cleared his throat to gain their attention.

"You'll be taking Spike with you," he stated.

"Your precious girlies need a babysitter, Watcher?" Spike roared.

"No," Giles said, "You do."

Spike clenched his teeth. It was good of Watcher boy to remember that he was indeed an evil, not to be reckoned with, but to be sent off with not one, but two Slayers…that was just unnatural. He wasn't worried about Buffy staking him, if she was going to it would have been last night after his little charade, it was this new bint that had him worried. She was a little too stake happy for his liking.

"Scared, Spikey?" Buffy cooed.

"Not on your life, pet," Spike replied as he strode over to the pair.

"So, then, you are as dumb as you look," Faith said with a grin.

Spike snorted. _"Girls got stones. Maybe some if it will rub off on Buffy."_

They did a sweep of the first cemetery in relative silence. Buffy was happy to sit back and watch Faith release some of her pent up energy. She must be really wigged about the whole situation. Not that she'd ever admit it, but Buffy was impressed by Faith's skills. She had to be recently called, and judging by her personality, Faith was caught as off guard by her "calling" as she was and that gave Buffy comfort. It was kind of nice to have someone to share the slayage with.

"You seem to have a grip on things. And since the gang is in research mode, I was thinking it might be best if we split up, took different cemeteries. I'll take Spike with me, and then we'll just meet back at the school," Buffy suggested.

"Sounds good to me, B. Sure you want blondie with you?" Faith asked.

"Yeah. I'm not worried," Buffy said.

Buffy grabbed Spike's arm and led him out of the cemetery.

"So, I thought the only way to get a new Slayer was for the old one to be dead, and you're far from it, pet," Spike said.

"I did die. Remember?" Buffy asked.

"I do seem to recall Angelus telling me about your momentary departure due to our lineage head," Spike said smoothly.

"Shut up, Spike," Buffy snapped. She _so_ did not want to get into a discussion about her death with the evil peroxide vampire. It was hard enough for her to discuss it with her friends, or Giles, there was no way she would divulge any information to Spike. Especially since most of her feelings about the incident were ones of absolute fear.

"I have to tell ya, Slayer, was kind of disappointed. Always wanted to be the one to drain ya," Spike said casually.

"He didn't drain me. I drowned," Buffy said softly.

"You've got his bite marks on your neck, pet," Spike said.

Instinctively, her hands covered the mark. While it was healed up, a slight scar still remained. It served as a constant reminder to Buffy about how close death really was to her. A Slayer's life truly was short and brutal.

"I didn't say he didn't bite me, Spike. I said he didn't drain me," Buffy said.

Spike laughed, "The wanker bit you, but didn't have the decency to drain you? He bloody well deserved to be put to a dusty end. Bitin' the Slayer and not finishin', what a bloody waste."

"You're a pig, Spike," Buffy scolded.

"No, I'm a vampire," Spike reminded her.

Before she could comment, she felt more tinglies on her neck. There were more vamps in this cemetery than the one who accompanied her. Bracing herself for a fight, Buffy surveyed the area around her. A vampire charged at her, sending her to the ground.

Spike stood back and watched the scene unfold. He had only seen this Slayer fight on a few occasions, and it was always good to learn how she moved. Prepare himself for when it was time for the two of them to dance. At least that's what he tried to convince himself of. He wasn't about to let on that he actually _enjoyed_ watching the elegant sway of her hips, the power of her kicks, or the passion in her eyes when she plunged the stake through the unbeating heart of her adversary. In reality, he should be upset about her using her beautiful violence against his kind, but he couldn't force that feeling to surface. Violence was violence. It wasn't as if he'd never killed an insolent vampire before.

"Ahgh!" Buffy's mumbled cry pulled Spike from his thoughts.

Before he even realized what he was doing, Spike threw himself at the vampire. He saw red as he continuously pounded the vampire.

Buffy looked up just in time to see Spike rip the vampire's head clean off. He stood over the pile of dust and tried to regain his unneeded breath. Her mind was too fuzzy to make any coherent thought about what she just witnessed, so she resigned herself to lay her head back down on the cold ground.

Spike smelled blood and turned around to see the Slayer sprawled out on the ground, blood pouring from a gash in her side. He hurried to her side and knelt beside her. "Slayer?"

Nothing.

"Slayer?" he tried again.

Nothing.

Spike looked at her and noticed that there was blood coming from her mouth as well as her side. He leaned down and licked away the blood that was pooling at the side of her mouth. Even once the blood was gone, Spike continued to caress that spot with his tongue.

Buffy slowly opened her eyes. Her senses had been alerted by a cold, wet, something touching her face. It took her a few seconds to realize that it was Spike licking her face. Carefully, she turned her gaze to him and saw he had his eyes closed.

"Welcome back, pet," Spike murmured against her face.

"What are you doing?" Buffy asked in a small voice.

"Cleaning you up. There's right nasty gash on your stomach that needs seein' to. Alright?" Spike asked. He held his breath as he waited for her answer. He didn't know why he needed her permission to attend to her wound, but he didn't question it either. After a moment of deliberation, he saw her nod her head in agreement.

Buffy felt a cool tongue lapping at the blood that had begun to accumulate on her lower stomach. Part of her, a small part, wanted to resist. The larger part of her was enjoying the sensations it was causing. The pain was receding, and his tongue soon began to gently caress her stomach along the gash line. She knew the blood was gone, but she couldn't bring herself to tell him to stop…she didn't want him to stop.

"Not that I'm complaining, because, still alive here, but why?" Buffy asked softly.

"Don't know, Slayer. Heard you call out and didn't think, just reacted," Spike said as he lifted his face away from her tasty skin.

Buffy resisted the sudden urge she had to whimper from the loss of his touch and instead focused her attention to sitting up. As soon as she lifted her head, the world began to spin and she was forced to lie back down.

"Don't go doing that, Slayer," Spike said, "Give time for that Slayer healin' of yours to kick in before you move, luv."

"Spike?"

"Yeah, pet?"

"Why, with the licking of the wounds? It can't be just the blood, can it?"

Spike took a deep, unnecessary breath. He knew she would ask, and he didn't exactly know how to answer her. "Wanted to. Demon saw you fall, smelled the blood, wanted to protect you."

Buffy allowed a moment for that to sink into her still fuzzy head. "Just your demon?"

"No, luv. I did too. Don't go around tellin' people about it either. Got my reputation to look out for. Big Bad and all," Spike said with a smirk. He was glad to see her be alert enough to tease him.

"Won't forget that," Buffy said with a smile.

"Best not, Slayer," Spike mock threatened.

"By the way," Buffy said in a serious tone, "Thank you."

All he could do was nod. He couldn't believe that he just saved the Slayer's life, and then got thanks for it. It was a bit much for him to handle. A wave of possessiveness hit him and he noticed that his demon accepted it, in fact, the demon encouraged it.

"Let's find the other one and get you back to your mates so they can fuss over you," Spike said as he stood up, taking Buffy with him.

"I can walk you know," Buffy protested.

"No."

Hearing the tone of his voice, Buffy decided it would be best to let him do the male thing. She snuggled into a more comfortable position in the strong arms that held her up and rested her head against his chest.

"I've got to work on that whole damsel in distress thing, B," Faith said as she saw Spike carry Buffy into the cemetery.

"Yeah. Super natural endurance to carry me wherever I need to go," Buffy said.

"Don't get used to it, Slayer. This is only until I know you won't fall over on me," Spike said.

"You're the one who picked me up," Buffy retorted.

Spike snorted and fell into step with Faith as they walked back to the library.

"The Evil Undead hurt Buffy! Look!" Xander exclaimed as the group walked into the room.

"Xan, if he hurt me, why would he be carrying me back to my friends?" Buffy asked.

At the confused look on his face, Spike snorted and Faith rolled his eyes.

"B met up with a nasty little group. I got left with squat," Faith explained.

"Are you alright, Buffy? Shall I fetch the kit?" Giles asked, choosing to ignore Xander's concern for the moment.

"I'm good, Giles. Spike played doctor for me in the cemetery," Buffy said.

As if to prove a point, Buffy began wiggling in Spike's arms and he was forced to put her down before he did something he wasn't ready to admit he wanted.

"Xander and I used to play that, too!" Willow exclaimed.

"You played doctor with Xander? My Xander?" Cordellia asked.

"Yeah. Serious doctor," Xander said. When he caught everyone's intrigued looks he quickly clarified, "No, she would tell me I had all these sicknesses, then give me prescriptions."

Cordellia breathed a sigh of relief.

"What?" Willow asked with wide eyes.

"Nothing, Wills," Buffy said.

"No one ever told me I did it wrong," Willow pouted.

"It's cute," Oz told her as he scooped her up into his lap.

Suddenly, Buffy felt a wave of dizziness hit her and she slumped against Spike. Before she could hit the ground, Spike had her once again safe and secure in his arms. Instinctively, she snaked her arms around his neck and nuzzled his chest.

"I'm taking the Slayer home," Spike said in a tone that left no room for argument.

By the time he had reached Revello Drive, the Slayer was sleeping peacefully in his arms.

"Gotta wake up, luv," Spike whispered, "Can't get you inside unless you wake up."

Buffy nodded mutely as Spike gingerly set her on the ground. He stayed as close to her as he could with the barrier and waited for her to invite him inside.

"Come in, Spike," Buffy said.

A feeling of happiness swept though him. He didn't expect her to actually do it. She was the Slayer, she didn't invite evil, soulless creatures into her house unless she trusted them. That unspoken trust meant more to him than he cared to admit. He was the Big Bad after all. He wasn't supposed to go weak in the knees and sappy at some blonde girl inviting him inside. He should drain her dry as a lesson, but knew he wouldn't…_couldn't_. Seeing her hurt earlier this evening had stirred up serious emotions inside him. Even his demon wanted to protect the girl, almost like a mate. The part of William that was left in him relished in the feeling of saving a girl, even though he knew she would rarely need to be saved and would never admit to needing it. This girl truly was amazing. _"Dru was right, mate. You're lost to her, and you are now the lapdog of the Slayer."

* * *

_Thanks to everyone for the reviews. You are awesome. Keep 'em comming!_  
_


	10. Spells and the Future

**Spells and the Future**

Spike sat on the edge of the bed and watched Buffy sleep. For whatever reason, he couldn't bring himself to leave her side. He wanted to make sure she was safe; he _needed_ to know she would be alright. He still couldn't figure out why he had saved her. The decision he made was one he didn't regret, he'd do it exactly the same if he had to do it over again, but that still didn't explain why he saved her. She could take care of herself, she was the Slayer, but Spike knew that she was not invincible. Hell, he'd killed two of them already. As that thought went through his brain, a new wave of possessiveness washed over him. He wouldn't kill this Slayer and he'd kill anyone who attempted to kill her. Rational thought was escaping him, it had to be. He was a _vampire_. Vampires don't protect the Slayer; they kill the Slayer, dance in her blood. Blood, life, her life. Things she'd always have as long as he was around…and he wasn't going anywhere. Last night, he wasn't lying when he told Buffy that his demon wanted to protect her. It was more than just want. His demon _demanded_ that he save her. Her blood had called to his demon, but not to drink. Her blood stirred feelings within him that he thought he'd lost many years ago.

A pain in her side woke Buffy from her slumber. A tingle on her neck told her a vampire was in close proximity to her. Spike. It had to be him. Just like Angel, Spike had his own signature, one that she could discern in a group of them. Not wanting to alert him to her awakened state, she kept her eyes closed and allowed her thoughts to consume her. Spike saved her. The thought was new and surprisingly not scary. Unlike with Angel, Spike made her feel completely safe. He had told her last night that his demon wanted to save her, and she believed him. A more perfect opportunity wouldn't present itself. She was unconscious, vulnerable, and yet she was alive. Angel's demon hated her, wanted to destroy her, nearly did. Her Slayer side told her that Spike was just the same, he was just more cleaver about it, but her heart told her differently. If he only wanted her blood, he would have taken it last night.

Hearing the slight acceleration of her heart beat, Spike knew the Slayer was awake. He felt oddly relieved by that fact. "Mornin' luv."

"Mmm, morning," Buffy mumbled sleepily.

"How's the side?" Spike asked softly.

"Sore."

Spike chuckled, "Can I look?"

Buffy's eyes opened and she looked at Spike with wide, wild eyes.

"The cut, pet," Spike told her.

After blinking her eyes a few times to clear her head, Buffy nodded her consent.

With more tenderness than he knew he possessed, Spike carefully pulled the cover down. Gently, he lifted the material of her shirt and looked at the gash on her side. The cut was shut, but a nasty bruise covered the surrounding area.

"Will I live?" Buffy asked.

"Yeah, you'll live," Spike said.

Buffy noticed that he hadn't moved his hand from her stomach, but she couldn't make herself tell him to stop. Secretly, in a place she didn't acknowledge, she liked having his hand there, liked the contact. She bit her lip to suppress a gasp when she felt his finger delicately begin to caress the line of the cut. Her eyes fluttered shut as the sensation of his cool fingers on her warm flesh washed over her.

Spike couldn't get enough of her. The warmth of her skin shot straight through to his unbeating heart. For reasons that remained elusive to him, he couldn't stop touching her.

The phone started ringing and broke whatever spell was between them. Buffy jerked up and winced in pain.

"Stay down, pet. I'll get the phone," Spike said. He picked up the phone, "Wot?"

"Spike?" Willow asked.

"Yeah, Red?"

"Uh, is uh, Buffy there?"

"She's resting," Spike said.

"Oh, well, Giles found something that he wants us to look at. We're going to meet at the library. Is she ok?" Willow asked with concern.

"She will be. When does Watcher Boy want us at the library?" Spike asked.

"Now."

"Right. We'll be there."

Spike put the phone back in the cradle and looked over at Buffy. Her eyes were closed and her lips slightly parted. She looked perfect. Nothing could compare to her beauty.

"Your Watcher found something of interest, it seems. He wants us to go to the library," Spike said.

"Now?" Buffy asked.

"Yeah, pet," Spike said.

"Sunlight, won't you go all dusty?" Buffy asked.

"I'll take a blanket and go through the sewers. Don't worry your pretty head about me," Spike said.

"No concern here. This is concern free Buffy," she told him with a smile.

"Now, go get yourself all pretty. We should be off before the Scoobies have a heart attack," Spike said.

An hour later, Buffy walked into the library.

"Is Spike here?" she inquired.

"No, not yet. Should we be expecting him?" Giles asked.

"Yeah. He was taking the sewers. He stayed with me last night," Buffy said.

"The Evil Undead stayed at your house?" Xander exclaimed.

"Yes, Xan. He watched over me," Buffy said.

"You've really got this vamp whipping down to an art, B," Faith said.

"Jealous?" Buffy teased.

"Nah. I like my men with a pulse," Faith said.

Spike stood in the shadow of one of the stacks. He listened intently to the conversation below. It seemed as if Buffy truly liked having him around. _"Don't kid yourself, mate. She's just repaying your for savin' her life. Nothin' more to it."_

"You're loss," Spike said as he descended the stairs. Before he could explain further, a small hand landed harshly across his face.

"Where in the _hell_ were you?" a very brassed off Slayer inquired.

Smirking, Spike answered, "Worried about me, pet?"

Realizing what she had just done, Buffy mentally scolded herself. "No, of course not."

Spike chuckled, which earned him another slap. "Bloody hell, Slayer."

She simply smiled in response and seated herself at the table. "What's the what, Giles?"

Giles, who had been watching the pair with interest, was delayed in responding. It didn't escape his notice that his Slayer and Spike seemed to be more familiar with each other, almost as if they were friends. "Right, well I have found a spell that could possibly be the source of your memories and visions. It is done from the future to have some impact on the past. Clearly someone wanted something to change."

"Way to be vague, G-man," Xander said.

"Are we thinking this is a good someone or a not so good someone?" Buffy asked, ignoring Xander's comment.

"I'm really not sure," Giles said as he removed his glasses to polish them.

"I get Buffy, Slayer and all, but why Spike?" Cordy asked.

All eyes in the room focused on Giles.

"That is a question I have been asking myself all night," Giles responded honestly. It was a bit of a blow to realize that he had no better answer to give his charge, but this was a completely unprecedented occurrence. A rarity on the Hellmouth, and that was never good.

"So, this is all some mojo?" Spike asked.

"It appears that way, yes," Giles answered.

"This isn't something I can kill, Giles. I need something I can kill. I mean how am I supposed to fix the future? I don't even know what happens in the future…that's why it's with the future and all," Buffy babbled.

"I feel this is something I should inform the Council of. They might be able to assist us," Giles said.

"Right. They were so much help last time around. I don't trust them, Giles. They put my mom in danger. My mom. I'm used to danger, Slayer here, but no one, NO ONE, puts my mom in danger," Buffy said.

The evenness in her voice was unnerving to everyone in the room. Even though Spike knew very little about this girl, he knew that voice was dangerous. There was a threat hidden beneath that calm exterior, and he didn't want to imagine what kind of revenge she would force the Council to endure.

"Buffy," Giles began carefully choosing his words, "I know you don't trust them and I understand your reasons, but I fear that they must be informed."

"Uh, Giles?" Willow asked, "I thought you were kinda, ya know…fired."

Giles opened his mouth to respond, but closed it quickly. It was true. He was fired. The Council would not heed anything he said. The new Watcher would be the only one who could communicate these findings to them. Unfortunately, or fortunately, the new Watcher had yet to make an appearance.

"So, if you're fired, why are you still here?" Spike asked.

"Duh," Cordy said, "He's the librarian."

"I want him here. No matter who the Council sends, Giles will be my Watcher," Buffy said.

* * *

A truly ugly vampire, with cloven hands stared at the vast array of technological advances that made no sense to his prehistoric mind.

"Mr. Trick, talk to me," the vampire ordered.

Mr. Trick looks up at the vampire and begins, "Check this out, this town, this very street, wired for fiber optics. See, we jack in a T-3, um, twenty-five hundred megs per, we have the whole _world_ at our fingertips."

The vampire looked at Mr. Trick with a blank expression. _"Really, what is the point in hiring help if you can't understand a single word that passes through their lips?"_

"What I'm saying is," Mr. Trick continues, "We stay local – where the humans are jumpin' and the cotton is high – but we live global. I mean, you know, you get the hankering for the blood of a fifteen year old Filipina, and I'm on the 'Net and she's here the next day, express air."

Irritated, the vampire yells, "I want the blood of the Slayer!"

Trick sighs, "On that note, there's good news…and bad. Rumor has it that this town already has a Slayer, which makes two." Trick pauses to shake his head, "I'm not real sure how that happened."

Jumping up from his chair, the vampire yells, "I don't care if there are a _hundred_ Slayers! I'll kill them all!" He pauses to point to his scarred, blinded eye, "She's going to pay for what she did to me."

Mr. Trick nods in understanding, "Yeah, she is. I'm running a computer check on every hotel, rooming house, and youth hostel in town. Meanwhile, as soon as the sun goes down, we're going out in force."

* * *

"There is another matter we need to discuss. It seems that there is a new vampire in town," Giles said.

"New vamp?" Faith asked.

"Kakistos. It's Greek. It means the worst of the worst. It's also the name of a vampire so old that his hands and feet are cloven," Giles said.

Faith gasps and dashes out of the library before anyone can react.

"What are the chances of this guy showing up two days ago?" Buffy asked.

"Right around the time Faith hit town," Oz said.

"You think he and Faith are connected?" Giles asked.

"Giles, there are two things I don't believe in: coincidence, and leprechauns," Buffy answered.

"Well, Buffy it is entirely possible that they both arrived here by chance simultaneously," Giles countered.

"Ok," Buffy conceded, "But I was right about the leprechauns, right?"

"As far as I know, yes."

"Good. Ok I'm going to chase down Faith and see if 'khaki trousers' rings…"

"Kakistos," Spike corrected her.

Buffy glared at the blond, "Kakistos rings a bell. Or an alarm."

Spike hopped off the counter and followed Buffy out of the library.

It was dark by the time they were out of the library and Spike was finding it increasingly difficult to keep pace with Buffy.

"Slayer, she's not going anywhere. Bloody well slow down," Spike said.

"She's running, Spike. That think has her seriously wigged. She ran before and if I don't get there soon, she'll run again," Buffy said.

As they approached the motel, Buffy slowed down. When she came closer to Faith's room, she could hear voices.

"The room's eighteen dollars a day. That's every day," a gruff male voice said.

"Yeah, I know. I'll get it to you by tomorrow, I swear," Faith said.

"It's not like I own the place," the male said.

"But I bet you will someday," Faith said in a seductive voice.

"Not if I listen to broads like you," the man answered.

When they reached the room, Spike tapped the man on the shoulder to get his attention.

"Roommates are extra," the guy said to Faith.

"We're just visiting," Buffy answered.

"Bugger off, mate," Spike said to the man.

"So, what brings you to the poor side of town?" Faith asked once the pair had entered the room.

"Cloven guy. Calls himself Kakistos," Buffy said.

Faith froze. _"He caught up with me already? Run. Run now."_ Faith hurriedly began to pack her bag.

"Someone's not happy to see old friends. Wha'd he do to you, pet?" Spike asked.

"It's what I did to him, alright?" Faith said.

"And what was that?" Buffy asked. She sighed deeply. "Faith, you came here for a reason. I can help."

Taking a break from her packing, Faith glared at Buffy. "You can mind your own business. _I'm_ the one that can handle this."

"Yeah," Spike said, "You're a bloody bad ass when it comes to packing."

"You don't know me, blondie. You don't know what I've been through. I'll take care of this, all right?" Faith asked.

"Like you did before you came here?" Buffy asked.

Faith stopped. "My Watcher…"

"He killed her, didn't he?" Buffy asked gently.

"They don't have a word for what he did to her," Faith said bitterly.

A knock at the door keeps either blonde from responding. Faith walked up to the door muttering, "Oh, what now?" under her breath.

"Faith, you run, he runs after you," Buffy tried to reason.

"That's where the head start comes in handy," Faith said as she answered the door.

Faith gasped and backtracked into the room.

"Faith," Kakistos said. Before she could move any further back, Kakistos grabbed the Slayer by the neck.

"No!" a panicked Faith screamed.

Noticing that Faith is too shocked to react properly, Buffy throws herself between the cloven vampire and Faith. This forces Kakistos to release Faith. Not wanting to be left out of the fight, Spike pushes the vampire out the door and locks it.

"That should have bought us a little more…" Buffy began.

Before she could finish, Kakistos had punched through the door and had Spike by the neck.

"Time," Buffy finishes as she dashed over to dislodge Spike.

Curled up against the wall, Faith chanted "No" over and over again.

"Spike, grab Faith. Let's go," Buffy commanded as she lead them out the bathroom window and into the alley.

Once they are safely outside, Buffy took a moment to catch her breath. "Faith, what happened?"

"I-I was there when he killed my Watcher, and I saw what he did to her…what he's gonna do to me. I tried to stop him, but I…I couldn't. And I ran," Faith said. She shook with fear.

Still trying to catch her breath, Buffy answered, "Faith, first rule of Slaying: don't die. You did the right thing. Okay? You didn't die. Now you do the math. One of him, two of us."

"Three," Spike corrected.

Buffy raised a skeptical eyebrow at him.

"Wanker nearly popped my head off. I want some action," Spike said.

"Three of us," Buffy told Faith.

After a good, long 'rough 'n tumble', the three left the alley. Faith had overcome her fear of the vampire hand put a rather large wooden beam through his heart.

"You hungry?" Buffy asked.

"Starved," Faith answered.

Spike laughed at the two Slayers. It amazed him how after such an even the two mortals spoke causally about things like food. Granted he was always full of mindless conversation after a kill as well, but he was immortal. These girls had a shortened lifespan, he had an eternal one.

Ignoring Spike's laughter, Buffy said, "Let's head to my house. Mom will make some hot chocolate and she always has food."

* * *

"The council has approved our request. Faith, you are to stay here indefinitely. I'm to look after you both until a new Watcher is assigned," Giles explained.

"Looks like you get to stop running," Buffy told Faith.

"Yeah. Not quite sure what to do with myself. Figure I'd get out of the hotel. Manager's a real ass," Faith said.

"Any idea where you'll stay?" Willow asked.

"Nah, but I'll be fine. I'll come out on top," Faith said.

"You can stay with me, Faith. Mom will love to have someone else to look after, especially when I tell her that I have Slaying help," Buffy offered.

"Seriously, B? I don't want to impose," Faith said, "But I'm not about to let an offer like that slide."

"Then it's settled," Buffy said, "So, Giles, any idea when this new Watcher is due?"

"No, but I suspect it will be soon. I informed them about the Spike situation, and they expressed their desire to have a conclusive answer soon," Giles said.

"Well, that was good of them," Buffy replied flippantly.

* * *

Here ya go. Sorry this kinda lacked on the Spuffy side, but I had to set up the relationship between Faith and Buffy. Review Me!  



	11. Where Dreams are Made

**Where Dreams are Made**

"All it takes is one…good…day," Spike drawled, "And today seems to be my day."

Buffy fought to maintain an expressionless face. She knew Spike could smell her fear, and she was too weak to hide it. _"So this is what the final battle is like…huh, thought it would be longer…"_

"I have to hand it to ya, pet, never really thought I'd find such a challenge. You had a nice run, but every Slayer has a death wish…even you," Spike said.

"Do you have to talk about it, Spike? I know you like the sound of your own voice, but really, this is just sad," Buffy said sarcastically.

"There's that fire I love so much about you. I will take great pleasure in taking that fire from you," Spike said as he lowered his face to her neck.

Buffy swallowed her scream as Spike's fangs pierced her delicate flesh. There was nothing gentle about the bite, or the pull of her blood. As she felt her life drain from her, thoughts and images of those she loved flickered through her mind's eye. Her mom, Dawn, Giles, Willow, Xander, Oz, Cordelia…everyone would be so sad. _"I hope they take care of each other."_ Just as death approached, coppery liquid trickled down her throat. She knew what was happening to her as her eyes closed for the last time. When she awoke, she would be the thing of her darkest nightmares.

Darkness.

It was everywhere. As her eyes adjusted to the dim, shadows became more pronounced. Memories came back to her in a tidal wave. She was a vampire. Spike was her Sire. She wanted blood, she _needed _blood.

"You're awake. For a moment, thought you'd sleep eternity away," Spike said with a smirk.

"Hungry," the newly vamped Buffy pouted.

"I'll bet you are, pet. What is it you fancy?" Spike asked, "How 'bout we go and visit those Scoobies you like so much."

Buffy nodded her head vigorously. It was a treat for her Sire to take her out on her first night. Something deep inside told her to rebel against this imposed figure of authority, but her demon demanded that she gain his respect and anything else she could. She followed after her Sire, eagerly anticipating her first kill.

"Firs' things firs'. Gotta get you a new wardrobe, kitten," Spike said as he looked over the petite figure.

"Clothes and food?" Buffy asked excitedly.

"Yeah, pet," Spike said as he shook his head.

After Spike ate the shopkeeper, Buffy helped herself to Spike approved garments. Clad from head to toe in skin-tight leather, Buffy followed Spike to Giles apartment where the Scoobies were sure to be waiting for her to return from patrol. If she still had a heartbeat, it would have been pounding in anticipation.

Buffy knocked on the door and waited patiently for Giles to answer the door.

"Buffy, good, you're back, come in," Giles said in a rushed tone.

He turned back into the house before he saw the cruel smile that graced the lips of the vampiress.

"I must say, Buff, liking the new look," Xander said as Buffy came into the living room.

"Figured it was time for a change. The old look was so…old," Buffy said as she sat on the couch next to Willow.

"We were discussing Spike," Giles said.

"Spike? Peroxide blond vampire pain in my ass, Spike?" Buffy asked.

"Er, um, yes. He is back in Sunnydale," Giles said.

"Do we know why?" Buffy asked.

"No, I was thinking you might go to Willy's and find out what is known in the demon world," Giles suggested.

Buffy couldn't draw her eyes away from Giles' jugular. The blood was pumping below the thin surface of the skin and her demon was screaming with hunger. Plus, she needed to kill Giles so that Spike could come inside the apartment. Ignoring the looks her friends sent her, she walked over to Giles and threw him up against the door.

"B-buffy?" Giles gasped.

"Buffy's had an upgrade," she said as she slipped into game face. Relishing in the horror in the man's eyes, Buffy sunk her fangs deep into his jugular pulling deeply on the blood. Once the heart beat had stopped, she opened the door for her Sire.

"Spike!" Willow gasped in horror.

Xander looked around the room. Giles was dead, if he wasn't Spike wouldn't have been able to walk inside. Buffy killed Giles. "Buffy killed Giles!"

"And now I'm going to kill you," Buffy said.

"Buffy, we're your friends," Willow said in a small voice.

"I know Wil. I'm not going to kill you," Buffy said.

"You're not?" Spike asked.

"If you'll let me," Buffy turned to look at her Sire, "I want a friend, my Willow shaped friend."

"But you'll kill the Whelp?" Spike asked.

"I'd like to keep him too, but I know you can't really be in the same room as him, so I figured it would be better to just ask for Willow," Buffy said, "Please, Sire?"

"Yes, Childe, you may have Willow," Spike said.

Turning her amber eyes on Xander she watched him pale visibly. It was such a beautiful sight. She could feel the fear roll off him in waves. "Come on, Xan. I promise I'll make it good for you."

"I hope you choke on my blood. You're _not_ Buffy. You're just a…a thing," Xander said with what was left of his resolve.

"Yeah, but I'm still pretty," Buffy said as she cornered the quivering boy.

"Bloody beautiful, you are pet," Spike said casually.

Buffy smiled at her Sire before sinking her canines into the throat of one of her best friends. The copper liquid felt like silk as it traveled down her throat. Nothing had tasted better. She assumed it was the fear and the hurt that made the blood taste so potent. It was thrilling, knowing that Willow had to watch. Knowing that her best friend had to suffer so greatly before her time…it was poetic really. A piercing scream pulled Buffy's attention from her meal.

"Spike!" she exclaimed, "You said I could have her!"

"You can pet, you just can't turn her. It is dangerous for someone as young as you to turn someone. I don't want you to bollox the whole thing up," Spike said in a soothing voice.

Buffy nodded her understanding and returned her attention to Xander's neck. Soon though, all heartbeats ceased. She smiled knowing that in a little while she'd have her best friend back…for eternity.

"Come on, luv," Spike said, "Let's get Red to a more comfortable place."

Buffy awoke with a start. Cold sweat covered her face, her heart was racing. Heartbeat. She had a heartbeat! _"Only a dream."_ To make sure, Buffy tentatively placed her hand on her neck and felt around for fresh bit marks. Nothing. She breathed a sigh of relief and rolled out of bed.

"Time to face reality, which really, not sounding so bad," Buffy mumbled to herself.

"Willow, what are these?" Xander asked.

"They're early admission packets," Willow answered with a smile.

Xander began to shuffle through the packets, "Harvard…Yale…Wesleyan…some German Polytechnical Institute whose name I, uh…I can't pronounce." Xander dropped the packets onto the table, "Is anyone else intimidated? 'Cause, I'm just expecting thin slips of paper with the words 'No Way' written in crayon."

"They're typing those now," Oz said.

Xander nodded, "Hmm."

"I'm so overwhelmed! I-I got in! To actual colleges! And, a-and they're wooing me! They're pitching woo!" Willow said excitedly.

"The wooing stage is always fun," Buffy said distractedly.

"What's wrong, Buffy?" Willow asked with concern.

"Nothing," Buffy began, "I had a way wiggy Slayer dream last night. It has me…distracted. No bit though."

"B!" Faith yelled as she dashed over to the group.

"What's up?"

"We need to uh, talk. Like now," Faith said.

"Uh, sure," Buffy said, "I'll, uh, see you guys later."

Buffy followed Faith in to the girls' restroom.

"You have a reflection," Faith said in shock.

"Yeah…"

"I, uh, had a dream last night…"

"I was a vamp, right? Ate all my friends?" Buffy asked.

"Same dream, huh?"

"Where's our little blond friend?" Buffy asked.

"Seein' as it's all bright and sunshiney, I'm guessing he's in for the count," Faith said, "Why?"

"Might just have to pay him a little visit," Buffy said, "But I want to talk to Giles first."

* * *

"Of course, training procedures have been updated quite a bit since your day. Much greater emphasis on field work," a mousey man told Giles.

"Really?" Giles asked a bored expression on his face.

"Oh yes," the man said, "Not all books and theory now a days. I have in fact, faced two vampires myself. Under controlled circumstances, of course."

"Well, no danger of finding those here," Giles said flippantly.

"Vampires?" the confused man asked.

"Controlled circumstances," Giles muttered, "Hello, Buffy."

The man walked around to the front of the table, "Well…hello."

After looking him up and down with distaste, Buffy turned to Giles, "New Watcher?"

Giles nodded his head, "New Watcher."

Without removing her eyes from the new man, Buffy walked over to Giles, "Is he evil?"

"Evil?" the man inquired.

"Hellmouth. Evil is kind of like a tourist attraction," Buffy replied.

"Well," the man began, "I'm not evil. Mr. Giles has checked my credentials rather thoroughly and phoned the council, but I'm glad to see that you're on the ball as well." The man leaned in close to Buffy, "A good Slayer is a cautious Slayer."

"Is he evil?" Buffy asked Giles.

"Not in the strictest sense," Giles said.

"What do they call you?" Buffy asked.

"Wesley Wyndham-Pryce, the third," the man answered.

"Can I get you to write that down?" Buffy asked.

"I don't feel we're getting off on quite the right foot," Wesley said as Faith walked in.

After appraising the man, Faith asked, "New Watcher?"

"New Watcher," Buffy and Giles answer.

"Screw this," Faith said with a snicker.

Buffy watched in awe as the girl turned on her heel and left the library, "Now why didn't _I_ just say that?"

"Uh, Buffy would you…" Giles said gently.

"I'll see if I can get her back," Buffy said as she walked to the door, "Don't say anything terribly interesting while I'm gone."

Buffy caught up with Faith a few minutes later in the Quad.

"Faith, wait. Look, I know this new guy's a dork, but…well; I actually have nothing to follow that. He's pretty much just a dork," Buffy said.

"You're actually going to take orders from him?" Faith asked incredulously.

"That's the job, what else can we do?" Buffy asked.

"Whatever we want. We're the Slayers, girlfriend, the Chosen Two. Why should we let _him_ take all the fun out of it?" Faith asked.

"Oh that would be tragic, taking the fun out of Slaying, stabbing, beheading…" Buffy replied sarcastically.

"Oh, like you don't dig it," Faith retorted.

Buffy ducked her head. She couldn't admit that she really _did_ enjoy Slaying, that just like Faith it was a good release.

"You're a liar. I've _seen_ you. Tell me staking a vamp doesn't get you a little bit juiced. Come on, say it," Faith taunted.

Faith stopped and waited for Buffy's response. She knew this girl was into it. It was obvious.

"You can't fool me. The look in your eyes right after a kill? You just get hungry for more," Faith said.

"Ok, maybe a bit," Buffy admitted.

"Why don't we go pay Blondie a little visit," Faith suggested.

Before Buffy could argue that it was a school day, when school was actually in session, Faith was already at the front gate. Not wanting her to have all the fun with Spike, Buffy followed.

He knew it was the Slayers before Buffy kicked the door to his crypt open. Actually, he was surprised that the pair had waited this long to come and find him. He was in for a world of pain, he knew it, but there wasn't anything he could do to stop them.

"What can I do for you two ladies?" Spike asked casually.

Buffy's breath caught as she took in the sight of a shirtless Spike. Unconsciously, she licked her lips.

"Like what you see, pet?" Spike asked.

"Put clothes on," Buffy demanded.

"I'll take that as a yes," Spike muttered.

"What's your game, Blondie?" Faith asked.

"I don't play games. That's Angelus trick," Spike said.

Buffy punched Spike in the nose.

"Ow!" Spike exclaimed, "What the bloody hell was that for?"

"You planning on turning me, Spike?" Buffy accused.

"You had the dream too, then," Spike said.

Buffy opened her mouth to say something, but closed it once she realize there was nothing for her to say.

"Look, Slayer, as much fun as drainin' you dry would be, I won't do it, least not now," Spike paused and locked eyes with Buffy, "Never, would I turn you. Turnin' Slayer's is tricky business and it never ends well."

Buffy began to pace around the room. Things had gone from slightly wiggy to downright scary. One of her greatest fears was to become one of the things she'd been chosen to destroy. There had to be a reason for the dream, especially if Faith and Spike had the same one. This new Watcher wasn't going to be much help. He still had too many Council shaped sticks up his ass. She needed Giles for this, he would know what to do.

"Faith, why don't you go back to the school. Get Giles alone and tell him what's happened. We need to find a place to meet with out the new Watcher," Buffy said.

"Sure thing, B," Faith said as she turned to leave the crypt, "Leave some for me."

Buffy smiled at the girl before turning her eyes to Spike.

"Look, Slayer," Spike began as he backed away.

"Save it, Spike. I'm not going to stake you…yet," Buffy said.

"Then why'd you send the other one away? Wanted me all to yourself, pet?" Spike asked.

"Ew and you wish," Buffy said. _"Liar."_

"What are you still doin' here then, luv?" Spike asked.

That was a very good question. What was she still doing in Spike's crypt? She needed to find an answer to give the bleached wonder, she couldn't tell him the truth. Couldn't tell him that she actually wanted to be around him, wanted to see his deep blue eyes, the sharp contours of his face. Denial was her world, and she planned on staying there for a long, long time.

"I, uh, was thinking that maybe, uh, we could try the touchy thing again," Buffy said.

Spike raised an eyebrow.

"To see if we could get another joint vision thing. See if maybe we can find anything out to tell Giles," Buffy said hurriedly.

"Just can't keep your hands off me, can ya, Slayer?" Spike teased. He sucked in his cheeks and ran his tongue along his upper teeth.

"_Why must he do that? That really isn't fair. It's bad enough that he can smell me and hear the change in my heart rate, must he do that too?"_ Buffy averted her eyes and took a step back.

"You're a pig, Spike," Buffy replied.

"Yeah," Spike said huskily, "And you can't get enough of it."

Before she could react, Spike had closed the distance between them sandwiching her between his body and the wall. She couldn't tell which was harder the wall or him. Part of her wanted to kick him back and make him pay for what he was causing her body to feel. The other part of her wanted to just go with her body's reaction. She swore she had a neon sign above her head that read, "Falls hard for sexy vampires".

"I know what that ring told ya, luv," Spike purred into her ear, "A little spell Red did. Made us all engaged."

Buffy couldn't help the gasp that escaped her lips. She willed her heart to slow down, but her body wouldn't listen to her mind.

"Whispered some naughty things in my ear, Slayer," Spike continued, "Wanna try some out?"

Spike dipped his head down and placed a light kiss against Buffy's neck. He chuckled against her skin as he felt the involuntary shudder that coursed through her body. He loved knowing that he could cause her to react like this to him with just the slightest touch. He imagined for a moment what it would be like when he was able to show her exactly what all he was good at. Spike continued to place feather light kisses along her neck and slowly began to trail up the column of her neck to just below her ear.

Buffy whimpered in protest when she felt his lips leave her neck. Her Slayer senses were going nuts. She instinctively knew that having a vampire that close to her neck was just asking for a quick death, but she swore to herself to welcome death with a smile as long as she continued to have the feel of his lips on her body. A sigh of contentment passed her lips as she felt his mouth return to her neck. His ministrations were driving her nuts. He would kiss, suck and nip lightly at her skin causing her entire body to heat despite the coolness of his lips.

"Oh my god," Buffy exclaimed as the reality of what she was doing peaked its way through her lust filled thoughts.

Spike knew the moment was over and cursed silently. It was official now. There was no going back. He was Slayer whipped. His Dark Princess had been right, this was his new path. This Goddess of Light was all he would ever want or need.

* * *

There ya go, folks. Some live action, non dream/vision Spuffy action! It only gets better from here. Tell me what you think!  



	12. The Truth and Fairy Tales

**The Truth and Fairy Tales**

"I will not simply be left behind. From now on, everything that involves the Slayers is my jurisdiction. The only thing they need to discuss with you, Mr. Giles, is over-due library fees!" Wesley ranted.

"Chill, Watcher. B just wanted to talk to him. Either way, we're leaving and you're staying," Faith said.

"I will be forced to contact the Council. I will not have my authority undermined," Wesley said.

Giles removed his glasses and began to polish them furiously. This was not going well at all. There was nothing he could do to change Faith's mind. Perhaps if it were Buffy the two of them could reason, but with Faith reasoning was a foreign concept. She had made it clear that this was Buffy's wish, that fact forced him to keep his mouth shut.

"You can call the president and the Pope too, I don't really care," Faith said, "Now, I'm leaving."

Faith walked to the libraries entrance, "You commin'?"

"Um, yes," Giles stammered as he followed after the brunette.

As soon as the pair had vacated the library, Wesley walked into the office and dialed England.

"Mr. Travers, please," Wesley said into the phone.

After about ten minutes of heated discussion, Wesley placed the phone back in the cradle and left to prepare for the Council's arrival. Disobedience by Slayers was not something the Council took kindly too. The girls were about to learn exactly who they worked for. Unfortunately for him, Wesley was not aware of the determination and defiance both Slayers possessed. No matter what the Council did, neither girl would give them the time of day. After all, they were the ones with the power.

"This should be terribly satisfying," Wesley said to himself.

"Is Mr. Giles here?" a brunette girl inquired.

At the sight of the young beauty, Wesley's breath caught in his throat. She truly was stunning. "Er, um, no. He's not. Is there something that perhaps I could assist you with, miss?"

"No, I needed him to help me with a book. Actually something to do with the library and not Buffy," Cordy said with a hint of distaste.

"Buffy?" Wesley inquired. _"Good Lord, does everyone know about her?"_

"I thought you were the new Watcher. Shouldn't you know who Buffy is?" Cordy asked.

Wesley stood up a bit straighter and puffed out his chest, "Indeed. I am her Watcher. I just wasn't aware that so many people knew about her."

"It's kind of hard not to. She's always getting people put into near death experiences. I myself have been very, very close to death. Xander is lucky I like him so much or else I just wouldn't put up with Buffy," Cordy said.

"Xander?" Wesley asked.

"Buffy's friend, my boyfriend…he knows, it's ok," Cordy said.

"And you are?" Wesley asked

"Cordellia Chase," she answered as she extended her hand.

"Very good," Wesley said as he returned her offered shake, "Wesley Wyndham-Pryce, the third."

* * *

"Where exactly are we going, Faith?" Giles asked.

"Spike's crypt," Faith answered.

"Right," Giles replied. His mind was too muddled to even contemplate the implications of walking into a vampire's crypt.

"Look, it's the one place I could think of that Prissy Boy wouldn't come to," Faith explained.

"Good thinking," Giles said.

"So, uh, what happens when he calls the Council?" Faith asked.

She hid it well, but Giles could hear the note of concern in the young girl's voice. Silently he cursed the Council. There was no answer he could offer her that would be of any comfort. At the very least, he would be permanently removed, possibly even from the country. Then, both she and Buffy would be shipped back to the Mother Country and face the consequences. No one, not even the Chosen One, undermined the authority of the Council. Buffy was already on their hit list, one of Travers least favorite.

"I'm not entirely sure, Faith," Giles answered truthfully.

"Seriously, tell me, I can handle it," Faith said. She forced a smile to reassure the Watcher.

"Most likely, you and Buffy will be forced back to England. There I'm sure they will decide on what your punishment will be," Giles said as he looked away.

* * *

"This is bad, very, very bad. This shouldn't be happening," Buffy said.

"You think I don't know that, Slayer?" Spike exclaimed.

"You didn't exactly seem opposed to it," Buffy retorted.

Spike curled his tongue and hooked his thumbs through the loops on his jeans, "Neither did you, pet."

A flush immediately graced her cheeks. She ducked her head in embarrassment and silently cursed the vampire before her. "It was supposed to be a touch for a vision! Not a, 'let's get a good feel in' touch!"

"You're sayin' something different from your body. I can smell it," Spike said.

"That is so gross. A world of ew," Buffy told him.

Spike ran a hand through his hair, tousling it about on his head. "There's something between us. I know you can feel it."

"No there is not. No US! Slayer and vampire…unmixy things, Spike!"

"You can't deny it forever," Spike said softly.

"Denial is the wonderful world I live in, and I will live there for as long as it takes," Buffy answered.

He looked away from her to hide the hurt that was evident in his eyes. It was the first time in a century that he once again felt like poncy William. "You're beneath me…" Cicily's voice taunted him. He cursed whoever was responsibly for this sick twist of fate. He was a master vampire, a Slayer of Slayers and he couldn't even hurt this girl. No matter how he tired, he couldn't kill her. He'd be her lapdog for eternity. Love's Bitch.

"Look, Spike…I don't know what's going on here. It scares me, a lot. This whole thing has me wigged big time," Buffy said softly. It wasn't exactly an apology, but it was as close as she would get to one.

"I know that, pet. I know this isn't normal. There is no way I should want you safe…I should want you dead. But, I want you alive…I need you alive," Spike whispered.

"Where is this coming from? This spell is not good, a very bad, bad spell," Buffy said, "This isn't fair. I want my feelings to me mine, not some spell's."

"I lost my Dark Princess because of this, I understand what you're sayin', but that doesn't change what is happening," Spike tried to reason with the girl.

The door to the crypt slamming open saved Buffy from having to continue the very uncomfortable conversation.

"Buffy," Giles began, "I think you should know, Wesley has decided to contact the Council."

Spike watched in amazement as his strong Slayer visibly paled. _"Since when is she MY Slayer?"_

"In that case," Buffy said as she slipped into Slayer mode, "We'll need to figure this out before they get here."

"I agree. Buffy, you must understand the severity of this. The council will not take your treatment of Wesley very well. There will be punishment," Giles stated sadly.

"I don't care about the Council right now, Giles. They can't touch me. I'm the one with the power, I know it and so do they…that's why they are coming. They want to take the power back. I don't exactly see that happening," Buffy said.

"I'm with B on this. Seriously, we're the chosen two, they work for us. They can't take us down," Faith said.

"That's not important now. Giles, the three of us had the same dream last night. It felt like a Slayer dream to me," Buffy said.

"Are you quite sure? Was it the same exact dream, or were they just similar?" Giles asked.

The three proceeded to tell Giles about the dream. Throughout the tale, Giles interrupted to ask many, many questions, most of which did not receive answers.

"And you have no desire to turn Buffy?" Giles asked Spike.

"No, you git. You have those books, ever read about a Slayer that was turned?" Spike asked.

"Yes, actually. It wasn't what anyone was expecting," Giles said.

"That's why I won't do it," Spike said.

"That very well may be, but if this dream is in any way associated with the other visions and dreams that both you and Buffy have shared, then perhaps sometime in the future your mind changed. This will require a great deal of research. I don't know of anything powerful enough to cause this to be happening," Giles said.

"Research, great," Buffy muttered.

"Not to spoil the fun before it gets in gear, but what about he Council? How do we deal with them?" Faith asked.

"That all depends on them," Giles said, "I don't want any of this information to reach the Council's attention. We must keep Wesley in the dark, he can not be trusted."

The other three occupants of the crypt nodded in agreement.

"You girls really should return to school. Spike, we'll see you after sunset?" Giles asked.

"Yeah, I'll be there," Spike answered.

* * *

The Scoobies all avoided the library like the plague. Giles was unfortunate enough to have to endure Wesley's presence since he was the librarian. Both Buffy and Faith had convinced Joyce to excuse them from school until the Council arrived. Neither girl wanted to face Wesley, and if they were being completely honest, they were afraid of what they would do to his face if they did see him.

"Will you sit down! You've been pacing for the past hour," Buffy said.

"Sorry, B. I'm just itchin'. I'm not used to just chillin' in my heels. I want to be out there doing something," Faith said impatiently.

"I know. All this pent up energy is not of the good, but we can't do anything. We don't need to make things easier on the Council," Buffy said. She was just as exasperated as Faith, but she had to keep her cool, for both of them.

"Buffy!" Joyce called, "Phone."

Buffy left Faith alone in the living room and walked into the kitchen where her mother was holding the phone out to her. The look on her mother's face indicated that something wasn't right. Wesley's voice on the other end of the line confirmed her suspicions. The Council had arrived.

"It's time," Buffy said as she walked into the living room.

With a nod of her head, Faith stood up and followed Buffy out of the house. Joyce stood in the kitchen and clutched the phone to her chest. This was all new to her. She was just coming to terms with the horrors her daughter and her surrogate daughter faced every night and now she found out that the people responsible for the girls' wanted to punish them for defying a person they clearly couldn't trust. These same people, she reminded herself, that nearly incapacitated her daughter last year.

The girls walked in silence for a few blocks before splitting off to walk alone. Faith walked toward the suburbia of Sunnydale to collect Willow, Xander, Oz and Cordellia while Buffy walked into one of the numerous cemeteries of Sunnydale to collect Spike.

Not bothering to knock, Buffy kicked open the door to Spike's crypt.

"Sun sets and she appears," Spike drawled as he climbed up the ladder.

"They're here," Buffy said. Her voice was cold.

"Right," Spike said as he grabbed his duster and followed the Slayer out into the night.

They walked the remaining distance to the library in silence. Both lost to their thoughts. Spike still couldn't understand why he was subjecting himself to the Council's presence. They bloody wankers were the reason for Slayers, the bane of his existence. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he knew exactly why he was going to the school on this night. He wasn't going to let Buffy or even Faith face the Council on their own. He didn't know when his possessiveness of the girls had become so dominate in his mind, but he wasn't fighting it. For now, it was just easier to go with the feelings flooding his system.

Faith waited outside the main entrance with the Scoobies. They all wore the same expression…dread. Even Cordellia who was normally the only one who could pass a nonchalant face was feeling the same dread. She didn't even know what the Council was, but she knew Buffy. Anything that had Buffy worried, was definitely a big deal. Faith began the seemingly long walk towards the door the second she's spied Buffy and Spike approaching. No words were necessary.

"Miss Summers," Quintin Travers greeted as the entourage entered the library.

"Travers," Buffy said spitefully.

If Travers was affronted by the greeting he received, he didn't let it show. "You must be Faith."

Faith merely nodded her head slightly in acknowledgement.

"William the Bloody," Travers deadpanned.

"Wanker," Spike greeted.

Buffy smiled.

Faith snickered.

This time, Travers had the common sense to look abashed. Shaking it off as quickly as he could, he continued, "And the rest of you?"

"They are no business of yours. There's a reason you're here. I suggest you get to it," Buffy said sternly.

"Very well, Miss Summers. As I'm sure you are well aware, Mr. Giles is no longer your Watcher. Mr. Pryce was sent to take over the Watcher duties. Both you and Faith were insolent from the beginning. This kind of behavior can not be tolerated. Seeing as things of this manner can not be corrected here, I will be making arrangements to have you both brought to England. There you will face the full weight of the Council," Mr. Travers said.

"Is this the part where we get scared?" Buffy asked Faith.

"I think that's what the suit wants," Faith replied casually.

"Hm," Buffy said thoughtfully.

"Not feelin' it, B," Faith replied.

"Me either."

"It appears that you were not exaggerating, Wesley," Mr. Travers said, "It was good of you to call us. This has gotten out of hand."

"Yes, sir," Wesley spoke, "I'm terribly sorry I had to trouble you with this. I'm sure there were other more pressing matters that needed your attention."

"Either way, we're here now. Ladies, please, take a seat," Mr. Travers gestured to the table in the middle of the room.

After exchanging a glance the girls moved and sat down. Spike placed himself behind the girls.

"In order to asses what kind of punishment is due, we have prepared a test, so to say, for the two of you to complete. Depending on how satisfied we are with your performance, there may not be any need for further action. It is entirely up to you," Mr. Travers stated. He folded his hands in front of him and waited for their answer.

"Is he for real?" Faith asked incredulously.

"Appears to be," Buffy answered. She paused and gathered all the politeness she could muster and addressed Travers, "Would it be possible for Faith and I to discuss this in private, sir?"

"_Maybe this won't be as hard as Wesley indicated."_ Travers looked at his colleagues to gage their reaction to the question. "I suppose that would be acceptable, Miss Summers."

Buffy nodded to Travers and she and Faith walked toward the library exit.

"Spike?" Buffy asked.

Catching on, Spike followed the girls.

"Miss Summers?" Mr. Travers asked, "Is there a reason for taking the vampire with you?"

In a mock innocent voice she replied, "Would you rather I leave a deadly vampire with you and a room full of innocents, sir?"

Feeling foolish, Travers looked away momentarily, "No. It was wise of you to insist on taking him with you."

Buffy nodded once more and joined Faith and Spike in the hallway.

Faith and Spike followed Buffy outside. She wanted to put as much distance between them and the Council as she could. There was no reason for them to hear this particular conversation.

"I don't like it," Spike said once they were outside.

"Neither do I," Buffy said, "But, I really, _really_ don't want to go to England. Here I'm on familiar ground. I have backup, people I can trust."

"I don't think you should be going anywhere…'least till we can find out what's up with your connection," Faith gestured to the two blondes.

"So, we take Traver's offer?" Buffy asked. She already knew they had little choice, but she wanted everyone on board. She was getting used to having people around her to watch her back…ones she didn't have to worry about.

"Looks like," Faith said.

Spike nodded his consent. It was too much for him to vocalize his agreement. He thought the whole lot of Watchers were too high minded. They were just upset because they had two Slayers that didn't follow the rule book to the "T". _"That's why Buffy's lived as long as she has. If Faith sticks with Buffy, she'll live a long time, too."_ He would do whatever he could to assist the girls. They were both powerful, and so much different than the other two Slayer's he had come in contact with. There was no way he would allow a group of _humans_ to hurt his girls.

"Into the fire," Faith said as she walked Buffy walk back into the school.

Spike followed the girl with his eyes. It still amazed him.

Power.

She was surrounded by it.

"Let's go, luv," Spike said to Faith.

As expected, Buffy was waiting for the other two by the entrance to the library. After taking a few calming breaths, Buffy pushed the doors open and walked inside the room. For any normal person, the sight would have been intimidating. All three were deadly predators. Buffy, flanked by Spike and Faith…not something you'd want to cross. The Council, however, was not intimidated in the least.

"Have you made a decision, Miss Summers?" Mr. Travers asked.

"Is there a reason you don't talk to me?" Faith asked.

Travers ignored Faith and focused his attention on Buffy.

"We accept," Buffy answered.

* * *

There you go. Review me.  



	13. Trust Me

**Trust Me**

"That's your test?" Buffy questioned.

"Yes, Miss Summers. I do believe this will prove most difficult for both you and Faith," Travers said.

Buffy glanced over at Giles. He was always there to support her. Sadly, right now, he looked as lost as she felt. This was truly the first time she hated her calling. Sure dying was not exactly a high point, but this…this was worse.

"Fine. If that is all you needed, I suggest you leave," Buffy said.

"That is fair. I will give you both a week to prepare for the test," Travers said. He motioned to the remaining Council members and they all exited the library.

"Giles?" Buffy asked softly.

"I don't know, Buffy. I've never heard of the Council doing this. In the time I've known you, there have been a lot of firsts," Giles said dejectedly. He wanted to help this girl. It was no secret that he thought of her as a daughter.

"I know killing humans is not in the job description, but I'm willin' to give it a shot. Start with Travers and just knock 'em down," Faith suggested hopefully.

"As much as that would make me way too happy, we can't. Killing humans, even evil Council shaped humans, isn't something we do," Buffy said.

"I can," Spike said.

"I know, but no. There has to be another way," Buffy said.

"They aren't going to play fair, luv. There's no way they expect the two of you to live through this," Spike said.

"I know," Buffy said. _"I just can't kill them."_

Spike crossed the room and stood next to Buffy. He could feel the anxiety pouring off the girl. There had to be something he could do to help his girls. An idea popped into his head, but he quickly dismissed it. There was no way either girl would allow that to happen. He had to try it though. He couldn't let anything happen to them.

"Buffy," Spike said softly, "Faith, can I talk with you. Alone?"

Faith raised a skeptical eyebrow before walking out of the library. Buffy and Spike followed.

"Should we be worried?" Xander asked once the three had left the room.

"I'm not sure. I don't believe that Spike wishes to harm either girl. He's been rather…possessive of them recently. For now, we can assume they are safe," Giles said.

"I don't like the Council," Willow stated, "We could hex them! Give them boils, o-or turn them into frogs!"

"Toads would be better," Oz stated flatly.

Willow smiled.

"I never thought I'd be the one to say this, but I actually _miss_ an apocalypse being the big and scary here in Sunnydale," Xander said.

"We need to help Buffy," Cordy said.

All eyes turned to her.

"What?" Cordy asked, "I may not hold a membership to her fan club, but that doesn't mean I don't want to help her. Besides, if she's not here to stop destruction…"

The group nodded in understanding.

"We have an idea," Buffy said as the three reentered the library.

Expectant eyes turned to Buffy.

"You aren't going to like our idea, so be warned now. It makes sense to us, and it will work," Buffy began, "It is a way to keep us safe and be assured of backup…no matter what the Council tries to do to us."

"What is it, Buffy?" Giles asked.

"A claim."

"Oh dear Lord," Giles sighed.

"Doesn't sound that bad," Faith said. She had never really had much of a family, and Spike and Buffy were as close as she would ever get to one.

"Are you all insane?" Giles asked.

"Watch it," Spike ground out.

"Um, guys," Willow said in a small voice, "How is a claim even possible? You aren't vampires, and there are two of you. Claims can only involve two people."

Xander jumped up and dashed over to Spike. He pressed a stake to the unsuspecting vampire's chest. "I won't let you turn Buffy."

"Xander!" Buffy screeched as she pulled the stake out of his hand.

"Buffy, he's an evil bloodsucking fiend. I won't let him do this. We will find another way," Xander said.

"He's not going to turn her," Faith said with a smile. This group really was fun, dumb, but fun.

"Spike will claim me. Then, I will perform as sister claim with Faith," Buffy paused and looked at Willow, "I can do one for you as well, if you want. I don't know what the Council will do, but I wouldn't trust them not to come after my friends."

Willow looked at Buffy with wide eyes, "What's a sister claim?"

"Protection," Oz stated.

All eyes turned to him.

"Oz is right. It extends the protection from Spike's claim to my 'sisters'. I almost forgot about Oz's demon," Buffy said. She locked eyes with the warewolf for a few minutes.

Oz growled.

To the amazement of everyone in the room, so did Buffy.

"What just happened here?" Xander asked.

"They came to an understanding," Spike said.

"Who?" Cordy asked.

"Their demons," Spike answered.

"There must be a mistake. Buffy's demon free. Slayer…non demon," Xander said.

Buffy looked at Giles, waiting for him to explain.

"That is not entirely true, Xander," Giles began. He removed his glasses and began to clean them furiously. "The first Slayer was created with the heart of a demon. This is what gave her the supernatural abilities. The demon was a vampire. It seemed appropriate that the thing she was destined to hunt was a part of her. Now, Buffy has a human heart. It is merely the essence of the first Slayer and her demon heart that reside with in her. However, it is possible for Buffy to call upon and use her demon when she deems it necessary."

"That's the other reason why the mating will work. Spike's demon and my demon agree. The claim is more for the demon side anyway. This will work," Buffy said.

"I don't like it, Buff. Dead Boy Jr. here hasn't killed us, but he has tried," Xander said.

"I know. I don't expect you guys to understand or like it. But, you will accept it," Buffy said in her best don't argue with me tone.

She was tired, Spike could tell. "Let's get you out of here, luv."

Much to everyone's surprise, well almost everyone, Buffy nodded.

"Will?" Faith asked, "Could I uh, crash at your place tonight?"

Willow blushed as she realized why Faith wouldn't want to stay at Buffy's house. "Of course."

"Cordelia?" Buffy asked, "If you want, you can be part of the sister claim, too. I don't know what the Council has planned."

Cordy didn't know what to say. She never really felt like part of the group, and now, Buffy, God of the Universe, Buffy wanted to offer her protection. There were emotions at work within her that she really didn't want to acknowledge.

"I won't get all demon having, will I?" she asked.

Buffy laughed lightly, "No. You will remain demon free."

"Fine," Cordy said with a sigh, "As long as it doesn't interfere with cheer practice."

Buffy nodded, "Giles, we'll meet up in three days. There's nothing I can think of to help you or Xander…"

"I can't be a sister?" Xander panicked.

"No," Buffy said gently, "You would be seen as a threat to the claim Spike will have on me."

Xander's mouth formed a silent 'o'.

"I guess I'll need to extend my sleepover time, that cool, girlfriend?" Faith asked.

"Yep. Like having a sister," Willow said. She blushed when she realized the reality she had spoken.

The group hadn't even noticed the exit of the two blondes. They walked hand in hand through the streets of Sunnydale. Neither said anything; both victims to their own thoughts. Buffy was beside herself with feelings. Feelings she couldn't begin to describe. She had been aware of them for a while, but she refused to give into them. Spike's reassurances earlier did a lot to calm the maelstrom that was her heart.

"_I know how to keep the Council of Wankers from hurting you," Spike said when they had stopped outside._

_Buffy and Faith looked at him expectantly._

"_You're not goin' to like my plan. I'm not exactly known for my planning. Most of the blood in my body doesn't exactly flow to my brain. That said, I think this time I actually have somethin'," Spike began, "There is a thing vampires, and other demons, do to protect people they…care about. I don't know what your Watcher has told you about them, but it will insure that you will be protected."_

"_What will, Spike?" Buffy asked. _

"_I'll claim you," Spike said. He braced himself for an attack. _

"_Sounds kinky," Faith said._

_Spike chuckled as he realized neither girl was going to attack. "It's a permanent thing. It will be in place even after the test is completed. It's eternal. It's blood."_

"_Blood?" Buffy asked. She was becoming a bit more skeptical about this whole thing. It was bad enough that one of her options was to place her trust in a soulless vampire, but blood?_

"_Yeah, Goldilocks, blood. It's always about blood. Blood is life. The blood will tie us together. I'll be able to know how you're feeling, if you're in danger…and you'll be able to feel the same thing from me. You'll belong to me and me to you. No other vampire, except an elder of my line, can revoke the claim. Death is the only other way for the claim to be erased," Spike explained. He didn't know why exactly he wanted to be mated to Buffy, but he did. His demon practically screamed for it. Angel was a ponce for leaving the girl, and Angelus was an even larger ponce for not even wanting the girl. _

"_Isn't a claim only for vampires?" Buffy asked._

"_For demons usually, luv. Why?" Spike asked._

_She was scared, truly scared, "You…you said you wouldn't turn me."_

_Spike was floored. This wasn't the reaction he had expected from his Slayer. Fear wasn't an emotion this girl showed. "Buffy, I'm _not_ going to turn you. Didn't Watcher Boy tell you anything about the Slayer in you?"_

"_Mine did," Faith answered, "Told me 'bout the first Slayer being made. Vampire's heart and all."_

_Things began to click in Buffy's head. The tingles when a vampire was near…was she merely recognizing one of her own? The enhanced senses, extra strength and speed…all vampire traits. The thing she was sent out every night to fight, the thing that had killed her…she was part of one! How could Giles not tell her?_

"_It's not that bad, B," Faith said, "I was freaked when I first learned about it, but hey, powers had to come from somewhere. 'Sides, the little bit of dark, totally gives you an edge. You've just got to embrace it, girlfriend." _

"_Embrace darkness? Faith, we're the good guys, or has that skipped your attention?" Buffy exclaimed._

"_Chill, 'course we're the good guys. Fightin' the good fight and all, but you can't truly be the Slayer without accepting where you come from; what you are," Faith said. _

_Buffy shook her head in an attempt to clear it. This was too much for her. _

"_Faith," Spike said gently. He motioned for her to take a walk. _

_Faith nodded and walked away._

"_Buffy, I know this is hard to accept. You're all light and sunshine. That's one of the things I love about you. You're also the most amazing, powerful, beautiful Slayer I've ever met." Spike said._

_Buffy rolled her eyes. "If I really was all that you say I am, then I wouldn't be in this position. I wouldn't be faced with the wrath of the Uptight English Men!"_

"_You listen to me," Spike began, "I've been around a bit longer than you, and dead a lot longer than that. I've seen things you couldn't imagine, and done things that I prefer you didn't. I don't exactly have a reputation for being a thinker. I follow my blood that doesn't exactly rush in the direction of my brain. So I make a lot of mistakes, a lot of wrong bloody calls. In my 100 plus years there's only one thing I've ever been sure of: you."_

_Buffy looked away. She couldn't stand the intensity of his gaze. _

"_Hey, look at me," Spike said gently as he guided her face back to his, "I'm not asking you for anything. We don't have to do this. When I say 'I love you', which I recently realized I do, it's not because I want you or because I can't have you. It has nothing to do with me. I love what you are, what you do, how you try. I've seen your kindness and your strength. I've seen the best and the worst of you. And I understand with perfect clarity exactly what you are. You're not just the Slayer, and you're a far cry from a demon. You're a hell of a woman. You're the one, Buffy." _

_The tears flowed unbidden down her face. She wanted to think he was lying. She wanted to deny what her heart was telling her. She couldn't. He was truthful. She was lost to him. She was already his, claim be damned. She knew the moment she saw him. Death was her intent, but that didn't stop her from wanting him. She needed him, she wanted him. Her Slayer demanded him. She was powerless to stop it._

"_So, how does this work?" Buffy asked as she whipped the tears from her face._

"I'm going to make this good for you, Buffy," Spike said softly as the house on Revello Drive.

Buffy smiled up at him. She didn't have words to describe her feelings. It wasn't love, not yet…but it was definitely potential having. She knew that Spike would die to protect her. She finally had someone who was her equal. Someone who would protect her with out cramping her. Angel had belittled her. Spike would stand next to her.

"Pet?" Spike asked.

"Hm?"

"Why'd you tell your mates that you'd see them in three days?"

Buffy blushed, "Ikindawantedyoualltomyself."

Spike chuckled and squeezed her hand tighter. She was adorable when she blushed.

Buffy led them into the house. Her mom was away on a business trip, which she decided was of the good. It was hard enough to explain this to her friends, but to her mother? She quickly pushed that thought to the back of her mind; she'd deal with that later. Right now she was consumed with a certain peroxide vampire.

Nervous. The feeling poured from the petite blonde. Spike had expected her to be a bit nervous, but not to be drowned in it. He knew she was inexperienced. Her only time had been with Angel. Spike growled low in disgust. He saw Buffy flinch and berated himself mentally for his outburst. Wanting to calm her, he gently stroked her cheek and grinned when she lent into the touch.

"Upstairs," Buffy whispered.

An unlady like sound passed her lips as she was swept up into her vampire's arms. He carried her up the stairs and over the threshold of her bedroom. Spike laid her out on the bed and undressed her with his eyes. Unused to such perusal of her person, Buffy unconsciously tried to cover her already covered flesh with her hands.

"None of that, luv. Just admiring your body. Nothin' to be ashamed of. Don't want you to be ashamed of anything we do together. 'M not going to judge you. Give into your feelings, Buffy. Don't think, just feel," Spike purred as he lent down and captured her lips with his.

She was on fire. His cool lips and flesh caused her flesh to erupt in goosebumps. She'd never felt like this. She was alive, fully alive. Luckily for her, despite her inexperience, her body knew what to do. She poked her tongue out and traced his lower lip, eliciting a growl of delight from her lover. More confident in herself, she nibbled on that same lip and sucked it into her mouth.

"_Minx!"_ Spike growled in delight. His hands cupped her cloth covered breast and kneaded it gently. She was responsive in ways he'd never experienced. She arched immediately into his touch. He ground his jean clad erection into her thigh. God, how he wanted to be gentle and show her what all he was capable of, but not now. There would be time for that later, now was about blood, violent possession. Need to feel her skin on his overwhelmed his senses and he began to rip at her clothes.

"Hey now, Mr. Impatient," Buffy scolded, "Could've just told me to get naked for you."

Buffy pushed Spike off of her and stood up. His growl of protest was caught in his throat once he saw her begin to sway her hips. Buffy smiled at the effect she knew she was having on him. Womanly pride swelled within her as she began to unbutton her shirt. Once it was completely undone, she shook her upper torso, causing her breasts to jiggle, and allowed the material to slide down her body. Next, she worked the button on her jeans. At the sound of metal on metal, Spike groaned. His erection was straining against the confines of his jeans. The little striptease Buffy was putting on for him was forcing him to use every bit of self control his had gained in his years on this earth. The desire to rip the clothes from her body and pound her into the mattress was overwhelming. Before he knew it, she was standing before him clad in a lacy bra and matching knickers.

"God, pet. Don't know what you do to me," Spike said huskily.

A mischievous grin graced Buffy's lips as she took a step closer to Spike. "I think I have a bit of an idea." Buffy emphasized her point by gently patting his bulge.

Buffy squealed in delight as Spike grabbed her and flipped her onto the bed, her undergarments being discarded in the process. Spike acquainted himself with her body. No portion of her exposed flesh was left unattended to.

"Off," Buffy demanded as she tugged at his black shirt.

"Bossy little chit, aren't you," Spike teased as he removed his shirt and pants.

Buffy gasped in shock as she found out that he wasn't one for boxers or briefs. Spike grinned as he noticed how enthralled she was with his manly bits.

"Make me yours, Spike," Buffy whispered.

That was it, his resolve was gone. Those few whispered words tore away his last bit of restraint. He thrust into her hard and fast. His demon came forward and took control. Buffy's orgasm took her by surprise. She didn't expect such a violent act to make her so unbelievably hot. Her Slayer enhanced muscles clamped down on his shaft and milked him hard.

Spike roared as he bit into her flesh. When her potent blood hit the back of his throat, he came hard.

"Mine!" he yelled.

"Yours," Buffy whispered.

Something inside her snapped. It wasn't enough. Something was missing. She bit into the flesh of his neck. Blood began to dribble into her mouth. It didn't repulse her as it should have, instead it spurred her on and she sucked harder on the wound.

"Mine," she growled.

"Yours," Spike answered.

The pair collapsed on each other and fell into a contented sleep.

* * *

How's that for Spuffy lovin'! Hope you all enjoyed that. Review me! 


	14. Alone No More

**Alone No More**

She knew before she opened her eyes that she was alone in her bed. The desire to go back to sleep and pretend that he was lying next to her was overwhelming. He left her alone. It had to be her. She was doing something wrong…something that made her lovers leave her alone in the morning. Her hand instinctively went to the mark on her neck. Tears fell freely from her eyes when her hand passed over the mark.

Downstairs, Spike felt despair grip him. He doubled over from the force of the emotion.

Buffy.

Spike dashed up the stairs, determined to comfort his mate. The sight that met him tore his undead heart to pieces. Curled up in a ball in the bed was his beautiful Slayer. Her silent sobs wracked her body. He didn't know what to do. Was she having second thoughts?

"Spike?" Buffy whispered uncertainly.

"Right here, luv," Spike replied.

Buffy sat up on the bed, "You were gone when I woke up."

That was the problem. He was such a stupid git. Leaving the girl alone the morning after their first time…bloody hell.

"Oh, luv," Spike said as he scooped her up into his arms, ""M sorry. I'm a bad, bad man. Went down stairs to fix me some blood."

"You didn't leave?" Buffy asked in a small voice.

"Never. God, pet. Could never leave you. You're mine," Spike said.

"The morning after An-Angel and I…," Buffy broke down.

"He was gone, wasn't he, pet?" Spike asked softly.

Buffy nodded her head. The things he said to her filtered through her mind.

"I'm not Angel. Never do that to you. I'll make you forget everything about Peaches," Spike said.

"Spike?"

"Yeah?"

"Never leave me."

"Never."

Buffy turned in his arms so that she was straddling his lap and kissed him gently. She needed to reassure herself that he would stay with her. Needed to know that there was nothing wrong with her…that it was Angel, it was his fault, not hers. She pulled him closer to her, determined to become part of him.

He felt her need. Angel had left her broken. He had three days to show her exactly how she deserved to be treated. He would unlock the lover within her, make he see how things could be between them. Spike caressed her back. He loved the feel of her heated skin against his cool skin. It made him feel.

Her lips traveled down his face to his neck. When she reached her mark, she sucked on it gently. A low rumble erupted from Spike's throat. _"She has no idea what she does to me."_ Buffy continued her exploration of her lover's body. With the use of her Slayer strength, she pushed him down on the bed and pinned his hands above his head. Thinking quickly, she grabbed the silk tie from her robe and tied his hands to the head board.

Spike was beside himself. The sensation this little vixen was causing to erupt in his body was like heaven. He found his piece of heaven. He knew she was inexperienced, but her eagerness to explore and learn was blatantly obvious. He could have easily released his hands from the soft binding, but he had no desire to stop her little game. He groaned as her hot mouth encompassed his nipple. _"She's going to be the death of me."_

She smiled above him. She felt the groan reverberate through his body. _"Must be doing something right."_ She continued to trail down his body, leaving little 'love bites' along the way. When she reached the button of his pants, she paused. She began to feel unsure of herself. She wanted this to be good for him, wanted to make him want to stay.

"It's alright, Buffy. Anything you do to me is alright," Spike whispered huskily. There was only one coherent thought running through his mind: "Please let her take me into her hot little mouth, please!"

Buffy nodded. A wicked smile crossed her lips and before Spike could question her, she had undone the button with her teeth and was proceeding to unzip his jeans in the same fashion. When he sprang free from his prison, Buffy couldn't contain the surprised gasp that escaped her lips. She'd seen it before, hell, she'd _felt_ it before, but there really wasn't time for a through examination…she'd fix that.

He strained against his restraints. He wanted to touch her, wanted to feel her, but she wouldn't allow it. This was his game, he'd play along…for now.

Buffy smiled to herself. She hadn't even begun and she already had him fighting to be freed. Confidence renewed by his reaction, Buffy traced a fingernail up the underside of his pulsing shaft. He twitched in her hand. Spike growled as she repeated her action. It took every fiber of control not to cum like a school boy. Buffy licked his tip before moving up his body.

"What's the matter, Spikey? Can't handle the _pressure_?" she accented the last word by squeezing him hard.

Unneeded breath hitched in his throat. "You're going to pay for that, little girl," Spike growled.

Buffy leaned over him and nipped his ear, "I hope so. I hope I pay over and over again."

To ensure he didn't escape, Buffy retied the silk. It would now tighten every time he struggled against it. Slowly, she moved down his torso, making sure that her nipples rubbed him in all the right places. Beyond words, the only thing Spike could do was purr. Buffy poked her tongue out and traced the head of his cock. Continuing her tease, she peppered his shaft with soft, wet kisses. Her hand reached to his balls and gently massaged them. Finally, she took him into her mouth. Shallow at first, merely the head encompassed by her warm mouth, but then she slowly took him in…inch by inch. Spike's hips bucked into her mouth. She placed her hands on his hips to steady him. She was running this portion of the show. Spike whimpered in protest.

"_I've reduced the Slayer of Slayers, William the Bloody to a whimpering puddle of lust!"_ Buffy began to suck him hard, moving her mouth up and down his shaft. It didn't take very long for Spike to feel his sack tighten.

"Luv," he panted.

Buffy looked up at him with out stopping her ministrations.

"Gotta stop, gonna cum," he mumbled.

She smiled knowingly around him. She knew what would make him go over the edge. She pulled him all the way out and heard him sigh in relief before she took him back in and racked her teeth along him.

That was it. He shot load after load into her awaiting throat. To his amazement, she took it all. Spike closed his eyes. He had no idea what he did to deserve this goddess, but he wasn't going to do anything to loose her either.

"Was that…," Buffy looked away, "Did I do ok?"

Spike's eyes shot open. How could she think anything she did was anything other than bloody perfect? "God, Buffy. Bloody amazin'. Never felt anything like that. Gotta ask, luv. Where'd you learn all those naughty little tricks?"

She smiled coyly, "I'm inexperienced, Spike, not stupid. Everyone has their little fantasies. And you get to be my guinea pig."

"Better be your only guinea pig, pet," Spike said.

She felt his erection poking at her leg, "Are you _always_ hard?"

"Only when you're around, luv," Spike smirked.

She playfully slapped his chest, "Pig."

Just as he was about to offer a snappy comment, she impaled herself on his rock hard cock. Slowly, she began to ride him. Spike watched her eyes flutter shut, her head thrown back in ecstasy. His attention was torn away from her face by the bouncing of her breasts. With his enhanced hearing, he could hear them slap against her torso. If it was possible, that small sound made him harder. Needing to increase the pace and the friction, Spike began to thrust his hips in time with hers. However, she had other ideas.

"Bad pony," she pouted. She placed her hands on his hips and restrained him while she slowed the pace to an almost painful level.

"God Buffy," Spike roared. He couldn't think, couldn't do anything but submit to his girl. Angel didn't know a good thing when he had one, and he would make sure the ponce never had the chance to know what he'd lost.

Excited by his reaction, and needing her own release, she rotated her hips and increased the pace to a frenzied pounding. If Spike were a human, she would have crushed him with the force of her thrusts. Buffy moved her hand down to her sensitive nub and began to rub it in time with her thrusts.

Spike's eyes glazed over at the sight of her touching herself. She seemed so innocent, so untouched, but he knew that she was a sensual creature. It came with the violence. He felt her inner muscles flutter before they clamped down on him hard. He joined her and they both floated over the edge to bliss. Thoroughly spent, she collapsed on top of him.

"Wow," Buffy breathed once oxygen reacquainted itself with her lungs.

Spike agreed with her wholeheartedly.

After undoing his bindings, Buffy curled on top of her vampire lover.

Spike snaked his arms around her and began to purr contentedly. This was the only place he ever wanted to be. He listened as her heart rate began to slow. She was asleep. She hadn't turned him away. Quite the opposite, she thought he would reject her. He would never reject her. He just hoped that she saw that now. Angel was the only one who could ruin this…whatever it was between them. He knew she didn't love him, and that was fine with him. They had eternity for their feelings to manifest themselves. Angel was the only one his line that was in a position to challenge him for Buffy. Knowing the ponce like he did, Angel would most likely challenge him because of his "love" for the girl, and Angelus would challenge him because of his ego. His grip tightened around the girl in his arms. He swore to himself that nothing would come between them. He would protect her from everything, even if that everything was tall, dark and forehead.

When she awoke this time, she was comforted by the strong arms around her waist. _"He didn't leave me!"_ She snuggled deeper into his embrace and sighed contentedly when he nuzzled his mark.

"Mornin' luv," Spike whispered.

A shiver went down her spine as his cool breath hit her flushed body. Human lovers were so overrated, not that she knew from experience, but nothing could be better than this.

"It's dark outside, Spike. That means night," Buffy kidded.

"Not for me, kitten. Night means mornin' for us vamps," Spike said.

"Sunlight allergy and all," Buffy said absently.

He chuckled.

Buffy wasn't sure what was happening, but she felt like she was being torn apart. Such a feeling of rage swept over her. She tensed in Spike's arms. This claim thing was way new for her and she wasn't sure where the rage was coming from.

"What's wrong?" Spike asked as he felt her tense.

"I-I don't know," she whispered.

Then he felt it. Angel. He knew about the claim. Things were about to get even worse. "Angel. He knows about the claim, he's not happy about it."

"How does Angel know?" Buffy asked.

"He's connected to me. The Sire/Childe bond," Spike explained.

"But, I thought Dru was your Sire," Buffy said with confusion.

"Wankers never did get that part right. She chose me and drained me, but it was Angelus blood that I drank," Spike said with an almost bitter tone.

"He'll challenge the bond," Buffy stated. She knew he would. His rage was too great for him not to.

"We've got to finish things up before he gets here, pet. I'd love to spend the next 48 hours shaggin' you senseless, but we've got to take care of the others. Then I've got to tell you lot about claims," Spike said as he stroked her back soothingly. He could tell she was nervous, even without the claim.

"I'll call Willow and Cordy," Buffy said as she moved from his arms.

An hour later, the three girls and Spike sat in the living room. There was a tense silence permeating the room. Things weren't supposed to move this quickly. They all needed time to adjust, they expected time to adjust, but things never went smoothly on the Hellmouth.

"How exactly does this work? Do we all have to get hot and heavy with Blondie?" Faith asked.

"NO!" Buffy exclaimed. She didn't know if that was really what needed to happen, but she couldn't let any of them touch what was hers…even if they were her friends.

Spike loved her reaction to Faith's question. "This has nothin' to do with me. Sorry to disappoint, ladies."

Willow and Cordy looked relived, while Faith seemed slightly disappointed.

"It's Buffy's blood you all need. Don't worry, you don't have to do the nasty," Spike began as he saw the girls' pale visibly, "It's just an exchange of blood."

"Like blood bothers, only with us and sisters," Buffy offered.

"There's a ritual. Some candles, a bit of smoke and an incantation. Buffy will bite her wrist, and then each of your wrists in turn. Then you'll mix your blood with hers. After that, I'll need to drink from Buffy to absorb your blood…that allows me to have the connection necessary to protect you," Spike explained.

"Will this scar?" Cordy asked. She noticed the hickey-like bit mark on Buffy's neck and didn't want to think of what that would look like on her wrist.

"Well, yeah. It's a permanent symbol to demons to stay away," Spike said.

"Oh," Cordy said softly. She wasn't exactly excited about the scar, but if it helped her feel like she belonged, then she'd suffer through it.

"Red, I'll need you to help me out with the candles…and incense," Spike said.

"Sure. I have some at home…I'll go get them," Willow said in a squeaky voice. This whole thing had her a bit wigged, but Oz had told her that it was a good idea. Plus Buffy seemed happy, truly happy for the first time since Angel had left.

"He's closer," Buffy whispered so that only Spike could hear her, "I can feel it."

"I know, pet. I won't let anything happen to you," Spike said as he pulled her into his arms. He sent her comforting thoughts through the claim in an attempt to clam her nerves. The ritual would go smoother if she could become calm.

Willow returned a few minutes later laden with candles and incense.

"Let the claiming begin," Buffy announced.

Spike carefully arranged the candles in a protective circle and lit the incense. He'd never seen a sister claim performed, so he took extra care to make sure it was set up properly. He didn't want to bollox the whole thing up. Once everything was prepared, he left the circle.

Buffy took a calming breath and stepped into the center of the circle. She waited patiently as Willow joined her. The redhead looked like a deer caught in the headlights. Buffy reached her hand out and patted Willow's knee reassuringly.

"Don't worry, Wills, it'll be ok," Buffy said.

Buffy brought her wrist up to her mouth and bit into it hard. She waited for the blood to pool for a few moments before she took Willow's wrist in her hand and bit down. She ignored the cry of pain from her friend and connected their wrists. The two girls watched in amazement as the blood mixed together.

"A blood offering. Blood of my blood. Protection I offer now and forever more. My sister, I take thee, accept my offering," Buffy said evenly.

"The gift you offer me, blood for blood, I willingly accept," Willow replied.

As soon as the incantation was complete, both girls felt the power sweep between them. Buffy was amazed. She could still feel Spike, but now she could feel Willow. It was amazing.

Willow stood up on shaky feet and left the circle. Spike went to her immediately and tended to her bite. Faith stood up from her chair and walked into the circle.

"Let's do this, B," she said.

Buffy nodded and took Faith's wrist into her hand. Before she knew what was happening, Faith felt Buffy's teeth pierce her flesh. It hurt like a bitch, but Faith held in the scream.

"A blood offering. Blood of my blood. Protection I offer now and forever more. My sister, I take thee, accept my offering," Buffy repeated.

"The gift you offer me, blood for blood, I willingly accept," Faith replied. Never before had Faith felt anything so powerful. Her Slayer was delighted. Her human side was elated at the feeling of belonging that overwhelmed her senses. She could _feel_ Buffy and Willow. More stable on her feet than Willow, Faith walked over to Spike who tended to her bite as well.

At last it was Cordy's turn. She had insisted on going last in case she didn't want to do it. Hesitantly, the brunette entered the circle.

Already feeling her trepidation, Buffy hurried to reassure her. "It will be fine, Cordellia. It is an amazing feeling. I've never felt this alive or connected before. It's way sci-fi."

Cordy smiled and nodded at Buffy. She was still trying to wrap her mind around Buffy's offer of kinship. She wasn't too versed in vampires and demons, but she knew blood. Family.

Buffy tried to be as gentle as possible when she bit into Cordellia's wrist, but it was hard to do with blunt teeth.

"A blood offering. Blood of my blood. Protection I offer now and forever more. My sister, I take thee, accept my offering," Buffy said for the final time.

"The gift you offer me, blood for blood, I willingly accept," Cordy said with a slightly shaky voice.

Cordy nearly toppled out of the circle. Spike caught her and cleaned her wound quickly before setting the girl on the couch.

After blowing out the candles, Buffy exited the circle and felt a calm wash over her. She knew the people that meant the most to her would be safe, or as safe as she could make them. Buffy looked at her mate and smiled. Somehow, she knew that as long as she had him things would work out just fine.

"Come 'ere, luv," Spike purred. The scent of blood, so many different flavors of blood, had driven his demon nuts. It was beaten down only because of the ceremony that was occurring.

Buffy sauntered over to her lover and molded herself against him.

"I think this is our clue to get lost," Faith said. She led the other two girls upstairs.

"Come on," Buffy said as she pulled Spike to the basement.

Before they'd even reached the last step, Buffy was in his arms kissing every inch of flesh she could get her greedy lips on. Spike wasn't idle. His hands roamed over her clothed body. When his hand reached her core, she pulled back.

"We can't do this. Not with them in the house. Later, I'll make sure you have lots of time to punish me. We've got more important things to deal with. Angel will be here in an hour," Buffy said.

"Right," Spike said. He didn't like not being able to take his girl right here, right now, but he knew she was right. They didn't have time. Bringing his demon forward, he nuzzled Buffy's neck before he pierced the delicate skin. He took several pulls of her powerful blood and immediately felt the connection with the other three girls. An overwhelming sense of protectiveness washed over him. It was enhanced because of Buffy's need to protect those she cared about.

Buffy smiled as a mini orgasm hit her system. She took Spike's hand and led him upstairs before they did things they didn't have time for.

"Guys, it's safe," she called.

* * *

There you have it folks. More Spuffy and a lot of blood. Review me!  



	15. Dangerous Ground

**Dangerous Ground**

"Giles?" Buffy said into the phone, "Call Xander and Oz. We need to meet. Angel's on his way, not in a good way either. He knows about the claim, he is the only one who can revoke it."

She hung up the phone and faced the room. It was a weird sensation. They were her family.

"Buffy, Faith?" Joyce Summers called from the kitchen.

"Uh, hi mom. We're in the living room," Buffy called.

Everyone in the room could feel Buffy's nervousness. Willow was the first one to react. She embraced her friend tightly. "It'll be ok, Buffy. We'll help you out. She'll understand."

Buffy smiled down at her friend and squeezed her hand gently.

"Hi Willow, Cordellia, and…" Joyce stopped as she looked at the man standing in her living room entirely too close to her daughter, "Who in the hell are you?"

The look the woman was giving him made Spike feel intimidated on levels he cared not to acknowledge.

"Mom, this is Spike," Buffy said, "There is a lot I need to tell you. You might even want to sit down for most of it."

Joyce eyed her daughter for a few moments before she sat down on the couch, "Well?"

"You know that Faith is a Slayer like me, and well, Spike is a vampire, but he won't hurt you. He doesn't have a soul, and so he's not like Angel, who is on his way to here because of what has happened here recently," Buffy began in a hurry.

"He won't hurt me, but he's not a good vampire?" Joyce asked.

"Right. You're family, my family…he won't hurt anyone in my family. It's about the blood. Really gross, I know," Buffy said, "I need Giles. He's way better at the explaining of things."

"I'll call him," Willow offered.

"Wait, weren't the guys meeting us at the library?" Faith asked.

"That's right. Mom, you should come with us. Giles will explain everything," Buffy said.

Joyce nodded, "You and I are going to talk later, young lady. I don't like the idea of you having guys over to the house while I'm away. Even if they are vampires."

A bright blush graced Buffy's features. If her mom knew half of what had taken place in her house while she was gone…she would know. Giles would need to offer that as part of the explanation. _"She can't take him away from me!"_

""M not going anywhere, luv," Spike whispered in her ear. He wrapped his arms around his girl. He didn't really care if it upset Joyce. His girl needed comfort; he wasn't going to neglect any of her needs.

"I didn't know I said that out loud," Buffy mumbled. She was slightly embarrassed that Spike heard her.

"You didn't," Spike said cryptically.

Before she could question him further, Joyce was herding the group out into the night. She insisted on driving the group to the library. Since they were one seat short, Buffy sat on Spike's lap. This action did not go unnoticed by Joyce. Buffy curled up into Spike's embrace and took what comfort she could from him. The path before them was not going to be easy. It was bad enough to deal with the Council, but to deal with her mother and Angel, it was too much.

"I'll take care of you, pet. Peaches won't do anything stupid," Spike whispered.

"You're a terrible liar, but thanks," Buffy replied. She smiled against his chest.

The group was greeted by very pensive looking males. Giles, Xander, Oz and…Angel. Angel looked as if he was barely containing his rage. Buffy could feel it boiling beneath the surface. From the looks on the other males' faces, Angel had been telling them all about Spike and claims.

"You're alive!" Xander exclaimed.

"Well, duh!" Cordy exclaimed, "Not like Buffy was going to kill us!"

"Mr. Giles, what is going on?" Joyce asked.

"Ah, Mrs. Summers," Giles began, "Perhaps we should all sit down. There are many things we need to discuss."

The next three hours were spent explaining things. Intense was not a strong enough word to describe the tension in the room. Luckily, Angel and Spike had refrained from any physical violence. Her mother's response had been completely unexpected. She had been _supportive_. It was weird to Buffy. Her mom hated Angel, and now that she was eternally bound to Spike, another vampire, and her mom couldn't be happier. To make things even more weird, when Joyce had been informed about the sister claim she had become ecstatic, yammering on about how nice it would be to have more girls to take care of and play mother to. Overall, things were working out smoothly.

"Are you all insane?" Angel asked.

All eyes turned to him.

"Vampire, an evil, soulless one has _claimed_ Buffy. Not only that, but he is now connected to Faith, Willow, Cordellia, and even you, Joyce," Angel continued.

"How exactly is that, Angel?" Joyce asked her voice laced with malice.

"You're blood. It's the same as Buffy's. Claims work on blood. If Buffy had any siblings, they'd be connected to Spike as well. That's why the girls had to do the blood exchange with Buffy. He could turn on you at any moment, and there is nothing you could do to stop him," Angel said.

"You of course being the expert on turning colors," Giles said bitterly. The death of Jenny Calendar was still very fresh in his mind.

If Angel could have blushed he would have. He knew exactly what Giles thought of him. Not that the Watcher had ever really liked him, but before Angelus decided to make a guest appearance, he at least had a chance.

"You all seem to accept Spike a bit too quickly," Angel stated.

"Blondie didn't go all torture happy on us," Faith said. She'd never had any contact with Angel, but from the stories…she didn't like him.

"He'll turn on you. Buffy, there are ways out of the claim," Angel said in a soft, calming voice.

"I know. An elder of his line can challenge the claim. I don't want you to Angel. I've made my decision. I want Spike," Buffy said. She moved closer to said vampire who wrapped his arms protectively around his girl.

"Buffy, he can't love you. He doesn't have a soul. Let me take care of this for you," Angel pleaded.

That was the last straw. She had tried to be reasonable; she'd tried to handle things in a mature fashion…now she just wanted to hit him, a lot. The other's, connected to her though the claim, instinctively backed away from her. They wanted to give her a wide berth to reek whatever violence she needed. Even Spike stepped back a bit. He wanted to let his girl handle this.

"Take care of it for me?" Buffy ground out, "How dare you! You show up here after leaving me and you want to tell me how to live my life? Sorry, Angel, you lost the right to me the night you decided to leave me!"

"Buffy," Angel said softly, "I left to protect you. It wouldn't have been safe to stay with you. I left because I love you."

"That sounds really noble Angel, but the point is that you left me! If you loved me, you would have stayed, you would have listened to me, worried about what I wanted, what I needed. God, Angel, you don't get it. I loved you so much it hurt. I loved you so much I couldn't kill you until it was almost too late. In the end it didn't make a damn bit of difference," Buffy ranted.

She didn't notice the tears that were falling, but Spike sure as hell did. The only reason he hadn't pushed a stake through Angel's undead heart was because of Willow's hand on his arm. It couldn't really stop him, but he understood her message.

"Buffy, you're not thinking rationally. You wouldn't normally act like this. The Council being here added pressure and made you act irrationally…" Angel trailed off as Buffy advanced on him.

"Irrational? That's great coming from you, Angel. You come here, get involved in my life…which you took yourself out of, and dare to call me irrational. I want you to leave Angel. I don't want you to interfere with what I have. I'm happy, and if you truly love me, you'll be happy for me. You don't have to like it or accept it, but you will deal with it," Buffy said.

"Buffy…" Angel began.

"She said leave, mate," Spike said.

Angel vamped out and lunged at Spike. He wasn't about to let Buffy stay here with _Spike_. He hit Spike square in the jaw and sent the younger vampire spiraling into the book cage. As Spike regained his footing, he also vamped out. The girls in the room could feel the rage pouring off of the two testosterone driven vampires in the room.

Faith looked on with amusement. _"Why bother killin' them if they do it for us."_

Cordellia stood close to Xander and held onto his arm tightly. She wasn't scared for her, she was just scared. The feelings coursing through her body were very new and very raw. She would have to have a long talk with Buffy and Spike about what all the claim changed about her.

"Separate!" Willow yelled.

Just as Angel was about to bit into Spike's flesh, the two vampires were thrown away from each other. Angel landed in a heap on the floor by the table while Spike had been thrown into the hallway.

Buffy was out of the door before anyone could react. She had only one thought on her mind: mate. She found him clutching his head.

"Are you ok?"

"'M fine, pet. Red's little spell knocked the piss out of me, but I'll be fine," Spike said with a chuckle. He'd have to remember to thank the witch for that little trick of hers. "Let's get back in there. Gotta make sure Peaches leaves this time."

Buffy nodded and helped Spike to his feet.

"Get out," Buffy commanded.

Angel hung his head. The tongue lashing he'd received from the other occupants of the room had left not doubts in his mind…he wasn't wanted. But, to hear Buffy tell him to leave with such a cold voice, it hurt.

"If you come back here and start any trouble with Spike, I'll run a stake through your heart," Buffy said.

The dark haired vampire merely nodded his head as he continued out of the library.

"Anyone else way scared by that?" Cordy asked as she looked at Willow.

"Totally felt wicked power from you, girlfriend," Faith said.

"I-I panicked," Willow squeaked, "I-I didn't mean t-to hurt them."

Spike smiled at the Witch, "Didn't hurt me, Red. Peaches, well, can't say I'd be upset if you hurt him."

"What was he going to do to you, Spike?" Buffy asked.

Spike ran a hand through his hair, "He was goin' to bite me. His bite would be one to dominate; it would move the claim from me to him."

"Just like that? No say from the claimees?" Buffy ranted.

"Sorry luv. Vamps are very territorial. Angel sees you as his even though he never placed a claim on you," Spike explained.

Buffy walked over to Spike and wrapped her arms around him. The thought of Angel having anything with her that resembled what she had with Spike made her sick to her stomach. She'd never been happier to see Willow use magic in her entire life. _"Have to ask her about that later."_

Spike held Buffy tightly to him. There were no words to describe the relief that he felt. No only that Angel had not been able to bite him, but that Buffy had chosen him. The claim did not give him the right to control her, she could have chosen Angel if she had wanted to.

"I've been thinking about the Council and what they might have in store for me and Faith," Buffy began as she pulled slightly away from Spike, "I want to give Spike the Gem."

"The what?" Xander asked.

"The Gem of Amara. I want to give it back to him. I don't want the Council to be able to stake him, or worse…" Buffy allowed her voice to trail off.

"Thought you broke it, pet," Spike said as he rubbed her back soothingly.

Buffy blushed and found the ground extremely entertaining. "I didn't exactly brake it. I kinda kept it."

"Buffy!" Giles exclaimed, "I can not stress how foolish that was of you. If someone were to learn that you possessed the Gem you would be in grave danger."

Buffy raised an eyebrow at Giles in a Spike-like manner, "Slayer here. Danger's kinda what I do."

"Yes, but there is no need to escalate it," Giles stated.

"I have to agree with the Watcher on this one, pet. Why'd you keep it?" Spike asked gently.

"Needed to. Felt like it was a good idea. Either way, I want you to have it," Buffy said.

"That makes him unstakable!" Xander exclaimed, "I don't want an unstakable vampire!"

"He's not unstakable," Oz said.

"What? If he had the Gem he'd be immune to all the vamp kryptonites!" Xander practically yelled.

"Buffy took the Gem from him once," Oz stated, "Figured she'd be able to do it again if she had to."

"Yes, but would she still be able to take it from him with the claim in place?" Giles asked.

"Yeah. Look, I've got no control over the Slayer, either of 'em, or the Witch or the Cheerleader. I just _feel_ them, know their emotions and such. Can't make 'em do anythin' they don't want to," Spike said.

"I suppose it would be beneficial if you were immune to things the Council could use against you," Giles said.

"Yeah, it's not like he could save us if he was a pile of dust," Cordy said flippantly.

"It's settled then. I'll give the Gem to Spike. Now, Mr. Vampire, explain why you can hear my thoughts and what other side effects this claim has," Buffy said.

"_Bossy little chit!"_

"Am not!" Buffy cried indignantly.

"Uh, Buff, he didn't say anything," Xander said.

"I heard him! He called me bossy," Buffy pouted.

"You are, you know," Cordy said.

Giles removed his glasses and began to polish them, "That really isn't the point. You _heard_ Spike say this?"

"Yes! God, why don't you believe me?" Buffy asked.

"Maybe cuz you're the only one hearing vampire voices?" Xander offered.

"I'm NOT hearing things," Buffy protested.

"_Actually, you are, luv. Part of the claim."_

"That is just wrong! Get out of my head, Spike," Buffy demanded.

"Extraordinary," Giles mused out loud, "You and Spike can communicate telepathically."

"Now _that_ is cool," Faith said.

"No, not cool. Very much lacking in the cool! Thoughts are supposed to be private and not shared with others," Buffy ranted as she paced in front of Spike.

"_You look so sexy when you're all ruffled, Slayer."_

Buffy turned on him and pinned him with a steady glare. _"So, not funny, Spike!"_

"'_S'not. Said it was sexy."_ Spike smirked. He loved to see the fire of indignation and righteousness flair up in his girl's eyes.

"_I like being alone in my head. It's crowded enough then. Don't need stupid, blond vampires in there, too!"_

"_Don't worry, luv. Won't take up to much room."_

"Giles!" Buffy whined, "Make him stop!"

The Watcher couldn't hold in his chuckle, "Buffy, you insisted that you partake in the claim. I fear there is nothing I can do for you."

Buffy looked around the room for support, only find the amused faces of her friends.

"Stupid vampire," she mumbled.

"Come 'ere luv," Spike purred as he pulled Buffy into the hall.

Buffy pouted up at him. She wasn't really upset, just shocked. She'd never be able to have any private thoughts, Spike would know all her darkest fantasies and secrets. Buffy grinned wickedly up at her Mate.

"That's not fair, kitten," Spike said.

"_What's the matter, Spike? Don't you want to take me right her in the hallway? Hear me scream your name as I go into oblivion…or you afraid you aren't up to the job?"_

"_I'll show you up to the job, little girl."_ Spike grabbed her roughly by the hips and pressed her against the lockers. He began an assault on her neck. He smiled against her as he heard her mewl of delight. He made his way down the column of her neck, leaving a trail of nips and kisses behind.

Buffy wrapped her arms around him. She couldn't get enough of her vampire lover. She was a freak, she knew it. She should want a normal guy, a guy with a pulse, but she knew they would never be able to satisfy her. Not one to be outdone, Buffy began her own assault of Spike's flesh. She took his earlobe in her mouth and suck on it greedily. She moved her hands inside his duster and un-tucked his shirt.

Spike growled in her ear. She wasn't playing fair. He had no problem taking her right here in the school hallway with her mum and little friends on the other side of the wall, but he knew she wouldn't feel the same way. Her hot breathy moan fell across his neck as he cupped one of her bra clad breasts. _"Gonna be the death of me, kitten."_

"_Mmm, already dead, Spike."_ Buffy reached down and pinched his ass. It wasn't exactly gentle, but it wouldn't hurt him. She giggled as Spike roughly pushed her further into the lockers. Unable to resist anymore, Buffy moved his face to his and captured his eager lips in a searing kiss.

"_Want you, Buffy. God, want you so much."_ Spike moved his hands down her body. He lifted her legs and wrapped them around his back as he sensually ground his erection into her mound.

Just as Buffy was about to give in and find the janitor's closet, she heard someone clearing their throat.

"Hot 'n heavy already. Damn girl, gotta check into the whole vamp love thing," Faith said casually. She really wasn't put off by the display.

"Copycat," Buffy teased.

"Just following a good idea. Giles wants to discuss plans for the Council's possible tests," Faith explained.

"I should get mom home, too. This has been info overload night for her. It is weird to feel her, like more than normal. She's tired and way wigged," Buffy said.

"Let's get her home then, pet," Spike said as he lowered the girl to the ground.

"Yeah. Home," Buffy said. She winked at Spike.

* * *

There you have it. All the Angel interaction you can handle:P Review plz! 


	16. Calm Before the Storm

**A/N:** Telepathy between Spike and Buffy will be denoted by single quotes from now on. I hope that makes it easier to read!

**Calm Before the Storm**

"Mom, you look tired, let's get you home. We can talk more about this tomorrow if you want," Buffy said once she and Spike had walked into the room.

"That sounds good, Buffy. We _will_ be talking more tomorrow," Joyce turned her gaze to the vampire, "You as well, Spike."

"'Course Joyce," Spike answered. _'When'd your mom get so scary, pet?'_

'_She has that effect on people. Even Giles. It's funny to see him go all studdery.'_ Buffy laughed at the though and blushed when everyone looked at her curiously.

"That's really rude, you know. Having private conversations, not exactly the way to make friends," Cordy said.

Buffy rolled her eyes at Cordy and turned to Giles, "We'll meet up here tomorrow and talk strategy. The Council will be back in two days."

Giles nodded and watched the group exit the library. He would not be getting much sleep tonight. Now that he was alone, the activities of the past few days could fully sink into his mind. It had not escaped him that he had "allowed" a Master Vampire to claim his Slayer. Not only that, but he "allowed" a sister claim to take place between two high school students and the second Slayer. He was amazed at how accepting Joyce had been of the whole situation. She had just recently found out about her daughter's calling and had handled that like a parent…she lost it. He, being the Watcher, was having a difficult time taking in all of this new information. After Angel lost his soul last year, he swore that he would never again trust another vampire, soul or not. However, here he was accepting Spike into the group. He knew Buffy was different than the other Slayer's. She was so unlike Kendra, who had been the standard Slayer, and yet, Giles knew that because Buffy was so different, she would be the one to live the longest, to accomplish the most. That thought left him feeling proud. He knew that Faith would be a lot like Buffy. She was free willed and spirited.

"You won't be able to interfere with the test, Rupert," Travers said.

Giles tried his best to act unaffected by the presence of the man in the room, "I am well aware of that, Quentin."

"As I'm sure you are aware," Travers continued as if the other man hadn't spoken, "This test is not only for the Slayers. It is for you as well. We are unsure of your abilities…"

"My, _abilities_, are just fine," Giles ground out, sounding a lot like Ripper.

"Of course. It's you're closeness to Miss Summers that has us most concerned. We fear it clouds your…judgment at times. It appears that Faith will follow in Miss Summers' footsteps," Travers continued.

"I rather hope she does," Giles commented.

"Is that so?" Travers asked, a hint of disdain in his voice.

"Yes. Buffy is the strongest Slayer we've ever seen. You know this, and that scares you. You've never had a Slayer that you couldn't control, never had one that didn't quite fit into your mould. That is the true reason why a Slayer has such a short, brutal life, Quentin. It is because she has no ties to this world, nothing to keep her here, nothing except her calling. It is that, the constant pressure of being the Chosen One that kills her," Giles said.

"You are correct, Rupert. Our Slayers are not supposed to have ties to the outside world. Watchers are the only people with whom she is to have any constant contact. This is done to protect the innocent. We cannot do that if the Slayer continues to endanger those she draws into her life," Travers said evenly.

"She'll prevail. I have up most confidence in both of the girls. They will be able to take anything you chose to put them through," Giles said.

Travers smirked, "We'll find out soon."

Giles ground his teeth together to keep from beating the man to death. He was pleased to watch his employer leave the library. Any remaining doubts he had to his Slayer's trust in Spike or her choices, they immediately left his conscious. He trusted Buffy's instincts, now more than ever. Travers had made it quite plain that he did not expect either girl to live through the test. He couldn't allow that to happen.

* * *

"You girls can sleep in the living room. Spike, I'll have Buffy set up the cot for you in the basement. It should be enough to protect you from the sun," Joyce said as the group entered the house.

"Wills, you know where the extra blankets and such are, right?" Buffy asked.

Willow nodded, "I'll help Faith and Cordellia set up the big sleeping mat."

"Spike and I will set up the cot," Buffy said as she dragged Spike down the stairs.

'_What's all this about?'_

'_Wanted you all to myself, Big Bad. Kiss me.'_

Spike smirked at her before he gathered her up in his arms and kissed her breathless. He would never get enough of her warm little body pressed up against his cool one. She was his sunshine, everything he would never have again. He didn't deserve her or her friends, he knew this, and because of that he would do whatever he had to do to keep them safe.

Buffy moaned into his mouth. She would never tire of Spike Kisses. It amazed her how a vampire, cold, dead, vampire could make her feel so warm and alive. Everywhere he touched her she felt a little fire erupt. She traced his retracted canine with her tongue and smiled internally when she felt him growl in approval.

'_Playin' with fire, there, pet. Don't know what you're doin' to me.'_

'_I think I know exactly what I'm doing to you.'_

To prove her point, Buffy pulled his lip into her mouth and nibbled on it gently. He tightened his grip on her and ground his jean clad erection into her pelvis. As much as Buffy would love to have Spike pin her to the wall and pound into her all night long, she knew she couldn't do that here, with her mother upstairs. It just wasn't fair. Hesitantly, Buffy pulled away from her mate before things reached the point of no return.

"You're a terrible tease, Slayer," Spike growled at her.

"You think my mom was scary at the library? Just wait until she comes down those stairs and catches me doing the 'act' with my Vampire lover," Buffy retorted.

Spike shuddered involuntarily. He certainly didn't want to give Joyce any reason to become angry with him. _'Woman'd prolly plunge a stake through my undead heart.'_

The cot was stored on a shelf, a high shelf. Spike watched in amusement as Buffy attempted to reach it. He knew she wouldn't ask for help. She was a right stubborn bint. Finally giving up on bouncing on her toes to reach it, Buffy climbed up onto one of the lower shelves and threw the cot down to the ground.

"Could've just asked for help, luv," Spike said with a smirk.

"From you? Never going to happen, Spike," Buffy said.

"Not complainin', Slayer," Spike said. _'Looked right cute being all fussed about it."_

Buffy glared at him before turning on her heel and walking up the stairs. She was stopped half way up by a vice like grip around her midsection.

'_Where in the bloody hell do you think you're runnin' off to?'_

"Upstairs. And I'm _not_ running. I'm walking calmly up the stairs. Where my mother and friends are," Buffy said.

'_No goodnight kiss?'_

She could feel the purr in his voice and momentarily melted. "No. Mean vampires don't get those."

Spike growled before capturing her lips with his. She stubbornly resisted for a few seconds before giving into the wonderful sensations his tongue was causing. Spike felt her mold against him and it took everything in him to remember that her mother was upstairs. With one last peck, Spike pulled reluctantly away.

"Goodnight, Slayer," Spike said.

"Night, Spike," Buffy said.

"Someone was making with the smoochies," Willow said teasingly when Buffy reached the top of the stairs.

Buffy blushed deeply, "It's his fault."

"I heard that," a gruff British voice called.

'_I know. And it is so your fault.'_

"This claim is way wicked. I could totally feel you getin' all excited for Blondie," Faith said enthusiastically.

"Can I just say, eeww!" Buffy exclaimed.

"Not in a gross, eeww, way," Willow said quickly, "More of a really happy Buffy way."

"Are we _always_ going to know when you and Spike get all…" Cordy let the sentence hang in the air, "Because if you are, I'd really appreciate a warning."

All of the girls laughed at Cordy's apparent distress.

"I gotta know, B. What's it like?" Faith asked.

Buffy smiled knowingly. It was so nice to have a girl talk for a change. Even if said girl talk was about her hundred something year old vampire boyfriend. "It's amazing. I've never felt anything like it. It's weird at first, because of the lack of body heat, but once you get over that it's amazing. So unlike kissing normal guys."

"As in guys with a pulse," Cordy interjected.

"Yeah, as in guys with a pulse. But, Spike's different than Angel with the kissage. Angel was all tender and loving, which was good, but with Spike, it's raw…melting need. It's like he can't get enough, like he lives, or well, I guess, unlives for it," Buffy continued.

"Wow," Willow whispered.

"Oh like you don't know what I'm talking about, Will!" Buffy admonished.

Willow turned about the same color as her hair, "I-I, uh, I, uh…"

Again the girl broke into fits of laughter.

'_Can't you bloody women ever shut up?'_

'_Oh, poor Spikey. We're doing the girl talk thing. It's what girls do.'_

'_Do you lot have to do it so loudly? Vampire, luv. I can hear almost every bloody word.'_

'_Oh god! Stop listening! Girl talk is for, girls…not boy vampires! Shut your ears, go to sleep.'_

'_Night time.'_

'_Stupid vampires.'_

"Maybe we should try whispering," Buffy suggested.

The girls all raised an inquisitive eyebrow.

"Our resident vampire thinks we're being too loud," Buffy explained.

"He can hear us?" Cordellia asked.

"Apparently," Buffy said casually.

"Now that is rude," Cordellia said seriously.

Faith laughed, "Can't understand why Blondie'd be interested in what we're sayin' anyway."

"I don't think he is. It's more, he just can't help hearing cause of the whole vampire hearing thing," Buffy said, "Now, tell us about Oz."

"Oh, I'd, uh, hoped you'd forgotten about that," Willow said softly, "Since you haven't, I, uh, it's nice."

"Come on, there's got to be more than 'nice'. Hell, kissin' you're cousin is nice," Faith said.

"Really?" Buffy asked with a raised eyebrow.

Faith shrugged, "Sure, I mean, it wasn't all 'family lovin', but you know, it was something to do."

"You must have had a very troubled childhood," Cordellia said as she shook her head.

Faith smiled.

"Kissing Oz is not like kissing my cousin," Willow began, "Because, of course, I've never kissed my cousin."

"What about Xander? I mean, you guys have been friends for like ever," Faith asked.

"Never kissed Xander," Willow said in a small voice.

"I for one am happy about that," Cordellia said.

Buffy and Faith both laughed.

"Girls," Joyce called from the stairs, "You all have school in the morning. You really should get some rest."

"Alright, mom," Buffy called, "Goodnight."

"Goodnight," Joyce answered. She was reluctant to interrupt their obvious good evening. It was such a change to see Buffy being just a girl. Catching up on guys and gossip with her friends. For a moment, it was easy for Joyce to forget that her daughter was the Slayer and that her boyfriend was a vampire. Shaking the thoughts from her mind, Joyce ascended the stairs and went to bed.

Buffy laid down next to Willow and Faith. She was reminded of her life before she was the Chosen One, her life in L.A. To her surprise, she didn't miss it. She was content right here. She knew her life would never be "normal", but then she didn't really understand what was so great about being normal anyway. For the first time since she knew she was the Slayer she felt safe. She didn't know if it was because of the vampire sleeping in the basement or the three girls sleeping around her. At this moment, she didn't care what the Council had in store for her. Whatever it was, she was confident that she could defeat it.

Spike was jarred from his sleep by a wave of panic that whipped through his Mate. He was in game face instantly and ready to dash up the stairs just as the basement door silently opened. He relaxed his stance as he saw Buffy descending the stairs, but was too worked up to make his demon recede.

"Sorry. Didn't mean to make you all panicy," Buffy said shyly.

"'S alright. What's wrong, pet?" Spike asked.

"I just realized that I hadn't given you the ring yet. I wanted you to have it before I go to school tomorrow. You know, incase the Council decides to move up their timetable or something," Buffy said quickly.

Spike looked at Buffy, trying to read the true reason for her sudden panic.

"Look, I know Giles isn't exactly happy about you having it, but I want you to have it," Buffy said, "I _need_ you to have it."

Spike nodded. He couldn't find words. He was overwhelmed. Not only had Buffy trusted him enough to allow him to claim her, but she trusted him to have the Gem. The same Gem she had kicked his ass to get from him not a month ago.

Buffy gently took his hand in hers and placed the Gem on his middle finger. She didn't know why she picked that finger, but she picked right because it fit perfectly. She smiled up at him and watched the emotions play across his blue eyes.

"Penny for your lack of thoughts?" Buffy asked teasingly.

Spike smiled down at her. In an attempt to show her how he was feeling, he gently brushed his lips against hers. Buffy smiled against his lips and traced his lower lip with her tongue. She knew what he was feeling, because she could feel it and it warmed her through. She knew Giles' only concern was for her safety and she appreciated it, but Spike was the last person she was afraid of. In reality, she was more afraid of Cordellia than Spike and that was a bit on the sad side for the Master Vampire.

Spike chuckled as he heard Buffy's whimper of complaint when he pulled his lips away from hers. "Love you so much, Buffy."

"I love you too, Spike," Buffy said.

Spike felt the truth of her statement through the claim. "You're mum was right. You need to get some kip, pet. I have the ring now. If the wankers try to do anything to you or your mates, I'll be there."

She kissed him lightly on the lips, "Goodnight."

Spike smiled, "Night, luv."

After he was sure Buffy was safely sleeping the sleep of tired little Slayers, he allowed himself to drift off to sleep on the incredibly uncomfortable cot.

"Dawn! Dawn! Are you there?" Spike yelled frantically after he walked into the Summers' home.

"It's, it's just Spike," Spike heard Dawn tell someone, "I'm here!"

Spike let out the unneeded breath he didn't realize he had been holding when he saw Dawn walk down the stairs. "Thank God. You scared me half to death…or more to death. You – I could kill you."

Spike watched closely as Dawn walked down the stairs. He was afraid to look away, because if he did, she'd be gone…again.

"Spike," Dawn said in a warning tone.

"I mean it. I could rip your head of one-handed and drink from your brain stem," Spike ranted.

He watched as Dawn shook her head in exasperation. Once she had reached the bottom of the stairs, he began to realize that something was different.

"Look," Dawn said as she stepped aside.

"Yeah? I've seen the bloody bot before. Didn't think she'd patch up so – " Spike stopped abruptly as he realized that the bot, was not a bot at all.

"She's kind of, um…she's been through a lot…with the…death. But I think she's ok," Dawn said shakily.

Spike stares dumbstruck at the sight before him. He watched at Buffy realized her blouse was still unbuttoned and quickly began to button it. He couldn't believe his eyes. Buffy was back, she was alive. _"Yeah, and she'll never forgive you for breaking your promise, you git."_

"Spike? Are _you_ ok?" Dawn asked.

"I'm…what did you do?" Spike asked.

"Me? Nothing," Dawn said sharply.

Spike watched as Buffy nervously clutched her shirt.

"Her hands," Spike said.

Buffy moved her hands behind her back and looked at bit embarrassed.

"Um, I was gonna fix 'em. I don't know how they got like that," Dawn said tentatively.

"I do. Clawed her way out of a coffin, that's how," Spike said as he turned to Buffy, "Isn't that right?"

"Yeah," Buffy said softly, "That's…what I had to do."

"Done it myself," Spike said just as softly.

He continued to stare at her. _"Do something you git!"_

"Um…we'll take care of you. Come here," Spike said as he led the girl to the living room.

He looked up at Dawn, "Get some stuff, uh, mercurochrome, bandages."

"Okay," Dawn said as she took off up the stairs.

Spike sat down on the coffee table facing Buffy who had settled herself on the sofa.

"How long was I gone?" Buffy asked once their eyes had met.

"Hundred forty-seven days yesterday. Uh ... hundred forty-eight today," Spike paused and smiled, "'Cept today doesn't count, does it?"

When she didn't answer, Spike began to worry.

"How long was it for you…where you were?" Spike asked in an attempt to keep her talking, prove to himself that this was real.

Buffy paused, "Longer."

Spike awoke with sweat pouring down his face.

* * *

There you go. Sorry it took so long to update, finals and such took some time. Review me! 


	17. Lost

**Lost**

Joyce had given up on her attempts to separate the two blondes. They were attached. The only time they were apart was when the other was in the bathroom! She found it quite ridiculous at times, but whenever she'd try to pry Buffy away, a low growl would come from Spike. Even at night the two were together, he would hold her protectively in his arms and she would fall into a calm sleep. Part of her was happy for her daughter. It seemed that when Spike and the girls were around she could let go of her burdens and focus on just being Buffy.

"Giles? What is it?" Joyce heard Buffy ask from the living room.

Joyce walked out of the kitchen to see a very disheveled Giles.

"The Council is ready. They are waiting for you and Faith at the library. I've been given instructions: you are to go alone," Giles said softly.

"Not bloody likely," Spike ranted. His eyes flashed gold.

"I agree. I don't want her going to face those men on her own, Mr. Giles," Joyce said.

"Everyone is going. I don't really care what the Council says about it," Buffy said definitively.

"Right then, let's go face the wankers," Spike said. He moved closer to Buffy and pulled her into his arms. He hadn't told he about his dream, and he noticed that she didn't ask. This thing the Council had planned was bad, Spike could tell, but he didn't know what he could do about it.

When the group reached the school, Buffy instructed everyone to wait outside the library. She and Faith would go inside first. Spike would know if anything went wrong.

"Ah, Miss Summers. Faith. Glad to see you could make it," Travers greeted.

"Wouldn't miss this party for the world," Buffy replied.

"It is looking to be in your favor. You followed the instructions we gave to Mr. Giles by coming here alone. I must say I'm terribly impressed," Travers continued.

"Shall we?" Buffy asked sweetly. She wanted this to be over, quickly.

"Of course," Travers said. He motioned for one of the other Council members to come forward.

"I need you to stand facing each other, please," the Council member asked, "Now, join hands."

"Is this some sort of freaky kinky love thing?" Faith asked as she took Buffy's hands.

"I assure you it is necessary. The ritual requires physical contact," Travers said with a knowing smile.

"Ritual?" Buffy asked. Her feeling of unease multiplied. Rituals were never of the good.

Travers simply nodded at the girl and watched with a wicked smile as the magic began to work. Soon the library was filled with a brilliant white light. The chanters increased the pace of the words they spoke and soon there was a pop, and then the two Slayers were gone.

"This should work out just splendidly," Travers said.

"What are we doing to tell the Watcher?" someone asked.

Travers smiled, "I don't think we'll need to tell him anything."

* * *

_Jump_ Buffy didn't understand. _Jump_ There was a tower, bright light emanating from it. _Jump_ Creatures were pouring out of the light. _Jump_ She felt herself running and before he brain could catch up with her body, she jumped from the tower.

Pain unlike anything she'd ever felt before coursed through her body. It burned, it froze, it consumed. She felt her life being stripped from her and drawn into the portal's energy. She was so confused. Nothing made any sense. Her brain couldn't form a complete thought, the pain was too great. Then, suddenly, the pain began to subside. A calm washed over her. _'Relax, pet. I've got you. You'll be safe.'_ At his words, Buffy felt the marks on her neck tingle and her body relax. She was floating, hovering above existence. Then, just as suddenly as it had started, it ended.

Slowly, consciousness came back to her. Her eyes wouldn't open, her mouth wouldn't work, and she couldn't move. Her ears worked. She heard sobs, humans sobbing. Then, she heard a sound that made her heart break. Spike was crying, gut wrenching sobs. She tried to look at him, tried to move over to him and comfort her mate. She tried to send comforting thoughts to him through the bond, but still the sobs continued.

"Spike?" she whispered.

She forced herself to her feet and moved as quickly as she could to the crouching figure. His face was a bloodied mess and the emptiness in his eyes haunted her. She had to make him better. She threw herself into his arms. She was vaguely aware of the other's. She heard their voices, but didn't hear what they were saying. At this moment, they didn't matter. Spike, her mate, was the only thing that mattered.

"It's a dream. It has to be a dream," Spike whispered in awe.

Buffy looked up at him with tears in her eyes, "It's not a dream. I'm here. It will be ok."

Spike closed his eyes and held onto the girl tightly. He was being given a second chance. He didn't know why, and he really didn't care, all that mattered was her. He would never let her down again.

Buffy looked up and saw the concerned faces of her friends and even some strangers. _"Wonder if we just saved the world again."_

"B-Buffy?" Giles' grief stricken voice asked.

She just stared at him. She didn't know what to say. Things around her felt different. Suddenly, things began to make themselves known. She could no longer feel Willow or Cordellia, and Faith wasn't here. Her mother, she couldn't feel a connection with her mother, but there was another, blood, her blood. She could feel it.

Abruptly, she jumped out of Spike's embrace and began to pace. Things weren't right. This wasn't where she was supposed to be…it was wrong. A wave of terror swept though her, but it wasn't hers…it was Faith's. She stumbled and would have fallen if Giles hadn't steadied her.

"Where's Faith? We need to find Faith. She's in trouble," Buffy said in a panicked voice.

No one made a move. They were all just standing there, staring at her like she'd grown a second head. Why didn't Willow notice? Why wasn't Spike helping her? She looked back at him.

"Spike?" her voice was small, "What's going on?"

Spike opened his mouth to reply, but closed it. What was he going to tell her? 'Sorry I almost let you die.' There were no words, but if she kept looking at him with those large hazel eyes of hers, he might just dust. He moved towards her slowly, and to his, and everyone else's surprise, she didn't move away.

"Buffy?" Dawn's questioning voice called.

Buffy looked at the girl who called her name. She didn't recognize her, but she _felt_ familiar, like blood…like mom. She approached the girl and hesitantly reached her hand out to stroke the girl's hair. "I should know you. You're blood, my blood."

"Great, she's forgotten me, again," Dawn mumbled.

"I didn't mean to," Buffy said in a small voice.

"Slayer, why don't we get you home? That sound nice?" Spike asked.

She merely nodded up at him.

Spike swore his heart stopped when she took his hand and held it tight. He looked down at her, but she was examining a spot on the ground. She wouldn't meet the gaze of anyone.

Xander opened his mouth to protest, loudly and possibly with strong language, but Anya's hand over his mouth kept him quiet. He just couldn't understand why Buffy turned to the Evil Undead Jr. for help.

The others were having the same issues as Xander, but they were still too shell shocked to process their objections. Mutely, the followed the blonde pair back to Revello Drive.

"I'll make us all some tea," Giles said once they'd settled themselves in the living room.

Buffy settled herself as close to Spike as she could. She fought the impulse to curl herself in his lap. He seemed to be distancing himself from her, and he couldn't stop staring at her with that same 'Who Are You' expression.

"Someone going to tell me what's going on?" Buffy asked once Giles re-entered the room.

"We all thought you died when you jumped from Glory's Tower," Anya said matter-of-factly.

"Huh?" Buffy asked, "And who are you?"

"You don't remember Glory?" Giles asked. He began to polish his glasses, he feared this would become an even longer evening.

"No, no Glory. The Council showing up at the school and telling me and Faith that they were going to 'test' us is the last bad thing I remember," Buffy said. She eyed the group, looking for recognition to register in their eyes, but she saw nothing.

"The school?" Giles asked.

"Yes, where you live. In the room with all the books," Buffy supplied. _"What's wrong with everyone?"_

"Buffy, you blew up the high school two years ago," Dawn said.

"Yeah, in L.A., but this is Sunnydale. That high school is still there, but I really would love to blow it up," Buffy said. Another wave of panic went through her, immediately followed by pain; pain so severe she doubled over from the force of it.

"Slayer?" Spike asked with concern.

"Faith. We're running out of time. We need to get to her," Buffy said through the pain.

"Did you hit your head?" Xander asked, "Last I checked, we didn't want to _help_ Faith."

Buffy stood up and before anyone could react, she had Xander by the throat. "I don't care if 'we' want to help her. 'I' want to help her and I will." Buffy let him drop to the ground, "With or without your help." She felt another presence on the edge of her awareness, one that was very close to Faith. Angel. "Is Angel still in L.A.?"

Giles nodded. He knew there was no way to change Buffy's mind. Perhaps when she saw Faith things would go back to normal, well normal for the Hellmouth.

"Then that's where I'm going. If you want to help me you're welcome, if you don't then go home," with that, Buffy left the house.

Immediately, Spike was on his feet and to the door.

"Just where do you think you're going, Spike?" Xander asked.

"I'm going with her. Can't you lot see how confused she is? There's somethin's wrong with her, and I'm not letting her out of my sight," Spike said as he left the house.

"I'm glad you decided to come with me," Buffy said without turning to look at him.

"'S that right, pet?" Spike asked. The second he'd walked out that door, he decided to just go with whatever it was the Slayer was doing. She seemed to want him around, and he'd take any crumb he could get.

Buffy smiled up at him, "Yeah, I kinda need someone who can drive."

If it wasn't for the smile on her face, Spike would have been beyond upset. Recently, she'd just been using him, but the smile on her face told him that she was joking, trying to make the situation more bearable.

"So, we're going to see Peaches?" Spike said.

"No, I don't want to see him. Ever again," Buffy bit out.

This was a new or different Buffy. She'd never been so adamant about not wanting to see her ex-lover. "Then why L.A.?"

"That's where she is. I can feel her. And I can feel Angel. They are close to each other," Buffy said as if it made perfect sense.

The ride to L.A. was done in relative silence. Neither person really knew what to say. Buffy was torn. He was Spike, but he didn't seem to want her anymore. He'd shut off their connection. That was probably what hurt the most. She couldn't remember what's she'd done to upset him, to make him not want her anymore…

Spike stole a glace at Buffy and he saw silent tears fall down her cheeks. She looked so alone, so _young_. He didn't know what to do to help her. She had seemed so comfortable with him.

"Spike?" Buffy asked softly.

"Yeah, pet?" Spike replied.

"Do you still…love me?" Buffy whispered the last two words.

Spike nearly swerved into the other lane. "'Course I do, luv. I love you so much it burns."

Buffy looked up at him, tears still swimming in her green depths. "Don't leave me. I need you with me. I can trust you. You'll keep me safe."

"I haven't always," Spike said softly.

"Yes you have. You told me you would. I believe you," Buffy told him.

Spike noticed how she didn't use the past tense. Since she didn't remember Glory, she probably didn't remember his promise to keep Bit safe, hell she didn't even remember the Bit.

"Where you expecting to find Faith?" Spike asked.

"I-I don't know. I can feel her stronger now. Does Angel know where she is?" Buffy asked.

"I think he does, pet," Spike said.

Buffy huffed. She _so_ didn't want to go ask Angel for help. She didn't want anything to do with him, but she had to do something to help Faith. "Take me there. I'll make him tell me where she is."

Spike nodded. They seemed to have formed a bond. He didn't want to bollox it up by opening his mouth.

When they reached the hotel, Buffy took his hand and held it tightly. "Don't leave me."

"Never, pet. I'm here for as long as you still want me," Spike said.

"I'll always want you, Spike," Buffy answered.

Hand-in-hand the pair walked into the building.

"Buffy?" Angel asked, "What are you doing here? Is everything ok?"

"Where's Faith," Buffy asked coolly.

"Why do you need Faith?" Angel asked skeptically, then he noticed, "And why in the _hell_ are you holding hands with Spike?"

"That's none of your business. Are you going to help me, or not?" Buffy asked. She was tired, confused and she just wanted to find Faith.

"She's still in jail. Buffy, are you alright?" Angel asked.

Buffy's mouth widened in horror. No wonder she was so scared. _"Poor thing."_ Buffy looked up at Spike, "We have to get her out of there. She's so scared. She didn't do anything. I don't care what you think you know…trust me, you don't know anything."

Spike raised a scared eyebrow, "Sure thing, Slayer. Let's go save her."

Buffy nodded and walked back outside.

"You know what's going on with her, Spike?" Angel asked with concern.

"No. I'd better get out to her before she takes my car," Spike said as he left.

"You know how you're plannin' to get her out, pet?" Spike asked once they were on the road again.

Buffy scrunched up her nose, "Force. Punch someone until they tell me what I need to know."

"Right then," Spike said. He didn't know what else to say. Normally the Slayer was all human friendly, but he wasn't going to object to seein' her in action.

Once they reached the jail, Spike watched in awe as Buffy went into Slayer mode. She knocked away the officers that stood between her and the front desk. She didn't kill any of them, he could still hear their heartbeats, but still…wow.

"Where's Faith?" Buffy demanded.

The young officer at the front desk went to press the emergency button when the small blonde's hand caught theirs in mid movement.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. Just tell me where Faith is and we'll get along just fine," Buffy said.

The officer nodded and motioned for Buffy to follow. Before she did, she looked back a Spike to make sure he would in fact follow her. Normally, she wouldn't have bothered, but this placed seemed to have changed him. He seemed to not even care about Faith, and that was just too weird. Even before the claim and the sister claim he'd been all Protective Guy. _"At least he's stopped staring."_

"Buffy?" Faith's anguished voice called.

"Faith!" Buffy yelled.

Spike watched as Buffy pulled the jail door clean off. Then, Buffy ran to the other girl and they embraced. Both had tears running down their face. Everything here was so different, and yet the same. The reality of the situation seemed to come to light as the girls clutched each other like a life line.

"Ladies," Spike interrupted, "Think it might be best if we do the reunion once we're back to the car and on our way back to Sunnyhell."

"Buffy, I can't feel them. You're the only one I can feel. What's happening?" Faith asked as she allowed herself to be pulled to her feet.

Buffy looked up at Spike, but didn't see any recognition and her heart broke a little more. "I don't know. I'm _so_ going to kill Travers and any other council member I can get my hands on. This isn't fair. This isn't a test. I think they wanted us to die."

Faith's eyes became large a saucers. They were sent here to die. "Guess we should've been nicer to Wes."

Buffy smiled, "Don't think it would have helped. Travers doesn't exactly like me."

Faith nodded, "What's up, Blondie? You aren't all hot with B."

Spike raised an inquisitive eyebrow. _"I'm hot with Buffy? As in physical? The little kiss in my crypt after Glory…Faith wouldn't know about that. Since when are the two of them all chummy?"_ He looked a Buffy who was a brilliant shade of red.

"We need to get out of here before more cops show up," Buffy said.

Faith agreed. She'd had enough of the big house to last her a life time. Plus, once they were back to Sunnydale, maybe someone would tell her what was going on. She kept being told that she was a murderer, but she'd never killed anyone who wasn't dead to begin with, and she was _supposed _to do that!

The trip back to Sunnydale was just a quiet as the one to L.A. Buffy and Faith sat curled up together in the back of the DeSoto. They were so far beyond wigged by the situation. Nothing made sense. No one knew anything, and everyone, including Spike thought they were both nuts.

Back in the house on Revello Drive, the Scoobies waited anxiously for the blondes to come back. All were a bit concerned about Faith's return to Sunnydale, but no one broached the subject. When the door opened, everyone turned to look at the tear stained faces of the two Slayers.

"Buffy? What's wrong?" Willow asked with concern.

Buffy and Faith walked into the house followed closely by Spike who, if possible, looked paler than usual. Buffy looked around the room and was still bother by the fact that she could feel "Dawn" who she didn't remember, but not her mom who she could most certainly remember.

"Where's mom?" Buffy asked.

* * *

There ya go. Let me know what you think! 


	18. Behind

**Behind**

Willow had felt the magic before it was used. Her mind swam with horrible thoughts, thoughts of what the Council was doing to Buffy and Faith. Lucky for her, no one saw the brief flicker of black in her eyes. When she saw the bright flash of light, she nearly fell over from the power of the magic. She repressed the urge to join in whatever ritual was happening in the library. The power was just so…wow. She did, however, react soon enough to keep Spike from tearing into the library. If he did, the ritual would be interrupted and more damage could be inflicted.

However, once the energy had subsided, she all but shoved the vampire into the library.

Spike lunged at Travers and was about to snap his neck, when he suddenly fell to the floor. The others watched in horror as his face contorted in pain. He cried out. Willow was the next to feel the pain; she fell to her knees next to the vampire. Spike looked over at the red-head. Willow nodded before she took his hand in hers. A pale yellow light emanated from their joined hands. Slowly, the pair felt the pain subside. Abruptly, Spike broke the connection with Willow and cried out once more.

Giles didn't know what to react to first: his charges being gone, or the vampire and witch on the floor in obvious pain. He looked over at the man whom he had considered a mentor, a genuine white hat. This was the first time in his entire existence he had ever wanted to kill another man. Giles now knew that he would do whatever it took to ensure the safe return of both girls.

"She's alright. It worked," Cordy paused, "You can get up now."

Spike nodded at her and gracefully stood to his feet. He turned to Willow and offered her a hand up, which she gratefully took. The pair looked intently at Cordellia.

"You're sure?" Spike asked.

"Yep. Buffy's fine. Faith, well, she's not in immediate danger," Cordy said.

"Just a bit scared," Willow added.

"Right then," Spike said as he turned to Travers, "You wanna explain what the bloody hell just happened here?"

Travers knew he was in a spot. There would be no escaping this. He always had to do things the complicated way. He knew the group would figure out what had just transpired, but he'd hoped to be out of the country long before then.

"Yes, Quentin, I do believe an explanation is in order," Giles said careful to keep his voice even.

"This," Wesley indicated to Travers, "is the head of the Council. He does not need to answer to any of you. He had already informed you all that the girls would be tested."

At his words, Spike's game face was on. There was no way for him to suppress his rage. These men had put Buffy in danger, his mate…his demon _would_ have vengeance. He just had to keep the men alive long enough to get the information from them.

"You know," Spike said calmly, "I hate my poof of a Sire with every fiber of my being, but the bastard did teach me quite a few little tricks. Not to mention my namesake…I'll make you beg for death, mate. There is only one way to avoid a painful death: Tell me what I need to know, now."

"This is _exactly_ why the Slayers were tested. You have a _soulless_ vampire among you and treat him as an ally!" Travers exclaimed, "I will not be threatened by a monster."

"I do believe that can be arranged," Giles said.

Travers didn't reply, instead he threw a dagger at Giles.

"Suspend!" Willow yelled.

Travers stared gape-jawed as his dagger hung in the air, inches from its target.

"I'm going to take a leap here and assume that she is not a registered witch," Travers taunted.

Willow blushed slightly and turned her head away.

By this time, Spike had more than enough of Travers. It was too much that he had sent Buffy and Faith to wherever he'd sent them, but to attack Red in front of him…that was the last straw.

"Where are my girls?" Spike growled dangerously.

"I don't know," Travers replied truthfully.

Spike had the tweed covered man by the throat within the blink of an eye. "I'll only ask once more, mate."

"I told you the truth. I don't know where they are," Travers squeaked out.

"What incantation did you perform? There was a lot of energy in this room. You sure weren't just floating pencils," Willow said. She gave the man her best resolve face.

Realization hit him. Travers knew his chances of making it alive out of the library were slim. Perhaps if he cooperated with the group they would spare his life. It was a long shot, especially with the vampire and witch, but he'd take whatever chance he had.

"We used a time spell," Travers began, "It was used to send each girl to her most dire moment…be it past, present or future. Once they have overcome whatever obstacle exists in that particular time, they will be sent back here."

"Wait, if it's to their most un-good moment, they may never make it back," Xander said softly, "Slayers: short, brutal life."

No one wanted to admit that Xander was correct. It was too much for anyone to dwell on at the time. Buffy always came back; she'd done it once…she'd do it again. Faith, well, she was too stubborn to die. Hope was the only thing they had; they had to hold on to it until the very end.

"You have no idea when or where the girls are? What kind of sick joke is this?" Giles asked, "You're dealing with magic you can't control!"

"They're all alone," Cordellia whispered.

Spike picked up on the girl's despair. He used the sliver that remained of his claim with Buffy to pick up on anything that might help them. The feeling was so weak, he assumed that if the claim was with another vampire or with someone who chose not to acknowledge the claim; it would be useless to him.

"They're together," Spike said, "At least, in the same time."

"What?" Travers exclaimed, "That's not possible!"

"Why not? What aren't you telling us?" Giles inquired.

Travers gulped, "The spell was altered to send each girl to a separate time. They needed to be tested individually. It would not be of any use to us to test them together. We already know they are very capable when they are performing together. We needed to know how they would fare on their own."

Spike released the man and smiled to himself. There were times where he just loved being one of the good guys. He'd always hated the Council, and now he was able to do something about it. Sometimes unlife was just good.

"Why didn't the girls go to separate times?" Wesley asked tentatively. He'd witnessed his share of close encounters, but the scene playing out before him chilled him to the core.

"I really can't imagine anything. The incantation was performed perfectly. By all accounts the girls should have been separated," Travers mused out loud. He momentarily forgot his surroundings.

"It amazes me that a Slayer makes it past her first day with you lot in charge. Don't you wankers know anything about vampires?" Spike asked.

At the tweed men's blank looks, he continued.

"You should have been able to recognize the claim as soon as the pair walked in earlier," Spike said.

Travers and Wesley paled considerably. This was completely unheard of. Of course Slayers had been killed and turned, but never claimed.

"You can only claim one mate," Wesley said slowly, "How did it effect both Slayers?"

"Sister claim Buffy performed," Spike said casually. He perched on the edge of the table and lit a cigarette, "Right smart girl that Slayer is. Of course I came up with the idea, but she had the brains to look past the shit you feed her and recognize the potential in the ritual."

"She agreed to this?" Travers asked.

"They all did. Slayer wanted to make sure her little mates were safe while you were running your bloody test," Spike said.

"Well, this certainly changes everything," Wesley dead panned.

"I fear that when they return we will be forced to perform another test," Travers said.

This time, Giles reacted and had Travers by the neck.

"You will go back to England and leave both girls alone," Giles said. He squeezed Travers' neck as tightly as he dared. He didn't want to suffocate the man…yet.

"We need to figure out a way to get them home before something really bad happens to them," Willow said. She was _so_ tired of the testosterone show being performed.

In reply she was greeted with glares from all the men, even Xander.

"This isn't helping Buffy or Faith," Willow said.

That seemed to do the trick because Giles instantly released Travers and Spike's face returned to his human features.

A knowing smile spread across the witch's face. She loved being the sensible one.

"Know any spells to magic them back, Red?" Spike asked.

Willow shook her head.

"To the books then?" Xander asked.

"It seems research is the best option at the moment, yet," Giles replied, "Unless you have some useful information to offer, Quentin?"

Travers shook his head.

"Very well," Giles said.

* * *

No one knew how to answer her simple question. They all knew the answer; they just weren't sure how they should tell Buffy. Something about her seemed different.

"She got sick earlier this year, Buffy," Dawn said quietly, "She…she died."

Buffy blinked several times as her "sisters" words penetrated her brain. Her mother was dead. Something about that didn't seem right to her. She knew this girl had no reason to lie to her, if she really was her sister, then they would share the same mother. Quickly, she reminded herself that this wasn't her home. This was something different. This was the Council's test. She wasn't the Buffy these people knew. Realizing that she needed to offer some sort of response to then news, Buffy's mouth formed a silent "o".

"Why was Faith in prison?" Buffy asked, effectively changing the topic.

The entire group stared at her.

"Cuz she tried to kill us?" Xander said.

"She also switched bodies with you and screwed your boy toy," Spike said.

It was Buffy's turn to stare.

"Faith, slept with you?" Buffy asked Spike.

"No way, B. Never," Faith said.

"I just need to say, ew," Xander quipped, "Riley, Buffy, not Spike."

Buffy was way confused now, "I never dated Riley. I dated Angel, then Spike, well Spike and I never actually did the whole date thing, but…"

Her voice trailed off once she saw the horrified looks on her "friends" faces. Buffy sighed deeply. This day was going from bad to weird to worse. She pulled her hair up and tied it loosely into a pony tale.

"Bloody hell!" Spike yelled as he leapt from the couch.

"What?" Buffy asked.

He couldn't find words, he just pointed at her neck. It wasn't possible. It just wasn't. He'd _never_…

"I told you we never did the actual dating thing. We sort of skipped that part," Buffy said.

"Yeah, you and B did the claim thing, then we did this wicked Sister claim so now I can totally feel when she gets hot for ya," Faith said.

Xander only heard the parts of the conversation he wanted to. Spike had claimed Buffy. That meant that Spike had bitten Buffy. He'd never liked the Peroxide Pest and now he had a good reason to stake him. So, before his brain could communicate with the rest of his body, he was lunging at Spike with a stake.

"No!" Buffy yelled as she tackled Xander to the ground.

"What Buffy? The _thing_ bit you! You can't tell me that you're ok with that, can you?" Xander asked.

"I am. We all agreed it would be best. With the Council coming to test Faith and I, it seemed like a good idea," Buffy said defensively.

"Buffy, when the Council came to test you, Faith was in prison. They were only testing you. They wanted to make sure you were capable of dealing with Glory," Giles said as he began to furiously polish his glasses.

"Who's Glory?" Buffy asked, "The Council wanted to test us because we were jerky to Wesley. He was the Watcher sent to Sunnydale after they fired you, Giles."

"Buffy," Giles began, "How old are you?"

Buffy scrunched her nose up in confusion, "Eighteen. You know that Giles. The birthday I wasn't supposed to live to see."

"Buff, you're not eighteen. We're not in high school. We blew it up two years ago. The Mayor ascended and Faith was put into a coma, by you," Willow explained.

"Didn't think you'd have it in ya, B," Faith said.

"Me either," Buffy replied.

This was too much to handle. Too much was different.

"Spike?" Buffy asked softly, "You didn't claim me?"

Spike hung his head. He didn't know what in the bleedin' hell was going on. His mark was on the Slayer's neck, there was no mistake about that, but he didn't feel the connection of the claim. He didn't remember making the claim.

Buffy stood up and began to pace. Was it all a dream? Maybe she had amnesia. That would explain why she didn't remember anything about this place. She must have been dreaming or something when she jumped from the tower and when she hit the ground, her other memories had been erased. That had to be it. Unfortunately, that didn't help her, and she didn't believe it.

"I really don't like the Council," Buffy mumbled.

"At least that's still the same," Anaya said.

"I think it would be best if we all got some sleep. We'll begin researching tomorrow at the shop," Giles said as he stood up.

The other's followed.

"Should someone stay with her?" Willow whispered to Giles.

"I'll be fine, Wills," Buffy said.

Willow blushed, "Sorry, Buff. I just want you to be safe."

"I know. I'll be fine. Faith and I will be good and stay in tonight. Then tomorrow we begin with the books," Buffy said with a slight frown at the idea of research.

"Ok," Willow said as she left the house.

"Spike, shouldn't you be leaving now?" Xander snapped.

"NO!" Buffy and Faith yelled.

Both Spike and Xander looked at the girls curiously.

"I want him to stay. Xander, I can take care of myself, you know this. I feel safer with Spike around," Buffy said.

Xander shook his head. He'd never understand Buffy. "Alright. At least he can't hurt you."

"What do you mean?" Buffy asked.

"Chip," Xander answered simply.

"That," Faith began, "is a snack food."

Xander rolled his eyes, "There's a chip in Spike's head. He can't hurt humans with out getting a major headache. Riley's commando buddies implanted it in his head last year."

Buffy frowned. She didn't like the idea Spike being in someway unable to defend her, not that she needed it.

"Wait, commandos, Riley, impotent…no, flaccid," Buffy rambled as she resumed her pacing.

Spike perked up as he heard Buffy talk about him being impotent and flaccid. Maybe things were beginning to come back to her. That wouldn't explain his bite marks, but this was the Hellmouth, some things were never explained.

"What are you talking about?" Faith asked.

"Before you showed up, I had a Slayer dream, at least I think that's what it was…not really sure, anyway, Spike was chained up in Giles' bathtub. We had this whole discussion about the commando's and their lab. He was upset about drinking pig's blood. Giles' mug said, 'Kiss the Librarian'. I'm just not sure what any of it meant," Buffy said.

"You'll have to tell Giles tomorrow," Xander said.

"Yes, tomorrow. Tonight, Xander Harris, I want you to give me many orgasms," Anya said as she pulled Xander out the door.

"She sure knows how to pull her man," Faith commented.

"So, you're not from here?" Dawn asked.

Buffy turned to look at the young girl. There was something about her that made her appear to be so much older. Maybe even older than Spike.

"I don't know, Dawn. This place looks like the Sunnydale I know, but it isn't. I'm sure that if I was meant to be here that I'd know who you were," Buffy said with a smile. She'd secretly always wanted a little sister.

"The Buffy from here only has memories of me," Dawn said. She was used to things on the Hellmouth and decided just to go with it. "I'm really mystical energy. Glory wanted me to open a portal. I was the 'key' to opening the portal. The monks decided the best way to protect the key from Glory would be to give it to the Slayer."

"They created a human?" Buffy asked.

"Sort of. Willow had you do a spell that showed you what things looked like without all the memories. Like my room was full of a bunch of boxes and I looked like a bunch of particles," Dawn explained.

"This Buffy might be worse off than us, B," Faith said with a smirk.

"Yeah, no Spike," Buffy said as she looked at him.

Spike looked at a very interesting spot on the ground. It would be so easy for him to give into the feelings this Buffy was showing. Everything he'd wanted was right here. Buffy, this Buffy was claimed by him somewhere else. _"I am a lucky bastard."_

"I'm yours Slayer. Always have been. You're the one that doesn't want me, remember?" Spike tired.

Buffy shook her head. The her from this place was just dumb. Spike was so good to her. He was her match, her equal. She only hoped that the Buffy from here would realize that before it was too late.

"How are we going to get home?" Buffy asked Faith.

"Dunno, Giles said research tomorrow, but I don't know what we'll be lookin' for," Faith said.

"I'm _so_ in favor of pounding the Council into the ground, starting with Travers," Buffy said.

Spike smirked. He'd never like the wankers. If it weren't for the bloody chip, he'd go and pound them for her. He'd do anything for her, always would…even if it killed him.

* * *

Finally an update. Sorry it's been a while. Life is crazy. Enjoy, and review! 


	19. Fabric of Time and Space

**Fabric of Time and Space**

Giles didn't even look up when he heard the bell above the door signal that someone had entered his shop. For most of his evening, researching had proved fruitless. In a last ditch attempt, he had retrieved his personal watcher journals to see if perhaps he had overlooked something about his charge and Faith.

"I still can't believe you allowed the Evil Bloodsucker to stay in your house, all night! With Dawn!" Xander ranted for the dozenth time that morning.

Dawn rolled her eyes. It still bothered her that she'd found Xander so attractive at one time. Spike was a much better crush. Maybe vampire attraction ran in the family blood. Her mom had seemed to like Spike, even when he was trying to kill Buffy. Granted, she'd never liked Angel, but Buffy was the only person who seemed to _really_ like that vampire.

"I'm not having this conversation with you, Xander. It was my choice. Spike won't do anything to harm me," Buffy said in a voice that left no room for argument.

"Blondie couldn't even kill 'er before the claim," Faith said.

Xander opened his mouth to object, but Anya placed her hand over his mouth effectively silencing him before the argument got out of hand. She wanted Xander performance worthy…she deserved orgasms.

"Giles?" Buffy asked once she noticed that he hadn't said one word since they'd entered the shop.

Abruptly, Giles looked up, "Ah, Buffy, Faith, you're here. I'm afraid I have news."

"I'm new to this Slayer thing, but isn't news supposed to be good?" Faith asked as she sat at the table.

"Normally, yes. However, this is quite disturbing, and it's something I've never seen or heard of before," Giles stated.

"This is going to be big," Xander said.

"What is?" Willow asked as she and Tara entered the shop.

"Giles has found something, but it's not good," Buffy answered.

"End of the world bad, or just bad?" Willow asked.

"It all really depends on how you want to look at it, I guess," Giles answered.

"G-Man, the cryptic is killin' me. Tell," Xander demanded.

"Right. As I had feared, most of my research last night proved to be of no value, however, I continued looking. I re-read my watcher journals, and…" Giles removed his glasses and began to polish them into oblivion, "The words changed."

No one really knew what to say. Giles was Level Head Guy. He didn't come up with such crazy stories. It just didn't happen. He was Giles. Yet, he had said it.

"They did what?" Willow asked. She was hoping the books had been jinxed.

"The words changed before my eyes," Giles paused, "Look, I know you all must think I've gone mad, and I'm not entirely sure you'd be wrong, however, I did see the words change. I'll even allow you to examine them for yourselves."

This idea went over with the group and they began to early search the texts.

"Spike's not in this one," Xander said, "Why isn't Spike in this one?"

Buffy looked over Xander's shoulder and read the page, "Xander, Spike wasn't here yet. He showed up after Angel moved to L.A."

"What the Journals say makes sense to you, Buffy?" Giles asked.

Buffy looked around nervously. Obviously she and Faith were the only ones who seemed to be okay with this "new" information. "Um, yes?"

"I'm with B. This all sounds right to me," Faith said.

"So, are our memories right or are their memories right?" Willow asked.

Giles massaged the bridge of his nose, "I'm not entirely sure. It is possible that both are correct. We might be dealing with parallel universes."

"Why would the Council want to send me and Faith off to some other universe?" Buffy asked, "And, what happened to the Buffy and Faith that belong here?"

No one answered. Each entertained their own ideas.

"The most logical assumption is that they were sent to where ever you came from," Giles answered.

Buffy paled.

Faith looked highly amused.

"This is bad. Very bad," Buffy looked scared, "Giles, we _have_ to fix this. Soon."

"I agree, Buffy. First we need to find out exactly what ritual was used," Giles answered calmly.

"Let the fun begin," Xander quipped as the group settled in for heavy research.

After about three hours of non stop musty books, Buffy began to get antsy. She glanced over at Faith, who had completely given up on research and was examining a neat looking dagger.

"Hey, Faith," Buffy called.

"Yeah?"

"Let's go patrol. I'm sure even in this weird place there are many nasties to be dusted," Buffy offered.

"Sounds good to me," Faith answered.

"Girls, the sun hasn't set yet. If you really must exert some energy, use the training room in the back. I'm sure there is something back there that will keep you occupied until you can go patrol," Giles instructed.

A childlike grin crossed the faces of both girls. They dashed into the back room.

"Is anyone else way wigged by Faith being non-evil?" Xander asked.

Willow repressed a snicker. She knew exactly why Xander was so unnerved by Faith.

Anya, ever the blunt one, was not as considerate as Willow. "Don't worry Xander. I'm sure Faith knows that I'm the only one who can give you orgasms now."

"Oh dear lord," Giles sighed.

Xander blushed madly, "Ahn, those are the kind of comments you keep to yourself."

Anya shrugged her shoulders. She'd never understand being mortal. It was so much easier when she was a vengeance demon. Fry this. Remove that. Simple really. The only feelings she had to worry about were pain and suffering. Not exactly a hard task.

"Looks like we found something," Dawn said as she entered the Magic Box.

"Hi Dawnie," Willow greeted, "How was school?"

"Lame. Total waste of time. I could have been here helping Buffy and Faith," Dawn said.

"You need to go to school, Dawnie," Willow admonished.

Dawn mumbled something under her breath and sat down at the counter to work on her math homework. She sent a questioning look to Willow when she heard banging coming from the back room.

"Buffy and Faith are training," Willow answered.

Training they were. The two girls were exchanging blows and quips left and right. Neither girl ever gained the upper hand, but not for lack of trying. For every punch Buffy made, Faith countered and vice versa. Finally, Buffy was able to grab Faith and throw her into the wall. Quickly recovering, Faith came back with a new fire. She landed a punch to Buffy's gut that sent the blonde to the ground. After regaining her footing, Buffy had Faith by the throat. Both girls were glaring daggers at each other, not out of animosity, just out of the nature of the fight.

Spike had slipped in through the back door of the Magic Box just in time to see the beginning of the fight. He was impressed, and that didn't happen often. He'd always known Buffy's fighting was more like a dance, but Faith's was very similar. They both had unique styles, but they were deadly accurate in their own methods. He silently cursed the Initiative for the chip that was currently taking residence in his cranium. He would love to spar with the Slayer's. Long gone were his days of wanted to drain their sweet blood, but that didn't mean he didn't want to dance.

"Nice work, luv," Spike said as he emerged from the doorway.

Both girls turned and looked at him with appreciative smiles on their faces.

"Few more years of practice and you two will be pretty good," Spike smirked.

"That's real brave, or stupid, hm, coming from a vamp that can't defend himself," Faith said casually.

"_Bloody hell."_ Spike really hadn't thought about that part. He just assumed both girls would take it in stride. _"This is the Slayer, mate. Since when does she take a joke?"_

"We could stake him after showing him just how good our fighting is, and he'd never be able to do a thing about it," Buffy told Faith.

"Yeah, but somehow that just doesn't seem like fun, B," Faith said, ignoring the vampire.

"I know. Sounded almost nice there for a second," Buffy said.

"Now, Slayer," Spike began, "No need to be stake happy. Ol Spike was just having a spot of fun."

That was it, both girls erupted into laughter. It was too much. They had totally freaked him out. Like they would actually attack Spike.

Spike stared at the girls for a moment while his brain processed what had just taken place. The girls had played a joke on him. They _had_ taken it in stride and, really, taken it a bit further.

"Ha bloody ha, Slayer," Spike said. There was a smile teasing his lips, but he fought hard to keep it covered. He didn't have a reputation any more, but he still needed to keep up appearances.

"We should check in with Giles and see what the gang has come up with before we go patrol," Buffy said as she walked to the door that led back into the shop.

Faith nodded and followed Buffy.

Feeling like a ponce for just standing in the middle of the room, Spike quickly caught up with the girls and followed them into the shop.

Upon entering the room, Buffy found Dawn sitting by herself. She walked over to the teen.

"Hey," Buffy said softly.

"Hi, Buffy," Dawn replied cheerfully.

"Why are you by yourself? Don't you make with the researching happiness, too?" Buffy asked.

Dawns features clouded over momentarily, "No, I get to do homework goodness."

Buffy made an 'ick' face that made Dawn laugh.

"This does not make any sense. I don't understand how no one remembers what is written in these books. For God's sake, I wrote them and I don't remember any of it," Giles exclaimed.

This broke up the sister's bonding moment and Buffy walked over to the table once again leaving Dawn to her own devices.

"Faith and I remember what's in the books. Oh, and I, uh, remember bits of what not in the books," Buffy mumbled.

Giles perked up, "What's that?"

Buffy sighed, "Before I ended up here, on that tower, I was having Slayer Dreams or visions or something. I had glimpses of things that had happened or were going to happen. I had one where Spike was chained to your bathtub and we were feeding him blood from a mug. He was telling us about the commandos, but he wasn't very happy about it."

Giles removed his glasses. This was very odd.

"There were a couple other memories, too," Buffy looked at Spike with a warm smile, "Willow's spell."

Willow blushed and ducked her head. She was _still_ having nightmares about that day. It was so terrible. She could have been turned into a demon.

"'S that right, Slayer?" Spike drawled as he moved closer to the girl.

"Mmmhm," Buffy answered.

Catching a glimpse of his ring, Buffy snatched it off his finger.

"Oy!" Spike complained.

"Don't be such a baby," Buffy said.

She moved the ring around on her finger. Nothing.

"Giles, the way that I started getting the vision dream things was by touching different things, or people er, vampires," Buffy said, "This ring is what gave me the vision about the bathtub and the engagement."

"So, these visions you were having were brought forth through a medium?" Giles inquired.

"Huh?" Buffy asked.

Giles sighed, "You had to be in contact with something for the visions to manifest?"

"Yeah, at first. Then Spike started having visions, too," Buffy added.

"You gave me your bloody slayer dreams?" Spike asked.

She looked a bit sheepish when she turned to face the vampire. He swore she sat up at night and found different ways to make herself look irresistible. There were so many things about her that were just so bloody amazing. Truth be told, it warmed his undead heart that she would share something slayer related with him and not look disgusted.

"The night Spike decided to get even with me for Dru leaving him, we shared a vision. It interrupted our fight," Buffy pouted.

"Dru left me there too?" Spike pondered out loud, "Bloody bitch."

Faith snickered.

"What vision did you and Spike share?" Willow asked.

Buffy turned a deep crimson, "He had me chained to the wall of his crypt. Dru was there. He told me that he loved me."

This time it was Spike who would have blushed if he could. He remembered that day all too well. One of his greatest muck ups of all time. Buffy had been so mad at him for that, it took getting beaten to a bloody pulp by the Hell Bitch for her to even consider forgiving him. Then, he was sure, it was only because he protected little bit.

"I remember that," Xander said hopefully.

"We all do Xander," Giles began, "Buffy had a vision about it. For her, it never truly occurred."

"Faith, did you get any visions?" Willow asked.

Faith shook her head, "I'm vision free."

"These visions aren't mentioned in the journals and I'm sure something of that nature would be written. I _know_ I would write it all down," Giles said.

"Not to ruin the happy party, but B was havin' the dreams before the Council showed up, hell, before I showed up. I don't think they are going to help. Let's refocus on finding a way for us to get out of here," Faith suggested.

"And where the other Buffy and Faith are," Buffy added.

"Yes, it does seem that would be the best course of action," Giles said.

"Ok, Faith, Spike and I will go patrol and we'll check back here after," Buffy said.

"Spike? You're taking Spike with you?" Xander asked.

"Do you really want me to leave him here with you?" Buffy countered.

Xander shook his head and mumbled something about annoying vampires.

"Dawn?" Buffy called, "Why don't you come with us."

The young girl made an excited noise and nearly fell off her chair in her hast to follow the three powerful fighters.

Giles was going to open his mouth to protest, but decided against it. Glory was gone as was Ben, so Dawn was in no additional danger. He had to assume that Buffy knew what she was doing. Even this Buffy seemed to take a keen interest in her "sisters" safety and welfare.

"What's with the midget?" Faith asked once they were well on their way to the first cemetery.

"I'm guessing that the other Buffy hasn't taught Dawn anything. She was probably protective girl with that god wanting her key and all that," Buffy said.

"Really? You want to teach me how to kill vampires?" Dawn asked with wide eyes.

"Yep. I'm a firm believer in being prepared. This doesn't mean that you get to go out looking for trouble," Buffy said, "But this is Sunnydale, trouble has no problem finding you. I want to know that you know how to take care of yourself. There won't always be someone there to defend you."

Dawn nodded and took the offered stake from Buffy.

"Buffy, luv," Spike said softly, "You sure this is the best idea?"

Buffy smiled at Spike, a sight that would never cease to amaze him.

"I'm sure it's the best idea, Spike. She needs to be able to take care of herself. It's a bit sad that that sister of a Slayer doesn't even know how to stake a vampire," Buffy answered.

Spike nodded. He had mentioned such things to Buffy on many past occasions, but was always shot down. That was the reason he'd taken it upon himself to protect the Nibblet.

"Post apocalypse slowness," Buffy complained loudly, "Please? Give me something to fight."

As if the Powers heard her, the earth covering a new grave began to shift. Dawn watched in fascination as a hand broke through the soil. Buffy waited patiently for the fledgling to arise. This would be an ideal lesson for Dawn.

"Ok, once he gets up, I'll get him restrained, then I want you to stake him," Buffy instructed.

Spike and Faith stood to the side and observed the obvious sister bonding moment play out. As soon as the young vampire had arisen, Buffy had taken no time in kicking it to the ground. As soon as it was down, Dawn moved in and plunged the stake into the creature.

"I missed," Dawn groused.

"You want to know a secret?" Buffy asked as she dusted the vamp, "I missed my first time too."

Dawn smiled up at her sister, "Really?"

"Really?" Faith asked incredulous.

Buffy nodded, "Yep. Merrick wasn't real happy with me after that."

There was no response to her statement. Buffy didn't really talk about her first Watcher.

"You'll get it next time, bit," Spike encouraged, "If the Whelp can stake a vamp, then there's no way you can't."

Dawn smiled. She was beginning to feel better about her failure. If Buffy missed the heart on the first try, then maybe it was genetic. She was so much happier with this Buffy, it broke her heart to say it, but it was the truth. This Buffy didn't treat her like a kid; she treated her like one of the Scoobies.

"We should head back to the Magic Box," Buffy said, "Things look real slow tonight."

"Totally. I'm not even hungry," Faith complained.

Spike raised an eyebrow at the girls.

"Ya know, Slayin': always makes you hungry and horney," Faith said.

"I'll have to remember that," Spike said. He looked at Buffy suggestively, who, to his surprise, returned his heated look.

"Does this mean I have to research?" Dawn asked unknowingly breaking the sexual tension.

"I think you're safe with your homework," Buffy answered.

* * *

Yay another chapter. You guys are awesome, keep telling me what you think! 


	20. Entropy and Order

**Entropy and Order**

"It might be possible to pull them back to our reality," Giles told the anxious group.

"How?" Spike asked.

"Using the claim you have on Buffy. By itself it isn't strong enough, but since she performed the sister claim, it may be possible," Giles explained.

"What about the Buffy and Spike from where ever ours were sent?" Willow asked.

Giles pinched the bridge of his nose. That was something he had been giving a great amount of consideration himself.

"I don't bloody well care," Spike said, "I want my Buffy and Faith back."

"We all do, Spike," Giles said softly, "However, dimensional travel is a very dangerous power to meddle with in the first place. We do not want to upset the balance."

Spike nodded and grabbed Travers once again, "So, tell me, mate. How do we make this dimensional thing work?"

"We must first establish that you can reach either girl through the claim, Spike," Giles interrupted.

"Right then," Spike said as he dropped Travers.

Willow and Cordellia walked over to Spike and took hands, forming a small circle.

"Either one of you bints starts chanting, the whole thing's off," Spike mock threatened.

Both girls saw his comment for what it was an attempt to ease off some of the tension…it worked.

Spike closed his eyes and focused all of his energy on connecting to Buffy through the bond. With the enhanced bond through the two girls it was easier, but still more difficult than he would have wished. On the very edge of his awareness he felt her presence. It was weak, meaning that she was very far away and in no danger.

'_Buffy, luv?'_

He held his unneeded breath as he waited for her to respond. He'd never claimed anyone, and had never heard of a vampire using the bond across dimensions.

'_Spike?'_

'_I'm here, pet. We're going to bring you and Faith back. We have the Council wankers here and they're going to help us do it. We're going to use the bond to pull you from that dimension into ours.'_

'_So, this is another dimension? Creepy. There's a you here, and well a everyone else here. I have a sister here, too!'_

'_Dawn.'_

'_How'd you know?'_

'_Had a dream night before the Council showed up.'_

'_Oh. So, I really miss you. This place is just too weird. How's this going to work?'_

'_Not exactly sure yet, kitten. I do know that you and Faith need to be touching, like you were when you were sent to wherever in the bloody hell you are.'_

'_Ok. Can you give me a bit of warning before you whisk us back home? I want to be able to say bye to Dawn and this Spike.'_

'_Sure, pet.'_

'_Do claims nomally work this well?'_

'_Not that I've ever heard, but this isn't exactly a normal claim, luv. Three super powerful beings, a witch and a human.'_

'_Point taken.'_

'_Gonna get back to beating the wankers for info. I love you, Buffy.'_

'_Love you, Spike. Bring us home.'_

'_Promise.'_

"That was intense," Willow commented.

"You were able to communicate with her?" Giles asked.

"Yeah, she's fine, Watcher," Spike answered.

"Thank God," Giles replied.

"Now," Spike said as he turned to Travers, "Tell me what I need to know before I start removing limbs."

Travers nodded his head. He wasn't keen on the idea of loosing any limbs. Plus, there was no guarantee the spell reversal would work properly. He always liked to look for the bright side in all situations.

"'M not a very patient vamp, mate," Spike gritted out.

"Yes, I've noticed," Travers said dryly, "I'll need fresh supplies and someone to perform the spell."

"Give Red your list," Spike ordered, "She can do the mojo."

Willow looked wide-eyed at the vampire. She wasn't anywhere near powerful enough to perform this spell. She'd barely been able to work the soul restoration spell for Angel.

"It will need to be someone with more magical experience, Spike," Giles said as if reading Willow's mind.

"You help 'er then," Spike said.

Giles nodded his head. He knew they couldn't trust any of the Council members to perform the spell properly. He would have to make sure to properly train Willow in the Arts. She was powerful, there was no doubt to that, and because of that she needed to be closely watched.

"Willow, you and Cordellia go to the Magic Box and gather the supplies. Quentin will tell me how to prepare for the ritual," Giles ordered.

"I really don't like you," Cordy told Travers while Willow snatched the paper away from him.

Travers grinned at the girls. Truth be told, he didn't really care if he was liked. That wasn't important to him. The only thing that mattered to him was duty. Duty at all costs, even if that cost was the Slayer. That was the nice thing about them; there was always another one to be called.

"Am I the only one who thought Buffy seemed pretty happy where she was?" Cordy asked Willow as the walked to the shop.

"At least she wasn't in danger, well, more so than normal," Willow said.

"Maybe she wants to stay there," Cordy said absently.

"Right. You heard the same longing in her voice that I did. She misses Spike, _her_ Spike. I think she was just relieved to be somewhere vaguely familiar," Willow said.

"Probably. It's weird though. Buffy's gone, but now, it doesn't seem like she's so far away. We're still connected," Cordy said thoughtfully.

"Takes some getting used to," Willow added.

"Yeah, but it's so cool. It's like, having another family. Knowing that they'll be able to help you," Willow said.

Cordy nodded her head. It was nice to feel like part of the family. Things at home had started to get bad, in a major sense. Her dad was spending more time at the office and her mom was out almost every night. She wasn't a complete child, she knew her parents weren't exactly living in marital bliss, but that didn't make it hurt any less. Seeing the relationship Buffy had with Spike and Willow with Oz gave her hope. Hope that she wasn't doomed to live the life of her parents. She would strive to make things work with Xander. She was beginning to have serious feelings about the boy. Ones she wasn't ready to admit yet.

"The list is pretty long. Must be a complicated ritual," Willow said with interest.

"Doesn't that make it more dangerous?"

"I think so."

The girls split up the list to make their trip shorter. Neither was exactly happy to be so far away from Spike. It was bad enough to have Buffy and Faith gone.

"This is very powerful magics," the shopkeeper told Willow.

"I know. It's a very serious ritual," Willow answered cryptically.

The shopkeeper could feel the young girl's untapped power and nodded her head.

"Thanks," Willow said cheerfully as she took the bags.

"Took bloody long enough!" Spike exclaimed when the girls entered the library.

Willow and Cordy looked at each other with smiles before bursting into laughter.

"What is so funny, Red? Cheerleader?" Spike asked.

"You," they answered in unison.

Spike shook his head and mumbled something about 'bloody women'.

"I think we're ready to prepare for the ritual. Were you able to get everything?" Giles asked the girls.

"Uh, yeah," Willow answered.

Giles took the bags from the Willow and scattered the contents onto the large table.

Spike walked over to Travers, "This is your last chance, mate. If this doesn't work, or if you're not bein' straight with me, I'll drain you drier than the Sahara!"

"I've already told you, this should work. It is exactly what I would do if I wanted to bring them back," Travers answered coldly.

"IF?" Spike roared.

"Yes, if. I don't particularly want them back. Miss Summers has been a pain in my side since the beginning, and the other one is following in her shoes," Travers said disgustedly.

"I bloody well hope she is," Spike retorted.

"This really isn't helping," Giles said.

"So?" Xander smirked.

"I agree with the Whelp," Spike said smugly. However, he relented and turned to glaring at the man instead.

"What can I do?" Cordy asked.

* * *

Spike's mind was still reeling as the group walked back into the Magic Box. Normally his sexual quips were answered by 'You're a pig, Spike.' Not this time, no this time Buffy had to go and make him even _harder_. It was so hard for him to remember that this was not his Buffy. This Buffy belonged to a him somewhere else. Sometimes the bloody Powers were just right bastards.

"How was patrol, Dawnie?" Willow asked.

"I missed," Dawn pouted.

"That's ok, You'll get 'em next time," Xander encouraged.

"I don't think me and next time will ever meet," Dawn said.

"Course you will. Come with me," Buffy said to Dawn, who eagerly followed.

They walked into the training room and Buffy handed her sister a rubber stake.

"Rubber?" Dawn asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Don't want you to accidentally make him go 'poof'," Buffy said.

"Him?" Dawn asked.

"Spike?" Buffy called, "Come help."

At first he wanted to say something about not being her lap dog, like the Poofter, but he refrained.

"Yeah?" he asked in what he hoped was an uninterested tone.

"Don't give me that. I'm going to have you be the dummy," Buffy said cheerfully.

"Come again," Spike said.

"Dawn is going to use you as a practice vamp," Buffy said.

"That's how you're going to dust me, then?" Spike asked with wide eyes.

Dawn held up her stake, "Rubber."

Spike opened and closed his mouth several times. This was new. Buffy really did just want to teach the Bit. "Alright."

Both girls let out identical squeals of delight.

"Bloody women," Spike mumbled with a smirk.

"Don't tell me the Big Bad is afraid of a little rubber stake," Buffy taunted good-naturedly.

"_I'm_ not afraid of anything, Summers," Spike said.

"Prove it," Dawn challenged.

Spike raised an eyebrow at the young girl. She was spunky. A lot like her big sis, a lot like _this version_ of her big sis. His Buffy wasn't this laid back. Knowing the limitations of the chip, Spike faced an attack at Dawn. She avoided it, barely.

"Lesson the first," Spike began, "Watch the eyes. The eyes tell you everything you'll ever need to know about your opponent."

Dawn nodded mutely. She wondered what her eyes told her opponents. Could they see the fear that danced in them? Could they see the worry? The pain? The loneliness? She shook away her thoughts and assumed the fighting stance Buffy had taught her earlier.

She watched his eyes as he moved around her smoothly. She watched as they flickered over to Buffy. That was her chance, she took it.

Spike was completely caught off guard. Dawn knocked him to the ground easily and had the stake positioned directly over his heart.

"Never take you eye off the target, Spike," Buffy teased.

She suddenly became very still. Dawn and Spike looked at her with concern.

"Buffy?" Dawn asked quietly.

"Faith!" Buffy yelled.

The brunette Slayer was in the training room even as Buffy yelled for her.

"You felt it too?" Faith asked.

"Yeah, like I did after I'd jumped off the tower," Buffy answered.

By this time, the rest of the group had assembled in the training room. All eyes looked expectantly as the two Slayers.

"They've found a way to take us back," Buffy informed them.

"That quickly?" Giles asked.

"Spike scared Travers into dishin' the info," Faith said with a smile.

"Can it be trusted?" Giles asked.

"Spike wouldn't try it if he wasn't sure," Buffy said honestly.

"Hello?" Xander interrupted, "Evil Undead? Or is your Spike a souled vampire?"

"No, Xan. He's soulless, and chipless, but he's not going to endanger either one of us," Buffy said calmly.

"H-how are they going to do it?" Willow asked.

"Reverse the spell," Buffy answered.

"More mojo, bloody perfect," Spike said.

"Not exactly my idea of a good time either, but this needs to be done," Buffy said softly.

"How soon will they be ready?" Giles asked.

"As soon as we are," Buffy replied.

Silence descended upon the room. Buffy was having mixed feelings about leaving. She would, but not without major missage. She would miss Dawn the most. Having a sister, even for a short while had awakened something inside her. She felt bad for leaving her, especially since in this reality her mom had died. That was something Buffy really hadn't wrapped her mind around, and wouldn't.

"We'll need to be alone when it happens. We can't take the chance of someone or something getting sucked in with us," Buffy said.

"Will the Buffy and Faith from here be returned when you depart?" Giles asked.

"They should be," Buffy answered.

The group, save Spike and Dawn, said quick good-byes and retreated into the shop.

"Dawnie," Buffy said as she embraced her sister, "Keep practicing. You're getting really good. I'll miss you, and remember you…you're blood, how could I forget you?"

Dawn hugged her 'sister' back fiercely. She would miss this Buffy terribly. It was so unfair. "I love you, Buffy."

"I love you, too," Buffy answered honestly.

Dawn backed away and allowed Spike his turn to say farewell.

"Must be majorly wiggy for you," Buffy said.

"Something like that, pet," Spike replied.

Without thinking, Buffy embraced the vampire warmly, "She'll come around."

"How can you know?" Spike murmured into her hair.

"Because, she's me," Buffy answered.

The blondes pulled away and looked deeply into each others eyes before Spike led Dawn out of the training room.

"Ready?" Buffy asked.

"Let's do this," Faith answered as she grasped Buffy's hands.

As soon as their hands met, they felt the claim enhance. A moment later, they felt the magic begin to swirl around them. The images began to swirl and both girls closed their eyes tightly to fight the nausea threatening to consume them. They felt the world begin to slip away. Floating. Then, just as slowly, the world came back.

"Wow," Faith whispered once her feet touched solid ground.

Buffy was about to ask if they were back when strong arms encircled her from behind. She melted against him, her unasked question answered. This was heaven. Spike's arms, nothing compared. S

"Don't do that ever again, luv," Spike whispered into her ear, "Scared me so much."

Buffy turned in his arms to face him, "Didn't exactly plan to become disappear girl in the first place."

At first, the meeting of lips was hesitant. Both were making sure it was real. Even though it had only been a couple of days, it had seemed like an eternity. They each retraced the contours of their mate's lips, savoring the taste and texture once again. Once they were both satisfied that it was real, the kiss tuned desperate and hungry. Buffy moaned against his mouth and Spike took the opportunity to plunge his tongue into her waiting mouth. He was still amazed at the heat that surrounded him, consumed him. Buffy used her tongue to trace along the roof of his mouth, then down to where his canines descended from, earning a growl from the vampire.

Joyce cleared her throat loudly.

Immediately the blondes broke away, but Spike still held her close. Joyce would just have to deal. There was no way he was letting this girl out of his sight let alone his arms for a good long time.

Buffy blushed under the strong gaze of her mother, but did nothing to wrestle her way out of her lover's arms. For the first time in days she felt completely and utterly safe.

A noise from the upstairs stacks caught everyone's attention.

"Oops," a voice mumbled.

Spike raised an eyebrow.

Buffy gasped.

Blood.

Without warning, Buffy dashed up the stairs. She looked at the pile of books that had fallen to the floor. Underneath them, she could make out the outline of a body. Her Slayer radar wasn't going off, so it must be human. She _knew_ it was human. In fact she knew who it was, but she wasn't going to admit it.

The pile of books began to move and the body came into view.

Both gasped.

"Buffy?"

Momentarily distracted, Buffy looked to Spike.

"Dawn?"

"Nibblet?"

* * *

Gasp Dawn? Gasp Ha, there ya go, folks. Review, please! 


	21. Question Me

**Question Me**

"What are you doing here, Dawn?" Buffy asked coldly, "I told you to stay at the house."

Dawn looked up at her sister with a guilty face, "I never get to do anything."

By this time, the rest of the gang had made their way upstairs.

"Dawn!" Joyce exclaimed, "How did you get here?"

Dawn looked at the ground in front of her, "I walked. It's not dark outside, and it's not like it's a far walk."

Joyce shook her head, "We'll talk about this when we get home. Don't expect to go to the mall anytime soon."

"Great. Buffy and Faith come back, I want to see them, and I get in trouble for it," Dawn muttered.

"You would have seen us eventually, midget," Faith said.

"Excuse me for missing you," Dawn spat.

Buffy's eyes began to water, "You really missed me that much, Dawnie?"

"Of course, Buffy. You're my sister. You and Faith were gone, no one knew what to do to help you. I was scared that I'd never see you again," Dawn said with tears in her eyes.

The sister's embraced warmly. Dawn squeezed as tightly as she could in hopes that her sister would stay forever. She needed to know, needed to see, that her sister was back and alive. Sure Buffy got on her nerves and drove her absolutely nuts, but that was normal sister stuff. Being without Buffy was something she couldn't imagine.

"Sorry," Dawn whispered against Buffy's shoulder.

"It's ok, Dawnie. I think you'll still be grounded, but I'll bring the inmate midnight cookies," Buffy whispered back.

Dawn smiled and pulled back from Buffy. She ran to Spike and knocked him to the ground with her speed and weight.

"What's this, Bit?" Spike grunted.

Dawn squeezed the vampire tighter, "Thank you, Spike."

He smiled to himself and hugged the younger Summers girl back. These women were going to be the end of him, but what a way to go. Dawn crawled off the vampire and held out a hand to him. He grasped it lightly and allowed her the illusion of pulling him to his feet.

Willow and Cordellia watched the interaction with awe. It never ceased to amaze them. A vampire, soulless at that, loved those girls more than anything on this planet. They both remembered Angel and the things he did when Angelus made an appearance. Forgiveness is something that vampire would never receive from them. Especially now that they had seen what kindness and love a soulless vampire was capable of showing.

"Spike's not the only one who helped get you back, you know," Cordy said irritably.

"I know," Buffy answered. She walked over to Cordy and Willow and embraced them both. "Thank you."

Willow blushed.

Cordy looked appeased.

"Would someone mind telling me what exactly is going on here?" Travers asked, breaking the moment.

Both Slayer's eyes flashed as the turned to look at the head of the Council.

"The longer we keep with the welcome home party, the longer you live," Faith said with a smile.

"I'd think you'd want it to last for a good long time," Buffy added.

Travers gulped and took a step back. "You can't kill me, girls. I'm a human."

"Debatable," Buffy interjected.

"No matter how much you might despise me, you cannot kill me. It's not in you to kill humans," Travers said.

"But it's in you to kill them?" Buffy snapped.

All eyes turned to her.

"What are you getting at, Buffy?" Giles asked with concern.

Buffy looked at her Watcher, "When he sent Faith and I off into the Twilight Zone, Faith ended up in prison. I ended up on a big tower with a big swirling energy portal in front of it. I had to jump off this portal to save the world. I should have died in that energy, it needed my blood."

"Why didn't you?" Travers asked.

"The claim," Buffy answered.

Understanding washed across the faces of Spike, Willow and Cordy. They remembered all to well the pain that had shot through Buffy. Spike immediately went into game face. This was too much for his demon to handle. This man had purposely endangered the life of his mate and her sister.

"I'm gonna make you beg for death," Spike said.

He crossed the room with superhuman speed and held the man by his throat. He squeezed just enough to make a point, then released.

"Did you know that would happen, Quentin?" Giles asked in his best Ripper voice.

"No," Travers spat, "I thought the girls would die. Therefore, bringing forth another Slayer that was more capable of handling her calling."

Spike punched the man in the gut, causing him to fold over.

Buffy stared wide-eyed at the man. She was secretly hoping that the spell had just gone a bit askew. That the Council didn't really want her and Faith dead. She thought she was a good Slayer. She did what she was told, she killed the demons. She didn't ask for this responsibility. Then, when she is able to get some help, the Council damns her for it. Well, damn them.

"You tried to kill my sister!" Dawn yelled, "How dare you."

To the amazement of everyone in the room, Dawn stomped on Travers' foot as he was standing to his feet and then kneed him in the groin.

"Alright, Bit!" Spike cheered.

Dawn smiled to herself and walked away from the now very injured man.

"Can I eat him, pet?" Spike practically begged.

"He won't taste very good, Spike," Buffy reasoned.

"I't'd be worth it," Spike said.

"As satisfying as that would be, Spike," Giles said, "For the time being, we need to keep him alive."

"A'right, Rupes," Spike groused, "Spoil my fun."

"You called Buffy 'sister'," Travers began, "Buffy Summers is an only child."

The girls in the room looked at the man as if he sported a second head.

"I hate to say this, Buffy, but Quentin has a point," Giles said, "You are an only child."

Joyce glared at the older man, "I beg your pardon, Mr. Giles, but I believe I would know whether or not I'd had a second child."

Giles removed his glasses and began to polish them furiously.

"I don't remember Mini-Buffy either," Xander said meekly.

"Dido," Oz stated.

"Dear Lord," Giles sighed, "It appears I have research to do."

"On what?" Buffy asked, "She's my sister, and you guys have lost your memory."

"This is the Hellmouth, Buff, it can't be that simple," Xander pointed out.

"But, you three and Travers are the only ones who don't remember Dawn," Buffy countered.

"The only ones not connected by the claim," Giles said.

Acute silence followed his revelation.

"Buffy, what do you remember about Dawn from where you were?" Giles asked.

"She was this Key thingy that the hell bitch needed to open her portal. Monks sent her to me to keep her safe," Buffy explained.

"What exactly was this key?" Giles asked.

"Energy. A big ball of energy that the Monks turned into a girl, my sister. They gave everyone there fake memories," Buffy answered.

Giles pinched the bridge of his nose. Things could never be simple on the Hellmouth, nor could they come at once. They had just safely returned the Slayers, now they had this to deal with. Not to mention something still needed to be done about Travers. Spike's eating idea was sounding better every moment.

"You mean, I wasn't _real_?" Dawn asked.

"I guess not, but you were real to all of them. You were real to me," Buffy said reassuringly.

That answer seemed to pacify Dawn.

"What are we going to do, Giles?" Buffy asked.

"How did they know all of that about Dawn?" Giles asked.

Buffy's brows furrowed in concentration. They had told her something. "Willow gave me this spell to perform. It would show me what things had been made into and illusion, what was magic. Dawn's room, belongings…even Dawn…they were like little dots."

"Perhaps we can repeat the spell. I can find one that should produce those results. If nothing shows, then we'll just have to try something else," Giles said as he moved to retrieve a book.

"And if it does work?" Dawn asked.

"Then you'll still be my sister," Buffy answered.

"And my daughter," Joyce said warmly.

Dawn smiled weakly. This was just great. She was just beginning to feel like a part of Buffy's life and now part of that life didn't remember her. At least the girls and Spike still remembered her. That would be far beyond bad if Spike didn't remember her. It was bad enough that Xander, the man she so wanted to marry, didn't remember her.

"Sun's down, pet," Spike said.

"We should patrol," Buffy said to Faith who nodded.

"What about Tweedy?" Xander motioned to Travers.

"Lock him in the cage. We'll deal with him later," Buffy answered.

"I will _not_ be caged like some…animal," Travers yelled in outrage.

"Fine," Faith said, "Kill 'em."

Travers stood up to his full height and tried to look un-intimidated by Faith's flippant command.

"I think we'll wait on that," Buffy said, "Cage him for now. Give him a chance to…think."

Spike picked the man up and threw him non to gently into the book cage.

"What if the other wankers come looking for 'im?" Spike asked.

"They won't," Giles said, "They've all gone back to England."

"Smart blokes," Spike commented.

"Mom?" Buffy asked, "Can I take Dawnie?"

Dawn looked hopefully at her mother.

"I don't know, Buffy. She's supposed to be grounded," Joyce said.

"Can't that start tomorrow? I'll bring her home early. We'll go to Restfield, then I'll bring her home and cover the rest," Buffy bargained.

Joyce bowed her head in defeat, "Alright, Buffy."

Dawn squealed and squeezed her mother tightly, "Thank you, thank you, thank you."

Joyce nodded, "Keep my girls safe, Spike."

"With my life, mum," Spike answered sincerely.

"I can't believe mom let you talk her into this so easily," Dawn said once they'd left the library.

"I think mom is still riding the 'She's home safe' wave," Buffy said with a smile.

"'Sides, had to make sure you didn't forget all that stuff we showed ya," Faith said. _"And make sure you're real."_

Buffy linked her fingers with Spike's and walked as closely to him as she could. The Spike where she had been was better than no Spike, but he wasn't _her_ Spike. She really did hope the Buffy there would learn to see what a great ally and friend Spike could be, no to mention the hot body and amazing sex. _"Bad Buffy. No sexy Spike thoughts with Dawn around."_

He sniffed the air once again to make sure he wasn't just imagining it, again. Nope, it was real. Slayer was aroused. All they were doing was holdin' hands. He'd missed her so much. The second she was back he was hard with anticipation. Again, Joyce would just have to understand. He had plans for his mate after they were done patrolling.

"Spike!" Faith yelled, "Enough with the sex thoughts!"

Buffy blushed a deep crimson.

Dawn suppressed a giggle.

Spike smiled.

"You're a pig, Spike," Buffy teased.

"I'll take Midget home and finish up the slayin'. You two need to take care of the horny part of patrolling," Faith said with a smile.

"Faith, Spike can wait until we're done," Buffy said.

"Bloody well can not, Slayer," Spike growled as he pulled Buffy flush against his chest.

"It's ok, Buffy," Dawn said with her own smile, "Go."

Buffy felt the extent of Spike's need and caved, "Ok. Tell mom not to wait up."

"I think she already knows that," Dawn said with a giggle.

Once the two girls were out of sight, Spike threw Buffy against a nearby tree. He watched intently as her chest heaved. Her eyes were glazed over with lust. He raised an eyebrow at her when he saw her beckon him with her index finger.

Her breath caught in her throat as she watched him swagger over to her. He was so damn sexy. It had been far to long since she was able to touch him intimately. She moaned in relief once his cool lips played along her. It was a feather light caress, but it held the promise of more to come. More, she needed more.

A groan passed his lips as he felt her warm tongue poke out and run across his lower lip. He knew she wanted to deepen the kiss and so did he, but he wanted to tease her for as long as he could handle. He applied more pressure to her lips, but kept his firmly closed.

"We've got all night, pet," Spike chuckled against her mouth.

Buffy pouted up at him.

Greedily, Spike pulled that lip into his mouth. Buffy pulled him closer to her and wrapped her legs around him. Spike moved his hands to her ass to hold her up and once again feel her firm butt.

She decided two could play and she ground her mound into his very obvious hard on causing the vampire to stutter curse words. She smiled against his neck as she gently kissed around his jugular. Feeling his arms grip her tighter, she knew she was getting to him in just the way she wanted.

"Not her, luv," Spike managed, "Gotta take you somewhere. Ravage you good and proper."

Buffy nodded and climbed off her vampire lover.

Spike grabbed her hand and led her to his crypt. While she was gone, he'd had Clem furnish the place a bit more…little comforts for Buffy and her mates. He'd even gone as far as to stock the fridge with some human food and diet soda for Buffy. He really was Slayer whipped, and damn proud of it.

No sooner had the door to the crypt been shut then Buffy practically ripped Spike's shirt off. Slightly amazing herself that Spike's duster managed to stay in place, creating a yummy display. She took a moment to admire his alabaster skin and then launched a merciless attack on his chest. She kissed, nipped and sucked every bare batch of skin she could get her mouth on to.

Spike threw his head back in ecstasy. He'd never tire of her hot little mouth on his skin. She was an inferno, burning him up everywhere she touched. Hell, sometimes just when she looked at him he thought he'd explode. Not wanting to be the only one void of clothing, Spike quickly worked the buttons on her shirt and gently pushed it off her shoulders. It was in stark contrast to the violence she had shown his shirt and he knew it was turning her on even more.

Making quick work of his belt and pants, Buffy placed a chase kiss on the tip of his cock. His hips thrust into her of their own violation. She stepped just out of reach, a coy smile on her face.

"Want me?" she asked.

Spike growled, his eyes flashing amber for the briefest of moments.

"I think that's a yes," Buffy said in her best coquette voice. She held her hand up to still his movements, "I'm running this party."

Spike watched as Buffy ran her hands over her bra clad breasts and deftly undid the snap. Shaking her torso, the bra fell to the floor. She cupped her breasts and massaged them gently. She let out a moan as she pinched the nipples. Slowly, she moved her hands down her stomach. She hovered over the snap to her jeans for just a moment. When she heard Spike's guttural groan, she undid the snap and shimmied out of her pants. Hooking her fingers through the sides of her panties, she slid them down her muscular legs.

He stared at her naked body hungrily. She was going to get it later. This little strip tease was driving him absolutely out of his mind. He was so hard it was painful, but he held himself back; determined to let the girl have her fun. He wasn't exactly objecting.

The look in his eyes told Buffy everything she needed to know. She didn't know how much longer he could hold out, but she knew it wouldn't be long. She pulled her finger into her mouth and sucked on it before pulling it out with a popping noise. Then, she slipped that same finger into her wet hole. A moan escaped her lips before she could suppress it. Slowly, she began to pump her finger in and out. With her other hand, she massaged her breasts, occasionally tweaking the nipples. As the pressure began to build in her lower regions, she knew she had to hurry if she wanted to bring herself off for Spike. She moved her hand down from her breast to flick across her clit. Increasing her pace and inserting a second finger nearly drove her to the edge.

"_Holy FUCK! She's going to get herself off…and I get to watch! Bloody hell."_ His unneeded breath came in quick bursts. This was one of the most erotic things he had ever seen…and he'd seen a lot in his century of existence.

Buffy closed her eyes as she felt her climax approach. She knew this was really, really gross and something she should be ashamed of, but she couldn't bring herself to feel that. This was probably the most liberating thing she'd ever done. Spike was enjoying it, she was enjoying it…and that was enough. She screamed as she came. Her orgasm intense for not being Spike induced.

Her eyes fluttered open. She saw the glossed over eyes, the very hard erection, the precum glistening in the moonlight and she was suddenly very horny…again.

He saw the mechivious look that briefly crossed the Slayer's lusty look. He groaned in anticipation. There wasn't much more teasing he could take. As it was the only thing on his mind was pounding into her until she screamed his name…a lot.

A small, pink tongue slipped out of her beautiful mouth and licked her upper lip, then lower. She raised the two fingers, covered in her spendings, to her mouth and sucked them in ever so slowly.

Hearing the moan that passed her lips as she tasted herself, Spike's cock twitched. She'd topped herself. This, this Golden Goddess was sucking on her fingers. There was no look of discust on her face, only bliss.

"God, pet. Don't know what you do to me," Spike managed.

She gripped his shaft and slowly began to pump him, "I know _exactly_ what I do to you."

* * *

Hot lovin'! Review me! You guys are awesome! 


	22. Higher

**Higher**

"I don't like the idea of subcontracting, Mr. Trick," Mayor Richard Wilkins III said.

"He's good, for a human. He'll get the job done," Trick answered.

"Might I ask what has you so confident?" The Mayor asked.

"Seems the man has…personal interest in the project," Mr. Trick said with a smile.

The Mayor nodded. He hoped things would go as well as the vampire in front of him promised. He wasn't exactly impressed with the creature. His previous endeavors hadn't exactly been up to par. 'Slayer Fest '99' was a complete and utter disaster. The Slayers hadn't even been in Sunnydale! That one he could overlook, if he tried. The other one was for his previous employer, Kakistos. Either the Slayer's were smarter than any he'd ever seen or heard of, or Mr. Trick was an extremely bad villain.

"This ritual is very important to me. As a low demon, I'm not sure if you understand the importance of rituals, offerings and other such things, but the demon I'm to pay tribute to…well, he likes his sacrifices," The Mayor said.

"Yes, even we lowly vampires can understand the meaning of tribute," Mr. Trick said in a scornful voice.

"I hope you do," The Mayor began, "Because, if something goes wrong…I fear our business contract will need to be terminated."

Even though the threat was said with a smile, Trick gulped and felt the full weight of the promise. He'd worked for his share of scary employers, but this guy definitely took that top spot. Maybe it was because The Mayor seemed a bit…crazy. No matter the reason, Trick would not fail this man.

"Yes, I…uh, see where that would be necessary, yes," Mr. Trick said, "I'm really not going to do anything to upset what we have here."

The Mayor smiled, "Good."

"Well, if that's all and well here, I'll be off to make the arrangements," Mr. Trick said.

"Yes, you do that," The Mayor said absently.

Trick shook his head and left the office. Not many things scared him anymore…vampire and all, but this tribute…wicked powerful stuff. The Mayor wasn't messin' around, whatever he was doing.

Back in his office, The Mayor studied his hands intently. There were so many things running through his mind. A number of things still needed to be accomplished before the grand day. He'd worked his whole life for this, and now that it was close…two little girls stood in his way. Oh, once the change was complete they would be nothing but flies, but until then, he was still very vulnerable. They had all the power they needed to stop him.

Rousing himself from his depressing thoughts, The Mayor stood up from his desk. He walked over to his cabinet and opened it. Vials filled with things professors wouldn't allow in a science lab, various crystals and charms, a skull, and black arts books filled the shelves; not exactly what you'd expect, but this was Sunnydale.

"Where did I put that scotch?" The Mayor asked himself.

* * *

Giles pinched the bridge of his nose, something he'd been doing rather frequently as of late. The more he read the more he wished he hadn't. Nothing about Glory or Glorificus was good. She was a goddess of a hell dimension. At one time, she had ruled with two other gods until she became too powerful. She was then kicked out of that dimension and forced into our world to be contained in a human body. The Key she was after would open up a portal, giving her access to her home. Not exactly terrifying in itself, however, the portal opened more than just the portal to her world. 

"We need to find out if Dawn is the key in this dimension as well," Giles said.

"Great," Xander said, "How?"

"I do believe it is time to perform the spell," Giles said.

"Buffy's not going to let you do that," Oz stated.

Giles looked up at the man, "I know. We'll just have to find a way around that."

Xander stood up and began to pace the library. This was not good. Planning without Buffy about Buffy's sister…only badness lay ahead.

"There isn't a way around it, G-man," Xander said softly, "The claim. Buffy will know."

The older man knew the boy spoke the truth, but never the less, he needed an outlet. Xander was convient.

"What then do you propose we do, Xander?" Giles ranted, "We need to be on top of this! We can't just wait around for this Glory to show up and when she comes after Dawn, if indeed does come after her, say 'oh, she was the key'!"

"Don't you think I realize that?" Xander yelled back, "I may not have any memories of the small Buffy, but I don't want anything to happen to her. We need to find a way to do this with Buffy's approval. Think about it logically, Giles. Even if Buffy forgave you…what about Joyce, Willow, Cordy…Spike?"

Giles hung his head. That was something he had given little thought to. He knew he was being rash and that was never a good thing to do, but this was just too much all at once. And a goddess? Could his Slayers defeat such a foe? He had every confidence in Buffy's abilities, she'd send Angel to Hell, defeated hordes of demons and still lived. With the Master, Buffy had died, brief as it was…would she be able to come back from the dead a second time?

"What to you propose?" Giles asked.

"A new approach," Oz said, "Earlier you attacked with the whole non existing part. That would set me on the opposed side, too."

Giles looked at the young man expectantly. Oz always seemed to keep a level head, something desperately needed in this particular group.

"Tell them about Dawn's safety. Not as the Key, but as Dawn. Pull the emotional strings," Oz finished.

Xander looked at the warewolf with renewed respect. There would never be anyone good enough for his Willow, but he was pretty sure Oz was a close to it as anyone.

"That might just work," Giles said

"Shouldn't they be back from patrol by now?" Xander asked.

"I think they're making with the togetherness," Oz said.

Giles cleared his through and walked into his office. He'd never grow accustomed to hearing about Buffy and Spike in a sexual manner.

* * *

"Finally," Spike gasped, "Some attention." 

Buffy smiled knowingly against his shaft. She had been cruel to him earlier with her teasing, but she couldn't help herself. Besides, she planned on making it up to him All. Night. Long. Buffy lightly scraped her teeth along the underside of his shaft, earning a groan from the vampire. Opening the back of her throat allowed her to take more of him in and she gently began to work her throat muscles on him.

"Gah, bloody hell…that's it, Slayer…harder baby, suck me harder," Spike babbled.

Who was she to deny her lover? Slowly, she began to work him over. Alternating between hard, long sucks and gentle, short ones. She moved her hand to his balls to increase his pleasure. Gently, she massaged them between her hands.

Spike felt his impending orgasm. His balls were tightening and the pressure in his shaft was almost painful, but of course in a good way!

"Buffy, luv, stop…baby, I'm gonna…" Spike's babbling was cut short.

Buffy knew he was close and forced him over the edge. Greedily, she licked up all of his spendings. She looked up at him. _"God, he's beautiful."_ Leaning against the stone wall, eyes shut, unnaturally long eyelashes fluttering slightly, his lips parted. Perfect.

Spike pulled Buffy close to him and led her over to the bed. It was covered in red silk sheets and had big fluffy pillows lining the top. After pulling back the covers, Spike gently laid Buffy down. He took a moment to observe her, admire her. Her golden hair fanned out around her head, her cheeks flushed, her lips pink and swollen from kissing, her taunt muscles, her golden skin…everything about her called to him. Both the man and the demon.

"Spike?" Buffy called softly, "Make love to me."

A true smile crossed Spike's lips. They had only been intimate the one time for the claim, and he'd been a bit worried that she'd found it too violent and would never want him in her bed again. But, here she was asking him to make love to her, and how he would. He would show her just what love could be like, what it was supposed to be like…everything she deserved.

Buffy stirred in the bed. She could see the morning rays of light trickling down the steps. There was a soreness in her lower regions that brought a smile to her face. The memories of Spike being inside her, loving her, biting her…everything he did, god how she loved him. She made to get out of bed, but a pair of unnaturally strong arms stilled her movements.

"I've got to go to school, Spike. Snyder will totally be on my case if I don't show up," Buffy said even as she snuggled back into his embrace.

"I'll eat 'im," Spike said into her hair.

"As much as I'd love to see that, no. I've got to go. Mom worked hard to get me back into school after my little adventure," Buffy said.

This caught Spike's attention, "Your little what, kitten?"

Buffy looked away, "I sort of, um, ran to L.A. after I sent Angel to hell. Mom told me not to come home if I left that night, and I knew she didn't mean it, but I used it as my excuse to go far away from the pain. Away from the people who meant well but were happy he was gone. I was also expelled from school. Snyder thought I'd killed Kendra."

His mind was reeling. There was so much depth to this young girl. A woman, aged through many years and hard times, trapped in the youthful body of a high school girl.

"Who was Kendra?" Spike asked as he rubbed soothing circles on Buffy's back.

"She was the Slayer before Faith. Real good at her job, took it with much seriousness. Saved my back once or twice," Buffy said with a sad look in her eye.

"Yeah?"

Buffy nodded, "Yeah."

"You best be gettin' off to school then. Go and see your mates," Spike said.

Buffy kissed him lovingly, "I'll come by once it's dark."

"There's food in the fridge, don't leave without somethin'," Spike said.

Buffy was going to reply with something smart, but noticed that Spike had curled up with the pillow she had been using and was well on his way to vampire sleep.

"What's with the chocolatey goodness?" Buffy asked as she approached Willow.

Willow opened her mouth to answer, but once she caught sight of Snider behind the table, she quickly shut her mouth.

"Principal Snyder, thank you," Xander said as he took and offered box, "You weren't visited by the Ghost of Christmas Past, by any chance?"

"It's band candy," Snyder said shortly.

"Let's hear it for the band, huh? Very generous," Buffy said with a smile.

"You will sell it to raise money for the marching band. They need new uniforms," Snyder said.

"Yeah. Those tall, fuzzy hats aren't cheap, huh?" Xander asked.

"But they go with everything," Oz stated.

Willow beamed up at her boyfriend and snuggled closer.

"Check it," Faith said as she snatched a box, "Chocolate."

"It's for the band," Willow said, "New fuzzy hats needed."

"Huh, and thought they just took those dusters they sell on TV and attached them to a bucket," Faith said.

"It would be cheaper," Oz said.

"I'm sure we love the idea of going Willy Lowman, but we're not _in_ the band," Buffy said.

"And if I'd handed you a trombone, that would've been a problem, Summers," Snyder said as he handed her a box, "It's candy. Sell it."

"All those in favor of buckets?" Cordy asked.

"What's wrong, Cor? No school spirit?" Xander teased.

"I'm a cheerleader, of course I have school spirit…just not for the marching band," Cordy answered.

"Who's going to buy all of these?" Buffy whined.

"Try your mom, and…and Giles!" Willow said, "OH, I bet Spike would buy some from you!"

"Vampire, hello?" Buffy said, "Liquid diet."

"Well, I plan on forcing my dad to buy them. He can give them out a work or something," Cordy said.

Later that day, Buffy sat at her kitchen table trying to convince her mom to buy some of the damn chocolate bars.

"But you're not in the band," Joyce argued.

"And yet," Buffy answered.

"Buffy, what would I do with forty chocolate bars?" Joyce asked.

"I'll eat some," Dawn offered.

"No," both elder Summers' women said.

Dawn grumbled something and left the kitchen.

"You could hand them out at the gallery," Buffy said hopefully, "'Buy something pre-Columbian, get a free candy.'"

Joyce looked at the need in her daughter's eyes. There was nothing more important to her than the happiness of her two girls, and if that meant buying chocolate, then…

"Twenty," Joyce said.

"You're a good mom," Buffy said as she set down the box.

"I'm the best," Joyce answered.

Dawn picked that moment to re-enter the kitchen, "No, I'm sure the best mom let's her daughter eat recently purchased chocolate."

Buffy looked at the clock, "Gotta go. Giles wants me in the library."

"Will you be late?" Joyce asked.

"Probably," Buffy answered, "Faith and will patrol later. Then, I've got to go see Spike."

"Have fun. Be safe," Joyce said.

Buffy smiled as she left her house. Things were going alright for her.

"Hey, B," Faith greeted.

"Giles call you in, too?" Buffy asked.

"Yeah, said something about training," Faith said.

"Figures. Did you sell your candy bars yet?" Buffy asked.

"Nah, figured I'd let all you do the work," Faith said, "'Sides, not exactly with the school spirit."

"Giles," Buffy said as the pair entered the library, "You have to buy some candy bars."

Giles looked up from his book. There was no way he would broach the subject now. He needed to wait until everyone could be assembled…power in numbers perhaps.

"Snyder is on this 'band needs new fuzzy hats' campaign," Buffy said as she slid herself onto the table.

"Ah, yes, very well," Giles said, "I'll buy twenty."

Buffy beamed up at him, "You're the best, Giles."

"B, you're good at this," Faith said, "Maybe you can sell mine, too."

Buffy looked at Faith, "I still haven't hit up Spike yet."

"No bloody way, Slayer," Spike fumed.

"But, Spike, I need to sell these things," Buffy explained.

She'd been trying to convince the vampire to buy the chocolate for the past twenty minutes. It was much harder than she thought it would be. _'I thought you loved me.'_

'_Not fair, luv. I do love you. What in the bleedin' hell am I going to do with 40 chocolate bars?'_

Buffy sauntered up to him, _'I can think of a few things.'_ She rubbed her self against him suggestively before attacking his mouth with a passionate kiss.

Spike growled and pulled her flush against him, eagerly deepening the kiss. He felt her warm little hands crawl up under his shirt and gently tease the corded muscles of his back. He moved his lips down to her neck and nuzzled his mark, making her arch into him.

Suddenly, Buffy jumped out of his embrace with a determined look on her face.

"Come on, luv," Spike whined, "Can't leave a guy like this."

"Buy the chocolate," Buffy demanded.

"Yeah, Blondie, buy the chocolate," Fiath said, "If I have to be reminded, again, of how long it's been since I've gotten some…"

Spike smirked at the blush that graced Buffy's face. You'd think after all she'd seen and done that the virgin blush would be lost to her, but it wasn't and Spike thanked whatever god would listen to him for it.

"I'll buy the chocolate," Spike said defeated. _'But you'll be makin' it up to me later, missy.'_

'_Duh! Why do you think I wanted you to have the chocolate? Yummy, Spike tasting chocolate.'_

"Right then," Spike said out loud, "Let's go."

Buffy and Faith exchanged knowing looks. They both knew why the vampire wanted to hurry up the evenings activities.

After a quick sweep of the cemetery, Buffy decided that it was a slow night. There hadn't even been a little fledge to dust. Much disappointment. The trio began to walk towards the main part of the city, what they saw forced them to stop dead in their tracks.

Joyce looked up at the feathered wrap. It was lovely. "That's cool…very Juice Newton."

Giles was busy checking his hair in the reflection, but pretended to be interested. "You fancy it?"

Joyce gave him an incredulous look, "Yeah, but the store's closed."

Buffy and Faith both let out a gasp when they saw that Giles had picked up a trash can and tossed it though the window of the store. This couldn't be happening. Giles didn't vandalize or steal. But, there he was taking the ugly feather thing and a hat.

"Woo-hoo!" Giles exclaimed.

"Oh Ripper! Wow, that was sooo brave," Joyce gushed.

"Uh, when'd your mum go off the deep end, luv?" Spike asked a stunned Buffy.

Buffy stared gape-jawed at the spectacle before her. This was too much. This wasn't happening. That was her mom, and Giles! The two most responsible people we know.

"I don't think it's just them," Buffy said.

"What's the plan, B?" Faith asked. This was wierding her out, way more than she cared to think about.

"Let's find the others, see if there parents have done the time warp," Buffy suggested.

* * *

Yay for more updates! Sorry it took so long, started a new job...yada yada. Review Me! 


	23. Joyful Youth

**Joyful Youth**

"Red and the Cheerleader are at the Bronze," Spike said.

"Ok, then Bronzing we go," Buffy said.

"What about your mom? We gonna just leave her?" Faith asked.

Buffy sighed and rolled her shoulders, "Leave her. She's with Giles…even youthful Giles is better than some other people I can think of. Besides, if she gets into too much trouble, I get to ground her."

"Dawn would be happy," Faith said.

When they reached the Bronze, Spike flashed fang at the bouncer, who let them pass without question.

"Was that _really_ necessary?" Buffy chastised.

"Wot? Jus' having a bit of fun," Spike protested.

Buffy rolled her eyes. For someone who'd been around for more than a century, you'd think they'd be a bit more mature. Her eyes widened in shock as she took in her surroundings. There were _old_ people dancing to the beat of the Dingo's song. There was a man who had vodka and orange juice being poured down his throat. _'At least we know it's not just mom and Giles.'_

'_Not so sure that's a good thing, pet.'_

"Maybe there's a reunion or, or a Billy Joel tour or something," Willow said as she approached the group.

"Mom and Giles were out together," Buffy said.

"Oh?" Willow asked, confused.

"Yeah, destroying public property, shoplifting…" Faith said with a smile.

"Oh," Willow said, "W-well, maybe, never mind. I don't have any theories."

"Ms. Barton?" Buffy asked as the older woman walked passed.

"Are you ok, Ms. Barton?" Willow asked with concern.

Ms. Barton smiled broadly at the girls. They really were so considerate, "I'm cool, Willow," pause, "Willow…that's a tree. You're a tree."

Willow stared at the woman with wide eyes. Things were getting very, very bad. This was beyond normal Sunnydale weirdness.

Spike eyed a candy bar and snatched it away from the poor schmuck that was holding it. He hadn't told Buffy, but he'd had a few of these before she came around soliciting them to him. Part of him screamed to stop eating the chocolate treats, but, the rest of him didn't listen. They were too good to pass up, and…he was a vampire…nothing could happen.

"Spike!" Buffy exclaimed, "You took his candy!"

Spike smirked, "Evil, luv."

Buffy rolled her eyes and turned back to the scene before her. Where were the demons when she needed them?

"What's happening?" Willow asked.

"I don't know, but it's happening to a whole bunch of grownups," Buffy said with wide eyes.

"Is there something wrong, ladies?" Spike asked.

"Uh, where have you been? Of course something's wrong…look!" Cordy yelled indignantly.

Spike looked around the overly crowded room. The more he saw, the more he wished he hadn't.

"Why is there a man on the stage with out his shirt?" Spike asked.

Buffy looked up at her Mate. Something was…off. _'You ok, Spike?'_

Spike looked down at the attractive blonde girl. _'Perhaps she heard the voice as well.'_

'_I AM the voice, Spike!'_

"I beg your pardon, ma'am, but I'm afraid you are mistaken," Spike said, "My name is _not_ Spike."

"William?" Buffy asked hesitantly.

"Yes, that is my name," Spike answered, "I feel that I know you, but I fear I have forgotten your name, please forgive me."

"I'm Buffy," she told him.

"A most unusual name," Spike said, "But it is quite lovely."

A blush graced her cheeks. Something was wrong, more wrong than before. This, whatever it was, needed to be fixed. She liked William, but she _needed_ Spike.

"You're man alright, B?" Faith asked.

"Uh…" Buffy trailed off. She didn't know what to say. What was there to say?

Faith nodded. She'd felt the shift. Something was up with the vampire. Probably the same thing that was affecting the other people at the Bronze.

"Cordy, Where's Xander?" Buffy asked.

"He went to find Oz. The shirtless oaf pushed the band off the stage," Cordy answered with a frown.

"I-I think that is my doctor," Willow said.

"Damn," Faith commented dryly.

"This does not appear to be the sort of establishment young ladies, such as yourselves, should frequent. Perhaps we should retire for the evening," Spike proposed. He couldn't explain his protective feelings toward the four girls, but it was there.

"Once Oz and Xander get here we'll go," Buffy told him.

Spike opened his mouth to resist, but decided against it for the time.

"It has to be a spell," Willow said.

"They're teenagers," Oz said, "It's a sobering mirror to look into, huh?"

Willow glared at her boyfriend, "I do _not_ act like that."

Oz smiled at her and kissed her forehead, "I know."

"We've got to figure out what's going on. This has Hellmouth fingerprints all over it," Buffy said.

"I don't know 'bout you, B, but my spell fighting…not exactly current," Faith said.

"We should find Giles," Oz offered, "He'll know what's going on, right?"

"Sure," Buffy said, "Except, Giles is…"

"Here," Cordy said.

Everyone looked in the same direction as Cordellia. Sure enough, there, in the middle of the dance floor, Giles and Joyce were dancing. A dance that would have put Patrick Swayze and Jennifer Gray to shame.

"Oh god," Buffy gasped.

Spike gently pulled Buffy into his arms. Normally he wouldn't be so forward with a woman, but this wasn't anywhere near normal. To his relief, the girl relaxed into his arms. He felt better having her this close. Knowing that he would be there to offer service to her, should the need arise, calmed something deep within him; something he couldn't describe.

"We should check places that are not inside the Bronze," Xander said, "See what the deal is."

Buffy nodded her agreement and reluctantly pulled out of the comfort of Spike's arms. She led the group outside and toward the residential area of Sunnydale. Groups of "adults" scattered the sidewalks and streets. The parks were full of "adults" doing the things normally done by teenagers.

"Something's weird," Buffy said.

"Something's not?" Oz asked.

"No grownups," Buffy said, "No one's protecting their houses. Everyone's just…wandering."

"Defenseless," Willow said.

"So where are all the vampires?" Buffy asked.

"Surely you do not pay any heed to such folk tales," Spike scoffed.

This brought a round of laughter from everyone.

"Soup's on, but no one's grabbing a spoon," Buffy said once she'd recovered from her laughter. She knew it was cruel, but the opportunity was too rare to pass up.

"Something's happening…someplace that's else," Oz said.

"I'd say something big," Buffy added.

"I say, sir, is that really necessary?" Spike asked as he struggled to keep his chocolate bar.

"Hand it over," the guy said.

"I most certainly will not!" Spike said.

"Fine," the man said.

Before anyone could react, the man had punched Spike in the nose and taken his chocolate bar.

"That…hooligan stole my chocolate," Spike said.

Buffy took another look around. All of the adults were holding chocolate bars. Spike had a chocolate bar at the Bronze. She looked at him. He was in full game face, blood running down his face. Sighing, she whipped the blood from his face.

"The candy," Buffy said, "It's gotta be the candy. It's cursed."

"Cursed?" Spike asked, "Why would _anyone_ wish to place a curse on candy?"

"Dead boy's got a point," Xander said.

Buffy looked at Spike, "William, do you know where the candy came from? Who's selling it?"

Spike looked at the ground. This wasn't good. He was a proper gentleman; he didn't meddle in the dark arts. Oh, his poor mother would be heartbroken.

'_Listen to me, William. I'm not cross with you. I need to fix this. Make the magic stop. Tell me where you purchased the chocolate. Help me…please?'_

Spike slowly raised his eyes. He couldn't deny the lady. She was being ever so nice to him. He nodded and took her hand in his. A smile crossed his lips when she didn't snatch it away. Perhaps he wouldn't be seen as a villainous person for his actions. _'I didn't know the candy was dangerous…'_

'_I know.'_

Spike led the group in silence to the docks. Buffy shuddered involuntarily at the memories that flooded over her. It had been a long time since she'd been to this spot. Avoiding places of pain was a definite goal of hers. Spike, feeling the woman's discomfort, pulled her closer to his side.

"It's like Woodstock…with out the love," Xander said.

A couple of men stood at the head of the crowd. They were just throwing the chocolate to the crow.

"Mom! Giles!" Buffy exclaimed.

She ran toward them. She was so relieved to see them both safe that it took her a moment to notice _what_ they were doing.

"Damn, B. I see where you get it. Mom knows how to win her man," Faith said with a smile.

Not wasting time with a comment, Buffy threw a glare over her shoulder.

"Go away," Giles said headedly, "We're busy."

"Mom!" Buffy exclaimed as she pulled the woman away from her Watcher.

"Hey!" an indignant Joyce yelped.

Buffy looked at her mother, "Listen…"

Her words were cut short when Giles roughly grabbed her arm.

"Back off!" the older man barked.

Buffy's eyes flashed, "Giles, think about this. You wanna fight me, or you wanna let me talk to my mother?"

Giles looked at the girl. He knew it wouldn't be wise to engage her, no matter how much he wanted to. Slowly he removed his hand from her arm. Grumbling, he lit up a cigarette and allowed the tobacco to sooth him.

"Xander, Oz," Buffy said over her shoulder, "Make sure they come with us. Keep them out of trouble."

"Buffy," Joyce whined, "I want chocolate."

"No, mom. Don't whine, it won't work," Buffy said.

Buffy led the group to the front of the crowd and into the factory. As she looked around the expansive room she noticed several things: one…vampires; two…chocolate. Across the room, she sees a man on the phone. This one is human.

"Stay," Buffy said to the adults.

She takes Spike's hand, not wanting to leave him alone, and leads him over to the man.

"Yeah, I've been out there. Town's wide open. You guys can go anytime," the man said.

"Ethan Rayne," Buffy said as the man hung up the phone, "I should have known."

Slowly, the man turned and faced the small warrior. His eyes went wide with shock as he noticed that she was accompanied by William the Bloody. The rumors were true.

"Might wanna hurry," Ethan said into the phone before replacing it on the receiver.

Giles heard the name, and couldn't resist the urge. He stalked toward the small group. "Ethan."

"Ripper," Ethan responded.

The man blanched and took off.

"Why do they always run?" Buffy sighed.

"Should we pursue the man?" Spike asked.

"Bloody right we should," Giles said.

Buffy shook her head at the men before taking off after Ethan. Noticing the absence of the girl, both men followed her.

"Where'd the bastard go?" Giles asked once they'd caught up to Buffy.

"Shh!"

Buffy moved around the crates carefully. She noticed Spike was next to her, nostrils flared. He pointed to a crate toward the bottom.

"Look," Buffy said as she kicked the crate open, "A box full of farm-fresh chicken."

Ethan looked nervously between the three imposing figures. He really needed to stop taking jobs in Sunnydale. He could settle with Ripper once this Slayer was gone.

"So, Ethan," Buffy said conversationally, "We're pretty much in a talk or bleed situation. Your call."

"I'm subcontracting. It's Trick you want. I'm just helping him collect a tribute…for a demon," Ethan said.

"What demon?"

"I don't remember."

Buffy looked away. When she turned back around, she punched the man square in the nose.

"Lurconis. Demon named Lurconis. They wanted a way to get the tribute away from people," Ethan said.

"So, where's Trick?" Buffy asked.

"Delivering the tribute," Ethan said.

"I'm so gonna hit you again," Buffy said. She raised her arm to show him that she meant business.

"Sewers," Ethan said, "It's babies."

Buffy hit the man again. "You are sick."

She ran out of the factory and toward the sewers as quickly as her legs could carry her. She couldn't allow a bunch of innocent babies to be sacrificed. She didn't have to look behind her to know that Spike was right on her heels. She assumed Giles had stayed behind to deal with Ethan. _'Hope he doesn't kill him.'_

'_Who?'_

'_Giles. Don't want him to kill Ethan…exactly.'_

Trick looked around the sewer. The guy should be here by now. "Come on, big guy. They're not getting any fresher."

The Mayor stood away from the actual sacrifice. The four babies were being anointed and he really wanted his secretary to answer her phone. However, before she does, he notices the Slayer.

"Hi," Buffy greeted cheerfully.

"Did I miss the party?" Faith asked as she landed next to Buffy.

"Nah, we were just doing the introductions," Buffy said.

One by one, the vamps began to close in on the girls. They knew it would be their end, but the temptation of facing a Slayer was just too much to ignore.

As the two girls worked their way through the mass of vampires, Buffy noticed the Mayor leaving the tunnels. Her momentarily distraction was enough to allow a vamp to get the upper hand. She soon found her air supply being cut off, and a vampire looming above her.

Spike felt the fear of his Mate and launched himself at the vampire. He tackled the creature to the ground.

Buffy jumped up and saw a large snake-like creature emerging.

"Lurcronis, I'm thinking," she said.

"Main act?" Faith asked.

"Apparently," Buffy answered.

The girls quickly disposed of the demon. Both a bit disappointed by the lack of effort it took.

"You're supposed to be on _our_ side," Trick said to Spike.

"I beg your pardon," Spike said, "You attacked m'lady. That does not put us on the same side."

Trick shook his head. He'd never get used to this new age vampire crap. Where were the good old days where the vamps just killed the Slayers?

"You and me, girl," Trick said to Buffy, "There's hard times ahead."

Buffy smiled as the vampire left. She was so looking forward to dusting his bad suited ass.

* * *

The Mayor paced his office. Things were not going well for him at all. He needed things to go well. He'd worked for far too many years for things not to go well.

"And your friend?" The Mayor asked.

"Paid him," Trick said simply, "Man did his job. No reason to burn that bridge."

"This didn't turn out the way I had planned," The Mayor said.

"Where's the downside? You just got yourself one less demon you have to pay tribute to. The way I see it, I did you a favor," Trick said in his most convincing tone.

The Mayor smiled at the vampire, "I guess you did."

Trick mentally threw a party. He was sure he'd be dust.

"In the future…I'd be _very_ careful how many favors you do for me," The Mayor whispered in the vampire's ear.

Trick gulped and nodded mutely.

"This Slayer, well both of them actually," The Mayor chuckled, "Two Slayers. This just had to be made more difficult for me. Anyway, they are a serious problem. Don't you agree, Mr. Trick?"

"Couldn't agree more," Trick said with disgust.

"Then don't you think it would be wise to take them into account when planning a job they could interfere with?" The Mayor asked.

"Sir?" Trick asked.

"The candy, Mr. Trick. Genius idea, but harmless to the Slayers. Don't make the same mistake twice," The Mayor said.

Trick nodded and left the office, thankful to be undead.

* * *

I love William. HeHe. Tell me if you do too! 


	24. Caution?

**Caution?**

The night's activities had been long and very wig worthy. Buffy had managed to beat some of the truth from Ethan. The effects of the chocolate would wear off, however, he didn't know exactly how the candy would effect the vampire. She shook her head. She really wanted her Spike back.

"Are you sure your mother won't mind my intrusion?" Spike asked.

"Yes," Buffy said exasperated, "She's cool."

Spike eyed the girl warily. He really only understood about half of what she said.

"Where _is_ your mom?" Xander asked.

"With Giles. They are staying there tonight while she gave the house to me," Buffy said simply.

Realization struck. _'Oh my God! It's not possible. My mother and my Watcher are so not making with the smoochies.'_

Spike felt her distress and moved closer to her. He didn't want to offend her by touching her, but he secretly hoped she'd embrace him.

"I'm sure you're mother will be quite alright," Spike reassured, "She seems like a very sensible woman."

"So, where is everyone going to sleep? I'm exhausted," Cordy said.

"Uh," Buffy thought out loud, "Spike, er, William and I will take my room, Cordy and Willow and Faith, you can stay in Dawn's room, and Oz and Xander, you take Faith's room."

"I don't get my own bed, B?" Faith asked.

"Not tonight. Unless, you want to be in there with two very taken guys," Buffy said with a smirk.

Buffy repressed a grin as she saw the brunette visibly blanch.

"Where is Dawn?" Willow asked.

"At a friend's house," Buffy answered. She was so far beyond glad that Dawn hadn't witnessed the insanenss that was tonight.

"Pardon me," Spike said, "But did you say that you and I would share a bed?"

The color of Buffy's cheeks went from baby pink to deep crimson in a matter of seconds. "Uh, uh huh."

Spike raised an eyebrow at the girl. _'She wants me in her bed? This is very improper.'_

'_Relax, William. You must not remember, something to do with the chocolate no doubt…we are engaged. It's alright for you to stay in my bed.'_

The voices in his head were really starting to bother him. He was not insane…it just wasn't possible. He hoped that if he continued to ignore them, they'd go away.

"I must insist that I sleep on the sofa. I will be quite comfortable for the night," Spike said.

Exasperated, Buffy let out a long sigh. "Fine. I'll set up the couch and close all the curtains."

For an unexplainable reason, Spike felt very happy to know the curtains would be shut.

After saying rounds of good-nights, the group settled into their assigned bedrooms. It didn't take very long for the house to go silent. All the occupants lost to the loveliness of overdue sleep.

"Now, that's everything, huh? No weapons…no friends…no hope," Angelus said.

Buffy closed her eyes. His words washed over her. There was some truth to them, and that bothered her. She had friends, she had hope, not much but some, and most of all she had weapons.

"Take all that away…and what's left?" Angelus taunted.

It was coming, she could feel it. The death blow. It seemed rather poetic, in a rather gothic sense, that she be killed by her lover. Short, brutal…such was her life. But then, something inside her clicked. She heard the blade and suddenly, she wanted more. More than she was "destined" to have. She caught the blade of the sword between her hands and opened her eyes.

"Me," Buffy said defiantly.

Shoving the blade away from her, Buffy jumped to her feet. This was how she would go down: fighting. She would not be broken. The pair exchanged blows. Finally, she forced the vampire to his knees in front of Acathla.

"You can't do it," Angelus said, "You can't send your beloved to Hell."

An evil smile crossed the Slayer's lips, "You're right."

Angelus smiled.

Buffy pressed the tip of the sword to Angelus' chest, "Lucky for me, I don't have to. _You_ sent my lover to Hell, for that, I'll send you."

His eyes widened in pain as the sword was thrust through his sternum. Buffy watched as the vampire who wore the face of her Angel was sucked into Acathla.

Buffy shot up from her bed, sweat dripping down her face. Down the hall, Cordellia, Willow and Faith also awoke in the same awe struck state. Across town, Dawn woke, startling her friend.

A moment later, Buffy was in her sister's room. One look at the other's faces told her they had experienced the same dream. No one really knew what to say, so a powerful silence filled the room.

"What in the bloody hell was that about?" Spike asked as he stormed into the room.

"Spike?" Buffy asked.

"Yeah, pet," Spike whispered as he embraced her, "It's me."

A rush of energy hit the room. All of its occupants felt the power. They all watched in shocked silence as Willow disappeared from before their eyes.

Once the Wicca was gone, Buffy, Faith and Cordy collapsed onto the floor.

"Bloody hell," Spike exclaimed.

Knowing that the effects of the chocolate had worn off, Spike dialed the Watcher's house and told him what had happened. Once that was taken care of, he attempted to wake his girls. Nothing. He knew they were all alive, even the Witch, but they didn't so much as stir when he attempted to rouse them.

Spike paced the floor impatiently. He didn't know what to do, and he hoped the Watcher would. A blur of young woman practically tackled him to the ground.

"Bit?" Spike croaked.

"I felt something, then I kinda passed out," Dawn mumbled.

Spike stared hard at the girl. He couldn't explain what was happening. He'd felt the rush of power, but being a vampire and all, he stayed conscious.

"What's going on, Spike?" Dawn asked.

"I'm not sure, Bit. When the Watcher gets here, we'll find out," Spike answered.

Dawn nodded and cuddled into Spike's arms. Something felt very wrong.

"Spike!" Giles called, "Spike, what's going on?"

Dawn looked up at Spike, "He's supposed to know."

The vampire smirked at the girl, "Right you are, Bit."

The group settled in the living room and listened as Spike tried to explain what happened. Joyce was near hysterics. Knowing that one of the girls was missing and that the other three were passed out didn't exactly calm her nerves.

"Why didn't we stay passed out?" Dawn asked, "I mean, we're connected to the girls and they're out for the count, why aren't we?"

Giles looked at Spike expectantly.

"You're connected through blood. S'not the same for you," Spike said.

"We need to find out where Willow is," Giles said, "If this is indeed some sort of magical interference, we can't assume she is safe."

A faint sound reached the vampire's ears and before anyone could ask, he was dashing up the stairs. When he reached the room he'd left the girls in he noticed the two Slayers coming back from slumber land. Relief was not a strong enough word for what he felt in that moment.

"Buffy, Faith, you alright?" Spike asked.

The girls blinked up at him for a few seconds. Buffy put her hand on her temple and rubbed it gently.

"Let's get you downstairs. Rupes and your mum will want to know you're alright," Spike said as he moved to help the girls.

"Thank God," Giles and Joyce exclaimed as the girls made their way down the stairs.

After a few moments of warm embraces the group was back to business. Spike had once again relived the terrifying moments upstairs and Giles had explained that he had no explanation.

"Uh, guys?" Buffy said in a small voice, "I think I might know where to start."

Without any explanation, Buffy stood up from the couch and put on her jacket. She grabbed the keys to Spike's DeSoto and tossed them to the shocked vampire. She walked outside without a thought to whether or not they'd follow.

A few minutes later, the black car pulled into the parking lot of Sunnydale General.

"Bloody hell, luv," Spike said, "The dream?"

The Slayer looked up at him and nodded.

"What dream, Buffy?" Giles asked with interest.

"Slayer dream, I think," Buffy said with a slight frown, "It was last year, fighting Angelus right before the stone thing sucked him into Hell."

"Oh, Buffy," Giles said with a compassionate sigh.

"It's ok, Giles. I've dealt," Buffy said, "It was different this time. He didn't have his soul when I sent him to Hell."

"Willow's spell didn't work," Faith stated.

"So, why would Willow be in the hospital?" Joyce asked.

"That's where she was when she performed the spell," Buffy explained.

"Uh, pet…what spell?" Spike asked.

Buffy looked up at him with tears in her eyes, "The one to give Angel his soul."

No words came to him. For probably the first time in his existence, he didn't want to say something smart about the poof.

The group walked into the hospital and were directed to Willow's room. There, sitting next to the bed, was Oz. He looked horrible. He looked as if he hadn't slept in days, but that couldn't be right. Willow was at Buffy's house only hours ago.

"Oz?" Buffy asked softly.

"Oh, Buffy," Oz said as he straightened up, "There hasn't been any change."

"How long has she been like this?" Giles inquired.

Oz looked up at the man as if he'd grown a second head, "Since the night Buffy fought Angelus."

"Bloody hell," Spike mumbled.

"You all look surprised," Oz said, "Something's wrong."

Buffy proceeded to tell the young man what she knew. Considering the circumstances, he took it pretty well.

"Does this mean Angel is soulless still?" Oz asked.

"I would assume so, yes," Giles said. He removed his glasses and polished them furiously.

Buffy wanted to find a large hole, jump in and stay. She so didn't want to deal with Angelus again. It was bad enough the first time around, but this time…there was so much more at risk.

"It'll be ok, luv," Spike whispered as he pulled Buffy into his arms.

Not trusting her voice, Buffy nodded against his chest.

"Wait," Faith said, "B, didn't you sent Soul-Boy to Hell?"

Buffy looked up from Spike's chest, a new found hope threatening to come to the surface.

"How do we know he came back?" Faith asked.

"The First," Buffy said barely above a whisper.

"Buffy," Giles began, "Are you quite sure?"

At her nod, the Watcher hung his head. Things were definitely going from bad to worse quickly.

"Oz," Buffy said, "We'll be back when we know more. Stay with Willow."

Faith handed the warewolf a stake and a cross, "Use 'em if you have to."

Oz nodded.

A very solemn group left the hospital. No one really wanted to talk about what was about to happen. The only reassuring thought Buffy had was that she wouldn't be alone this time. This time she had help. She had Faith and Spike.

"We should hurry," Buffy said, "We left Dawnie alone with Cordellia."

The group agreed and they quickened their pace to the DeSoto. Once everyone was crammed in, Spike gunned the engine and sped off towards Revello Drive. All passengers were glad to be unable to see outside of the car. The way Spike was driving made them wonder if he still realized they were mortal and could die in a car accident. Once the car was safely parked, they all scrambled out as quickly as their legs would carry them.

* * *

"Daddy!" Dru cried happily, "Pixies told me you'd come back for me."

Angelus smiled manically, "Always, Dru. Always."

In truth, he didn't know what had made his soul leave him. Not that he really cared, but it did make him curious. The first time, it had been because of Buffy and her ridiculous love for him. To this day, it made him ill to think that he had felt things for her. Felt love, compassion, tenderness. Things any self-respecting vampire never felt.

"Where's dear William," Angelus asked.

Dru looked away from Angelus, he would be cross at her once she told him.

"Dru," Angelus said in a warning tone.

"He's gone off to the light. Poor William is lost to the light," Dru babbled, "She dances all around him, Sunshine does."

Angelus reached out with his senses. He didn't know what on earth Dru was going on about. Sunshine and light. It was nonsense to him. However, Spike wasn't here. There was no way he could trust Spike out on his own, away from his family. There was no telling what the boy would do.

She knew the moment he felt it. She could see it in his eyes. The way his face immediately when to fangs and amber eyes.

"When?" Angelus roared.

Dru whimpered and moved herself into the corner.

The actions of his Childe did nothing but fuel his temper. He wanted answers, he didn't have time to coddle Dru into answering him. He stomped over to her and backhanded her.

"When?" he repeated.

Dru whipped the blood from her cheek and looked up at her Sire, "We went to Sunnydale. I told him not to go, the pixies warned me, but he wouldn't listen. He met her, wanted to dance with her. Always dancing with her, never dancing with his Dark Princess. No cakes for Spike."

"Well, we'll just have to pay old Spike a visit," Angelus said, "Teach him to leach himself onto the Slayer."

"Not only the Slayer," Dru said softly.

Angelus turned his gaze back to the girl cowering in the corner.

"Can't you feel it?" Dru sing-songed, "All the lovely power?"

He did feel it. There was energy radiating from the bond he shared with Spike. Energy from several sources. The same from Buffy. Buffy's was stronger, her blood held more power. He had to get to Sunnydale. He'd set Spike right and have himself a nice little army. His chance to destroy the world had been fumbled by the Slayer, this time, she'd help.

"Maybe Spike did something right this time, Dru," Angelus said.

Knowing the sun would be rising soon, Angelus pulled Dru into the bedroom. He had a feeling Spike would no longer care if he bedded Dru and that really bothered him. It was always one of his favorite mind games to play on the young lad. Now, now Spike had Buffy. His Buffy. Oh, he didn't want to bed the bitch, he wanted to kill her. Unfortunately, that would not be as easy as he'd like.

The air in Sunnydale felt different tonight. The cemeteries were quiet, not a vamp or demon to be seen and yet, there was so much energy in the air you could almost see it. Buffy held onto Spike's hand tightly. Nights like these always made her feel on edge. She'd insisted that Faith stay home and make sure everyone there would be alright. Also, she'd managed to hurt Xander and Dawn's feelings by not allowing them to come on patrol.

Spike could feel them coming. Every minute brought them closer to him, to her. It would only be a matter of time before she noticed it, too. It should be a relief to him that things were happening quickly, less time to sit and think about what could happen. It wasn't. Angelus wasn't one to rush into anything. He took his time. Everything he did was a work of art, done painfully and slowly. Spike had always been the rash one, the one to rush in flashing a bit of fang and thinking out a plan later.

"They're here," Buffy said as she froze.

There was no emotion in her voice, no increase in heart rate, no telltale signs that she was absolutely petrified.

Spike nodded.

"We need to find them before they come looking for us. I can't afford to let the bastard get anywhere near Dawnie or anyone else," Buffy said, "I can't allow anyone to die this time."

Spike turned back and looked at his strong girl. There were so many battling emotions visible in her eyes. He didn't know directly, but he knew through stories what had happened last year and what Angelus had done to Miss Calendar.

Following her senses, Buffy took off at a brutal pace toward the highway. She didn't need to look back to know that Spike was following her. There was no way he'd let her face this alone, they both knew that.

Once they'd reached a small diner on the outskirts of town, Buffy finally slowed. She looked at Spike for confirmation and walked boldly into the diner.

Luckily, they'd arrived just in time. Dru was toward the back, about ready to have her dinner, Angelus standing close by, a meal of his own clutched in his hands.

"Hello, lover," Buffy mocked.

An evil smile crossed his lips as he turned to face the girl. He'd felt her approach, but hadn't realized she'd stepped into the diner.

"Hey, Buff. Was wondering when you'd come meet the rest of the family," Angelus said as he let his meal drop to the ground.

Buffy shrugged her shoulders, "Must have missed that invite, Angelus."

"I see you lost the illusions of my souled counterpart," Angelus said.

"That's all it was, an illusion. Not even worth my time," Buffy said.

Dru waltzed up to Spike and Buffy. She reached her hand out and gently caressed Buffy's cheek. "I'll not be alone. You won't take my Daddy away from me, Sunshine."

Buffy raised an eyebrow at the obviously crazy vampiress.

"No, Dru. She won't," Angelus said, "We can all be one big, happy family."

"Minus the family and happy," Buffy said.

"Dru don't want to be a family. Said as much when she left me," Spike said, "So, toddle off."

The smile vanished from Angelus' face. He leaned in close to Spike and whispered, "I don't think so, Willie."

* * *

Angelus returns...and Dru. The horror! Let me hear from ya! 


	25. Greed

**Greed**

"Willow's in the hospital?" Xander asked.

Cordellia nodded. She knew this was hard for her boyfriend, not that she'd ever tell, but it was hard for her, too. The bond she shared with the girl was definitely playing with her mind. She wanted to pass out into the nice black oblivion…where there was no pain. Faith had explained why she couldn't allow herself to do that, but still it was tempting.

"Faith is here to keep us safe from Angel?" Xander asked.

Again the cheerleader nodded. She wondered how many times she'd need to explain things before he really caught on to what was happening.

"Spike and Buffy went to find Angel and Dru and what exactly?" Xander asked.

"Stop things before they start," Faith said as she entered the room.

Xander nodded at the girl. "Why aren't we going on this little hunt? I want Angel dust…I've always wanted Angel dust."

"It's not safe," Dawn said, "Buffy wants everyone to stay safe this time."

The things he wanted to say refused to come out. He knew she felt badly about Jenny Calendar, and he knew she was trying to redeem herself this time around. However, he didn't think she could stake him. He wanted to have faith in his friend, believe that she could be stronger this time, but he couldn't. Buffy would always have a soft spot when it came to the dark haired vampire.

"At least Spike is with her," Dawn said, "He'll dust Angel."

A smile spread across Xander's face. That was true. Spike had never liked Angel with or without the soul. Maybe things would turn out ok this time.

"What are we going to do about Willow?" Cordy asked.

No one had an answer. They all wanted to do something useful. Waiting for something to come and get them wasn't exactly something they were good at doing. They were people of action.

"Oz is with her, and for now…there's nothing we can do," Xander said resignedly.

"I'm way tired of feeling useless. I'm a Slayer. I kick demon ass, here I am coolin' in my heels waitin' for something to come and get me," Faith groused.

"Kids?" Joyce called from downstairs, "Come down and have some hot chocolate."

The group exchanged smiles. Joyce was trying her best to keep everyone calm. She was just as worried, if not more worried, about her daughter and her mate. Nevertheless, she was a mother first. And in the short amount of time Joyce had know about her daughter's true nature, her friends had all become a part of the family.

"This is quite disturbing," Giles said, "I can't think of anything that could cause Angel to loose his soul. It has to be caused by a moment of true happiness."

"Broody doesn't exactly have happiness to spare," Faith said.

"Exactly," Giles said, "It could, perhaps, be some other sort of magic. It would have to be very powerful, and very old."

"What does Angel's soul and Willow being in the hospital have to do with each other?" Xander asked.

Giles removed his glasses and began to polish them, "I'm not sure, Xander."

"I think," Faith began, "Whoever is working the magic knew Willow could return his soul. Take her out of the game … instant advantage."

"We need to do something to help Buffy. I can't let her go through this alone…again," Dawn said.

"I agree," Joyce said softly. She didn't want her daughter forced to run again. If she stayed by her side this time, perhaps her daughter wouldn't shut her out. She was beginning to like being so connected to Buffy…she didn't want to loose that.

"I know!" Cordy exclaimed, she was happy to finally have something to contribute to the group, "If we can figure out a way to bring Willow out of her coma, maybe we can find the demon thing that is causing all of this."

"That might work," Giles said.

"Of course it will work," Cordy said, "I'm allowed to come up with solutions too ya know."

"We know, baby," Xander said.

"Whatever we do," Faith said, "We gotta do it fast. Willow's not doing so hot."

Cordy nodded her head. She was using Xander for support.

With a goal in mind, the group set out to work. Giles retrieved all the books he thought would be necessary from the library and handed each person a nice little stack. Xander went out at once for donuts and coffee. No one was expected to spend hours reading duty old books without some sort of sugary substance floating around.

"There's nothing in here," Cordy said hours later, "I mean sure there's stuff, but not useful stuff."

"Maybe it's not a demon," Xander said.

"What else could it be?" Faith asked.

"Demons aren't the only nasties in Sunnydale. Maybe it's some sort of spell or trace thing," Xander said, "Remember Amy?"

"Of course," Giles said, "Why didn't I think of it before. It is entirely possible that both Angel's lack of soul and Willow's recent hospitalization are both the outcome of the same spell."

"Who would wish for such an awful thing?" Joyce asked with wide eyes. It was one thing to realize that your worst nightmares, and everything you knew lived in the closet but chose to blissfully ignore was coming to life; it was another to think that someone would wish for such things.

"The dis-invite is still in place, isn't it?" Giles asked Joyce.

"Wha?" Joyce said looking up at the man, "Yes, yes of course."

"In that case, no one invite anyone in," Faith said, "I'm going to patrol."

"I don't think that is wise," Giles said.

"I can't stay cooped up, Giles," Faith said, "I'll be back."

Giles nodded his head. There really wasn't anything he could say to stop the girl. She was very much like Buffy in that sense. Once one of the girl's got an idea in their heads, nothing, short of Spike, could stop them.

"Will she be alright?" Joyce asked.

"I'm sure she will. Faith just has a lot of energy to use up. It's night and the Slayer in her is demanding that she go fight something. It's in her make-up."

"Can't she just like turn it off for a couple of nights. Ya know, until the scariness has gone on vacation," Xander asked.

Giles just shook his head at the boy. Honestly, sometimes he wondered about him.

* * *

"I sent you to hell once," Buffy said, "I'll do it again."

"Ah, Buff. I didn't come here to fight," Angelus said in mock sincerity.

Spike rolled his eyes. Peaches would never change.

"You spoiled my party," Dru said, "My nice pretty packages…all for nothing."

Buffy ignored Dru, "Angelus, this is your one chance. Take Dru and leave town. Stay away from me and mine."

The brunette vampire pretended to ponder her offer. Everyone knew he wouldn't take it, but he had to admire her for offering. She'd grown up in the past year.

"I don't think so," he answered, "I'm going to throw a party for Dru. You and all your little friends have to be there."

"Why?" Buffy asked.

"I'm going to end the world. I want you to have a front row seat," Angelus said.

Buffy rolled her eyes, "Again? Is that like all you ever think about?"

'_Luv, don't push him. He's got somethin' planned. Somethin' big.'_

'_I know. He just…grr, ya know?'_

'_Yeah, I know.'_

"SPIKE!" Angelus roared using his Sire voice, "Come with me, boy."

Buffy watched mutely as her Mate walked over to Angelus. There was blankness in his eyes that she didn't like. She could barely feel him anymore. It was as if their connection had been severed, but not completely broken. All at once, the world seemed to close in on her. She felt alone for the first time.

"Now, Buff, don't look like that. You are welcome to join him. I wouldn't keep you from your Mate," Angelus said.

Buffy's eyes flashed and she lunged at her former love. She had no thought for her personal safety, only that of her Mate.

Angelus was laughing as she tackled him to the ground. This was what he liked best about the girl. She always had such a fire when she fought, when she wanted to fight. It was like that the last time they'd met. Such righteousness burning in her eyes, such a love for the kill.

Catching his jaw with her fist, Buffy sent Angelus flying backwards. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Spike watching her. She couldn't tell what was going through his head, and that really bothered her.

"Willie, you really need to get your girl under control. Can't have her attacking me, now can we," Angelus said.

"No, Sire," Spike answered, "We can't."

Before she could react, Spike was upon her. She struggled effortlessly in his vice like grip. When she dared to meet his eyes, she saw amber. There was no tenderness, no love, no Spike. A shiver of fear raced through her body. She could feel herself trembling and could do nothing to stop it.

"Shh, luv," Spike purred, "Stop fighting him. I'd hate to have to hurt you."

Buffy looked up into his eyes, "Really? I doubt it."

Spike smirked. She'd always been a spitfire.

Without taking time to think about it, Buffy kicked Spike off of her. Jumping to her feet, she flew across the room and punched him in the nose.

"Bloody hell, Slayer," Spike said as he reached a hand up to his tender nose.

'_Spike?'_

'_Pet?'_

'_Angelus was doing something to you. He used you to keep me from attacking him.'_

'_Bloody hell. He's using Sire voice. It always works, too.'_

'_Even against your Mate?'_

'_If the Sire is strong, which well, Peaches is, then yeah.'_

'_We have to fight it. You can't turn on me, Spike.'_

"Sunshine tells him secrets. Nasty secrets," Dru said, "No tea for her."

"Now, now," Angelus said as he moved closer to Spike, "We'll not have you keeping secrets. It's not very nice."

Buffy moved closer to Angelus, effectively positioning herself between Spike and his Sire. She pulled a stake from God only knows where and placed it against Angelus' chest. Just before she could slam it home, Dru launched herself at Buffy causing the stake to roll away.

"Buffy!" Spike yelled.

It was too late. Dru already had her claws elongated and had slashed Buffy's chest.

Nothing else in the room mattered. His Mate was injured…badly. Spike threw himself at his ex-love. He pinned her to the ground and let out a ferocious growl.

Dru whimpered from under him, "Don't hurt Mommy. She only did what the pixies told her. It was so shiny, so pretty. Had to have it, it held such promise. Dark secrets, tea for everyone."

"I told you those bloody pixies would get you killed someday, Dru," Spike said indifferently.

"Killing me won't safe the little witch," Dru said smugly.

"Neither will keeping you alive," Spike said

Angelus' eyes widened in horror as he watched Spike plunge Buffy's abandoned stake through the heart of his favorite Childe. He went to finish off his insolent Childe, but Buffy stopped him.

"Stay out of this, Slayer," Spike said.

Buffy opened her mouth to protest.

'_Luv, let me finish this. It's my fault. Dru came back to Sunnyhell for me. Please, I don't want him to hurt you.'_

'_You stupid vampire. I don't want him to hurt you either. And what makes you think it's YOU they came here for?'_

'_Either way, please, let me do this.'_

Unable to deny her lover his request, Buffy nodded her head. She moved over to where Dru's ashes lay. Something shiny had caught her eye. Normally, when a vamp dusted, everything dusted. This, whatever it was, remained. She'd take it back to Giles and see if he could make anything of it.

"I'm going to take great pleasure in killing you both slowly," Angelus said.

Spike didn't respond. He needed to keep his focus on the fight. There was no time for witty banter, he'd safe that for sparing with his girl. He looked over and made sure that she was still abiding by his wishes. Once he was satisfied, he moved toward Angelus.

"You've been the bane of my existence for far too long," Angelus continued.

Spike landed a right hook to his Sire's face.

Buffy watched through dazed eyes as the only two men she'd ever loved fought across the room. Every time Spike was hit, she could feel it in her gut. She wanted nothing more than to pick up a stray piece of wood and throw it into Angelus' back and scatter his worthless ashes to the wind. Her promise to Spike kept her from acting.

An evil laugh filled the empty diner. Then silence.

Buffy was afraid to look up. Afraid to see what would be there. A hand touched her shoulder as she immediately sent the body attached to it across the room.

"Easy, luv," Spike said as he stood to his feet.

Relief was apparent on her face as she threw herself into her Mate's embrace.

"Shh, it's ok now luv. They won't bother us anymore," Spike whispered into her hair.

Buffy pulled back sharply and hit him on the shoulder.

"Ow!" Spike whined.

"Don't ever do that to me again! Tell me not to help you fight, then when it gets bad, shut me out! That's not fair and I don't like it. I was scared, Spike…so scared," Buffy's voice began to tremble, "Scared that I'd loose you. I can't loose you."

Spike pulled the girl closer to him. "Let's get you home, pet."

Buffy nodded against his chest and allowed him to carry her back to her house.

"Is she alright?" Giles asked as he saw Spike enter the house carrying Buffy.

"Yeah, just a bit tired," Spike answered, "I'm puttin' her to bed."

"No," Buffy protested.

"Pet, you need to get some kip," Spike said.

She squirmed out of his arms. "I need to show Giles something."

Giles looked expectantly at the young girl.

Buffy pulled the necklace Dru had been wearing from her pocket and handed it to Giles. "Dru was wearing this. It didn't dust when she did."

"How interesting," Giles said as he took the item from Buffy, "I'll have to research it."

"Better put a rush order on that, Rupes," Spike said, "Think it might be what's affecting Red."

Buffy looked at him questioningly.

"Somethin' Dru told me," Spike said, "'Killing me won't save the Witch.'"

"Dear Lord," Giles exclaimed.

"It's pretty. When we've found out what it does, can I have it?" Cordy asked.

"Sure. Then maybe the evil shiny thing will suck you into Hell. Sounds great," Xander replied.

Cordellia glared at the boy, "We don't _know_ it sends anyone to Hell. God, over-react much?"

"As interesting as this is to watch, shouldn't we be more focused on…oh say, Willow?" Faith asked.

Both people looked properly abashed and mumbled a barely audible apology.

Faith nodded triumphantly and turned to Giles, "To the books?"

"I suppose so," Giles said, "Buffy, is it safe to wander to the library."

Buffy looked up at him, "Safe as a Hellmouth."

After what seemed like hours of research, most of the libraries occupants had fallen asleep. Cordy and Xander were curled up on the stairs. Buffy and Spike sprawled out in the office. Joyce had taken Dawn home. Only Faith and Giles remained awake.

"You really should get some sleep, Faith," Giles said, "This has been trying on all of us."

Faith looked at Buffy and Spike. She really couldn't imagine what it was truly like for them. She'd felt a bit of it through the claim, but the majority of it was foreign to her. She'd never felt a love toward anyone. At least not one that was strong enough to want to keep them alive above all else.

"I'm five by five, Giles," Faith said, "I want to get Willow out of that hospital. Buffy needs the rest more than I do."

Giles nodded at the girl and turned back to his book.

"Here it is!" Giles exclaimed, "I've found it!"

"Found what?" Buffy asked groggily.

"It's the, the, uh, symbol of, of Anyanka," Giles stated.

"What's an Anyanka? And how do I kill it?" Buffy asked.

"Um, Anyanka is a, sort of a Patron Saint of Women Scorned," Giles answered.

"What's she do?" Spike asked.

Giles removed his glasses, "She grants wishes."

"Bloody hell," Spike mumbled, "Dru must've wished for sometin'."

"What?" Buffy asked.

"I don't know," Spike answered.

"Giles, can we summon this thing?" Buffy asked.

Giles re-opened a book and began to read, "'In order to defeat Anyanka, one must destroy her powercenter. This should reverse all the wishes she's granted, rendering her mortal and useless again' You see? With out her powercenter, she'd j-just be a-a-an ordinary woman again."

"Great, what's her powercenter?" Buffy asked.

"It uh, doesn't say," Giles answered.

"Why don't I just put a stake through her heart," Faith offered.

"She's not a vampire," Giles answered.

"Hm," Faith said, "Be surprised how many things that'll kill."

"I don't want to kill her," Giles said, "Well, not until we know what she did."

"Let's start with the chanting then," Xander said in a chipper voice.

"Right," Giles scurried around the library and gathered the necessary ingredients. "Oh…Anyanka…I-I beseech thee…Um…In the name of all women scorned…come before me."

Everyone looked around the library for this Anyanka. She's nowhere to be found. Maybe the spell didn't work. Maybe you can't just call for her and expect her to come.

"Do you have any idea what I do to a man who uses that spell to summon me?" Anyanka asked from the upstairs stacks.

The group watched as the demon sauntered her way down the steps.

"Do you have any idea what I do to demons?" Buffy asked.

Anyanka paused, sensing a powerful force.

"Especially ones who do things to my friends?" Buffy moved so that she was face to face with the demon.

* * *

Wow, two chapters in one day! Yay for me. 


	26. Splinters

**Splinters**

Mr. Trick rushed through the streets of Sunnydale. It really was turning out to be his night. And he really needed one. His last attempt to "assist" the Mayor didn't exactly pan out the way he had hoped and now, he would be able to make up for it.

"They're expecting you," the secretary greeted the vampire.

Without even acknowledging the woman, Mr. Trick dashed into the Mayor's office.

"Do you like Family Circus?" the Mayor asked Mr. Trick with a smile.

"I like Marmaduke," Trick answered with a serious expression.

The Mayor made an "ew" face, "Oh!..ew. He's always on the furniture. Unsanitary."

"Nobody can tell Marmaduke what to do," Trick said, "That's my kind of dog."

"I like to read Cathy," Allan said with a huge grin.

Mr. Trick, noticing the presence of the man for the first time, smirked at the twitchy man.

Quickly, Allan noticed that neither man was impressed by his revelation and turned his attention to a very nice spot on the back wall.

"I'm hoping, Mr. Trick, that you have something good to tell me," The Mayor said sweetly.

Mr. Trick smiled at the man. He really did enjoy being one of the bad guys. It was always so much more rewarding.

"Well?" the Mayor asked impatiently.

"It appears that the Slayers are a bit…occupied at the moment. They have Anyanka, a vengeance demon, to deal with. And the Witch is in the hospital," Trick said happily.

The Mayor smiled and stood up from his chair. Things were finally looking up for him. It really was considerate of the Slayers to do this favor for him. Oh, he knew they didn't _really_ do anything, but he was at least trying to be grateful.

"This is good, sir," Allan said, "We won't have to postpone the dedication."

For a brief moment, the Mayor's eyes flashed dangerously.

Both the human and the vampire took an unconscious step back.

"The dedication…is the last step before my Ascension. I've waited longer than you can imagine for this. After the Hundred Days, I'll be on a higher plane. And I'll have no need for," The Mayor paused, "Well, let's just say I won't be concerned…with the little things."

"Of course, sir," Allan stammered.

"Mr. Trick, keep your eye on the Slayer and her little group. If anything changes out of our favor…" The Mayor allowed his voice to trail off.

Trick caught on to the pointed look the Mayor sent his way. It clearly indicated that there would be no forgiveness for a mishap this time around. Everything was coming to an end.

"Now, I'm due to have a nice little troop of Boy Scouts in here, so I need to put away all of this dark, evil talk. You boys go take care of things and come back when you have something good to tell me," The Mayor said with a smile.

The other two occupants nodded and hastily left the room.

* * *

"Your only power lies in the wishing," Giles said. 

In the blink of an eye, Anyanka had Giles suspended by his neck, "Wrong."

"Hands off the tweed," Faith said. She quickly removed the demon's hand from Giles' throat and fell into a defensive stance.

Anyanka turned around in a circle. There was so much power in this room, it was intoxicating. However, for her it was also dangerous. For once, she was on the wrong side.

"Now," Spike drawled, "You're going to tell us what Dru wished for."

A cruel smile graced the face of the vengeance demon, "I had no idea her wish would be so exciting."

Buffy leaped over to where the demon was standing and kicked her across the room. Before Anyanka could regain her footing, Buffy was looming over her. "Tell me what I want to know. I promise I won't kill you until you do."

Everyone in the room was affected by the tone of her voice. The steeled look in her eyes did nothing to calm their fears. Those connected through the claim could feel the tight coil of her anger. If this demon answered Buffy incorrectly, that coil would be released. And if that happened, the Hellmouth would never be the same.

"She came to me. Told me how her 'Daddy' had been taken away from her. She really was annoying. Then, she wished that her 'Daddy' had never been sent away. I had no idea her wish would cause such a ruckus," Anyanka explained.

"What's that got to do with Willow?" Cordy asked.

"She performed the spell to restore his soul. My guess, demon girl here thought the easiest way…and the one that would cause the most chaos would be to have that spell never work," Buffy said. She looked pointedly at the demon, "How am I doing? Warm? Cold?"

Anyanka glared at the small woman. She may be a very powerful Slayer surrounded by powerful friends, but that didn't give her the right to taunt anyone.

"I'll make you a one time offer," Buffy said calmly, "Undo whatever it is you did to Willow and I'll let you leave Sunnydale…alive."

"Buffy, I – " Giles began but was silenced by the look sent his way.

"Even if I wanted to undo the wish, which I don't, I can't," Anyanka said with a smile of achievement. She wasn't about to be manipulated by the blonde.

Buffy shrugged, "Oh, ok."

'_Spike?'_

'_Pet?'_

'_The amulet, do you still have it, like with you…now?'_

'_Yeah, why?'_

'_It's her power, remember. Smash the amulet and Willow will be better. All of her wishes will be unwished.'_

Anyanka watched in horror as the blond vampire pulled her amulet from his pocket. She was restricted from moving towards him by the vice like grip the brunette Slayer had put her into.

"Nooooo!" Anyanka screamed as Spike stomped on the amulet.

There was a bright flash.

"Hi guys," Willow greeted.

Immediately she was swarmed by the room's occupants. They all rambled on about how good it was to see her up and out of the hospital bed.

"Uh, guys?" Willow interrupted, "Not that I don't like it, but what's with the love fest?"

At her simple question, everyone retreated a few feet. Shock was the predominate look on their faces. Willow didn't exactly know what she'd said, but now she kinda wished she hadn't said whatever it was that she had said.

"You don't remember?" Buffy asked.

"Of course she doesn't!" the newly humanized demon exclaimed, "She'll never remember any of it."

"Don't they normally, like, die?" Xander asked.

"We didn't kill her, Xander," Giles began, "We merely destroyed her powercenter and rendered her human."

"You're so much better at the whole explaining thing, Giles. So, you explain and Faith and I will patrol," Buffy said.

Buffy and Faith didn't stick around long enough to hear Giles protest.

"Should we have just left them in there with Anyanka?" Faith asked as the strolled out of the library.

"She's mortal, so I'm thinkin' they'll be just fine," Buffy answered.

"Cordy might have met her match though," Faith said absently, "That demon chick sure has a way with words."

Buffy chuckled softly. She was glad that Faith was offering her a new thing to focus on. For so long she'd been worried about Willow, worried about what would happen with Angelus. There was no way for her to lie about it anymore, at least not to herself; she was worried she wouldn't have the strength to kill him a second time. Luckily, she didn't have to.

"You would've done the right thing, B," Faith said as if reading the other girl's thoughts.

"But would I?" Buffy asked unsure, "Sure I did it once, but then I had to take a little trip to away."

"The point is, you did it. If you could do it when lover boy had a soul, then you could've done it when he was…lacking," Faith said sincerely.

As they walked into the closest cemetery, Buffy pondered Faith's words. It made sense to her. She would have killed him, and this time she would have done it before anyone else died. Of all the dumb things she'd done as a Slayer, allowing Jenny Calendar to die was by far the worst.

"Now," Fiath said, "I see a group of vamps just beggin' to be slain. So, stop with the pout and let's have our selves some violence."

"Has potential," Buffy said with a grin.

The group of vamps didn't stand a chance. They were all fledglings and had no experience with Slayers. A quick kick here, a punch there…a few stabs and finally: dust. All in all, over far too quickly to satisfy either Slayer.

"I hate it when they don't put up a fight," Faith grumbled, "Totally get worked up, then…nothing'! Like having a guy that just won't perform."

Buffy smiled coyly, "I don't have that problem. I have my very own vamp at home to beat up on whenever I choose."

"Not to mention the sex afterwards," Faith said dryly.

"Just the ladies I was hoping to run into this evening," a voice called from the shadows.

"Great, a vampire with a death wish…my favorite," Buffy said in a mocking tone.

"I'm just glad you could make time for me," the voice said, "Since, I've heard you've been havin' a bit of trouble yourselves."

"Ok, stop with the Ann Rice, cryptic, shadow thing and come fight already," Buffy said.

"Well," the voice said, "If you insist."

"Aren't you the Mayor's lapdog?" Faith asked once the vampire emerged.

"I'm **no** lapdog," Trick said with a sneer, "Not like William the Bloody has become."

Anger flashed dangerously in Buffy's eyes.

"Hit a nerve, I see," Trick said.

The only response the vampire received was a flying kick to the side of the head.

Trick fell to the ground. He smiled as the taste of stale blood reached his throat. _"Slayer's got quick a kick."_ Before she could land another hit, he took off. He couldn't get himself dusted just yet, and judging by the mood of the girl…

"Why do they always run?" Faith asked.

"Self-preservation?" Buffy answered with a smirk.

The pair shared a laugh and made their way back to the library. Things were rather slow.

The moment Buffy stepped into the library, she was encompassed by vampire. He held onto her tightly and nuzzled at her neck.

"Spike?" Buffy asked.

There was no response, just repeated nuzzling.

"Spike?" Buffy asked again.

He pulled back and looked into her eyes.

"Felt high emotions run through you, luv. Couldn't tell what they were. Scared me," Spike explained.

Buffy smiled warmly, "I was angry. Trick decided to pay a little visit. He insulted you…and only I can do that."

A smirk washed over Spike's face. He pulled Buffy into the hallway and away from the prying eyes of her friends.

"Wha – " Buffy's question was cut short by Spike's attack of her mouth.

The kiss was hungry, passionate. He needed reassurance that she really was safe. The vibes he'd received through the bond had nearly knocked him off his feet. However, when she explained why she had such strong emotions that made his unbeating heart soar.

Buffy felt the cool metal of the lockers behind her back and instinctively wrapped her legs around Spike's hips. She'd never tire of his kisses. A century of practice had really made him an expert kisser. She eased her tongue into his mouth and sensually caressed the roof of his mouth. The move was in stark contrast to his needy, demanding kiss. To further drive him mad, she licked the back of his canines, begging for them to elongate and come out to play.

A low growl vibrated through his chest and caused her to shiver in response.

"Luv," Spike gasped, "We'd better move this somewhere else."

"Well, if you'd get off me, we could," Buffy answered.

Spike chuckled as he moved away from the wall of lockers. He had no intentions of letting go of Buffy, so he moved through the halls of the school with her still wrapped around him. He pushed open the door to the janitor's closet and quickly locked it.

"I've wanted to do this for days," Spike rasped.

Buffy reached between them and roughly cupped his straining erection, "So do it already."

Spike growled low in his throat, and Buffy felt it vibrate throughout her entire body. Unable to wait any longer, Buffy quickly unzipped his jeans allowing his manhood to jump out.

Feeling her warm hand encompass him almost made his knees weak. She'd never understand what exactly she did to him. The feel of her warmth surrounding him, consuming him, burning him. A strangled gasp passed his lips as she began to work him slowly.

"Gotta be in ya, luv," Spike whispered into her ear.

She smiled wickedly and guided his hand to the hem of her skirt.

"No panties," Spike said with a smirk.

Buffy pouted up at him, "You always manage to rip them. I don't want to have to keep buying new underwear."

Unable to resist, Spike pulled her bottom lip into his mouth and nibbled on it gently. He reached up with one hand and gently began to massage her breasts. He delighted in the slight whimpers that escaped into his mouth.

Her hands weren't idle. She guided his shaft to her entrance and teased them both by rubbing just the tip around her outer lips.

"Gonna be the death of me, kitten," Spike whispered against her neck.

"Mmm," Buffy answered.

The wait was just too much. They'd play "Who can wait the longest" some other time. Right now, he needed to be sheathed inside her warmth, he needed the intimate connection with his Mate. He needed Buffy. And with that final thought, Spike thrust all the way into her opening.

Both gasped with the intense pleasure that surged through their bodies. Slowly, ever so slowly, they began to rock together. The pace was that of a waltz, with them both reacquainting themselves with the moves they'd known in times past.

Their orgasms took them by surprise. The slow pace was in complete contrast to the earth shattering completion that ripped through them both. However, it wasn't enough. Immediately, Spike went into vamp face and bit into the tender flesh of Buffy's neck. Her body reacted instantly in another orgasm just as powerful as the first.

"God, I love you, pet," Spike gasped.

"That's what all the vamps say after they bite me," Buffy taunted.

Spike growled possessively against his bit mark sending a shiver down Buffy's spine.

"Mine," he stated.

"Yours, baby," Buffy answered softly.

* * *

"This simply will not do," the Mayor said with a shake of his head.

"The fisherman found his body," Trick said, "The stab wound is kinda a dead give away."

"You," the Mayor said as he turned his attention to the vampire, "Told me the Slayers' were occupied with other things."

"T-they were," Trick said.

The Mayor began to pace the length of his office. Things were definitely not turning out the way he needed them to. Two little girls should not be able to hamper his ascension.

"I don't think they were occupied enough, do you, Mr. Trick?" the Mayor asked in a deceptively calm voice.

"No, sir," Trick said, "I have the boys out now, lookin' for 'er. They'll bring 'em in."

As if on cue, the office door opened wide. Four vampires were struggling to restrain a young girl. The look in her eyes was pure murderous rage. A sadistic smile graced the Mayor's face as he took in her disheveled appearance. He had no doubt that it took quite a force to overpower the young girl. That suited him just fine.

"Where are my manners," the Mayor began, "Allow me to introduce myself – "

"Don't bother," the girl spat as she released herself from one of her captors.

"Now, now," the Mayor tisked, "There is no reason not to be civil."

The girl snorted. She felt there was a reason, several in fact, to not be civil.

"Mr. Finch was not only my longtime aide and associate, he was a close…personal friend," the Mayor said.

"Because we all know that aspiring demons have so many friends," the girl spat.

The Mayor smiled down at the girl, "She has quite a mouth on her. It really isn't right for a young lady to speak like that to me…oh well. Mr. Trick, I want you to get a message to the other Slayer and her friends."

The vampire smiled wickedly, "Of course, boss."

With that, Trick bowed slightly and hurried off into the night. Things were going well for him again. He was focusing on the new change of events, not how close he had come to a very dusty ending.

"If you shoot me," Trick began, "The Slayer won't hear her message and the Mayor won't be very happy."

"I'm not going to shoot you, but that doesn't mean I'll lower my weapon," Giles answered.

Mr. Trick smiled awkwardly, "Where is she?"

The Slayer poised a stake at the vampire's back, "Behind you."

This little errand job seemed much easier before the wooden implements were introduced. Being the villain did have it downsides, but not many.

"The Mayor has the other Slayer," Trick began, "And, he's keeping her until the time of his ascension. A sort of living insurance policy you could call it."

The tip of the stake poked through the vampire's back enough to draw blood but not end him.

"Why?" the Slayer asked.

"You didn't know?" Trick asked in mock surprise, "She killed Allan, the Deputy Mayor. Police found wood splinters in his chest…right over his heart."

* * *

I know, it's been well over a week since I've updated and I beg on my knees for forgiveness. RL has be hectic beyond all belief. So, hope you like this chappie! 


	27. If That's What it Takes

**If That's What it Takes**

Mr. Trick walked back into the Mayor's office looking a bit worse for the wear. He knew there was a reason the Slayer let him leave with his unlife. Unfortunately, he couldn't figure out what that reason could possibly be.

"It's not working," the Mayor said with a pout.

Mr. Trick looked over at the man with wide eyes, "It's supposed to do something besides shred?"

"It's _supposed_ to cheer me _up_," the Mayor answered without looking up, "Usually using the shredder gives me a lift. It's fun."

"And today you're not getting the ya-yas," Trick said.

"No," the Mayor said, "I guess it will take more than this to turn my frown upside down. I just _don't_ understand why Allan would leave such a paper trail about our dealings. Do you think he was going to betray me? Oh, now, that's just a horrible thought. And now he's dead, I'll never get the chance to scold him."

"Bad karma," Faith said sarcastically.

The Mayor walked over to where she was restrained in a chair and roughly forced her to look him in the eyes, "You must think that if you annoy me enough, I'll just kill you. That's not the way this works."

Faith rolled her eyes at the soon to be demon, "No, I just like annoying you. You won't kill me."

Intrigued, the Mayor took a step back, "Really?"

"Sure," Faith said with a shrug, "You need me to keep the other's out of your plans. If I'm dead, well, there won't be much of you left to become demon spawn."

"You sound fairly confident that this other Slayer can defeat him," Trick said.

"Yeah, B's thorough like that," Faith answered.

"You know, kiddo, she might not even come for you," the Mayor said sincerely, "I mean, the Slayer is a one person thing. A monopoly and you're trying to franchise."

"This the part where you tell me how special I am and how much more I could be if I would just stop living under B's shadow?" Faith asked, "Cuz, honestly, it's not exactly original."

"You're loyal," the Mayor said, "That's a good thing. But, are you loyal to the right side? Think about it, you've been here overnight…no attempt has been made to rescue you. They've left you all alone. _I'd_ never leave you alone, Faith. You could be great."

"Never leave me?" Faith asked, "That seem a bit hard, don't ya think, with you ascending and all."

"You have trust issues, I understand that," the Mayor said, "Let me see what I can do to fix that."

Faith raised both of her eyebrows at the man. Now she was positive that this man was psycho. Any evil person who wanted to earn a Slayer's trust was off their rocker.

"Mr. Trick, why don't you untie our girl, I've got a little present for her," the Mayor said.

"You want me, the vampire, to untie the pissed off vampire Slayer?" Trick asked incredulously.

"Yes," the Mayor said with a smile.

Faith smiled triumphantly as the vampire who'd been such a pain in her ass untied her restraints. Before he had a chance to retreat behind the Mayor, Faith ripped his head clean off, leaving a neat pile of dust on the floor in front of her.

"Was that really necessary?" the Mayor asked, "And now look, my floor is dirty."

Faith didn't bother to answer the man. She merely brushed off her pants in a completely unnecessary manner and sauntered over to the Mayor's desk. She traced the letter opener with her index finger before removing it from the holder.

"You know, Faith," the Mayor began, "The only reason you're still alive is because I wanted it that way."

"And the point would be coming before the ascension?" Faith asked.

"Kids today. Rush, rush, rush. Well, Faith, the point is you're a very powerful young woman and I can see that there might be a future for you in Sunnydale. I see you're admiring my letter opener," the Mayor said as he moved closer to the girl.

Without answering, Faith lunged at the man. The pointed end of the opener lodged precisely over his heart.

Nothing.

"You have really good aim," the Mayor said with a smile.

He carefully pulled the letter opener out of his chest. Faith watched with wide eyes as the wound healed itself with in seconds. Not even Spike had that kind of healing power.

"You see," the Mayor began, "I'm what you might call impervious. Can't be killed or harmed in anyway. And that's just a cornerstone in my plans for this great town of ours."

"Ours?" Faith asked.

"Well of course," the Mayor said, "You're really having trouble with the big picture here. I'm offering you a chance to survive. Even if your friends do come and save you, safety won't last for long. Once I ascend, your friends won't fill a pothole."

"Why would I join with you? What makes you so sure B won't come save the day?" Faith asked.

"You don't know?" the Mayor asked with concern, "Why, you killed Allan the deputy mayor."

Faith's eyes shot wide open. Her mind was reeling trying to remember anything like that. Was the deputy mayor already a demon? Did she really kill a human?

After taking a moment to appreciate the horror on the girls face, the Mayor said, "At least, that's what Mr. Trick was kind enough to tell them."

A moment of silence ensued. Both were taking a moment to regain their bearings. All of the new information needed to be digested properly.

"Mr. Trick really was a disappointment. He never could follow through. Would have made a terrible golfer, really," the Mayor paused, "He had me convinced that you and your friends were occupied with some vengeance demon and a witch, but that didn't last long enough. So, he decided to take matters into his own hands. He killed my dear friend Allan with a wooden stake through the heart, a perfect way to set up the Slayers. The plan was simple enough to get away with; however, I have people to check on my people. Someone saw what he did, but I can't let a little thing like that ruin my day. I decided to see it as an opportunity."

"A way to bring me to the dark side?" Faith asked.

* * *

Giles paced the library, "I really don't understand why you just let him go, Buffy."

"He's a little gift for Faith," Buffy answered with a wicked grin, "She didn't kill anyone. I would have felt it if she did. This way she knows that we know she's innocent."

At Giles confused face Willow added, "She was afraid we'd think she killed him. That was the vibe she was sending out through the claim in like tidal waves."

"I say we storm the castle and get her out," Xander said cheerfully.

Giles removed his glasses and polished them vigorously, "We can't just 'storm' in Xander. The Mayor is not a foolish man. There is a reason besides just petty ransom that Faith is being kept alive."

"Xander is half right Giles," Buffy began, "We can't wait for too long. I can't go into details, but you've just gotta trust me."

Giles nodded and resumed his pacing. He very seldom had reason to not trust his Slayer. On matters such as this, he trusted her judgment completely.

Buffy walked over to where Spike was lounged on the steps and curled up next to him. Taking the rather obvious hint, Spike pulled the petite girl into his embrace. Gently, he began to stroke her hair and whisper words of comfort. Through the bond, he could feel Buffy's anxiety and Faith's confusion.

"What's going on?" an irate Joyce asked as she burst into the library.

Seeing her sister and her vampire curled up on the steps, Dawn dashed over to them and was immediately enveloped in their arms.

"It appears that Faith has been taken by the Mayor," Giles answered. He didn't dare pretend he didn't know what the woman was asking. Joyce Summers was not a woman to cross no matter who you were.

"Is that what I felt?" Joyce asked as she slumped into a chair.

"Yes," Buffy said, "Because you're my blood, you can feel all the people who are connected to me. Faith, Willow and Cordy are connected."

Joyce nodded her head. Her daughter had informed her of the bond, but she really didn't understand the full extent of its power. It was comforting to her, as a mother, to be able to tell when her baby girl was in any sort of danger, but it was also a little unnerving knowing that there would be little she could do to help.

"Will she be ok?" Dawn asked in a small voice.

"Yeah, Nibblet," Spike said soothingly, "Big sis and I will make sure she gets back."

Dawn nodded her head and snuggled closer to her powerful family. She considered Spike to be part of the family, as did her mother. It should have seemed strange to the girl, to consider a vampire family, but this was Sunnydale so it seemed rather fitting.

"We need to formulate a plan of attack. The Mayor's office is not a place to just burst into," Giles said.

"Will?" Buffy asked, "Can you hack into the Mayor's computer?"

"Yeah, probably, Buffy," Willow said, "But do we have enough time for that?"

"I don't know, but I want you to at least get started on it," Buffy said.

"What about us?" Xander asked with a motion to the remaining occupants, "I know I want to help."

Buffy smiled warmly at her friends, "I'm not sure what else there is to do at the moment."

"What about the Hall of Records? Go to the source," Oz suggested.

"That's a good idea," Buffy said, "Giles? Could you take the gang there and start looking?"

"Of course, Buffy," Giles said, "What about you and Spike?"

"We're on weapons detail," Buffy said, "I don't know what we're up against so I'm just going to go full out G.I. Joe. We'll also hit the streets, see what the scum of Sunnydale know."

Giles nodded and began to usher the group out of the room.

"Mom, you and Dawnie should go home. There really isn't much for you guys to do right now," Buffy said, "Once Faith gets back, I'll need you."

Joyce nodded her head and turned to leave, "Dawn, let's go."

Dawn looked up at Buffy and Spike with wide, pleading eyes.

"No, Dawnie," Buffy said softly, "Not this time."

Knowing there was more than one way to get what she wanted, she turned her pout up a notch and looked at Spike.

"That's cheating, Bit," Spike said, "I can't say yes and have Big Sis all pissed at me, now can I?"

Instead of backing down, Dawn merely blinked her eyes innocently at Spike and made her lip tremble.

'_Luv, she's killin' me. Help!'_

'_I don't want her to get hurt, Spike.'_

'_We're not going after the baddie yet, Slayer.'_

'_You want her to come with us?'_

'_Don't think she'll let us off the hook till we do, luv.'_

"Alright, Dawn, you can come," Buffy said, "But, when we go to get Faith, you've gotta promise to stay with mom and not put up a fight about it."

Dawn smiled brilliantly up at her two favorite people, "I promise."

"Don't worry, mum," Spike said to a distressed Joyce, "We'll take good care of her."

"I know, Spike," Joyce answered as she left.

"This is one of those times that I wish I had the telepathy thing with Faith," Buffy said, "Not that most of her thoughts are one's I'd want to hear, but something isn't right about all of this. There's something more going on, or something bigger coming. I can feel it."

"I know, luv," Spike said, "I feel it too."

"Buffy?" Dawn said in a small voice, "Is she going to be alright?"

Buffy walked determinedly over to her sister and pulled her into a tight embrace. She didn't know how to answer the simple question. It was too vague. Would she be alive? Would she be the same Faith? Would the Mayor be able to hurt her? There were just too many questions.

'_She's strong, luv. She'll take care of herself.'_

'_You so need to not be reading my thoughts right now, Spike.'_

'_Now's when they're most real Slayer. Not gonna let you do this alone. I can't.'_

Buffy looked up from her sister's shoulder and saw the most intense gaze directed at her. All of the emotions, all of the tension, everything was expressed in her vampire's eyes. All of the sudden, her legs gave out and she found herself sprawled out on the floor. She looked up at Spike. The restraint that he had been using through the bond was suddenly not so restrained. It was as if the dam to his emotions was now removed. The sheer force of what he felt for her, for Faith…for everyone on she held dear was so far beyond powerful. There wasn't a word to describe what he was allowing her to feel. It went beyond him being willing to die for any one of them.

"You made me fall," Buffy pouted up at him.

A smirk crossed over the vampire's face, "That I did."

Like a small child, Buffy crossed her arms over her chest and stuck out her tongue, "I don't like you very much right now."

'_But you love me.'_

'_Again, with the cheating!'_

'_Vampire, luv.'_

"Let's go," Buffy said as she stood to her feet. She was choosing to ignore the vampire for the moment. There were things she wanted to do to get back at him, however, the presence of her baby sister kept her from acting out on her urges.

"Willies?" Spike asked.

"Figured that'd be the easiest," Buffy said, "Plus, I _really_ need to hit something."

"Don't you like always need to hit something?" Dawn quipped.

"Well, I want to be consistent," Buffy said defensively.

Deciding it would be best not to comment, Spike settled for smirking at his girl. She really could be adorable at times.

Dawn smiled fondly at the blond duo as they strolled down the streets of Sunnydale. It really was nice to see her sister so happy with someone. Once someone looked past the danger that radiated from the pair they couldn't help but notice the deep love that flowed between them. It was shown in every movement, every look, every touch. It was the kind of love Dawn craved to have one day, even if she was some mystical ball of energy.

"Slayer….Spike," Willie said nervously, "What brings you to my fine establishment?"

"I need information," Buffy said evenly, "And you're the scum to give it to me."

Willie gulped and took a step back, not that there was really anywhere to go, but still it was the thought that counted.

"Look, Slayer," Willie began, "I'd love to help you out, you know that, but…uh, I'm out of that business. Just on the up and up."

Buffy grinned wickedly up at Spike, "See, baby, I do get to hit something!"

Spike let loose a roaring laugh. Between the look on his Slayer's face and the instant paling of the man behind the counter, he couldn't help it. There were just some things that were down right funny.

"Now, now," Willie was visibly sweating by now, "There's no need to be hasty."

"Actually," Spike said in a low, dangerous tone, "There is, mate."

Willie gulped.

Dawn grinned from ear to ear. This was the coolest thing she'd ever seen. She knew her sister was cool, but this was way above and beyond.

"I need to know about the Mayor. Anything you know, and don't tell me it's nothing," Buffy said.

"The Mayor?" Willie pulled at the collar of his shirt, "That's dangerous stuff, even for you, Slayer. The Mayor isn't someone you want to go messin' with."

"I don't have a choice," Buffy said in a dark tone.

"So it's true then," Willie said, "Mayor does have the other Slayer."

In a blink of an eye, Buffy and Spike were both across the counter. Spike was in game face and had his fangs dangerously close to his jugular. Buffy had the man's arms pinned behind his back.

"Talk, or I let him eat," Buffy said with a warm smile.

"Alright, Slayer," Willie said with a scared smile, "I don't know much, but I'll tell ya what I know."

"So, do you always get to beat him up?" Dawn asked twenty minutes later.

"No, Dawnie," Buffy said with a grin, "Sometimes, he just answers the questions."

"That was just _so_ amazing," Dawn gushed, "I've got the coolest sister in the whole world."

Buffy smiled at her sister. Even if she was annoying most of the time, she'd kill anyone, human or not, that tried to take her away. If she was some mystical key, well, she'd take on all the hell gods and their minons.

"Alright, Bit," Spike said, "Time to get you home. Big sis and I have some things to take care of."

"But – " Dawn began to whine.

"No," Buffy said, "Don't make me regret taking you with us to see Willie."

Dawn looked properly rebuffed and took off across the street to their house.

"Ready to go save the day?" Buffy asked.

"Always," Spike said with a grin.

"Spike?" Buffy asked.

"Yeah, luv?" Spike replied with concern.

Buffy looked up at Spike with wide, concerned eyes.

Spike abruptly stopped walking and scooped Buffy into his arms. He mumbled soothing nothings into her ear and rubbed little circles on her back. It was the only thing he knew to do for the girl.

Buffy pulled back slightly and looked into Spike's eyes. Instantly, she felt better. Even if this thing was invincible until the ascension and they didn't know the first thing about the ascension, as long as she had Spike somehow she knew everything would work out in the end.

With a determination Spike had never witnessed, Buffy straightened herself up and walked into the double doors of City Hall.

"You gonna let me have all the fun?" Buffy asked over her shoulder.

Spike shook his thoughts and followed his girl into no man's land.

"Now or never, mate," Spike mumbled to himself.

"We've been expecting you," a suited man said as the pair entered the foyer.

"Expecting?" Buffy asked skeptically.

"Why, you've come for the other Slayer," the man said, "The Mayor will be surprised you're here so soon."

* * *

Thanks for all of the awesome reviews! Keep it up! 


	28. Whrilwind

**Whirlwind**

"Do not ask again," D'Hoffryn said in a resolute tone.

Anya, who was once the great and powerful Anyanka, looked up at her mentor with shock, "But…but I – "

"You're powers were a gift of the lower beings. You have proved unworthy of them," D'Hoffryn interrupted her.

Letting out a dramatic sigh, Anya tried again, "For years I wielded the powers of the Wish. I brought ruin to the heads of unfaithful men. I brought forth destruction and chaos for the pleasure of the lower beings. I was feared and worshiped across the mortal globe."

D'Hoffryn looked at her dismissively.

Oblivious to her Master's mood, Anya continued, "And now I'm stuck at Sunnydale High. Mortal. Child. And I'm flunking math."

"This is no concern of ours," D'Hoffryn said with a dismissive wave of his hand, "You will live out your mortal life and die."

"Give me another chance," Anya begged, "You can fold the fabric of time. Send me back to that place and I'll change it. I won't fail again."

D'Hoffryn was beyond weary of her whining and just wanted her to leave. "Your time is passed."

Anya looked at D'Hofferyn with something akin to contempt. "Do you have any idea how boring twelfth graders are?"

Standing up and glaring defiantly at the demon, she continued, "I'm going to get my powercenter back. And if _you_ won't help me, then, by the pestilent gods, _I_ will find someone who will."

Giving the demon one last glare, Anya stormed out of the sacred place. This was a hellmouth, there had to be someone that could help her retrieve her powers, and then she'd get her revenge on the tiny Slayer and her friends.

Sure enough, after about twenty minutes of searching the city, she found someone who would help her. Someone who, although human, had a black heart. Really, black. If she were still in the vengeance business, which she would be soon, she'd definitely need to eviscerate something.

"This is dark stuff, my dear," her partner told her, "It's not to be meddled with."

"I've been around for many, many years," Anya said irritably, "I think I can handle this."

"Of course," was the reply.

Continuing in silence, the pair worked to prepare and perform the spell. Neither were quite sure of what to expect from the spell. Finally, Anya finished the incantation and waited patiently for something to happen.

Nothing.

Her partner smiled to himself. While Anya was fuming, he added his own "private" ingredient. Instantly, both beings felt the power surge through them and out into the world. There was a rather impressive light show followed by a resounding bang.

Anya looked around frantically for her necklace. It was no where to be seen. When she looked at her partner he seemed entirely too pleased with a spell that didn't work.

"What have you done?" she hissed.

"Sunnydale will never be the same," was her cryptic answer.

* * *

"Mr. Giles," Wesley said as he rushed into the room, "If I may, I need to speak with you…in private."

Giles ignored the man. He was much to preoccupied at the moment to listen to the other man's prattle. He needed to get the group to the Hall of Records.

"I can see that you don't wish to speak with me, which is understandable, however, I must insist," Wesley said with a note of pleading in his voice.

"Make him stop, Giles," Xander said in his best whining tone.

"Very well," Giles said as he removed his glasses, "What is it, Wesley."

Taking a moment to look smugly at the group, Wesley straightened his tie and tried to look as impressive as possible.

"Right," Wesley began, "It appears that whatever spell the Council used to transport Buffy and Faith has had some minor side effects."

"What do you mean, side effects?" Giles said sternly, "Where are Buffy and Faith?"

"Oh, they're here," Wesley said confidently, "All of them."

"Dear Lord," Giles exclaimed as he fell back into a chair, "You mean to tell me that _all_ of the Buffy and Faith's from _all_ the different dimensions are here…in Sunnydale?"

"Yes," Wesley said, "That's exactly what I'm telling you."

"This is bad, way bad. Even bad for the Hellmouth bad," Xander said.

"Yes, it is," Giles said, "You need to find a reversal spell. This cannot go unchecked. It will be chaos…assuming it isn't already."

"Quite right," Wesley said, "Mr. Giles, the Council didn't send me to tell you this. In fact, I'm under the strictest orders to not tell you a thing."

"You mean the Council knows about this and they're not going to do anything about it?" Willow asked.

Wesley hung his head. He never knew exactly how devious his employers were. He'd thought it cruel when he'd first learned about the life of a Slayer, but quickly repressed that feeling when he knew what would be sacrificed if she did not perform her duty. Now, his feelings were again being switched around. The things Travers had approved of to use against Buffy and Faith were simply barbaric.

"Uh, guys," Oz spoke up, "We might want to do something soon. Not all the Buffy's and Faith's can be good guys…right?"

"We can't even be sure they're human," Cordy said with wide eyes.

The occupants of the room visibly paled at her announcement. Things were definitely heading to the realm of not so good.

"Our only hope is that _our_ Buffy and Faith remain safe until we can reverse the spell. There is nothing we can do to fight the hordes of Slayers," Giles said.

"If we can locate where the spell originated from, then we will have a better chance of reversing its effects," Wesley said.

"I don't know about you, but my spell tracking skills are a bit lacking," Xander said.

"That's ok, honey," Cordy said reassuringly.

"That's not something we need to worry about. The spell was performed here," Willow said in a small voice.

"Are you quite sure?" Giles asked.

"Much sureness," Willow said with a nod. She didn't understand why she hadn't felt it sooner. It was obviously very powerful stuff and she should have felt the effects of it long before now.

"Then, lead on," Wesley said.

Willow paused and looked up at the two Watchers, "I didn't feel the spell until long after it was cast. That's not of the good. Normally a spell can be felt immediately. Whoever cast this spell knew enough to cloak it's powers until it was complete. They really wanted to make sure it was successful."

* * *

"Well then," Buffy said, "Let's not keep him waiting."

The man nodded and led the pair further into the building. Both blondes used their enhanced senses to keep track of where they were being led, but after a while, it became too much. After what seemed like an eternity, the group stopped outside of a large, double door room.

Buffy took the hint, and with the subtly of a freight train, kicked the door open.

"Was that really necessary, luv?" Spike asked with a smirk.

Buffy smiled over her shoulder at him, "No, but it was way more effective."

"Well, now I'll just have to replace that door," The Mayor said from his spot at the desk, "I never really liked the color anyway."

"Where's Faith?" Buffy asked.

The Mayor spun around to face the blonde duo. He immediately noticed their defensive stance and how the both seemed to block the other from impending harm. It was quite a sight to behold. He also assumed that they fought like they'd been doing it forever, a well choreographed dance that was learned at birth.

"Kids today," the Mayor said with a shake of his head, "No manners. It's sad really. Family values are important. Like milk."

"Wanna be demons that kidnap my friends don't get the luxury of respect or manners," Buffy said with a chipper smile.

"Kidnap?" the Mayor said, "Really, you misunderstood what happened. I kidnapped no one."

"Looking for me, B?" Faith asked as she seemed to appear from nowhere.

"Thank god you're ok," Buffy gushed, completely ignoring the Mayor's statement.

"Five by five," Faith said with a shrug.

"Come on, Buffy said, "We need to get out of here."

Faith gave her a wicked grin, "Speak for yourself, B. Me, I like it here."

Buffy slowly backed away from the brunette. Something was wrong, way wrong.

'_Spike? What's going on?'_

'_Don't think that's Faith, luv.'_

'_But, but, Faith's here. I can feel her.'_

'_I'm tellin' ya, Slayer, that's not our Faith. Smells all wrong. Evil.'_

Buffy's mouth formed a silent 'o'. Memories of her little dimensional travel came rushing back to her. This must be that Faith. She knew something had to happen to them. Where was the other one of her?

Without warning, Buffy pounced on the unsuspecting brunette. After effectively pinning her to the ground Buffy turned to the Mayor.

"Where is she?"

The Mayor looked at Buffy like she'd lost her mind, "You have her rather harshly pinned beneath you."

Buffy rolled her eyes. They really had come up with an ingenious plan. If it weren't for Spike's sense of smell, Buffy would have believed this to be her Faith. She shuddered at the thought.

"My Faith," Buffy said, "The one who isn't a psychopathic killer."

From beneath her, Faith grinned widely, "You never did have it in you, B. The darkness. The other part of being a Slayer. That's why you'll never beat me. You didn't then and you won't now."

Buffy punched Faith square on the jaw, "Shut up. I totally kicked your ass into a coma and then you ended up in jail when Angel got through with you."

Faith tried, and failed, to look unaffected by the truth Buffy spoke. She was hoping to do it better this time around; she _would_ do it better this time around.

"What's the matter, Faith?" Buffy taunted, "Not as much fun this time around?"

It wasn't. Faith had known the moment she'd shown up that it really wouldn't be much fun, or nearly as rewarding. It was actually kinda painful. Knowing that here, in this reality, Buffy was coming to save _her_. No, not her. The her of this reality. This was kinda like one of those things you see in the movies where you're shown how things could have gone.

"Now, tell me where _my_ Faith is or I'll put you in more than a coma," Buffy said. Now that she'd stopped focusing her senses on the Faith in the room, she'd noticed that her Faith was close, but heavily cloaked from her. She was only getting faint signals from her blood sister.

"I don't think she'll talk, pet," Spike said.

"Go find Faith, Spike," Buffy ordered.

Spike turned to do just that when he was intercepted by an amazingly strong Mayor.

"He's invincible," Faith said triumphantly, "Can't hurt him, or kill him."

"We'll see," Buffy muttered.

Quickly, Buffy hoisted Faith up and held the girl in a dangerous head lock.

"Ok, Demon wanna be, let go of the vampire, or I snap Faith's neck," Buffy said with steely determination in her eyes.

A look of concern quickly crossed the Mayor's face. He really liked the girl. She was good for him, and she needed a good mentor.

"You can't kill me, B," Faith choked out, "You kill me, you become me. And you're not ready for that."

Instead of responding, Buffy tightened her grip on the girl, "Now or never."

Noticing the pain his girl was in, the Mayor quickly released the vampire. "Let her go."

Buffy reluctantly released her hold on Faith. Expecting a blow, she easily ducked the fist that came close to her face. Before she could return the favor, the door burst open. A panicked looking Spike and Faith filled the doorway.

"Buffy, luv, playtimes over," Spike said, "Say goodnight and let's get the bloody hell out of here."

There was something he wasn't telling her, she could tell. Nodding her understanding she looked at Faith and the Mayor who had come to stand behind her.

"Well, that about sums up my civic duty time," Buffy said with a smile.

When she reached the door, Faith spoke up, "This thing between us isn't finished, B."

A sad smile that only Spike noticed crossed the Slayer's face, "No, Faith it's not."

Once they were outside and walking away from the Mayor's office, Buffy helped Spike carry Faith. She was badly beaten. Almost her entire body was covered in cuts and bruises. It didn't take a genius to figure out that the other Faith had been the cause.

"Was she right, Spike?" Buffy asked in a soft voice.

Spike quirked an eyebrow at his Mate, "'Bout what?'

"If I killed her, would I become her? Would I have been able to kill her?" Buffy asked with tears burning the back of her eyes.

Spike took a deep breath that while physically unneeded was greatly needed mentally. "It's hard to say, Buffy. Depends on how you react to the kill. In part you would have become _like_ her. And seeing as you're a Slayer, you probably would have liked it just as much as she did."

Buffy nodded and looked away, ashamed.

'_Buffy? What's wrong?'_

'_I-I wanted to kill her, Spike. I wanted that Faith dead so badly it hurt not to kill her.'_

Spike was saved from having to answer. The school was now in view. Buffy handed Faith fully to Spike and hurried ahead of them to prepare a place for Faith to lie down.

Nothing could have prepared her for what she saw when she entered the library. There, standing in the middle of the room was, her. Several hers in fact.

"Buffy?" she tried with apprehension.

As she expected the group of hers turned to face her, the same look of shock on their faces.

"Bloody hell," Spike bellowed from the door, an unconscious Faith in his arms.

"Spike!" all the Buffy's exclaimed in unison.

One of the Buffy's that seemed to be a few years older stepped forward, "She's evil, you know."

Spike quirked an eyebrow at the blonde, "What's that, kitten?"

"Faith," the older Buffy said, "She's evil, but so are you so I don't know why I'm surprised. I'll bet you're chipless, too."

"So, why don't we just stake his undead ass?" one of the other Buffy's asked.

"Whoa, Slayers," Spike said as he took a step back, "Let's not be quite so stake happy."

His Buffy spoke up, "There will be **no** staking of Spike. At least not **my** Spike. Which he is, mine."

"But, he's evil," the older Buffy said, "It's wrong. He's not Angel, or even like Angel. Angel has a soul. You can't keep Spike."

At the mention of his Sire's name, Spike immediately vamped and realized after the fact that it wasn't exactly the best move he could have made.

"Spike loves me with out a soul," his Buffy said, "Angel only loved me with the soul, and even then it wasn't anywhere near as good as Spike."

"So, he's a sex god here, too?" another Buffy spoke up.

A purely feminine smile crossed his Buffy's face, "Oh yeah, much yummy goodness. Sexy Spike goodness."

"We're not staking him then?" the older Slayer asked.

"No, there will be no staking. He stays undusty," his Buffy affirmed.

"Why's Faith out of jail?" the older Buffy asked.

Realization struck Spike and his Buffy.

"You're the Buffy from the reality with Glory and evil Faith and Spike," Spike's Buffy said.

"Yep," the older Buffy paused, "Oh, that means you're the one who zapped me out of where I was supposed to be protecting my little sister."

"It was the Council."

"Oh, well that makes sense then."

Suddenly, the room felt charged. It was familiar to those in the room who had been transported through the dimensions by magic before. For everyone else it felt like all their limbs had gone to sleep. There was a bright flash of light, then the earth beneath them began to shudder.

Buffy fell into Spike, causing him to drop Faith to the ground in a very ungentle fashion. As they slowly regained their footing, one thing was instantly evident: there was only one Buffy.

"Ok," Buffy said, "No more dimensional travel for me."

Spike smirked as he picked Faith up and gently laid her on the research table.

Buffy made a face, "Any of me."

"What happened?" Giles asked as he and the rest of the Scoobies entered the library.

"A literal version of fighting your own demons," Buffy said, "She had a fight with herself and lost."

At Giles' confused face, Buffy elaborated, "She had a fight with the Evil Faith from one of the other dimensions."

"Ah, yes," Giles said as he began to polish thin air.

"Uh, G-Man," Xander said, "It works better with the glasses _in_ your hand."

Ignoring the young man's comment, Giles moved over to look at Faith, "We're sure this is the right one?"

"Yep," Buffy said, she paused and looked as Spike, "We are aren't we? Sure, I mean?"

"Yeah, pet," Spike said, "Smells like our Faith."

Buffy made an "ick" face and turned away.

"Uh, guys?" Buffy asked, "Why's Willow unconscious?"

"It appears that the magic drained her energy. After some rest she should be back to top shape," Wesley said.

No one had time to react, not even Spike. Buffy had Wesley by the throat and was slowly choking the life from him.

* * *

Eeek! Attack of many blonde Slayers! Ha, hope you guys liked it. Review me. 


	29. Guilded Death

**Gilded Death**

Things were not what he had wanted. Complications he had expected, but nothing like the little blonde duo. He was missing something, a weakness, a breaking point. Something. Anything. He needed them gone, no matter what it took. All of his carefully calculated plans would work out so much more smoothly if they were just…gone.

"You're the new evil in town. I need a job. Give me a job," a girl interrupted his stewing.

The Mayor slowly turned toward the voice, "Excuse me?"

"Are all authority figures this dense?" the voice snapped to no one in particular.

"Miss, I'm really not in the mood to entertain citizens. I need you to leave, and please don't touch the desk. Germs, I hate them," The Mayor said in a strained voice.

"So, are you going to give me a job?" the girl asked.

"Why do you want a job so badly?" The Mayor asked.

"I need to prove myself to D'Hoffryn," the girl said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"You wish to become a demon?" The Mayor asked, interested for the first time.

"Yes, I want to become a demon…again," the girl said.

"And you are?" The Mayor asked.

"Anya the Sunnydale High student, formerly Anyanka vengeance demon of legend," Anya pouted.

A smile crept onto The Mayor's face. He really was lacking in options, and she already had experience in the business. Bonus factor: she attended Sunnydale High.

"Well, when you put it that way, I'm always looking for good assistants. Mine just seem to be, well, they're not very good. That Slayer always gets in the way," The Mayor said with a frown.

"Buffy will not be a problem for me, sir," Anya said, "I want vengeance on her more than anyone…ever. And I was a demon for a very, very long time."

"First things first," The Mayor said, "I need you to pick someone up at the airport."

Anya stared at the man as if he'd suddenly grown a second head.

"Is there a problem?" The Mayor asked.

"The airport?" Anya said in a slightly hysterical voice, "Did you not hear me? Demon…I want to be one, not a pilot."

"I see," The Mayor said, "Perhaps I should just find someone else to do this little favor for me. Find someone else to give this to."

Anya's eyes widened to comic figure proportions when the Mayor presented a very dangerous looking knife with intricate patterns etched on it.

"Becoming a demon, with my help, won't be a free ride. Now, a package is arriving tomorrow night from Central America. Something, and I really can't stress this enough, something crucially important to my Ascension. Without it, well…what would Toll House cookies be without the chocolate chips? A pretty darn big disappointment, I can tell you."

Anya took the offered knife happily. It had been far too long since she'd caused any major damage. Anything that helped her get back at the little annoying Slayer would be worth it. Even if she was being the butt monkey for a two bit demon wannabe.

* * *

"Um, Buffy, luv," Spike said with great trepidation, "Let the man in tweed go."

Buffy didn't respond, but tightened her grip on Wesley's neck.

"Buffy, really," Giles began, "Is this really necessary?"

"He did the spell," Buffy said through gritted teeth.

Wide eyes turned heavenwards. Everyone knew the man was a fool, but this was beyond what any of them could have ever imagined.

"Well, in that case," Spike began in a low voice, "Make it real painful, pet."

That comment pulled Giles out of his shocked trance. "No, we really can't kill him."

"Uh, I don't know about you, but seein' evil me and all…I'm with B and Blondie," Faith said.

"We should at least let him explain," Willow said in a soothing voice.

"Oh, this should be good," Buffy said with an evil glint in her eyes.

Slowly, she loosened the grip she had on his sore neck. Never allowing her eyes to leave him, she sat down on Spike's lap and waited for him to 'explain'.

"You all must believe I had no idea things would get quite so out of hand," Wesley began a bit nervously, "I was following the Council's orders."

"Can I eat Travers, pet?" Spike asked against Buffy's neck.

"Maybe later, Spike," Buffy answered with a smile, "First, I want to hear the rest of Wesley's story."

"My orders were simple. Since the Council didn't succeed the first time in making you weak, I was to do it from the inside. I was told to slowly take each person from you. Starting with the strongest. Now, obviously, going after Spike would have been suicide. I started with Willow. She's most valuable to you for her strong powers. She doesn't realize the extent of her abilities, but she will become a very powerful Wicca," Wesley continued.

"Maybe you missed the memo, Wes," Buffy began in a deceptively calm voice as she stood up, "But, going after my friends, not really a life preserving thing to do."

"This is your entire fault, Buffy," Wesley said in a surprisingly strong voice, "There's a reason the Slayer is meant to be alone. There is a reason she is taken from people she knows."

"Sing me a new one, Wes," Buffy said, "Tell me, why now? Why wait for two years before coming after me in such a way?"

"Your test period has expired. We were hoping that you'd come around on your own. Obviously, you won't. Your time was extended when Faith arrived, in the hope that she would help convince you to see our way, however, that didn't work out. Now, you are in the way of the next Slayer in the line. This _cannot_ be tolerated," he answered.

"The line isn't with B anymore," Faith said, "With her death and all, and me being called."

"Yes, but the claim you all have performed has made things more complicated than we expected. Now, there has to be an order in which we remedy the problem," Wesley said.

"How do we help Willow?" Buffy said.

"Why would I tell you?" Wesley said.

"Because. If you tell me, you're death is quick. If you don't, your death is slow," Buffy said with a tone that made everyone shudder.

Wesley tried his best to look unaffected by the Slayers threat. He was trying to cling to the hope that her Slayer sensibilities would not allow her to kill a human, even him. However, the more he thought about the situation, the more that hope disappeared.

"You're running out of time, Wes," Buffy said with a deceptively calm smile on her face.

An ill humored smile crossed the British man's face, "What's the point, Buffy? You intend to kill me anyway."

"Aw, you flatter yourself way too much," Buffy said.

'_But, pet, I _want_ to kill him. Really slowly, in a way that will make Angelus look like a little fluffy kitten.'_

Buffy smiled at Spike and he felt a chill go up his spine at the dark promise that her smile held. He'd seen plenty of things in his century plus existence. Buffy always seemed to come up with new things for him to see. He could feel her pain and fear as if it was his own. There was no limit to what he would do to make sure that hurt disappeared. This was her battle; she'd pretty much said that. These were her mates. No one was allowed to harm them. The idiot Council of Wankers should know that by now.

Finally, Wesley looked up at the group. The fear that rolled off him was obvious to everyone in the room.

"I don't know the details," Wesley began, "But, Quentin Travers will. It has something to do with the spell Willow performed. I was told to change one of the ingredients."

"That's a start," Buffy said. Going into Slayer mode, Buffy started to give out assignments, "Giles, I need to you to get Travers here, and I really don't care how you do that. Oz, Xander and Cordy, get Willow to the hospital and don't leave her alone, ever. Spike, I need you to tie our resident tweed traitor to a chair."

"Really, is it necessary to tie me to a chair?" Wesley asked as Spike carried him to the most uncomfortable chair he could find.

"We could just kill you," Buffy said in a distracted voice.

"Buffy," Giles said as he emerged from the office, "Lock him up in the cage."

Buffy nodded her head and Spike carried the chair into the cage. Once that was taken care of, Buffy and Spike left to patrol. As was usual of late, they did a sweep of City Hall. Normally there was no activity, tonight was not normal. The pair hid in the bushes and watched as Anya carried a box inside. Buffy and Spike made their way to the car Anya had left.

The driver rolled down his window after he lit a cigarette. This job was really beginning to suck It was ok to take orders from a man that was about to ascend, but to be pushed around from a two-bit ex-demon…that was just unacceptable. Sunnydale really was going to the dogs. A respectable demon to work for was too damn hard to find, and that's if you could find a job. Most of the big ones were taken out by the Slayer and her band of merry men.

"So, what's in the box?" Buffy asked in a chipper voice as she twirled a stake in her hand.

The driver looked out the window, ready to eat the poor fool who had interrupted his thoughts. Just as he was about to answer, he noticed the stake.

"You know, I've had a really, I mean _really_ bad night. Like top ten on the Buffy's Bad Night's list, and let me tell you, I've had a lot of them," Buffy said impatiently.

"So?" the driver asked in a disinterested voice.

"So," Buffy said slowly, "It would be better, and less painful, for you if you just tell me what box the Mayor was just given."

"I'm not telling you anything, Slayer," the driver said.

"Can't say I didn't warn you," Buffy said as she hauled the driver through the window and threw him to Spike who was standing a fair distance away from the limo.

"Should've listened to the girl, mate," Spike said.

After several rounds of beat the vamp, the blonde duo had the information they needed, and none of it was good for them.

"The Box of Gavrock. It houses some great demonic energy or something which His Honor needs to chow down on come A-Day," Buffy said as she set down the heavy tome.

"We can't let that happen," Xander said in a slightly hysterical voice.

The group had met up at the hospital. Their had been brief argument on the wisdom in leaving Wesley on his own, but after realizing that the cage had kept Oz contained on numerous occasions, the conversation had been ended rather quickly.

"I'm sick of waiting around for The Mayor to make a move. I need to be out there, doing something," Buffy said in an almost pleading voice.

"Buffy," Giles said in an even voice, "I'm not entirely sure there's anything for you to be out there doing."

"We know the Mayor has Anya working for him," Buffy said, "If we can get to her, I'm sure we could persuade her to make with the information giving."

"Plus, I'm thinking Mr. I-Want-To-Be-Evil would like to have his little box back," Xander said.

"You know me, I'm all about the carnage, but what about Willow and the Council? Faith asked, "Not really wantin' to leave loose ends."

'_Spike,' Buffy began, 'I can't do this. It's just too much. The Council, Willow, the Mayor, Wesley – just too much.'_

Spike swept Buffy into his arms just as she passed out. "Watcher, I'm takin' m'Mate home."

"Spike," Giles began in an exasperated tone, "Now isn't the best time for a break. In case it has escaped your attention, we're trying to avoid the next apocalypse!"

"I have noticed you git," Spike roared, "If you'd shut your gob for two secs and open those speckled eyes of yours you notice the state of your Slayer."

Giles' mouth flapped uselessly for a few seconds before he clamped it firmly shut. He wasn't used to being accused of not having his Slayer's best interests in mind, especially by a soulless vampire. But, after finally taking a moment to look at Buffy, he realized what a git he truly was. She was too pale and she was lying in Spike's arms limp, almost dead like.

"I'll ring you if we come up with anything of interest," Giles said in a deflated tone.

Spike nodded his head curtly and strode out the door; Buffy carefully nestled in his arms. It amazed him more and more each day that this scrap of a girl had been able to survive this long. Her friends, while well-meaning, really didn't understand what they were doing to her. All of the subconscious pressures and expectations they imposed on her were really killing her – slowly, painfully. Buffy, as was well known, wasn't one to die without one hell of a fight. That's exactly what she did, day in, day out: fight. One day, that fight would leave her. On that day, Spike vowed to be there to fight for her.

* * *

"This simply will not be tolerated. I need that box," The Mayor told Anya.

"I know that. Buffy's the one who took it from me," Anya pouted.

The Mayor stood up and moved in front of Anya. "_I_ do not care whose fault it is. I want _you_ to fix it. NOW!"

"I'm only a mortal!" Anya protested, "If you can upgrade me to by rightful demon status then I can be of much more use to you!"

"Must I remind you, Anya, that you offered your services to me? Once you have completed your task, you'll get your upgrade," The Mayor said in a deceptively calm voice.

"No," Anya said in a defeated tone, "You don't have to remind me. I'll get the box back for you."

"Good girl," The Mayor said with a smile, "Cookie?"

"Oh, cookies. I like cookies," Anya said as she snatched one up.

Anya paced the block Buffy's house was on for what seemed like an eternity. She needed to get her hands on that box, but she wasn't a complete mortal fool. She knew going up against the Slayers and the rest of their little club wasn't going to work out well for her. What she needed was an edge, something to bargain with. Something they didn't need, but they wanted…wanted enough to give her the box. This was a dangerous thing. If they knew what was in the box, she'd never get it back from them. However, if she didn't get the box, then she wouldn't become her former, more powerful self.

Suddenly, an idea struck her. Quite literally. The little idea ran right into her.

"I'm supposed to take you with me. Buffy and Spike needed some alone time. They need to give each other many orgasms," Anya said.

"You know what you just said was like way icky, and mental images I don't need," the girl told her.

Anya stared at the girl blankly. She'd never understand these mortals. She spoke clearly enough. Oh well.

"Well, let's go," Anya said in a chipper voice.

"I'm not so sure about this. Buffy didn't tell me anything about this, and I'm sure she would have told me if someone I've never met was supposed to pick me up and take me somewhere. Geeze lady, how dumb do you think I am?" the girl asked.

"Not dumb enough," Anya said.

Before the girl could call for help, Anya hit her over the back of the head, causing the girl to fall limply into her arms.

Anya walked boldly into the Mayor's office, her bundle held haphazardly in her arms.

"I think I've found a way to get your box back. Then, I become a demon once again," Anya announced.

The Mayor turned around, "Well, now, this is what I like to see. Such ingenuity, such initiative. I knew you had it in you all along."

Slowly, the girl began to come back to the world of the conscious. She took one look around the room and wished she were unconscious once more. "My sister's so going to kick your ass!"

* * *

I know, I'm a horrible, bad author who didn't update frequently. RL, well, any excuse works and that's mine. 


	30. Keep Me Hidden

**Keep Me Hidden**

"Spike," Buffy breathed, "I need you."

"'M right here, luv," Spike said as he pulled her closer to him.

Buffy rubbed herself against him. "Not what I meant."

Spike growled and Buffy felt the vibrations throughout her body. Slowly, he ran his tongue along the column of her neck. Ever so lightly, placing kisses in various spots. Buffy whimpered in his arms. This was blissful torture. Her body was so enflamed with need, with lust; his as well as her own that she could barely contain herself. She was determined however, to allow him his fun.

Spike smiled to himself. He knew he'd get his when he'd provided his girl with numerous moments of mindless bliss, but for now he'd take his chance to worship her body like it was meant to be worshiped…slowly. He carried her to their bedroom and gently laid her on the bed. He watched in amusement as she pouted when he walked away from the bed.

"Shh, trust me, kitten," he told her gently.

The pout didn't leave her face, but she settled herself more comfortably in the bed. Now, Spike was a proud vampire, a vampire of legend, but there were just certain things you did for the girl you loved, and he was always love's bitch. Ever so slowly, he began to move the material of his black shirt up his torso. Once the material was gathered at his neck, he tore the thing over his head. A grin like a Cheshire cat appeared on his face at the sound of Buffy's giggles. He would damn all his pride every second of every day if it would keep that sound on her lips and the pure happiness in her eyes.

Buffy watched Spike give her a strip tease. It was a sweet gesture, and she appreciated it more than she could express. Her eyes glazed over as she watched him deftly undo the button on his overly tight jeans and slide the zipper down. All moisture n her mouth fled the instant she was presented with the perfection that was his dick. It all came running back when she watched him turn around; give her an excellent view of his butt while he removed his boots.

He turned back around to see Buffy staring at him, glazed eyed and beautiful. A growl escaped his lips and he watched his girl shiver in delight. He prowled across the room to her. She went to undo the buttons on her shirt and he quickly moved her hands away. This was for her, all of it. He started at the very top of her head and ran his hands through the silken strands of her hair. How he loved the golden color; his Golden Goddess. He then peppered feather light kisses along her brow and gently traced the lines of her face. Her eyes fluttered closed. He gave a kiss to her nose and to each cheek. When he reached her neck a possessive growl left his lips. He couldn't help it. The sight of his mark on her skin did things to his demon. Buffy reached up and smoothed the planes of his face. He hadn't even noticed the switch into his demonic visage and if the look on his Mate's face was any indication, she didn't mind in the least. Unable to go as slowly as he would have liked, he buried his face in her neck. The sweet nectar of her blood sang a siren's song to him from beneath the covering of her skin. He laved his mark and felt her shudder beneath him. Peppering kisses along other parts of her neck, Spike steeled himself and moved on.

At the top of her blouse, Spike paused and maneuvered himself into a more practical position. He gazed lovingly into her eyes and began to undo her buttons one by one. After the last button was released, he stared at the beauty of her breasts. It was far from his first view of them, but it never ceased to amaze him; her beauty was overwhelming. He took on of her plump breasts into his hand and began to knead the flesh gently. Not wanting the other to feel neglected, he did the same to it. Spike, ignoring her rosy nipples, began to massage up her arms, her shoulders, her fingertips. He then followed the same path with his mouth, sucking here, kissing there. After paying proper attention to her arms, Spike moved back to her stomach. He loved the soft, silky feel of her stomach. So, tender, so delicate; so deceiving of the strength it enclosed. His tongue delved into her belly button once, twice, three times. Her hips arched off the bed.

"Spike," the whispered plea left her lips.

"I'll take care of you," he whispered against her abdomen.

Buffy knew he would, she just wished he be a bit quicker about it. This slow seduction he was doing was killing her in a nice, pleasurable way. Spike, was having similar thoughts. The raging hard on he was sporting was demanding that he step up the pace. Spike smirked up at Buffy before undoing her pants, button and zipper, with his teeth. Then, he nearly ripped them from her body in a need to get closer to her, to see more of her beautify flesh. He placed several open mouthed kisses to her thong covered mound and savored the mewls of pleasure emanating from her mouth. Her mouth, it had been neglected for far to long. Spike moved up her body, using all his supernatural speed, and latched his mouth to hers. Meanwhile, his hands were busy removing the last barrier between their bodies. Once the scrap of material was removed, Spike inserted on finger into her sopping wet passage. Slowly, he began to pump the digit in and out of her hole. He mimicked the action with his tongue. He would dart his tongue into and out of Buffy's mouth.

Buffy was beside herself with pleasure. This was a perfect moment; this was exactly what she needed to clear her mind; to be at peace. She moved her hips in time to Spike's hand and let out gasp of surprise when she felt a second finger join the first. She knew this game. He would build her up to the brink then bring her down and start the process all over again until she was just begging with need. Two could play that game. She ground herself against him and smiled at his groan. Her hands, which had been idle until now began to massage the back of his neck and fiddle with the curls at the base of his neck. She then trailed her fingers lightly down his spine and watched the little goose bumps erupt on his skin. She then attached her mouth to the side of his neck. She knew the neck drove him as crazy as it drove her. She attacked it with zeal; sucking and kissing, blowing cool air and nipping gently.

Spike inserted a third finger and began to rub gentle circles on her clit. Buffy lost focus and her hands fell limply to her sides. The sensations coursing through her body were enough to make ten people lose focus. Spike felt her tense up and knew she was close…very close. He placed on nipple, which to this point had been neglected, into his mouth and sucked on it vigorously. Buffy came with a cry. She bucked and her cream spilled out onto Spikes hand.

After gaining her eye contact once the tremors of her orgasm left her body pliant, Spike slowly licked her juices from his fingers. Buffy grabbed his head and pulled him to her for a hungry kiss. Then, tired of playing the passive one, flipped them and slammed herself onto Spike's cock before he had a chance to react to what was happening around him. She then smirked at the look of shock and bliss on his face. Slowly, torturously so, she began to rise and fall on him. Both savored the feeling of being completed. Buffy braced her hands on Spike's chest. The faster she went the more her nails dug into his skin; the more he enjoyed it. Pain and pleasure, there was nothing greater. After only a few moments, Buffy was ridding him with abandon. Spike watched through hooded eyes as she moved above him.

Spike flipped them once more and removed himself from her warm centre. Buffy was about to protest when she felt Spike's tongue lick her opening. The cry died on her lips. Spike expertly worked her into a frenzy. He licked, sucked, nipped and kissed her flesh until she felt like she would explode. And just when she thought she could take no more, Spike buried himself to the hilt within her warm, tight hole. He pounded into with a pace that would have crushed a normal girl. He could feel her on the brink of orgasm. He vamped and sunk his teeth into her neck and felt her constrict around him. The walls of her pussy massaged his cock, teased him, and finally squeezed him like a vice. He pounded harder and faster and let the ambrosia of her blood and the feel of her surrounding him shoot him over the edge to paradise.

"DAWN!" Buffy yelled.

Spike was pulled out of his post orgasmic bliss by the terror in his Mate's voice.

Buffy jumped out of bed and ran to the bathroom. She emerged two minutes later fully dressed. Spike stared dumbly at his Mate, and then he felt it. Fear. Terror. It was strong, so strong he nearly fell over. It was amazing he hadn't felt it before. _'Must've been one hell of an orgasm.'_

"The Mayor?" Spike asked as he walked into the bathroom.

"Probably," Buffy said, "I don't know who else would be dumb enough to take my sister."

Spike emerged from the bathroom to see Buffy sitting on the bed, her face buried in her hands.

"Shh, we'll get the Bit back. I promise luv," Spike said as he rubbed her back in a soothing motion.

"I know we will Spike, but she's so scared I feel it so strongly. If they hurt her I'll kill every single thing that is standing between her and me and then I'll kill some more for fun," Buffy said in the same tone she'd used earlier when talking to Wesley.

"Let's go then," Spike said as he grabbed his duster and walked to the door.

"We need to tell the others," Buffy said.

"They've got their hands full with the Council of Wankers, luv. We need to get to her now," Spike said.

Buffy nodded and started down the road. She didn't know where her sister was, but she would find her and when she did whoever took her would have hell to pay. No one messed with her family. No one kidnapped her sister and got away with it. She knew it was a trap. Even the Mayor knew it was suicide to take her sister, but he also knew Buffy would go in blindly to rescue her sister. It was that whole morality thing that humans had to deal with.

'_So much for relaxing sex with Spike to take my mind off the nearing apocalypses. Oh well, just another in the long list of really bad Buffy days.'_

'_Luv, relax. We'll get to the Bit and then we can have more time for taking your mind off bad things. And we get to kill stuff, and, vampire here, killing is a great bit of fun.'_

"She's forgotten all about you. She won't come for you," Anya said to Dawn.

"Yeah?" Dawn asked, "If Buffy's not coming for me, why do you still have me here?"

Anya opened her mouth to speak, but after realizing she had nothing to say closed it.

Dawn smiled to herself. She knew Buffy was coming; Spike too. And if she understood the claim thingy right Faith was coming as well. For a demon, or rather ex-demon, Anya was very dumb. Kidnapping the Slayer's kid sister was not smart, and kidnapping the kid sister of a Slayer who was Mated to a vampire, who'd killed two Slayers and who was also Sister-claimed to another Slayer and a super powerful witch was just so beyond dumb they didn't even have a word for it yet.

"I'm not as confident in this plan as I was earlier, Anya," the Mayor said, "I'd hate to have to find another demon to do my little task. I mean, this is America, the land of opportunity. I present opportunity: kill the Slayer and no one can deliver. Disappointment really doesn't cover the emotions that evokes."

"Kinda sucks, doesn't it," Dawn piped from her position in the center of the room, "Knowing Buffy's going to totally kick your butt."

"Buffy is not going to kick my butt. I'm going to help the Mayor with his evil plot of ascension and then I'll be my vengeance demon self once again," Anya said confidently.

"Right, cuz that worked out so well for you the first time my sister totally killed you," Dawn said.

"I like this kid. It really is a shame we will have to kill her. She is so full of spirit. I like youth with spirit. It so refreshing," the Mayor said.

"So, what's the hype about the Ascension thing anyway?" Dawn asked innocently, "I mean apocalypses are cool and all, but been there done that. This Ascension…new."

"It is so much more than an apocalypse. I will finally become my true self. And one can not be whole until they are true to their inner self," the Mayor said.

"So, you're inner self is…?" Dawn asked.

"A demon, dear girl. But, I'm sure that part you knew. You are clever, the spirited ones always are. However, I'll be fully demon. All the demons your sister has ever faced have been half-breeds, like Anya and the many vampires she faces on a nightly basis," the Mayor said, "She does have stamina, that Buffy. It really is a terrible tragedy she and Faith couldn't be convinced to join me. They'd be such great assets."

"I'm sorry. B and I don't work for idiots," Faith said from the doorway.

"Not quite the Slayer I expected, but you'll do. You have something that belongs to me. And it's really not nice to steal," the Mayor said.

"Likewise," Faith said.

The Mayor chuckled. The Slayer's were spirited. Dangerous, yes, but spirited.

"You're outnumbered," Anya said, "And we can always kill Buffy's brat of a sister."

"No one calls Dawn a brat except me," Buffy said as she stepped up next to Faith.

"Yeah!" Dawn intoned, "Wait, no."

"Spike, get Dawn," Buffy commanded.

"Now, young lady, that is just rude. We can just conduct the transaction like normal, civilized beings," the Mayor said, "Just hand over my box and you are free to take your sister with you."

"Gee, I'd love to, but I didn't bring the 'box' with me. I came for my sister. I won't be leaving without her," Buffy answered.

"That's terrible news," the Mayor said, "I'll just have to kill her then. And she's such a spunky kid."

"Buffy!" Dawn screamed as she was carried out of the room by a vampire.

"Faith, Spike!" Buffy yelled.

"On it, B," Faith said as she and Spike went after Dawn.

"You know you won't be able to just walk out of here with her," the Mayor said.

"I'll kill anything in my way to get her, you and I both know that," Buffy answered.

"Yes, but how exactly do you kill something that can't be killed?" the Mayor asked with a smile.

"Just wait, your turn will come. Being this ready for death, I might have to check, but that can't be of the good," Buffy said, "Anya, did I not make it clear the _first_ time I killed you that you were supposed to stay away from my friends and _family_?"

"I had a job to do. Being an ex-demon isn't exactly a high demand position," Anya answered.

"Well, I could just kill you," Buffy said.

"I'm mortal," Anya said triumphantly, "You don't kill mortals."

"Trust me," Buffy said slowly, "I'm mated to a vampire, and you think I follow the Slayer Handbook?"

"There's a handbook?" the Mayor asked, "No one told me."

"No one told me either, don't feel so bad," Buffy said.

"Sill, Buffy. Killing a mortal is different than going to a vampire for many orgasms. I don't blame you for wanting Spike to give you orgasms. If he wasn't mated, and you know fighting _for_ you, I'd be very interested in – "

"You so don't even want to finish that sentence," Buffy said.

"_Pet, we could use a bit of help. We're in the back lot.'_

"Don't come near my family again," Buffy said as she jumped out the window.

"This is not good," the Mayor said to Anya, "I need that box."

"I'll get it. I'll just steal the box instead of the girl," Anya said in a chipper voice.

The Mayor rubbed his temples. He really needed to stop out processing for the important jobs, but with a city to run, and Ascension to plan…really he was booked. The Slayer was something he had not expected to foil his plans so completely. It's not like he'd never seen one in action before, but this one…both of them were unlike any he'd seen before.

Outside, the three supernatural beings fought with all they had. The large group of vampires must have been paid well because they put up an outstanding fight. Spike, who of course was a vampire, was impressed by their wiliness to stick it out. As he knew, good minions were hard to get.

He watched, in awe as always, as Buffy maneuvered among the vampires. Kick here, roundhouse here, punch there; poetry in motion. Faith was good, but she was a lot more action, less poetry. Both were just as deadly. The two of them worked around each other, worked with each other just as if they'd been doing it their entire life. Never was there a moment where one was in the way of the other. Always they complimented each other. Just as he and the Slayer did.

"Slayer!" the leader yelled, "Stop now or I drain the kid."

"STOP!" Buffy yelled and the entire parking lot froze.

"Nice effect, B," Faith said.

All three could feel the fear pouring from Dawn. She had tried to be brave, she knew her sisters and Spike would come, but this was too much. She was only a kid and she didn't have super anything. She was allowed to be scared when a vampire threatened to drink her blood.

"You can't drain her, mate. You'll be hunted by all the vampires on the Hellmouth if you do that," Spike said.

"Right," the vampire said, "She'd have to be Mated."

"She's claimed you git," Spike said, "Can't you smell it?"

Buffy and Faith exchanged looks and acted as one. In the blink of an eye, the remaining vampires were little dust piles. Only the leader remained.

"Hand over my sister and you can walk away with your miserable undead life," Buffy said.

The vampire began to laugh, "You think you can stop this? The Ascension is unstoppable. You're fighting a loosing battle, Slayer."

"That's what they always say," Buffy said, "But some kids just never learn."

Having enough of the witty banter part of the fight, Buffy lunged at the vampire. Before she could reach him, he and Dawn both disappeared.

"Dawn?" Buffy asked in a small voice.

"They disappeared," Faith said, stunned, "Since when do vamps disappear?"


	31. Beginning of the End

**Beginning of the End**

**Author's Note: Song lyrics are from No Doubt, "Don't Speak"**

"_**You and me**_

**_We used to be together,_**

**_Everyday together, always._**

_**I really feel**_

**_That I'm loosing my best friend_**

_**I can't believe **_

**_This could be the end._**

_**It's looks as though you're letting go**_

**_And if it's real _**

**_Well I don't want to know."_**

Dawn blinked several times to clear the magic from her body. She'd seen some pretty unbelievable things in her short time here. The sight before her, really took the cake. _"I though I had issues."_ She knew that demons and the like were inherently evil; that much was obvious, but really, was it necessary to be so overt about it? Surely there were laws, even for demons. Some things should not be tolerated.

"Who's that?" an eager looking young boy asked as he pointed to Dawn.

"Why that is my new little helper. She is vital to my new campaign. In fact, I couldn't do it without her," the Mayor answered, "Without her, well; my golf game would be truly shot."

The little boy stared up at the Mayor blankly. Not wanting to seem rude, the boy kept his comments to himself. If only in his own mind, he found the Mayor a little lacking in the whole brain function aspect of life.

"Thank you for your time, Mayor. I know it meant a lot to the kids," a man trussed up in a Boy Scout's uniform said.

"Of course. Kids are important, key to the future. Wouldn't you agree, Dawn?" the Mayor asked.

Catching the use of the word 'key', Dawn merely nodded her head in acceptance. She was so not going to say anything to the jerk who kept her away from the safety of her sister and Spike. Thinking of the two people she knew could protect her, who would die to protect her made her feel better and worse at the same time. She could tell they were worried. Especially Buffy. Spike was only holding himself together for the sake of Buffy. Their emotions were in such turmoil neither could block them from the claim.

"Kid of few words, it's a trait you don't see too much in the youth of today. Gosh, don't you just miss the days when they were all seen and not heard?" the Mayor said with a smile.

"For someone who's like way, _way_ old, you're not exactly leading the way as far as brains go," Dawn said, "Ever thought that kids kept quiet out of choice? Most of the time, anything we 'kids' would say wouldn't make any sense to you anyway."

"You sure are full of spunk. Very much the sister of the Slayer. She isn't playing fairly. This is cheating…and you're becoming less and less useful. I need my box, I will have my box," the Mayor said.

"Addictions like that," Dawn paused, "I'm pretty sure they make a medication for that."

"If she's not useful, we could just kill her," Anya said.

"Did you ever have a dog?" the Mayor asked Anya.

"What?"

"I did. Rusty. Irish setter. A dog's friendship is stronger than reason, stronger than its own sense of self preservation. Buffy's like a dog, only more so because of the sisterhood part and hey, before you can say Jack Robinson, you'll get to see me kill her like one," the Mayor said.

"We all know how well that worked out for you last time," Dawn said snidely.

The Mayor smiled to himself, "Yes, that first time was not as effective as I would have liked, but perseverance is the key to success."

"So we have a plan? We need a plan," Anya said.

"Lock the girl in one of the storage closets and set one of the boys on watch. Make sure he understands that she is not a snack for him," the Mayor said as he exited City Hall.

Anya nodded and turned to Dawn. "You know, don't you? He's going to kill you. Either way, you're going to die."

"You're only saying that cuz you're scared. You know Buffy's totally going to kick your butt and that of the great Mr. Wanna-Be-A-Demon," Dawn said with more conviction than she felt.

"I've seen an Ascension before. You can't stop one. The only reason I haven't gone far, far away from here is because this guy can help me get my power center back," Anya said.

"You were a demon for how many years?" Dawn said loudly, "And you honestly think this guy will help you once he's a full blown demon from Hell? Not likely. I might only be a couple years old, as a human, but I'm not even naive enough to fall for that."

Anya didn't say anything. Instead, she roughly grabbed the girl by the arm and dragged her to the nearest storage room. After securely locking Dawn inside, Anya went in search of a minion to guard the door.

"You there, the Mayor needs you to guard the Slayer's sister. Don't eat her," Anya said as she left to follow the Mayor.

The minion grumbled to himself about bossy women as he took his post outside the door. He really hoped this demon guy was all that he was cut out to be, because if he wasn't…there'd be no living down the shame.

Dawn heard the minion's ramblings and couldn't help the giggle that passed her lips. It really was sad when you thought about it. Here was this larger than life, immortal being working for a high school senior who _used_ to be a demon. If was capable for feeling sympathy for demons, this one would have had hers.

"Stop that laughin' or I might just have to forget that you're not a snack!" the minion yelled at her.

"And risk upsetting Anya the high school student?" Dawn asked sarcastically.

"That's it," the minion said.

Dawn squealed as the door was practically ripped off the hinges. The vampire lunged at her. She ducked and rolled out of the way, barley missing the fist meant to connect with her face.

'_I so wish I knew how to stake a vampire. Slayer strength would come in so far beyond handy right now! Geez, Buffy…you're so teaching me when I get out of here! '_

Distracted by her thoughts, Dawn didn't have time to react. The vampire had her pinned to the ground. She felt her heart rate accelerate, she could hear the rapid breathing, and hear the blood pulsing through her veins. If it was this loud to her the vampire who was about to drain her was probably deafened by the sound.

'_Weapon, must find weapon.' _There, lying next to a turned over desk was a sharpened pencil. Dawn stretched as much as she could and still couldn't quite reach the object of her desire. Beginning to panic, Dawn did the only think she knew to do, she screamed. She screamed loudly and began to thrash about beneath the vampire. Her thrashing must have done something because the next thing she knew the vampire was thrown across the room. Not waiting to analyze what just happened, she scrambled for the pencil. The vampire's eyes grew exponentially as he watched the small girl practically appear before him.

"What the – " was the only thing the vampire could say before he turned to dust.

"_**Don't speak.**_

_**I know just what you're saying, **_

**_So please stop explainin'. _**

**_Don't tell me 'cause it hurts. _**

_**Don't speak. **_

_**I know what you're thinkin' **_

_**I don't need your reasons **_

**_Don't tell me cause it hurts."_**

"Where did she go?" Buffy asked, "Vamps go dusty and they run away…a lot, but they don't disappear! And he took my sister with him. Dawnie, I'm sorry. Where would they take her? Who took her? I don't know of any demon with that power. Damnit, why didn't I pay closer attention to Giles when he explained all this watcher-y knowledge? Because I'm Buffy and I just hit things."

Spike and Faith watched Buffy in stunned silence. She'd been muttering similar things for the past twenty minutes. Neither knew exactly what to do. Neither had ever seen a person act like this, let alone, Buffy.

"That's it!" Buffy exclaimed.

"What's it, luv?" Spike asked with trepidation.

"Giles, he has to know what's going on…he's the book guy. He who wears tweed and reads dusty tomes."

"Let's go then," Faith said.

Twenty minutes later, Buffy was once again pacing and muttering things to herself. Giles didn't know a thing. There was no record of a demon that could make people disappear. And he knew of no spell that could cause such an effect. His heart went out to the young girl. This had to be a trying experience for her. Everyone knew he cared for the girl like a daughter, it was no secret. With a new determination, Giles went back to his books determined to find something, a sliver hope to give to the girl he considered a daughter. The bastards who took her sister would pay for their deed, they would pay dearly.

Spike watched the old man with interest. He noted the subtle changes that overcame the man. Mainly based on his years of experience, it was easy for Spike to see the more repressed aspects of Ripper sneak to the surface of the man's face. Though he had never personally seen much of the true Ripper interior, for which he was immensely happy, he could wager a pretty darn close assumption as to what a transformation like that would involve.

"There's nothing here," Buffy said as she slammed the book down on the table.

Giles bit the chastisement that wanted to escape his lips after witnessing her harsh treatment of such an irreplaceable volume. He excused her behavior because he understood how preoccupied she was with her sister. _"Bloody hell, you pillock, it's a bloody book."_

"Buffy, we'll find something to help your sister," Giles said in the most soothing tone he knew.

"I know you will, Giles," Buffy answered with a small smile.

"Guys, we have more trouble," Oz said as he entered the room.

Buffy jumped to her feet. Oz being here and not by Willow's bedside meant badness all around.

"What now?" Buffy asked.

"It's Willow. I was leaving early as tonight's the full moon and as I was leaving I saw the Mayor and Anya walk into the hospital. I didn't have time to run and tell the others – " Oz's words were cut off as the transformation began.

"Spike, contain him while I find the tranquilizer gun, ok?" Buffy asked.

Spike nodded as he watched his girl dash out of the library. He figured after facing a couple Slayers and coming out on top that keeping a werewolf in line would be an easy thing; he thought wrong. The little bugger was strong. Bloody strong. Right then, he'd just have to be a bit more violent with Red's little boy.

Buffy ran quickly, she knew how hard it was to contain Oz…she couldn't allow anything to happen to Spike. Faith was in there with him, so she wasn't exactly worried, but with the way things had been going recently for her, she wasn't one to put the horse in front of the buggy. She never really did know what that phrase meant, and still with out the knowing. After finding the rifle, she dashed back to the library. It was a good thing she did. Both Faith and Spike were having quite a time trying to contain Oz.

"Hold him!" Buffy yelled over the noise of the snarls coming from both the werewolf and the vampire.

"Easy for you to say, Slayer!" Spike yelled even as he fought to maintain his grip on the beast.

Lifting the rifle to her shoulder, Buffy took aim and fired.

"Damn, B," Faith said as she slumped to the ground.

Giles and Spike both looked at the girl with wide, amazed, and, if they only admitted it to themselves, a bit of fear. For her part, Buffy was staring blankly at where her sister Slayer lay unconscious on the floor. Moments passed as everyone, werewolf included stared in stunned silence.

"Watcher, a bit of help," Spike said as Oz once again became restless.

"Right," Giles said as he jarred himself from his lethargic state.

With absolutely no resistance, he removed the rifle from Buffy's grasp and shot Oz. Once the werewolf was limp in his arms, Spike moved him into the cage. He turned and faced his girl, not entirely sure what to expect. The sight that greeted him would have been humorous long ago when he still wanted her dead. Still standing in the same spot, Buffy stared at Faith's body. Ever so slightly, she was shaking. If it weren't for Spike's enhanced senses he doubted he would have noticed.

"Luv?" Spike asked.

As if taken out of a trance, Buffy's eyes snapped to his. There was so much confusion, so much hurt and uncertainty in them that Spike didn't quite know how to react.

"What's wrong with me?" Buffy asked.

"You're aims a bit off, pet. Lot on your mind and all that rot," Spike said reassuringly, "Nothin' to worry your pretty head about."

Buffy shook her head emphatically, "Spike, attack me."

"Wot?" Spike asked.

"Just do it," Buffy said in a harsh whisper.

Spike, unable to deny his Mate anything, sent a spar-type punch in the direction of Buffy's midsection. He then watched in amazement as not only could she not block the hit, but it sent her falling to the floor. Immediately he was next to her whispering words of apology and comfort. After a couple of seconds, he realized that there was no way in Hell that the punch should have knocked her to the ground. He wasn't even trying to spar properly. That scared him.

"Giles," Buffy said in a small voice, "Where'd my strength go? And my aim? I shot Faith instead of Oz. Since when do I shoot like a girl?"

Spike snickered.

Buffy glared at him, now was not the time for him to be cheeky.

"Pet, you are a girl," Spike said, "Jus' one with good aim…normally."

'_Not helping at all, and if I didn't love you, I'd so prove how good my aim is by making you a big pile of dust.'_

'_Buffy – '_

"Did you inject me with the serum stuff? The Council's magic Buffy's Strength Be Gone?" Buffy asked Giles.

Giles blinked at the girl several times. "O-of course not, Buffy. Why on earth would I do such a thing? And now?"

Buffy let out a sigh, "I know, Giles. Sorry, motor Buffy is leaving now."

"It's fine," Giles began, "We just need to think about this rationally, and try to – to find a solution."

"Can we wake up Faith? I'd like to know there's at least one Slayer with the functioning," Buffy said.

"I suppose we could try," Giles said.

Spike walked over to the prone figure. She looked so small and innocent just lying there. It would never cease to amaze him that the PTB decided to put all the power to stop the powers of darkness inside one small girl.

"Faith," Spike said softly, "Come on, Slayer time to open those eyes and go kill some baddies."

Faith groaned a bit as she came back to the world of Buffy giving her the biggest tranquilizer known to man kind. There was nothing but cobwebs in her head and sand in her eyes. When she regained control of her motor functions she was so kicking some blonde Slayer butt.

"Faith?" Buffy said sheepishly, "You ok?"

"Five by, uh, five," Faith said as she struggled to her feet, "Wanna tell me why you decided to go all Rambo on me?"

"Bad aim?" Buffy offered.

Faith stared at the girl like she'd lost her mind, "Come on, B. Try something believable, like you had a twitch or my shoes were untied and you wanted to get my attention."

"It in fact might be that she's lost her Slayer abilities," Giles said solemnly.

"And here I thought you just wanted to make an excuse for making me take a nap," Faith said with a smile. She didn't do tense situations. Buffy being without her powers, definitely not something she wanted to experience. Buffy made the plans, she was the head Slayer…Faith was more with brining the muscle…and that was a good thing.

"I wish," Buffy said, "Looks like you get to be muscle girl."

"Yeah, that's…great," Faith said without conviction.

"Shouldn't we get to Red? Wolfie didn't come dashin' in here just to waste daylight," Spike said.

"Oh my god, Willow! How could I have forgotten? Bad Buffy," Buffy said.

"Given the circumstances, I think it's a very understandable thing," Giles said.

The group piled into Giles' car and sped to the hospital. They had time to make up for. There was no telling what the Mayor had in store for Willow. The closer they drew to the hospital, the more intense the feeling of doom became. Hurrying through the front doors, they didn't bother to ask the front desk where she was; they knew where she was the claim led them.

"I'm not feeling any where near ok with this scenario, ok lives about two counties over," Buffy told the guys.

"We just need to remain claim and keep our heads," Giles said, "There is no reason to panic. We don't know that the Mayor has in fact done anything to harm Willow."

"Now, is that very nice thing to say?" the Mayor asked.

"**_Our memories_**

_**They can be inviting**_

**_But some are altogether _**

_**Might frightening**_

_**As we die, both you and I**_

_**With my head in my hands**_

**_I sit and cry."_**

"_**Don't speak.**_

_**I know just what you're saying, **_

_**So please stop explainin'. **_

_**Don't tell me 'cause it hurts. **_

_**Don't speak. **_

_**I know what you're thinkin' **_

_**I don't need your reasons **_

_**Don't tell me cause it hurts."

* * *

**_

There you go folks. I know it's been an eternity, but the end is near.


	32. I Feel Fine

**I Feel Fine**

Author's Note: Lyrics by No Doubt, "Don't Speak"

Dawn didn't pause to consider what had just happened. It never occurred to her that she had staked a vampire with a pencil and that was an unusual thing for her to do…even if she was the sister of the Slayer. The vampire was just young and stupid. He was obviously too concerned with Anya and the Mayor to have really put up a fight. That was it, it had to be the reason.

Cautiously, she peered around the door jam and looked for other guards. In all honesty, she didn't expect to see any, but it never hurt to be cautious. The hallway was clear. Now that she was free from her captors, she should have a plan or at least be thinking of a plan to possibly have, but she had nothing. There were exactly two things that she knew with out a doubt: she was scared and she was alone. Nither were very comforting thoughts.

"I so need to get out of here," she whispered to the deserted hallway.

She tried a door. It was unlocked. Inside, was a very ominous looking cabinet. Naturally, she had to investigate. Incase her senses were lying to her and there really were guards still patrolling the place, Dawn made sure to be a silent as a human with no super powers could be as she walked to the cabinet. She reached up and slowly opened the doors. She was some what disappointed that nothing happened. No, really. She had all the build up, all the adrenaline and for nothing. It opened up just like a cabinet was supposed to open.

"Ok, so the Mayor…ookey," Dawn noted to herself.

Inside the cabinet, were things that Dawn couldn't describe. No doubt Willow would have known what they were and possible Giles as well. She did her best to take a good look at everything inside in the hopes that she would be able to tell the others something useful in destroying the Mayor. It was a hard task since she couldn't bring her self to touch well, anything.

"What's that?" Dawn murmured as she ran her finger across a seam.

She followed the seam all the way to the end. There was something hidden inside the cabinet. Now all she had to do was make the thing open. Couldn't be that hard. It was only the ookey cabinet of the Mayor who was going to become a full-blown demon from Hell. Dawn felt around for something. She didn't even know what the something was, but she was sure she'd know when she found it. There. A trap latch, thing.

Another door at the bottom of the cabinet popped open.

"Books?" Dawn asked in bewilderment, "Mr. Wanna-Be-A-Demon is hiding books?"

Fairly certain the books wouldn't give her syphilis, Dawn pulled one of the four great tombs from the shelf. The cover read, "Books of Ascension". These would definitely help the gang. Now the question was how to get them from City Hall and to the library at Sunnydale High.

"All I need now are about four really big men to help me carry them," Dawn said.

"I don't think you'll be carrying them anywhere, little girl," a menacing voice from behind her said.

"Um," Dawn said, "Oops?"

The vampire laughed humorlessly. She was cute. Looked a lot like the Slayer, too. He knew he wasn't supposed to snack, but if the Mayor didn't _see_ where she was bit then no harm, no foul.

"We can call it our little secret," the vampire said, "Keep the both of us out of trouble."

"Y-you'd do that?" Dawn asked in a meek voice.

"Sure, I'm not exactly hoping for the Mayor to run a nice piece of wood through my chest when he finds out you found your way in here. I'm sure you don't really want to make the Mayor so mad he forgets that he needs you," the vampire continued in a conversational voice.

"So, I'll just be going then," Dawn said as she slowly stood up.

"I don't think so," the vampire said in a low voice.

Dawn gulped. This was not a good situation to be in, how did she get here? Oh yeah, she went looking for a way out and got distracted by how ookey the Mayor was. Way to go, Dawn!

She didn't have to wait long for the vampire to attack her. He grabbed her from behind and Dawn fought the urge to cry out. There is no way she would give the vampire the satisfaction of knowing how terrified she was…it didn't occur to her that the vampire could not only smell her fear but hear her heartbeat as well.

"Don't worry," the vampire whispered against her neck, "I'll make it good for you. Nice and fast."

"Or," Dawn said in a timid voice, "You could always not eat me like you were told."

She felt his face shift and waited for the bite to come. As the fangs sunk into the delicate skin of her neck, something inside her snapped. Her eyes, which had been shut in anticipation, opened, cold fury in them. With a strength she didn't know she possessed, she kicked the vampire in the knee cap.

Once the pain-filled gasp left his lips and caused him to release his hold on her neck, Dawn grabbed his shoulders and flipped him onto the ground.

"You're not supposed to be that strong. You're just a kid," the vampire gasped.

"No kidding," Dawn agreed, "But, not one to look a gift horse in the mouth…"

Finding a wooden chair in the corner, Dawn kicked the vampire in the side before quickly moving over to the chair and breaking off one of the legs. She looked down at the vampire and did not feel the slightest bit of fear. There was adrenaline, but this uncanny surety that she would be victorious. _'I wonder if this is how Buffy feels every time she goes on patrol.'_

"You know, I'm kinda new to this staking thing. It might take me once or twice to get the aim part down, do me a favor? Tell me how I do?" Dawn asked.

The only response from the absolutely petrified vampire was an extremely audible gulp.

Dawn plunged the wooden implement into the vampire's chest and watched with satisfaction as he was transformed into a big pile of dust.

"That was new," she said to herself.

As she dusted the vampire from her clothing, things began to sink into her head. Things like, her lack of fear, the enormous amounts of strength she suddenly possessed, her natural aim – good aim. Something about the situation did not lead her to thoughts of sunshine and chocolate. She needed to find Buffy. Buffy would know how to fix whatever it was that was wrong with her. Granted, she was a little more the psyched that she had all this super strength, but something aobut it felt off…way too much like magic. One thing she had learned from Spike was that magic, while wicked cool, always had consequences.

"**_It's all ending  
I gotta stop pretending who we are...   
You and me I can see us dying...are we?"_**

At the Mayor's words, Buffy felt a rush of cold fear race down her spine. She instinctively moved slightly behind Spike. She couldn't explain her sudden fear and reliance on her Mate, but she could not fight it. There was something about the way he was looking at her, as if he was looking through her and knew something important that she didn't know.

The Mayor laughed. This was more like it. He was finally winning, the best part was the merry band of do-gooders didn't know he was winning.

"It's funny, don't you think?" the Mayor asked Buffy, "One minute everything is going your way. You're life is all green fields and open doors. The next, well let's just say it's like showing up to class and realizing that there's an exam and you don't know any of the answers. Then, when you turn in your test, you just _know_ that you've failed and let everyone you know down. They're all disappointed in you, you are the one who is the best, you are their savior. And you fail."

The Mayor paused and gauged Buffy's reaction to his words. He could tell by her stiff back and aggressive stance that he had gotten to her. He was impressed, slightly, that she had the nerve to move from behind her bodyguard and be the Slayer.

"You haven't beaten me yet," Buffy said though clenched teeth.

"No, but I won't have to," the Mayor said, "Anya?"

The girl in question moved from her position against the wall to stand next to her boss.

"Why don't you take Buffy and Spike to see Willow. I'm sure they'll want some time to say good-bye," the Mayor said, "And, don't rush them. This is sure to be a trying time."

Anya nodded.

Without a word, Buffy followed Anya. Spike was hesitant to do anything the Mayor told them to do, but with Buffy almost out of sight, he had no choice but to follow. Spike caught up with the two girls and lightly grasped Buffy's hand. Sadly, it was more for his benefit than hers.

"She's in there," Anya said, "She's going to die. No matter what you do, she'll die."

Without much thought, or rather without any thought at all, Buffy punched Anya in the nose. The ex-demon not only had a broken nose, but she was unconscious on the floor. Spike merely raised an eyebrow at his girl. He knew it was either the Slayer would hit Anya or he'd drain her.

"I'm going to send the other's out. Can you give me and Will some time alone?" Buffy all but begged.

"Whatever you need, luv," Spike said as he released her hand.

Buffy kissed him briefly. She needed his support, but she could receive that through the claim. What she needed more than that was time with Willow. Part of her knew Anya could be right. Magic was powerful. It wasn't something that could be cured by modern medicine. She also knew that the council would be of no use to her, not that she'd take their help even if they offered.

"Buff," Xander greeted, "There hasn't been much of a change. Did Oz make it in time?"

Buffy nodded her head. No words could escape her lips. Her friend who was always so vibrant was lying motionless on a hospital bed. A million incoherent thoughts ran through her head. She was the Slayer, but that did nothing to help her best friend and blood-sister. Helpless. That one word described her feelings at this moment was helpless. That was something she refused to feel.

"Hey, Xand? Cordy? Would you two mind leaving us? Spike's outside," Buffy asked.

"Sure thing," Xander said.

"We haven't left her side," Cordy said, "I've done what I can to make her more comfortable. I even tried to fix her hair."

Buffy smiled. She could feel Cordy's pain and Xander's was plainly written on his face for all to see. Not expecting Buffy to respond to either of them, Cordy grabbed Xander by the arm and led him outside.

Buffy took several calming breaths. Carefully, she sat on the edge of Willow's bed. Now that she was here, she couldn't remember any of the reasons she wanted to be alone in the room. There was nothing she could do for her friend. Super strength, great aim, her healing abilities wouldn't do a thing to help Willow.

"Wills," Buffy began in a whisper, "I don't know what to do. I'm here, and you're not. You're my best friend and you're not here. I need you here. Everything is so messed up, in fact messed up really doesn't quite cover it. The Mayor is going to do something, something to you. Something bad, and I don't – I don't know how to stop it. The council is out to get me and the Mayor and Dawn is missing. And oh yeah, in the whole "Cosmos Hate Buffy" scheme, I have no more Slayer anything. Spike and Faith are the only hope for us now. I trust them both with my life and everyone I love, but it might not be enough. I can't loose you on top of everything."

Buffy watched as Willow's eyes moved behind her eyelids. She tried to remember, _'Does that mean she's dreaming or not dreaming?'_

Willow could hear her. And she responded, or at least she tried to. She was trapped inside herself. She could feel the magic constraining her. She knew she needed to get out; she just wasn't sure how to get out…or where she was supposed to get out from. All she knew was that if she was hearing Buffy, then maybe Buffy could eventually hear her. With that thought in mind, Willow started yelling louder. She could feel her vocal chords protest against the strain, but she couldn't give up. Her friends needed her. Oz needed her and she needed him, too!

"You need to let me out of here," Willow said.

"I can not do that," the man told her.

"But, you're the one who has me trapped in here. Buffy and Dawn, I need to do something to help them," Willow said with a note of panic in her voice.

"There's nothing wrong with Buffy or Dawn," the man answered.

"Well, not for you, evil villain guy," Willow said, "Why are you helping the Mayor anyway? I was getting better, I remember. Then, Oz left for the full moon and the Mayor was here but one could see him."

"I could," the man said.

"Ok, by no one I meant only Xander and Cordy, but that's really not the point," Willow said, "Quit changing the topic on me."

The man laughed, "You keep forgetting, child, I like the way things are now. I like the Slayer being without her powers. It makes my job a lot easier. Keeps my hands clean."

Willow rolled her eyes, "You're pathetic. Aligning yourself with a demon to rid the world of the Chosen One."

"The end justifies the means," the man answered dismissively.

"But, you're supposed to _help_ the Slayer!" Willow yelled, "I mean, you British men are the ones who send Buffy out every night to save the world."

The man looked at Willow. The girl was strong, her powers would only increase with her age. She would be a great asset to the already strong Slayer. Buffy Summers possesses all the necessary components to become an unstoppable force.

Willow made a shocked noise. Her eyes grew big as saucers. She jumped to her feet, "You – you!" She pointed madly at the man.

The man merely raised an eyebrow.

"You don't want Buffy to be successful. You, you want her to die. Regardless of the cost," Willow said.

"You're a clever girl. It shouldn't surprise you that I want her dead. I'm not the first. She's burnt her bridges so to say," the man said.

"What do you get out of it?" Willow asked, "What can a demon who wants to, oh, just end the world, do for you?"

"I get a new Slayer," the man said.

Willow stared at the man as if he were the single dumbest man on the face of the planet…which, considering the conversation they were having, not exactly a far fetched idea.

"What's the point if the earth is say, non-existing?" Willow asked.

The man paused for a moment, "That's a risk I'm going to have to take."

"And Dawn?" Willow asked, "Why does she have to suffer?"

The man smiled, "That worked out more nicely than I planned. The little girl caused trouble, but she might actually prove useful to me."

"But, she doesn't know what's going on! How can she possible be useful being if she doesn't know to be useful and such?"

"By not knowing. Once they know they are useful, they cease to be useful. It's a terrible waste of resources," the man said.

"They'll figure it out, you know," Willow said.

"Even if they do," the man said, "It will be too late to save you."

"Willow?" Buffy's voice was heard through the foggy prison.

"You can't leave me, Willow!" Buffy yelled with a pain-stricken voice.

Spike, Xander, and Cordy dashed into the room. Then they froze. Buffy was shaking with sobs as she held Willow's still body. No one knew what to do. They were frozen by their combined sorrow. Spike felt more of his heart break. He could feel both Buffy and Cordy's pain as well as his own. There was nothing he could do. There was nothing any of them could do to save her, or to bring her back. At the sound of his Slayer's sobs, Giles dragged Faith with him into Willow's room. Faith stood still as stone. She wasn't the strong one, she was the Slayer-in-Training. Giles did his best to hold himself together. He needed to be the pillar for the group. He was the most aloof from the young woman, and though he was deeply attached to her, he was the most stable at the moment.

Outside, Anya smiled. Things were finally beginning to look up for her. She walked back out to where the Mayor was waiting.

"They're taking the new developments well, I trust?" the Mayor asked.

"They're basket cases," Anya said, "Buffy will be in no state to fight a fledgling let alone a true demon."

"That's wonderful news," the Mayor said, "Anya, remind me to send a basket of flowers. I want to be sure they know how sorry I am for their loss."

Anya didn't answer him. She really did not understand half of what the man said to her. He was happy the red-headed girl was dead…so why send flowers? Humans were strange creatures that she'd never really understand.

"Now, we only have one more loose end to tie up," the Mayor said, "And I really do dislike loose ends. It's like leaving blood on a knife…unsanitary."

At City Hall, Dawn was curled into herself. The grief she felt was overwhelming. She didn't know what was going on and so she was scared on top of being unexplainably sad. She felt as if part of her was being torn away. She knew she needed to find Buffy and Spike, she needed to feel safe once more. She needed them to take away the immense weight of the pain she we feeling. She was only fourteen, these emotions were far too intense for her.

Forcing herself to her feet, Dawn made her way to the front door. Luckily there were no guards. Even with her recent good luck, she knew she'd be an easy snack for them right now. She was using most of her energy to put one foot in front of the other. What little energy was left over, she was focusing on locating the others. Sunnydale wasn't exactly a thriving metropolis, but it was still large enough to need a vague idea of where to look for them.

**"I really feel  
That I'm losing my best friend  
I can't believe  
This could be the end  
It looks as though you're letting go  
And if it's real  
Well I don't want to know"**

**"As we die, both you and I  
With my head in my hands  
I sit and cry"**


	33. Can I Keep You

**Can I Keep You?**

Author's Note: Song Lyrics from Stabbing Westwards "Save Yourself"

* * *

Dawn saw the hospital. She also felt the grief of the occupants. It was so intense; she nearly fell to the ground. The weight of it was overwhelming. The thought only drover her to move faster. She paused at the entrance to the hospital. She focused on the claim to locate the exact location of her family. All but one was inside on the third level of the hospital.

'_Mom must not be here yet.'_

Using her recently acquired speed, she shot past the front desk and the security guards. She didn't have the time to waste explaining things to them. She had to get to the others. She needed to see for herself what was causing all the heavy emotions. She stepped into the elevator and tried to force the elevator to go faster with only the force of her mind. Once the elevator stopped on her floor, Dawn once again had a moment of hesitation. Did she truly want to see what was causing such grief amongst her family? Was it something she would be able to handle? What assistance could she offer to them? Shaking her head, she pushed those thoughts aside. None of that mattered at the moment.

"Buffy! Spike!" Dawn hollered as she saw them.

Buffy pulled her tear-streaked face from the quasi comfort of her Mate's shoulder.

"Dawnie," she answered in a barley audible voice.

"Bit," Spike said in a parental tone, "Where'd you get the books from?"

Dawn looked down and realized she was till carrying the ugly books she'd found in the Mayor's office.

"Not that I'm ungrateful you are here and well," Giles said, "But how did you escape from the Mayor?"

"Um," Dawn said, "The books are from the Mayor's office and as far as escape, well, I'm not exactly sure. I staked a couple of vampires and then I felt the sadness through the claim and just left."

Buffy's eyes grew very large. She shook her head as if to clear cobwebs from it. "You just _staked_ a couple of vampires? Like you just happened to be able to run from City Hall to the hospital carrying very large, ugly books?"

Dawn looked around the group with guilt ridden eyes, "Uh huh."

"I think I know what happened to your powers," Giles said.

"Yeah, but how do we get 'em back in the Slayer?" Spike asked.

Giles removed his glasses and began to polish them. No one said a word.

"I think I have an idea," Cordy said, "And it might work."

All eyes turned to her.

"Remember when Buffy and Faith went all other dimensiony? Well, we did something with the claim to keep her from dying when she jumped from the tower. Which, for the record, was dumb. Can't we do like the same thing for Willow? I mean, use Buffy and Faith's healing super stuff to fix her?" Cordy said.

"We are still left with the problem of Buffy's powers being in the wrong sister," Giles said.

"Uh, guys," Dawn interrupted, "I think I know how I took Buffy's powers."

Everyone turned hard eyes on her.

"I didn't mean to. It's not like I asked to be the Slayer," Dawn looked down, "Not exactly."

"What _exactly_ did you do, Dawn?" Buffy asked.

She knew it wasn't Dawn's fault, but with Willow being with the not okness, she was a little edgy. Ok, a lot edgy, but she was entitled to it.

"I think I wished your powers into me, through the claim. I really needed them, and I thought it would be cool to be able to stake the vampire and you know, not die," Dawn said, "I didn't think I'd actually get your powers."

"Pet, maybe you can just wish your powers back," Spike said hopefully.

"Why does that seem way too easy?" Faith asked.

"Well, it is worth a try, at the very least," Giles said.

Buffy smiled, "Here's to wishin'!"

"_Ok, cosmic whatevers, being with the Slayerness again would be majorly of the good right now. I really wish I could be accurate with Mr. Pointy again."_

"How do we know if it worked?" Dawn asked.

"Spike," Buffy said, "Hit me."

"Not again, pet," Spike said.

"I'll do it," Faith said enthusiastically.

"Don't sound over eager or anything," Buffy said dryly.

"I owe ya one, B. The whole tranqin' me bit," Faith said.

"True, but if it didn't work, I'd hate to be with the unconsciousness and weakness," Buffy said.

"I'll play nice," Faith said.

Buffy braced herself and closed her eyes. It wasn't the smartest move, she thought later, to close her eyes, but she was going to be hit one way or another. At least with her eyes closed she didn't see it coming. The hit, she kept waiting, and waiting, and waiting. Wait a sec, there was no contact, and Faith had aim. Buffy opened her eyes. Faith's fist was held tightly in her right hand.

Faith nodded her head, "Ladies and British men, I give you Buffy the Vampire Slayer."

"Let's go save Willow," Buffy said, "Cordy, Giles, watch Dawn."

"But, I can help," Dawn said, "I'm all mystical energy…energy is good for Willow."

"Bit's got a point," Spike said.

"Let's go," Buffy said.

"Giles, Cordy and I will keep an eye out for the Mayor," Xander said.

Buffy nodded as she walked into Willow's room.

Xander closed his eyes and clasped Cordy's hand tightly. He was scared. He wanted to believe in Buffy, he did believe in Buffy, but this was Willow. Willow's life was hanging on her ability to heal Willow through a claim. Not exactly the cutting edge in medical technology. This was a Hellmouth, and if it were to work, this would be the place to give it a try. Plus, Buffy loved Willow just about as much as he did; she'd die to save her…that gave him hope.

In the small, white room, the three powerful creatures looked at the pale, motionless body of their powerful Wicca. No one spoke. They created a circle around her. Buffy and Spike each took one of Willow's hands into their own.

"Here we go," Spike said.

The three of them focused all of their energy on Willow. It was difficult for them to target an area of her body because, well, they weren't exactly sure where the problem was and it was probably more supernatural than not. After several minutes, the group began to feel the energy pour through them. Had anyone been in the room, they would have been met with quite a sight. The small, white room was filled with a light so bright it would have blinded any person who happened to walk inside. Soon, the three began to float a few inches above the ground and spin so fast it would have made a normal human sick.

"**I can not save you**

**I can't even save myself**

**Save yourself**

**So just save yourself"**

Willow quickly hid her smile. Buffy was going to save her, Buffy always saved her. Plastering on her resolve face, Willow enjoyed the power that she felt wash over her. With as often as she was captured or otherwise indisposed by supernatural means it was really convenient to have supernatural friends. Peaking open one eye, she looked at the British man. He merely smiled at her and nodded his head as if to say "hello".

"You know it will not work," the man said.

Cold sweat broke out on Willow's brow. All of the muscles in her abdomen contracted as she doubled over. The man smiled as a gut wrenching cry tore from Willows lips. It was perfect, everything was going to plan.

"What's – happening?" Willow gasped.

"They're trying to save you, naturally," the man said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

Even through her pain, Willow managed to glare at the man. The first traces of fear began to creep their way into Willow's subconscious. Panic soon followed as the pain refused to subside even for a moment. Suddenly, the walls around her appeared to move in on her. Breathing was becoming a serious problem and her mind began to fog. _'Fight. Buffy's saving you. Fight'_ she put her hands to her ears in an attempt to keep them from bursting as a piercing scream echoed through the hallow chamber. On top of it all, she heard the man's laughter.

"**You can not save me**

**You can't even save yourself**

**I can not save you**

**I can't even save myself"**

"Something's fighting back," Buffy said through gritted teeth.

"Hold on, luv," Spike said.

Dawn, tears streaming down her face, looked up at the others. "Why is she doing this to us? We're trying to save her!"

"It's not Willow, bit," Spike said, "It's whatever nasty's holdin' 'er."

Buffy focused her energy. Since Plan A was receiving a whopping _nada_ on the usefulness meter, it was time for something new. A back door way of beating whatever it was that was holding so tightly to Willow.

'_Wills?' _Buffy tentatively said through the claim.

'_Buffy! I'm being held by the British!'_

'_The Council?'_

'_Maybe, I'm not sure. Buffy it hurts; whatever you're doing it hurts.'_

'_I've got an idea, but you're going to have to help me.'_

'_I'm too weak.'_

'_No. You're not too weak. You're the strongest girl I know. Know get yourself together.'_

'_What do you need me to do?'_

Buffy smiled. "Ok guys, send your energy to Willow."

"What?" they all asked.

"Just do it!"

In unison, the group focused their supernatural power. They could see it, there was a glow about it, but no shape…a great concentration of power and all of it was going to Willow.

"**Save yourself,**

**So just save yourself."**

It started off small, so small she was sure she was just imagining it, but it began to grow. It infused every pour of her being and she could feel it working. This must be the Plan, the new one, Plan the Second, or maybe it was Plan B, or maybe…it could still be part of Plan A. Ok, now that made her head hurt.

"What they still think they can save you? They can't. There is absolutely nothing your friends can do that will help you," the man taunted her.

Willow felt it complete its journey. The combined powers were coursing through her veins, she'd never felt this alive. Faith was right, there was no way power like this could leave you anything but hungry and horney.

"You know, British Guy, I think you're right," Willow said.

The man smiled, "So you are beginning to accept your fate?"

Willow nodded, "Just call me acceptance girl."

Willow lay down and opened her eyes.

The room looked amazing. Never in her entire existence had a single room held such an amazing amount of joy and hope. It was like Christmas morning, except she was Jewish, so that image really didn't work. However, if she were one of those people who celebrated Christmas and learned about Santa and reindeer, then this would definitely be the feeling she would have on that particular holiday.

"Hey guys," Willow said cheerfully.

"Willow?" Buffy asked tentatively.


	34. All the Frills

**All the Frills**

"I suggest we all relocate to the library," Giles began, "I believe I've had enough of the hospital to last me a lifetime."

The assembled group nodded enthusiastically and followed the librarian out the doors. Buffy allowed a small smile to play on her lips. Things were far from hugs and puppies, but she had her powers and he best friend back and for now that would do. Buffy looked over to where Dawn was walking with Faith; she'd have to take her on patrol with Spike and teach her how to do the whole slaying thing.

"Willow," a once more human Oz breathed.

"Oz!" Willow screeched as she dashed over to the cage and released him.

Buffy smiled and snuggled into Spike's arms as she watched the happy red-head reunion. Things were finally feeling ok again. And directly on the heels of the happy thought came the one reminding her that when things were ok, it was guaranteed things were soon going to be a world of not okness. In usually Buffy fashion she decided to be not dealing with that more grim reality girl.

"Oh. My. God. I can't believe I almost forgot!" Cordy exclaimed.

"Cordelia?" Xander asked, "What's the what?"

"Prom. It's like two days from now. I don't have a dress, or a hair appointment or anything. This is just going to be a disaster," Cordy said as if it were the end of the world.

"With the Mayor's ascension and Anya's continual attempts to meddle with our lives, I highly doubt this prom should be the focal point for us right now," Giles said.

Cordelia turned and advanced on the Watcher. "Prom is like the pinnacle of high school. There's not really a point in ever going to high school if you don't go to prom. And I for one will not be denied. The ascension can just wait."

"Prom?" Spike asked.

Buffy turned and looked at her Mate, "You've been around for like a century and you don't know what the prom is?"

"Didn' really spend my time conversin' with the locals, luv," Spike answered.

"The prom. It's this whole end of high school rite of passage thingy. Think cotillion with spiked punch and the electric slide," Buffy answered with a wide smile.

"Buffy," Giles said as he removed his glasses, "We really do have more pressing matters to attend to. Surely you understand the prom must be an afterthought."

"Look, I ain't all excited about dressing up all…dressed, but it's not like we have a whole lot of info on the whole Mayor demon transformation. Research the books Dawn brought from the Mayor's office. Meantime, I say we party," Faith said.

"Very well, you all should go home. Get some sleep. We'll reconvene tomorrow," Giles said tiredly.

Spike released Buffy and reached down to pick Dawn up and carry her in his arms. Buffy pushed Dawn's hair out of her face.

"You get her home, Faith and I will do a quick sweep and join you there," Buffy whispered.

"Buffy – " Spike began.

"Don't. Just get Dawn home. I'll be fine," Buffy said.

"Yeah, we're five by five," Faith reassured him.

Spike turned around in a flourish of leather and mumbled about bloody women and slayers as he carried Dawn out the door.

* * *

"Reason we sent peroxide head home?" Faith asked as they walked into the cemetery closest to the school.

"I so need to kill something. He'd get there first and do it for me. It's just not what I need right now," Buffy said.

"So the reason I'm here?" Faith asked, a small smile tugging her lips.

"Reason? Spike wouldn't let me go alone. At least if I took you…" Buffy let her sentence trail off. It was pretty selfish for her to say, and then tell Faith she was just using her to get Spike to leave them be.

"I'll just get me a good seat then, B," Faith said, "Two vamps heading your way."

Buffy smiled at Faith, at least she understood. At least, Buffy thought she understood. There were no weird emotions coming through the claim, nothing to let her know that Faith was at all un-ok with the plan. Buffy shook her head and focused her attention on the tow vamps that clearly thought she was an easy meal.

"You know, I'm trying here, really, but sometimes the powers just won't give me what I want," Buffy said.

"It's not safe after dark in graveyards," the vampire said.

"Really? I find them oddly comforting," Buffy replied as she backhanded the vampire.

"Slayer!"

Buffy smiled and threw herself into the fight. She held back a bit, she needed the fight to last. It had been a hard couple of days. No one took her sister. With that thought she plunged the stake into the first vampire. The second advanced on her, not at all discouraged by her effective stakage. She landed a spin kick to the vampire's jaw and smiled as he fell to the ground. Then, she had lost her powers. Then, Willow being…she so wasn't going there. No one, not even the soon to be full grown demon Mayor was going to ever take her family, her friends, her city away from her.

"No one," Buffy said as she watched the second vampire turn to dust.

"I've gotta find me a someone to take to this prom thing," Faith said as Buffy fell into step next to her.

"A someone?" Buffy asked.

"Yeah, B, I'm tellin' ya, if I don't get some action seriously soon…" Faith plastered a wicked smile to her face.

"Well, you were the one that told me slaying always makes you hungry and horny," Buffy answered.

"And you, you've got your own personal sex slave," Faith said, "Jealous not really quite covering what I'm feeling here, B."

* * *

"This will just not do, Anya," The Mayor said as he looked up from his golf game, "My swing is just not quite right."

Anya looked at the man without knowing what to say. Honestly, he was meant to be a demon and he was really closer to Fred Rogers without the scary sweater.

"The Slayer continually acts as the fly in my ointment. She and her merry band of teenagers seem to be able to avoid all the traps we set for them. Why is that, Anya?" The Mayor asked.

"It's the claim. Each time I go after them, it's the claim that saves the one person singled out," Anya answered.

"They really are good kids. Full of family bonding. At times it is a shame I'm going to eat them all once I've ascended," The Mayor said.

"I know how to kill them. All of them, not just one," Anya said.

"Make sure it works. I don't need anymore surprise setbacks," The Mayor said.

"The problem is the claim. Together they really are unstoppable. I need to attack the claim, make it no longer work to help them. Once they're separated from the power of their combined energy, they will be easy enough to kill," Anya said.

"Work quickly. They have my books, now that's not enough for them to stop me, but I don't want to have any complications," The Mayor said.

* * *

"Not bloody happening, Slayer," Spike said, "'M not some poof to wear some namby pamby cummerbund. Said I'd go, but that's it."

"But Spike," Buffy whined her best, "You can't just show up all non-dressy. It's the PROM."

"I know it's the sodden prom. Don' mean I'm going to dress up like some bleedin' life-size doll."

Buffy tried not to laugh, really she did, but the image of Spike as her own dress up doll – well it was just funny.

"Shut your gob, Slayer. You're not gettin' me to dress up. 'Sides, I wear black anyway," Spike said. Smirk firmly in place.

"Sexy as the 70s grunge, duster look is, a tux is what boys wear to the prom," Buffy replied.

"I'm evil, pet. It's only cause I love you that I'm goin' to this…prom anyhow," Spike said.

Buffy could tell she wasn't going to get anywhere with this line of argument. Honestly, how hard could it be to just wear a tux? It's not like she picked out some scary pastel blue thing with ruffles. It was very sleek, very black and so terrible with the hotness. The problem was convincing Spike to share her view.

"Spike," Buffy began, in a more subdued tone, "I don't get many normal things in life. For the most part I've come to terms with that, I'm the Slayer, she who protects the innocent and doesn't have any semblance of 'normal' in her life. Prom is something I can have; something I will have. I want my Mate to share my special night with me, to want me to enjoy the small normal girl things I can. I need one night where I don't need to worry about The Mayor or the Ascension, or demons or anything other than being all snuggly in your arms."

Spike looked long and hard at his girl. He was no fool, well, not in this case anyway, he knew she was pulling all the right strings to get him into the monkey suit. That, however, didn't mean she was wrong. Buffy did deserve to have one night of normal, and he'd be damned if she dance with any other pillock, She was _his_, and no other high school form of hormones was going to get their grubby little hands on what was his.

"No cummerbund," Spike gave in with a teasing smile.

"No cummerbund," Buffy agreed.

"Tell us 'bout this dress of yours then," Spike said as he hauled Buffy against him.

"Uh uh," Buffy shook her head, "You're just going to have to wait and be all with the surprised."

"Don' I even get to know the color? Need to know what color to match, don' I luv?" Spike asked with an innocent, or as close as an evil vampire could come to innocent, expression.

"Just wear black, I never said I was against your signature color. Just needs to be all tux shaped," Buffy replied.

Spike could feel her tiredness by the way she limply allowed herself to rest against him. "Come on, pet. Let's get us some sleep."

She didn't acknowledge that he said anything, simply moved her arms up around his neck and allowed him to sweep her up into his arms and carry her to her bedroom. Spike carefully laid Buffy down on the bed. She was already asleep, her arm curled up under her chin, a small smile on her lips. Carefully, so not to wake her, Spike pulled her shoes from her feet and set them on the floor. He did the same thing to her pants and her shirt. After removing her bra, Spike pulled his duster and t-shirt off. Deciding she'd stake him if he left her in nothing but her knickers, he placed his black t-shirt over her upper body. Once he was rid of the remainder of his clothes, he slid into be next to her, and prayed Joyce didn't just wander into the room in the morning.

* * *

Giles, not for the first or last time that evening, removed his glasses and squinted at the text. His research was garnering precious little information that could prove useful. None of the tomes gave any indication there was a way to prevent the Ascension or kill the Mayor. Setting down the book he'd been pouring over for the past several hours, Giles walked into his office to refill his teacup. As he sipped the hot liquid, Giles willed himself to be soothed by the herbs; that was the purpose of the tea. He knew the night would get worse long before it was better, and he needed to find something useful to tell his Slayers. Walking over to the table, Giles absently picked up the next book from the stack he'd created earlier and prepared himself for another less than informative narrative. His eyes quickly scanned the pages, again finding the same drabble as the other books. He set the cup down and pinched the bridge of his nose; the herbs clearly were not having the calming effect he was hoping to acquire. He resumed his reading and came to a page that folded out…several times. Intrigued, Giles re-read the passage preceding the pull out picture.

"Dear Lord," Giles said as he folded the picture out to its full size.

Giles quickly rummaged through the scattered bits of paper littering the table. The front page of the Sunnydale paper had a story about a dead professor. He had done thorough study of volcanoes. Placing the article aside, Giles picked up a second book that had made mention of a skeleton found buried under the aftereffects of a volcanic eruption. The book claimed the remains were a yet to be discovered dinosaur; the picture of the fold out demon matched the size of the "dinosaur".

"No wonder he wanted you dead," Giles mumbled to himself.

"Wanted who dead?" Buffy asked as she, Spike and the rest of the crew wandered into the library.

"Er, a professor," Giles replied absently.

"Blue, but I think it was too short," Willow said.

"Not possible," Faith said with a smile that was so not innocent, "I'm just hoping the slits going to be long enough."

Willow made an eep noise and blushed madly.

"I can't believe he asked you. I didn't know you knew any of our fellow Sunnydale High-ers. He's majorly hot," Buffy said to Faith.

"I know, right. It's not like I was expecting any one to ask me either. One minute I was all with the going stag just grindin' with whatever showed, and then wham, I'm date bound," Faith said.

"Don't worry, Wills, we'll find you a dress," Buffy said, "We should check April Fool's."

Six weeks ago, Cordy would have adamantly told the looser group to not shop at a store she would shop at, but now…

"They have a really fabulous line," Cordy added encouragingly.

"I myself am dipping into my road trip fund to fund to procure a shiny new tux, so look for me to dazzle," Xander said.

"Duh. Even if you are my boyfriend, I wouldn't be caught dead with a date that wasn't in a tux," Cordy said.

"See Spike," Buffy began, "Tux is so the way to be."

"And I myself will be wearing pink taffeta as chenille would not go with my complexion. Can we _please_ talk about the Ascension," Giles said.

"He is so right," Cordy said.

All eyes turned her direction. She was never the one to insist on doing anything Slayer related unless forced.

"Chenille would be terrible for your complexion, Giles," she offered.

"Alright Giles," Buffy started, "We get it. Don't go all damage bound. And never mention pink taffeta again…ever. Like I told Spike last night, if we're going to vaporize the Mayor we deserve a night of prom-y goodness. One night of average teenage bliss. I'm not asking here, Giles."

"I wouldn't argue with 'er, Watcher," Spike said, an understanding look on his face, "Spent the whole bloody night listening to her prattle on about the soddin' prom."

"Buffy," Giles said tiredly, "I understand your desire to want some sense of normalcy in your life, but the Ascension will happen and we do need to be prepared. You need to understand the gravity of the situation at hand."

"I understand the gravity. If we're all going to die…which will probably happen because all we know is big, demon, invincible…not exactly a winning combo. So, if we're going to die, I want to go to the prom first," Buffy said in a tone that brooked no argument.

* * *

The following evening, the Ascension was no where on their minds. The entire group enjoyed the pleasures of the demon free prom experience. They had begun the evening being picked up in a limousine. All the girls decided to prepare for the evening in one location…Buffy's house won because Spike demanded he know his Mate was safe. While Buffy had been dealing with her own unmanageable hair, Cordelia assisted Willow with hers. The three girls enjoyed the opportunity to bond and do the whole "girly thing" as Faith had said. In the back of their minds, fear was present about the Mayor, but it was pushed further back for just this one night. Spike had insisted on the limo, Buffy was shocked to non-verbal capacity when the sleek black beauty had rolled up to her house. The boys all looked sharp in their prom best. Even the new guy, Dustin, who had asked Faith to the prom, looked like part of the crew.

When they reached the hotel ballroom, they were swept up in the energy of the whole ordeal. Faith reveled in how domestic and normal the whole thing was, and thanked the heavens she was able to spend the time with people who were true family. The group briefly acknowledged Giles, who stood with the other chaperones. He nodded back and smiled at the look of contentment on their faces. Knowing the Council would not approve of such a venture made the smile on his face grow wider.

"Let's dance, luv," Spike whispered against her ear.

Buffy nodded and allowed him to pull him into the heart of the dance. She felt her heartbeat pick up each time he looked at her. It would be a lie to say she didn't have Spike in mind when she had picked out her dress. The blood-red dress clung to her curves tightly and had a slit that when from "heel to home" as Faith had graphically described it when they'd gone out shopping. The top was cut straight, but was low enough to leave little to the imagination, which was exactly the type of thing to drive her hormonally driven vampire Mate crazy. Buffy sighed. Her entire body relaxed into Spike's arms as he twirled them around the room. For once, she could only see him and her. Nothing else existed in her world except for the two of them. She moved her arms up her Mate's neck and ran her fingers through the curls at the nape of his neck. Smiling against his chest, Buffy allowed Spike's purring to wash over her senses. A giggle escaped her lips as she thought about how much fuss he'd made about the prom and wearing a tux.

"I'm stealin' B for a dance. You don't mind, do you?" Faith didn't so much ask as she pulled Buffy away from Spike.

The girls shared a conspiratorial giggle as the melted into the dance floor. Spike smiled and shook his head. "Women." Secretly, Spike truly enjoyed watching his girls enjoy themselves. They were moving fluidly with the now much faster beat. It reminded Spike of the first time he'd set eyes on the Slayer, and his pants were just as tight now as they had been then. He really needed to get Buffy somewhere private and have his wicked way with her before the night was day. All night he'd kept his attention on each of his girls in turn. Red and Oz made quite a match, and the more time he spent with Wolfboy, the more he respected his mastery of the beast inside. While Spike had been trying to find Red on the dance floor, Oz had locked eyes with Spike; showing not jealously, but a silent acknowledgement of Spike's perusal. Instead of feeling threatened or challenged by the boy, Spike was calmed by the boy's devotion to Red.

When he'd located the Cheerleader and the Whelp, he'd attempted to stifle his laugh against Buffy's neck. The ever perfect cheerleader had a look of resigned humor on her face as she watched the Whelp attempt to dance. She generously swallowed her yelps of pain and embarrassment each time the boy managed to mistake her foot for the floor. Although Spike considered the Whelp as overall useless, he was enamored with the Cheerleader. So, as far as Spike was concerned…what kept the Cheerleader content and happy made him happy. Even if he would never understand it.

"The evening appear to be a success," Giles said as he came to stand next to Spike.

"Girls are all enjoyin' themselves. 'S'all that matters to me," Spike answered.

"It has been a rather trying few weeks," Giles continued, "A bit of relaxation should go far to restoring their spirits and preparing them for what is to come."

"Do we have a plan for that bit o end of the world, Watcher?"

Giles looked sidelong at Spike. While his tone and phrasing were light and calm, his demeanor was in stark contrast. Giles found it odd that soulless vampire, such as Spike, had so quickly and smoothly become an integral part of their group. Most surprisingly to himself, Giles found he trusted Spike; something he'd not dared do with Angel even with the soul. One thing Giles knew above everything else in his life was their plan could in no way involve Buffy – or any of the girls being in graver danger than any other day.

"No, Spike. We do not have a plan," Giles answered honestly.


	35. Let's Dance

**Let's Dance**

"You found my box?" The Mayor said a joyful tear in his eye.

"Yes. With all the kids at the prom, the box was just lying around. Rather foolish of them. They know the box is important to you," Anya said.

"Well, this is just…swell. You really have done a very good job, Anya," The Mayor praised. Perhaps the former demon would work out after all. Good thing too; it was too close to the Ascension to be interviewing new help.

"I have a way to incapacitate the Slayers," Anya announced, "I know what their weakness is now."

"You have my undivided attention," The Mayor said as he leaned forward across his desk.

"The claim. It's their weakness. I thought it was what made them so strong initially, but they are so linked that only one part of the chain needs to be broken to tear apart the whole unit. I can do it, but I need a spell," Anya said.

A smile slowly spread across the Mayor's face. The idea had promise; such ingenious…must be the luck of youth. He really only needed the Slayers and their merry band occupied for the duration of his Ascension, but if he could destroy them simultaneously…well then, so much the better.

"What do you need from me, Anya?" The Mayor asked.

"Some of the ingredients will be difficult to get. The sooner I get the ingredients, the easier it will be for me to attack them," Anya said.

"I'll have the ingredients for you tonight. We wouldn't want the high schoolers to get into any after-prom trouble," The Mayor said.

"What is so important in the box?" Any asked curiously.

The Mayor patted the box fondly. "The Box of Gavrock is going to help me perform the Ritual of Gavrock. I have to ingest several of the inhabitants of this box."

"Ingest?" Anya asked.

"Eat."

"I have been stuck in this ridiculous high school body for too long. Because, that, is gross," Anya said.

The Mayor chuckled, "You don't need to watch. I'll send the boys with the supplies you need within the hour. Just leave me your list."

Anya nodded and quickly left the room. Honestly, she thought that after being a vengeance demon for 1120 years she'd be less squeamish about things. Ritual ingestions of sacrificial box inhabitants always upset her. Even for a demon, it just wasn't natural.

* * *

Buffy and Faith dominated the dance floor. It had been too long since they'd been able to go dancing at the Bronze. Had that really been the first time she'd met Faith? It seemed like a lifetime to Buffy; in most aspects it was…at least a different life. The night Spike tried to kill her friends because Dru left him, Buffy had gone to the Bronze to do a quick sweep and found more than just a fledge to keep her mind off Spike and his crazy emotions. She'd followed Faith into the Bronze and they'd danced the night away. Faith hadn't been all with the explanation giving or the girl bonding thing Buffy thought would happen. Faith's thoughts circled scarily close to Buffy's. something about the whole "slumber party, braid my hair" friendship the girls had just didn't seem normal to Faith. Which, weird because she was totally down with B. God, when she'd landed on SunnyD she'd been in a bad place. B had taken her in, shown her a good time and let her be herself. That's not what happened though. Buffy stumbled into some random guy as images flashed through her head, just as Faith fell over with images going through her head as well.

"_The whole summer it was like the worst heat wave…So I waste the vamps and then the pastor comes up, and he's hugging me like there's no tomorrow, when all of the sudden, the cops show and arrest both of us," Faith finished her story._

"_They should film that story and show it every year at Christmas," Xander said. _

"_God, I could eat like a horse. Isn't it crazy how slayin' just always makes you hungry and horny?" Faith asked Buffy as she reached for another muffin. _

"_Well, sometimes I-I crave a non-fat yogurt," Buffy added lamely. _

_Scenes flash faster._

"_So you're a Slayer, too. Isn't that interesting! Do you like it?" Joyce asked Faith._

"_God, I love it," Faith answered enthusiastically._

"_Buffy talks that way. Why do you love it?" Joyce continued._

"_Well, when I'm fighting, it's like the whole world goes away and I know only one thing: that I'm gonna win and they're gonna lose. I like that feelin'," Faith answered._

"_Well, sure," Buffy said, "Beats that dead feeling you get when they win and you lose."_

"_I don't let that kind of negative thinking get in," Faith said. _

"_Buffy can be awfully negative sometimes," Joyce nodded, "Honey, you've gotta fight that."_

_Scenes fast-forward again._

"_For real now, I'm scared. Scared of what I am, what I'm turning into. Cold-blooded straight up killer. Like you," Faith said to Spike. _

"_No like me. I didn't have a choice. But you do. You can stop this," Spike said._

_Faith goes to kiss Spike…_

"_Whoa, Faith, I, look, I can be here for you but not like that. I'm with Buffy," Spike said._

_Buff watches from outside as they almost kiss._

_More blurry pastoral…_

"_Why Faith," Buffy asked, "What's in it for you?"_

"_What isn't?" Faith began, "You know, I come to Sunnydale. I'm the Slayer. I do my job kicking ass better than anyone. What do I hear about everywhere I go? Buffy. So I slay, I behave, I do the good little girl routine. And who's everybody thank? Buffy."_

"_That's not my fault," Buffy answered._

"_You get the watcher, you get the mom. You get the little Scooby gang. You get the undead boyfriend. What do I get? Jack squat. This was supposed to be my town," Faith continued to rant. _

"_Everybody always asks, why can't you be more like Buff? But did anyone ever ask if you could be more like me?" Faith asked._

"_Faith, listen to me," Buffy pleaded._

"_Why? So you can impart some special Buffy wisdom to me? You think you're better than me. Say it. You think you're better than me," Faith said._

"_I am. Always have been," Buffy answered._

_Weeks pass in a blur…_

_During the middle of their argument, Spike fell to the ground with an arrow sticking out of his shoulder._

_Buffy watched helplessly as Spike slowly succumbed to the poison._

"_It had to be Faith," Buffy announced._

"_We found a cure…Slayer's blood."_

"_Good," Buffy said. _

"Thought I'd stop by," Buffy announced.

"Is Spike dead yet?" Faith asked with a smile on her face and a bounce in her step.

"He's not going to die. It was a good try though. You're plan?" Buffy asked.

Faith nodded, "Mayor got the poison, said it was wicked painful."

"There's a cure," Buffy said.

"Damn," Faith began, "What is it?"

"You're blood," Buffy answered, "As justice goes, it's not un-poetic."

"You gonna to feed me to Spike? You know you won't take me alive," Faith said a bit concerned.

"Not a problem," Buffy said. Without further explanation, Buffy jumped up and kicked Faith across the face.

Giles and Spike were pulled from their conversation when the occupants of the room quickly dispersed to reveal two slayers facing off. Spike blinked his eyes rapidly as he watched Buffy kick Faith across the room. As Faith hit the ground, Spike braced himself to feel her pain. It never came. Spurred to action, Spike dashed towards the two girls; if he could just get them separated they could suss out what the bloody hell was going on with them. As if entering a house without an invite, Spike rebounded against an invisible barrier.

"Bloody hell. Watcher," Spike snapped, "What the buggerin' fuck is going on?"

Giles did not answer the obviously irate vampire. He had no answers.

"What's with the sideshow?" Xander asked.

"Oh my god," Willow exclaimed.

Inside the circle, Buffy and Faith were exchanging brutal blows. Obvious to anyone who observed them, they were each trying to kill the other. The un-obvious part was the why part.

"Poor." _Punch._ "Faith." _Kick_. "I tried to help you out, let you eat at my house and hang with my friends," Buffy said.

_Punch._ "Lucky." _Duck_. "Me." _Uppercut._ "I got to be a Buffy hero-worshiper, too!" Faith retorted.

"I smell Mayor," Oz said as he held Willow tightly.

"It would make sense," Giles conceded.

"I'm going to bloody kill him. I'm going to rip his soddin' head from his body and drink from his brain stem," Spike seethed.

"Ew. And you so can't do that," Cordy said, "He's invincible. No torn head, no brain stem. And again, ew."

"Why can't we feel them?" Willow asked in a small, scared voice.

"Prolly the same reason we can't get to 'em," Spike said, "Spell. Bloody magic."

"Anya," Oz offered, "Had a yen to hurt us. As we took her power, vengeance as a human not far fetched."

"Not at all. We know she has aligned herself with the Mayor. He certainly possesses the power and knowledge to acquire anything required for any spell. It is also possible that they invented their own spell as there would be numerous factors to overcome," Giles said thoughtfully.

"How do I keep m'girls from killin' each other?" Spike asked. Even without the connection of the claim, he could feel the pain the girls were inflicting on each other.

Buffy, watching as Faith eyed the exit, quickly pulled a set of handcuffs out and latched one side to her right arm.

"Stick around," Buffy said as she cuffed Faith to herself.

"Uh, guys," Oz said, "Where'd she get those?"

"Bloody hell," Spike roared.

Faith and Buffy threw each other around with the handcuffs ensuring they never strayed too far from the other. Faith spun Buffy and used the wall as leverage to break the handcuffs. Both heard the snap of the metal and fell to the ground.

"What's the matter, Faith? All that killing and you're afraid to die?" Buffy asked.

Spike, and the rest of the Scoobies, watched in horror as Buffy pulled a wicked looking knife from, again God knows where, and spun it around the palm of her hand.

"Where's she gettin' the soddin' weapons from? She's in a bloody prom dress," Spike yelled.

"I am sure the magic is conjuring all elements needed to play out the scenario. The hard magic is being used to block the claim and restrain you from reaching them," Giles replied.

"That's mine!" Faith yelled.

"Yeah, and you're about to get it back," Buffy answered.

"Well, look who's all grown up and wearin' big sister's clothes," Faith said as Buffy plunged the dagger into her abdomen.

Buffy stared, wide-eyed as Faith stumbled on her feet.

"Look at that," Faith said as she looked down, "You killed me."

A bright flash of light filled the room as Faith hit the ground. No one moved. No one breathed. No one could believe what they had witnessed.

"FAITH!" Buffy screamed. She looked down at her hands. They were covered in blood; Faith's blood. She dropped the knife to the floor and heard it fall like a gavel. She had killed Faith. "Oh God."

Spike flew to the center of the room and caught Buffy just as she fell.

"Watcher, get Faith. Gotta get 'em both to the hospital," Spike said.

"Both?" Giles asked.

"Both bleedin', Watcher," Spike choked out.

As Giles drew nearer to where the girls were laying, he hastily brought a hand to his face. "Dear Lord."

Willow and Cordelia both began to cry. Oz and Xander, unsure of what to do, awkwardly held their girls and whispered what they hoped would be comforting nothings into their ears. The two couples staggered out behind Spike and Giles. Luckily, since Sunnydale was a one Starbuck's town, arriving at the hospital took little time.

"We need a doctor," Giles announced, "These girls need blood."

"Oh my God," one of the nurses said, "Doctor!" She looked over at the men carrying the girls and asked, "What happened?"

"We don' know. Jus' found 'em like this," Spike answered, "Now, are you goin' to help 'em?"

Two hospital beds came whizzing down the hall. Spike carefully placed Buffy on one while Giles placed Faith on the other. Both men turned to follow the girls when a nurse blocked their path. Instinctively, Spike morphed into game face growling the whole time. He'd been blocked from his mate by the spell and now that he wasn't, he had no intention of leaving her side for the next eternity or so. The nurse screamed, but as a testament to her time in Sunnydale or her foolishness, did not back down. Not wanting to upset Spike further, but knowing it was necessary, Giles placed his hand on Spike's shoulder.

"We need to let the medical professionals do their jobs, Spike," Giles said gently.

"'M not leavin' 'em," Spike growled.

"No one is making you. Just wait outside the operating room with the rest of us. Willow and Cordeila have yet to stop crying; they need you now. Buffy and Faith are strong, they will come out of this," Giles said.

Looking over his shoulder, Spike saw the two weeping girls. Guilt wracked through his body. He'd been so preoccupied with his other two women that he didn't even notice the distress the other two were feeling through the claim. Spike nodded to the watcher, and with a last growl at the nurse tucked his demon back and headed to tend the two girls he still could.

* * *

Buffy walked around the loft apartment. The place looked as though a fight had never occurred, as if she had not thrown Faith out the window. She looked down at the dagger in her hands; it was still covered with Faith's blood, proof that she'd killed her sister Slayer. The background faded to the ballroom which was still decorated with prom stuff. Now this room looked as though there'd been a fight. The lights were dimmed and everyone had gone home.

"It wasn't supposed to go down like this," a man said from the shadow of the doorway.

"Who the hell are you?" Buffy demanded.

"Whistler," the man replied, "It wasn't supposed to end this way."

"It's not going to end," Buffy said, "I'm going to make sure Faith gets better. I can fix this."

"You really think so?" Whistler asked. Buffy followed his eyes as they landed on a hospital bed. Faith lay there looking more dead than alive. Her entire face was black and blue and she had tubes coming from a machine to her nose. There was a bandage on her forehead and an IV in her arm.

"A-A spell did this," Buffy whispered, "I'd never want this to happen to Faith. S-She's my sister."

"Ah yes, you're little sister claim. Really put a jinx in the whole plan. No one saw that coming," Whistler said.

"You know," Buffy said as she turned to face the small man, "I'm so getting tired of the PTB's and the Council and the stupid Mayor trying to control the events of my life. All the prophecies, and spell and end of the worlds…it's not fair. You can't take her from me like this. I won't allow it."

"Look, sugar, I know this is hard, but you've gotta make a choice," Whistler said, "No one expects this to be easy or fair or even reasonable. It's just the way it is; spells and magic and prophecies are part of your life, kid."

"Not any more they're not," Buffy said.

Whistler looked up at the girl and the look he saw on her face was far from comforting.

"She dies, I'm done. The Mayor can eat the whole damn world for all I care. I'm through fighting the fight that never ends and only ever gets worse and takes away from me all the things that I want," Buffy said.

"So, what is it you want, B?" Faith asked.

Buffy's tear stained eyes looked from Whistler to Faith and back again. She couldn't close her eyes, afraid that if she did Faith would vanish and once more be absent from her life.

"I don't want you to die," Buffy answered.

"Nah, that's not what you really want. I'm all full of joy at you not wanting me all dead, but me being alive is only part of what you want," Faith said.

"I don't know," Buffy answered.

"Sure ya do. God, the part of you that cast that spell knew exactly what you wanted," Faith continued.

"Spell? I cast a spell so that I'd kill you?" Buffy asked.

"No, the spell that made you try to kill Faith was triggered by the spell you did cast," Whistler said.

This time both Buffy and Faith looked at him blankly. Whistler rolled his eyes and looked heaven word as if it would help.

"They're not going to like this, but I've gotta make you understand. Didn't you wonder why you knew so much about Spike? Why you seemed so drawn to him? Why you let him help you even when it went against all your instincts that were screaming evil, stake, destroy?"

"At first, yeah, but then with it all feeling so normal and the whole evil Mayor and Council…I kinda forgot to care," Buffy admitted.

"Now we're getting somewhere. The Council's little test send you and Faith to the same place…just as you were going to jump off Glory's tower. Now, you weren't supposed to survive that jump. Faith was meant to stay in prison. In fact, that reality that you two were sent to was meant to be this reality here," Whistler explained.

"Oh my God," Buffy moaned, "So, all those flashes with Spike and then when me and Faith were fighting…all that was real?"

"Yes and no. It was real to you before you cast the spell, but you did cast the spell and it worked – sort of, so now this is your reality. But, by casting your little spell, you created a parallel world that wasn't meant to be there. You've thrown the entire everything into chaos."

"And so now you're, what, punishing me by taking away Faith?" Buffy accused.

"We're not punishing anyone. We're just fixin' the mess you caused," Whistler answered, "Look, I ain't in charge here, I'm just he messenger if you will. And now it's time for you to make a choice."

"What choice?" Buffy asked.

Whistler looked at Faith.

"Look, B, they're not just gonna let us both walk here. Instead of making us both dead, they're lettin' you choose how this thing plays out. You can either wake up and be all Super Slayer and stop the Mayor and go back to Spike, or you can wake up and return to when and where you cast the spell and just not cast it," Faith said.

Buffy glared at Whistler and then Faith. "How dare you! You can't just expect me to choose between you dying or you dying! I can't! I won't! Obviously I cast the spell for a reason and if everyone would have just left me the _fuck_ alone, all of this wouldn't have happened."

"Come on now, B. You don't know that," Faith said.

"What if I don't choose? Did you and you're precious PTB's ever think of that? What if-if I never wake up and I stay here?" Buffy asked.

"Then people will die," Whistler said.

Buffy looked down at her hands and saw the blood. She then looked up at Whistler.

"People are always going to die," Buffy answered.

* * *

Alright guys there's another chapter. Please review, but don't shoot me the story is not over yet. 


	36. Now What Kids?

**Now What Kids?**

"Send Faith back," Buffy finally said

"Send Faith back," Buffy finally said.

Identical shocked faces turned to her.

"Look, Slayer, that's not an option," Whistler said, in what he hoped was a firm voice.

"It's the only option," Buffy responded.

A smile, that never quite reached her eyes, crawled across her lips. "You can't send me back to when I cast the spell because I'll just cast it again. You can't send me back to the parallel whatever I created because I won't wake up. Ever."

"B, go back. Do the hero thing and save the world. Leave me here. I've had a good go. 'Sides, I'm not so good with the whole alone thing. Spike…Dawn, they'd never understand you not goin' back to them," Faith told Buffy.

"I'm not going back without you," Buffy said with finality.

Faith's eyes flashed as she crowded Buffy's personal space. "You expect me to just pick up and leave you here? Go back to the little Scooby gang and pretend I'm not only alive because you're dead? I ain't going back to deal with that kinda guilt."

A wide grin spread across Buffy's face. She had the answer she needed. As Faith caught on, a smirk crossed her face. They both turned to Whistler who stumbled back a few steps.

"Here's how this plays out," Faith began.

"You're going to send us BOTH back," Buffy continued.

Scared as he was, Whistler couldn't help but admire the pair. The girls unintentionally moved to cover the other in case of attack. Together, they formed and impenetrable wall. Whistler silently pleaded with the PTB's to just let the girls have it their way, let them win this particular round.

A loud popping noise and a bright flash of orange light forced the girls to cover their eyes. When they looked back, Whistler had disappeared.

* * *

Anya smiled brightly as she walked through the doors of Sunnydale Memorial Hospital. She could almost taste her powers again. Surely the Mayor would now be forced to restore her to her former glory. The plan truly was brilliant; no one but her would have thought to use the claim against the Slayers. She easily learned from the nurse's station where Buffy and Faith had been taken. After all, she resembled a concerned fellow student. Both she and the Mayor knew the moment the spell had taken affect because his office had received a phone call from the conscientious Mr. Snyder asking for permission to expel both Miss Summers and Miss Faith for starting such a gruesome fight. If the pair lived through the experience, the Mayor had assured Mr. Snyder that the girl's actions would be dealt with post haste.

As she turned the corner, she saw the entire group gathered outside the room. They all looked completely miserable; Anya smiled a bit at that. She spent too much staring at their pathetic faces because Spike noticed her. Since she was human, her reflexes meant nothing to a vampire. Before she could even scream, he had her by the throat and up against the wall; fangs showing, snarls escaping his clenched teeth she knew he'd kill her.

"Tell me what mojo you worked on my girls and I'll simply snap your neck," Spike growled.

Anya rolled her eyes, "Honestly, that's not a very compelling reason to tell you anything. Either way I'm dead. If my option is death, I'm not going to tell you anything."

"No, pet," Spike began in a low, dangerous tone, "There's death, and then there's death. Angelus taught me a thing or two about the second type. Nasty bit of fun that is."

Anya let out an impatient sigh. "Even if I wanted to help you, which I don't, I can't undo the spell. I looked long and hard for a spell that no one would be able to reverse. Even the little red-headed witch of yours."

"For your sake, I hope you're wrong," Spike said evenly as he pulled the former demon with him.

"Spike, I wondered where you – " Giles broke off mid-sentence when he noticed Anya in tow.

"Looky what Spike found. She was checkin' in, makin' sure her little spell worked all proper like," he informed the Watcher.

"Did she have any useful information for you?" Giles asked eagerly.

"Said the spell was irreversible," Spike answered, "Don't know that I believe her."

Giles removed his glasses and polished them for what must have been the millionth time that evening. Few spells were irreversible, but the few that were held more power than he cared to acknowledge. If in fact Anya had managed to perform one, there was nothing he or any of them could do to help the girls. In favor of self preservation, he decided to hold that little tidbit to himself.

"The Mayor just wanted the Slayers out of the way for his Ascension. If they had just minded their own business, I'd not be stuck here as a high school girl for the rest of my short, mortal life," Anya complained.

"If you don't shut you're gob, you're mortal life's goin' ta get shorter," Spike snapped at the annoying ex-demon.

* * *

"Uh, does that mean no, or yes?" Faith asked Buffy.

"I doubt it means sunshine and flowers," Buffy answered distractedly.

Both girls looked around the vast emptiness around them. Where before, while Whistler had been with them, their surroundings had been familiar, the scene before them now was simply nothing – absolute nothing. They moved closer to each other, neither verbalizing the utter terror the felt at their new surroundings. Demons, vampires, Snyder, these things they could handle, they could fight, but the nothingness…that wasn't fightable.

"Have you both seriously considered the ramifications of your decision?" a voice asked from the nothingness.

Faith looked unimpressed, while Buffy looked suspicious.

"Look, whoever you are, I'm so not going to have a conversation with a non-existent whatever. So, if you wanna chat, be with the physical body having," Buffy demanded.

"Uh, B, I wouldn't upset the non-corporeal," Faith advised with a conspiratorial wink.

"What's it going to do, Faith? It doesn't exist," Buffy replied.

"It might blow some wicked wind at us or something equally unpleasant," Faith answered.

"Of course," Buffy began with a smile, "I forgot about the terrifying breeze. And of all the times to be without a nice coat."

Faith snickered.

"Enough," a man bellowed.

"Where in the holy fuck did you come from?" Faith practically screamed.

"I materialized as the two of you seemed unwilling to cooperate until I did so," the man continued in a scarily Giles-like patronizing tone.

"Still not all excited about the cooperation thing," Buffy reminded him.

"An agreement may still be reached, Slayer," the man continued.

"Unless the agreement is with the sending me and Faith back with a big 'sorry' from the PTB's, we've got nothing left to discuss," Buffy said.

"Clearly you do not grasp the severity of the situation you have caused," the man said in a parental tone.

"And you haven't been listening. B doesn't care what happens to the world if she doesn't get her way. And she's the good slayer," Faith snapped.

The man rubbed his forehead tiredly. While he never condoned the methods employed by the council, he began to understand why they went to the lengths they did to control the young girls. "Unfortunately for the both of you, the PTB's are prepared for a state of existence without either of you."

"You're serious," Buffy whispered.

Faith looked at Buffy curiously. She couldn't honestly think the white hats were all with the no Slayer on the Hellmouth, that just wasn't…white hat-like.

The man nodded solemnly. The decision had not been made lightly, but the balance must be restored. The girls needed to learn that they did not control as much as they liked to believe they did.

"Well, that's just too bad," Buffy said, "Those can't be the only options. You said you were interested in making a deal…so, let's make a deal."

"Very well. I have been given permission to offer you the following deal. But, understand that you're only options are to accept my deal or remain here leaving the world without a Chosen One," the man said. When he saw both girls nod their understanding, he continued.

"I will send Buffy back, alone. If she can successfully defeat the Mayor and prevent his ascension, then Faith will be returned to you. If you succeed," the man said to Buffy, "The PTB's will remain out of your affairs for the remainder of your lives."

With smoldering contempt, Buffy looked at the man. She desired nothing more than to discover what a stake through the heart would do to a PTB, as Faith had pointed out, you'd be surprised what that will do. What she couldn't understand was why everyone wanted her to do things alone, what was so super special about being alone? No one wanted her to have the support she needed, they simply wanted her to slay things, and save the world one heartbreak at a time. Fine. She'd slay, she'd do the good Slayer thing and she'd get Faith back. Then she'd get even.

Turning to Faith, Buffy silently assessed Faith's reaction to the choice presented to them.

"Go on, B. Kick demon ass," Faith said as nonchalantly as possible.

After nodding to Faith, Buffy turned to the man. "If so much as one bruise remains on Faith when I get her back, I'll personally destroy you all."

"Then you agree to our terms," the man made it a statement.

Buffy nodded.

* * *

"Sheisawake!" Willow excitedly exclaimed to the others.

Giles and Spike turned their attention to the redhead. Anya rolled her eyes.

"What's that, Red?" Spike asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Buffy, she's awake!" Willow managed to annunciate this time.

Both men dashed into Buffy's hospital room, dragging a reluctant Anya behind them.

Spike's voice caught in his throat. He'd never been as happy as he was at this moment. Sure she looked a bit worse for the wear, but she and Faith had been trying to kill each other. When she looked up at him, Spike wanted to weep for her. He knew Faith hadn't come back.

"They kept her," Buffy said so quietly he barely caught it, "and I let them."

With that admission, Buffy succumbed to her despair. Gut wrenching sobs tore from he mouth as she cried out against the cruel hand fate had dealt her. She wept for what she'd never have, for what she stood to lose.

"Buffy," Giles began.

"Not now, Watcher," Spike growled.

Anya let out a deep sigh. She was just bored. Couldn't they either kill her or let her go. She was sure the Mayor wouldn't elevate her to her former status now.

Buffy's eyes snapped to Anya when she heard the former demon sigh. With a growl, she launched herself at the girl. Giles and Spike both moved to stop her. Neither had a chance. She turned to them and sent chills down each man's spine with the look in her eyes.

"She's the reason Faith's not here," Buffy screamed, "Nothing is going to stop me from getting her back."

With ease and a bored look on her face, Buffy threw Anya into the wall. Before Anya could regain her feet, Buffy threw her into the opposite wall.

Spike looked at the Watcher, "Go tell Joyce and the Bit that Buffy's alright."

Giles hesitated, looking at his Slayer toss the human girl around like a pillow made him uncomfortable. "Spike, she cannot be allowed to kill a human."

"'snot always that black and white, Watcher. Slayer'll have to decide for herself this time," Spike said.

"I – this…it isn't right," Giles sputtered.

"No, Watcher, none of this is right," Spike agreed.

"Tell me the Mayor's plan and beat the Anya will stop," Buffy said before she flipped Anya onto the floor.

"Best get goin', Watcher," Spike advised, "It's about to get ugly."

Knowing he could do nothing to prevent Buffy from killing Anya, Giles nodded mutely to Spike before hastily retreating from the room. He held onto the hope that he'd trained his Slayer well enough to draw the line at killing mortals, no matter how much they deserved a horrible, gruesome death.

Now that he was away from the hospital, other things began to register in his brain. Buffy had mentioned that they, whoever they were, kept Faith. Buffy's tone indicated she felt responsible. When Buffy had appeased her anger, he'd ask her what that cryptic message meant. Maybe he could find who held Faith and help get her back. It was the very least he could do for his charge.

The door opened before he had the opportunity to knock. An extremely disheveled looking Joyce stood in the doorway. Giles knowing he looked no better smiled knowingly and walked into the house.

"Tea?" Joyce offered.

"Yes, than you," Giles gladly accepted.

"Where's Buffy?" Dawn demanded from the stairs.

"Buffy is safe. She's with Spike at the hospital," Giles answered.

"And Faith?" Joyce asked as she came into the living room.

She handed a piping hot cup of tea to Giles. He used this as an excuse to prolong answering the question. He sipped at the tea eyeing the women carefully.

"Faith is still in the same condition. Buffy is currently trying to…convince Anya to answer her questions," Giles answered carefully.

"Will Faith be ok?" Dawn asked in a small voice.

Giles looked helplessly up at Joyce. Unfortunately, the woman offered no assistance. She obviously had the same interest in the answer as Dawn. After allowing himself to indulge in a deep sigh, he looked back at Dawn. "Your sister will do everything in her power to ensure Faith comes safely back to all of us."

Dawn nodded her head mutely. She knew that it must be bad since Giles was all with the extra assurance. What did it mean that Buffy came back, but Faith didn't?

Joyce looked at Dawn. The recent events had taken a toll on all of them. She wanted nothing more than to give this Mayor a piece of her mind. It was entirely unacceptable for him to continue to throw her family into such turmoil. Between the two Slayers she had plenty to worry about, not to mention Willow whose use of witchcraft landed her in as much trouble as Buffy and Faith.

"You should head to bed, Dawn," Joyce said, "I'll have Buffy and Spike come see you when they get home."

Wanting to protest, but knowing better, Dawn trudged up the stairs.

Once Joyce heard Dawn's bedroom door shut she turned on Giles. "Tell me everything."

* * *

Even though she was trapped by the PTB's, they did allow her to watch everything going on back in Sunnydale. Faith smiled and cheered Buffy on as she watched the girl throw Anya around like a doll. Served the little demon right, too.

"I taught her that move," Faith said with a smile.

"You appear extremely calm considering the situation," the man mused out loud.

"B will get me outta here," Faith said simply.

"You have an uncanny amount of trust in her abilities," the man remarked.

"Not sure what uncanny means, but you obviously don't know B. She's all about getting what she wants," Faith said.

"I doubt she'll be able to defeat the Mayor," the man announced.

"Like I said, you don't know B."

"Perhaps not. I do however, know how the Mayor was meant to be defeated. Unfortunately, Buffy no matter how stellar her abilities, will not be able to duplicate those events." The man spoke as if he were carrying on a conversation about the weather and not the fate of the world.

Faith looked up at the man with interest for the first time ever. "Ok, I'm game. What do you know?"

The man smiled wide as he turned to Faith. "You."

With a shake of her head, Faith began to pace. How could she possibly be the key to destroying Sir Wants to Be a Demon? Unless…

He watched as she began to put the pieces together. "Yes, Faith. In the other reality, the true reality, you played Anya's role. Better, I'll grant you, but Buffy won in the end."

"The fight we had in the gym, that was how it went down in the other Sunnydale," Faith stated, "B killed me to save the world."

The man laughed, "No child. She killed you to save Angel. Saving the world was a lucky coincidence. The dagger she used to stab you and leave you in a coma happened to be the Mayor's weak point. He grew attached to you. Buffy used his attachment to you to lure him into the library where they blew up the entire high school."

Eyes wide as sauces, Faith stared at the man. It couldn't be possible. There had to be another way. Buffy was uber-Slayer. "She'll figure something out."

"Face it, Faith. Without you, the Mayor is invincible."

* * *


	37. Visit

**Visit**

Author's Note: Song lyrics from Three Day's Grace "Get Out Alive"

"_If I stay, it won't be long_

_Till I'm burning on the inside._

_If I go, I can only hope_

_That I make it to the other side."_

Faith paced the confines of the room the PTB's had given to her for her stay with them. All things considered, the room wasn't bad. She had access to a portal to view the world and a comfy bed. She was the key? It made sense only because of what she'd seen and felt when she'd fought Buffy in the gym…what didn't make sense was the PTB's leaving her up here while Buffy was sent back to deal. The more time she spent around the white hats, the more she failed to understand them. It was like they wanted Buffy to fail; like, by having the world end, it would punish her for something. She wanted to go home, to be back with her family, complete with sisters and an extremely horny couple.

"I can send her a message," Faith whispered to the empty room. A cunning smile graced her lips as she formulated the plan in her head.

There had to be a way to send a message to someone. After all, the PTB's sent plenty of Slayer Dreams to the girls. She simply needed to find out how they did that and send a message to Buffy. Or, figure out a way to have a discussion with her. Right after they'd fought in the gym, they'd been pulled into a quasi Slayer Dream, or something else uber-freaky…either way, if she could somehow pull Buffy into something like that with Whistler, they could actually talk things out and Buffy could save the day.

"Whistler! That's it."

Faith left the room and walked into the main chamber. Everything here was just white, white, and more white. When she got back home, she promised herself that she'd never, never wear, paint or do anything that involved the color white. There was only so much of one color that a girl could take. She walked up to the man who, for all intents and purposes, was in charge.

"Can I see Whistler?" Faith asked as sweetly as she could.

"Why?"

"He was fun to talk to, and well, I'm bored up here. B's busy working out her issues, so there's not exactly prime entertainment," Faith lied.

He eyed the girl warily. Even though she was not as openly hostile as the other Slayer, she was still not to be trusted. It was overwhelmingly evident that both Slayers only did things for their own gain instead of the greater good. With Faith securely kept from causing further problems for maintaining the balance, he saw no immediate danger in allowing the girl a companion. He did understand the pack animal nature of humans.

"Very well, I'll have him called to your quarters. You should return there now."

"Okay, thanks," Faith answered awkwardly. The idea of having to show respect was still a bit elusive to her, especially to people she'd love to shove a stake into and see what happened. She turned on her heel and hastily made her way back to her room.

She once again resumed her pacing. She thought easier when she moved around, which was why fighting came to her so easily. It still bothered her a bit that it was so easy to get them to agree to send Whistler to her. Obviously they underestimated her and didn't think she would do anything from up here…they had been almost right.

"Surprised you called for me," Whistler said from the doorway.

"It ain't your fault the PTB's have a communal stick up their ass," Faith said casually. "You and me, we're five by five."

"Think she'll kill her?" Whistler asked, motioning to the portal showing Buffy still throwing Anya around the small hospital room.

"Nah. She would've done it by now. And, I think B really wants the PTB's…Anya's more of an annoyance."

Whistler moved into the room. He eyed the Slayer cautiously. After their first meeting, he knew how volatile both girls were and didn't want to be on the receiving end of their anger.

"How'd they do it?" Faith asked, tired of the small talk.

"How'd how do what?" Whistler asked.

"The PTB's. How'd they make us meet you in the gym instead of that apartment we'd been in?"

"Was just an illusion. Since both of you were unconscious, it was just projecting the same image to both of you," Whistler explained. He relaxed against the wall, fairly certain she wasn't going to attack him any time soon.

"And how'd you get there?"

"The portal," he pointed to the one in the room, "can be used to send the PTB's images or messengers or whatever to the subconscious of the Slayer. In your case, Slayers – plural."

"It only happens when we're sleeping? That's way creepsville. A bunch of non-corporeal whatevers sneaking into our dreams? Just ain't right."

"They aren't as bad as you two seem to think they are. They've just got the whole world balance to keep in mind."

"Yeah, harsh," Faith said with no sincerity.

* * *

'_Pet?'_

'_WHAT?'_

'_Best stop now. You've had your fun.'_

'_Spike, it's her fault. She deserves it.'_

'_I know. You're still the good guy though.'_

Buffy let Anya drop to the floor. Tears streamed freely down her face; she didn't need to be brave in front of Spike. He understood her need to let it out, to be weak, to not be the Super Slayer all the time. He never put the same pressures on her that the others did; he didn't expect her to be anything other than Buffy.

"I love you."

"You too, pet."

"Let's go."

"What about her?"

"Leave her; she can't do anything now. She's useless."

Spike took Buffy's hand and intertwined their fingers as they walked from the room. Anya stayed where she'd fallen. Tears fell from her eyes, and not from the pain…she could deal with the pain. _She's useless._ It was true. She'd failed as a vengeance demon, defeated by a bunch of teenagers. Then she'd failed again as a teenager. It was painfully clear that she'd never be elevated to her former level. Knowing she'd failed beyond redemption, she stood and left the hospital.

"Good results, Anya?" The Mayor asked as she walked into his office.

"Buffy's awake. The bruises on my body prove that. Faith's still out for the count, though."

"Only partial success – this is unacceptable. You obviously don't want to be elevated as much as you say you do. Very disappointing. Youth should strive to achieve all of their dreams."

The Mayor turned from the window and looked at Anya. It was as if she'd shrunk since the last time he'd seen her. Maybe she really was trying; two Slayers would be a lot for anyone to handle…after all, Anya was only human. He reached into his desk drawer and pulled out a bag of Oreos and placed several on a plate.

"Eat up. Time to turn that frown upside down."

Anya eyed The Mayor, clearly puzzled, but sat down and happily took a couple of the offered cookies.

"We're still marginally ahead. There's only one Slayer to deal with now, and with her 'sister' out of the game, she's more vulnerable than before. All in all, not a horrible situation."

* * *

Spike led Buffy through the darkened streets of Sunnydale. He focused on being as calm and peaceful as possible, hoping the claim would do its job and keep her calm too.

"Don't take me home, Spike."

"But your mum and the Bit'll worry."

"I _can't_ face them. Not without bringing Faith back first. I couldn't keep her safe, and now she's all alone up there – " She gestured up at the sky. "And I can't do anything about it except kill The Mayor which I can't figure out how to do."

"You'll get 'er back, luv. I know you will. For tonight, we'll go somewhere else. Got me some cash stashed away. We'll get a room, real posh hotel…but you'll have to face 'em eventually."

Buffy looked up at him. She knew he was right, and she knew he'd make her face them. Stupid vampires and their being right all the time thing. It really was an annoying habit. They switched directions and headed towards the highway. Spike paid for one of the nicer rooms in the hotel and swept Buffy into his arms. She curled into him, feeling secure for the first time in too long.

Not wanting to disrupt the precious cargo he held, Spike kicked the door open and then closed behind them. He carefully deposited her on the bed, placing a kiss on her forehead. After flipping on the television, he pulled his boots off and climbed into bed next to his girl. She eagerly snuggled herself against his side. Gentle purrs vibrated through his body and into her. Slowly, he felt her relax against him. She turned to be able to look at his face.

"Make me forget," she whispered.

Unable to refuse his Mate anything, Spike captured her lips in a gentle kiss. He gently pulled her on top of him and ran his hands over her back, still trying to soothe her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and played with the tiny hairs at the nape of his neck. As she settled herself between his legs, Spike felt himself grow hard. It had been too long since he'd been with his Mate. With that knowledge, he deepened the kiss. The best way he knew to reassure the girl would be to make her mind completely blank with pleasure. Pleasure only he could bring her.

With a low growl, he flipped them over. He kissed every inch of her face, then traveled down to her neck. He licked his mark with his tongue and felt her shudder beneath him. Moving a hand between them, he rubbed her mound through the material of her jeans. When her hips began to move in tandem with his hand, he undid the clasp, and pulled the jeans down her lean legs. He continued his assault on her clit, rubbing furiously through her panties. He felt her warm little lips travel along his neck and latch onto her mark. He ripped her underwear off and plunged two fingers into her wet hole. With his other hand, he fumbled with the button and zipper of his own pants. All thoughts of going slow, showering her with tender caresses, flew from his mind when she'd sought out his mark.

Buffy moaned loudly as Spike rammed into her. She held him to her tight enough to break the bones of a normal man. This was exactly what she needed from him; mind numbing sex was a surefire way to forget everything except the feel of him inside her once more. She matched him thrust for thrust. Later they'd have time for gentle, for long luxurious sex; now, she needed the violence.

'_I need you.'_

'_You've got me Slayer. Forever.'_

'_Prove it.'_

Amber eyes blazed down at Buffy. She shivered in anticipation, not fear, and turned her head to the side. She needed him, more than oxygen, more than anything else in the world. It was important to her to feel his possession of her, to know that no matter what else happened that she'd never lose him again. Being without him, not feeling his presence during the fight with Faith…it'd nearly killed her. The PTB's could do a lot of things to her, but this…this they couldn't take away from her.

Like a snake, Spike struck her exposed neck. His fangs slid into his mark and he felt her ambrosia sweet blood slide down his throat. Her inner muscles clenched and she keened her orgasm as he continued to pull from her neck. His demon once again secure in his claim on her, Spike gave in to his body's demands and emptied himself inside her hot depths. He rolled to the side, pulling Buffy with him and ran his hand through her golden locks. As sleep overtook her, she snuggled into the security of his arms. Spike smiled as he too succumbed to sleep, worry over his girls taking a toll on him.

* * *

"_If you want to get out alive_

_Hold on for your life._

_If you want to get out alive_

_Hold on for your life."_

"Finally," Faith said with a smile. "Thought those two would never get it done. Damn, I need to get me some. Find a vampire pet of my own. Least I wouldn't have to worry 'bout breaking them."

Faith opened her door enough to look up and down the hallway. Once she was convinced the coast was clear, she closed the door and returned to the portal. It amazed her that the PTB's couldn't read her mind and figure out what she was about to do and stop her. It struck her as something they'd do, too.

"Here goes nothing," Faith said as she stepped into the portal.

She looked around. The room looked like the one she and Buffy'd been in before it switched back to the gym. It was an apartment, but it looked like it was her apartment. Definitely had her flair. Faith looked up as Buffy walked into her apartment, arms folded across her chest. A cat jumped on top of the cardboard boxes that weren't there a second ago.

"What's with the cat?" Buffy asked, looking at Faith.

"It's a she. Aren't these things supposed to take care of themselves?"

"Is this your dream or mine?"

"Both, er – yours. I'm giving you the dream."

"There's something I'm supposed to be doing."

"Yo, B. I'm giving you this dream, so listen up…okay?"

"You're the one with the dream giving, so dream give."

"Right, sorry, lot of new stuff in my head. Never done this before…usually it's the PTB's in here screwing things around."

"Always there to help."

Both girls looked out of the broken window. The cat jumped through the space.

"They're never going to fix this, are they?"

"It shouldn't be there. We were in the gym."

Faith looked up at Buffy. She probably should have thought this through a bit more before just jumping into the deep end.

"No, it should've been here. I wasn't supposed to be good. We weren't all chummy. You killed me to save Angel, not Spike."

"Angel?"

"Not important. Look, I don't know how much time I have before the weirdness takes over again, so pay attention. You need to know the deal. Human weakness – thing about that is, it never goes away. Not even his."

Buffy looked down at the blade in her hand. "I killed you."

"Yeah, nearly. Use me to get to him – The Mayor."

"He's got Anya."

"He's supposed to have me, B."

"You're stuck, he can't get you. I won't let him win, Faith."

"Never expected you to. You gotta figure it out, though. PTB's fixed this up real nice…I can't tell you what I wanted to."

Buffy looked around at all of the boxes.

"Getting towards that time," Faith said.

"How are you going to fit all this stuff?" Buffy asked.

"Not gonna. It's yours."

"I can't use all of this!" Buffy gestured around her.

"Just take what you need."

Faith looked at Buffy and hoped that between all the weirdness that she'd made her point. She reached up and cupped Buffy's cheek. "You're ready."

Faith once again found herself in her room, the one the PTB's had given to her.

"I hope you are quite proud of yourself."

"Not bad for a day's work," Faith replied flippantly.

"You girls will never understand."

"And you'll never give up; nice to know you've got our backs."

"We have a greater responsibility. You used our generosity earlier, and what you've done will not be forgotten."

"Oh, sorry. Now I'm just scared. You, who use us all the time…no matter what it costs us, are all panty twisted because I learned from the best? Nah, not buying it. You're just bitching because we're going to win this thing no matter how much you screw with us."

"The dream will fade when she wakes up. Relaying Slayer dreams takes practice and talent much beyond your current abilities."

"I think you're just scared. Even trapped up here, I'm still screwing with the big picture you seem to be so worried about…me, the Slayer screw up. I didn't see it coming either."

"We can always fix whatever mistakes you cause. The balance must be maintained."

"Right, we're only human. I keep forgetting."


	38. Remembrance

**Remembrance**

Buffy jackknifed straight up in the bed. The last visages of the dream threatened to escape her fully conscious self – she couldn't let that happen. Closing her eyes, she forced herself to focus on what Faith had told her. She remembered the apartment and a cat jumping through the broken window. The rest, the important aspects of the dream remained out of focus. Damn the PTB's and their self-righteousness. It would be just like them to prevent her from finding a solution to the problem of oh, nothing big…just saving the world. Buffy opened her eyes; she needed to find the apartment.

"_There's something I should be doing."_ The thought came unbidden to her mind. She clutched to the thin thread of memory and hoped it would bring the rest of the dream back to her. She slid from the bed, not wanting to wake Spike who'd oddly remained asleep through her sudden awakening. Perhaps there was a spell that would allow her to remember the dream. Giles would know. He'd then go into a tirade about paying more attention during the lessons he'd undoubtedly given her on the subject in the past…but he was just so, so – British. It was hard to follow. Besides, normally her Slayer Dreams remained Technicolor clear.

"Pet, why you up so early? C'mon back to bed," Spike said groggily from the bed.

"I need to talk with Giles. He needs to be with the research and the 'splaining things to me," Buffy answered as she reached for the phone.

"That why you scamperin' out the bed without a morning snog?"

Buffy shook her head at her overly horny mate. "Faith sent me a dream last night. I just can't remember it. Which means it's all with the important to avoid apocalypse."

Now wide awake, Spike lithely stood from the bed and pulled his trousers back on before throwing the Slayer a robe. Never get out of here if she didn't quit parading around naked like that. "Get your Watcher called, luv."

Buffy nodded and quickly dialed the familiar number. On the third ring, a groggy Giles answered the phone.

"Giles!"

"Buffy, it is quite early in the morning and you did leave it to me to explain to your mother and sister what transpired earlier. It would be greatly appreciated if you would wait until a decent hour of the day to ring a man."

"Faith sent me a Slayer Dream. I just can't remember it."

The long pause on the other end of the line meant either Giles didn't believe her, or he'd fallen back asleep.

"Giles!"

"Buffy – it is hard to comprehend. I have never heard of a Slayer being sent a dream by another Slayer."

"Giles," Buffy said, exasperated, "How many cases of two Slayers being called at the same time have you heard of? We aren't exactly in Normalville, here."

"Quite so, Buffy. Sorry. Why don't we meet at the library and you will kindly tell me everything."

"Make sure the whole gang is there, Giles. Important Scooby meeting."

"Right, bye."

Buffy listened to the dial tone for a moment before returning the phone to the cradle. She had a partial plan, but it was fuzzy…like her dream – _"They're never going to fix this, are they?"_ Not knowing what that meant, she filled it away to tell Giles when they met up later. For now she focused on the sound of the shower. Knowing there was nothing to do until the group met up, she decided to find out exactly what her Mate was doing in there.

"We need Willow." She bent over and zipped up her boot. The day looked completely better after last night, and later that night, and earlier that morning. And at least once after the shocking wake-up Slayer dream. A hot, red blush colored her cheeks. Honestly, after everything that she and Spike had _done_, it was hard to imagine she could still blush.

"Why's that, pet?" Spike called from the bathroom.

Buffy bit her bottom lip. "You're not going to like it."

Spike leaned out of the room. He quirked a brow.

"Magic. We need a spell."

"Bloody hell, Slayer. 'aven't you had enough with the bloody magic? That's what got you lot into this mess."

'_Spike. Please, this is the only way I can think of to get her back.'_

"Don't do that, pet. No using the claim that way against me. I know how you feel. I feel what you feel. I want her back, too."

She felt properly abashed. Of course Spike felt it. "Spike I – "

"None of that, luv," Spike said. He walked from the bathroom; towel wrapped around his hips, and sat down next to Buffy.

She nodded. He also knew her emotions were so way scattered. So many things happened in such a short period of time. Willow in the hospital, Dawnie having her powers and now…she couldn't think about that right now. She couldn't think about the fact that she'd nearly killed Faith; that she'd wanted to kill Faith. That Faith was now beyond her reach. Defiantly not focusing on any of that.

"Told you you wouldn't like it," Buffy changed the topic. Much, much safer than dealing with…everything else.

"Well?"

Buffy leaned against him, gaining strength from his solid frame and silent support. She also focused on not focusing on the naked almost still wet-ness that was him. _Focus Buffy!_ "I so need to be with the whole Slayer Dream remembrance thing. God knows how Faith figured out how to do that one, and if she did…must be important."

"You want Red to work some sort of mojo on your memory, luv?"

"I don't know how else to remember the important parts of the dream, Spike. It's all sorts of not cool to simply remember the broken window and the part where I'm supposed to be doing something. Cause I totally forgot that part."

"Don' suppose it'll jus' come on back on its own?"

"Don't think it works that way. My Slayer Dreams are always vivid and I _always_ remember them. Even if they are all with vague and cryptic. I still remember them and then Giles tells me what they mean. That's the pattern, this one went wrong. Stupid PTB's."

"Don' rightly like it, Buffy."

"I know. I don't know what else to do though."

"Right then. First off, we get out of here and go meet up with your mates."

Buffy's face fell. She'd need to tell them all about Faith…explain how much she'd failed them. How she'd lost her sister and didn't know if she'd get her back. Oh, she showed nothing but bravado on the outside all about kicking the PTB's combined ass, but on the inside she wasn't quite so optimistic. She might not be strong enough to do it this time. This time she might fail. This time it just felt wrong.

"They'll understand, pet."

Buffy's eyes flashed up to Spike. She should've known she'd not be able to keep anything from him. Not that she really tried anymore, but it still caught her off guard sometimes when he looked at her like that. Like he knew that she would conqueror anything no matter the obstacles. It warmed her inside to know that someone had that kind of unwavering faith in her no matter how many times she screwed with the world's natural order or whatever the PTB's kept harassing her about; if it weren't for Spike she would fail this time.

"What if they don't?" Buffy asked in a barely audible voice, her eyes focused on her hands.

"Then I'll eat 'em," Spike said as he vamped.

"Pretty sure they won't freak on me?"

"Yeah, pet. I am."

"How do you do it?"

"What's that?"

"Believe in me…like always…without question."

"Tha's easy, pet. You're incredible. You're the one."

"You've said that to me before."

"An' I'll keep sayin' it till it sinks into that noggin of yours."

"No, in those weird flash thingys. You said that to me. The last part."

"So you've always been stubborn, not exactly surprised here, pet."

Buffy laughed, but the smile didn't quite reach her eyes. Spike tilted his head, examining her face…attempting to suss out whatever bug got in her. He never knew quite what to do when she turned pensive on him. Gently, he lifted her into his arms and hoped that she'd figure it out and let him know what was going on in that head of hers.

She relaxed into him. She didn't know what was going on, but it wigged her a bit. She hadn't thought about those flash thingys in a long time. Now seemed a weird time to be remembering. Especially as she was going to have Willow cast a spell to have her remember the Slayer Dream.

"We need to get to the library. They'll be waiting on us."

"Plenty of time for you to tell me what's going on in your head on the way," Spike answered. He stood with her still in his arms and gently placed her on the ground. "Let's go."

Mutely, Buffy nodded. She allowed Spike to lead her from the room. With him by her side she'd be able to face her friends, to face the reality of Faith not being here. This was no time to indulge in self-pity. She'd figure out what Faith wanted to tell her, find a way to destroy the Mayor, have a grand old time kicking the crap out of him and get Faith back. No matter what it took. The PTB's made a big mistake when the decided to take her away. A very big mistake.

"I keep feeling like something's going to change. Something I can't fix."

"Slayer, it'll all work out. Haven't stood by your side for nothin'. Never quit believing in you, Buffy – never."

"Those flash thingys. We never figured out where they came from. And I haven't had one for a long time. My world's a little too 'It's a Small World' for me to not think it means something."

"Doesn't mean it's somethin' bad though."

"You don't even believe that, Spike."

They lapsed into silence. Spike didn't believe that, but he wouldn't let Buffy succumb to whatever badness lay ahead of them either. He'd make sure she came through on the other end. No matter what it took. This life he had here was just too good for him to allow anything to muck it up for him. Even the soddin' PTB's. Their antics were enough to make even the staunchest white hat go bad. Made sense to him that a different Faith would go a little crazy. If it weren't for her friends, Buffy'd go that way too.

He squeezed her hand as they drew closer to the school. He could tell that she wanted to take off in the opposite direction, but she determinedly walked through the front doors. _That's my girl_. He followed a pace behind her, allowing her to be strong and make the decision to face her friends without his influence. She needed to know that she could do this without him. That she was as strong as he knew she was.

She only hesitated for a heartbeat before she pushed open the doors of the library. She looked around the room. Giles stood next to the door to his office. Willow and Oz were cuddled on the stairs. Xander and Cordelia stood next to the table. Dawnie flew from her perch on the edge of the table and nearly knocked Buffy to the ground. Buffy held her sister tightly.

"Hi guys," she said in an overly cheery voice.

"Right then," Spike said as he strode into the room. He took Dawn by the hand and they went to stand near Xander and Cordelia. Leaving Buffy to say what needed to be said.

"Faith sent me a Slayer Dream," Buffy began, "but I can't remember all of it."

"How exactly did Faith send you this dream?" Giles asked.

"I don't know. Since _they_ still have her, maybe she did what they did – except not."

"They? They who?" Xander asked.

"The PTB's. They still have Faith. I mean, she's still in a coma or whatever. They won't give her back until I destroy the Mayor."

Buffy ducked her head when she heard the collective gasp. She knew this would be bad; at least this way she didn't have to see the disappointment in their eyes. A gentle hand on her shoulder forced her to look up. Willow and Cordelia stood in front of her, tears in their eyes.

"It'll be okay," Willow said.

"What can we do?" Cordelia asked.

Buffy gave a watery smile to both girls and stuck her tongue out at a smug looking Spike. "We need a spell. I need to know what I need to remember from that dream. I think they are somehow blocking it."

"Ooooh!" Willow said excitedly, "That's me. Just call me Sabrina."

"Buffy, are you quite sure?" Giles asked as he polished his glasses.

"Do you know another way to make me remember my dream?"

"Um, no."

"Then, let's be with the spell finding."

Clearly, there nothing remained to argue about, so the group dispersed to locate a spell to help Buffy. Xander left to find the much needed sugary goodness while Willow and Giles escaped to where the lesser known and usually more useful books lived. Spike went outside to have a smoke and to give Buffy the space she needed to remain strong. Oh, he hated that she felt the need to keep up the pretence in front of her friends, but that was her cross to bear. He knew that Red and the cheerleader would have her back…the others would come along soon enough.

Buffy wandered into the stacks. There really wasn't much for her to do. This wasn't her gig…she killed things. Tiredly, she set her head against the musty books. Only in Sunnydale would the school's library be a place where no one ever came, leaving it a prime place for the Scooby gang to rally together and defeat the next apocalypse. Unfortunately, and probably a testament to her bad Slayerness, she didn't really give a damn about the end of the world. Her world had been ending for the last few weeks. Just when she believed that things would even out, that she'd be able to handle her calling, the bottom fell out; reinforcing the abyss that she logically knew her calling was meant to be. One girl in all the world. Not one and a bunch of friends. Not two. One. One teenage girl to hold the weight of the world on her shoulders.

"Buffy?"

Buffy turned and looked at Cordy.

"I know it will work out – in the end."

"You do?" Buffy raised her eyebrows.

"I know I haven't always been the number one cheerleader of the group, and usually I just point out how stupid an idea is and how it won't work…"

"No need to be all reminder girl now, Cordy."

"Hear me out. That's just it. In spite of how never going to work your plans are, it always works. You always win."

"Not always."

"Right. You're here, now because of all your epic failures."

Buffy grinned a bit at that. At least the biting sarcasm sounded like the Cordelia she knew. "I have failed. Huge, I was dead kind of fail."

"But you came back. You kicked undead ass."

"Xander saved me."

"And?"

"And, I couldn't do it alone."

"Oh right, pity for Buffy. She's the only Slayer again."

Buffy's hand tightened into a fist.

"Faith told you to come back. She believed in you. That should be enough. Get over it, whatever it is, and get her back like we all know you can."

"I shouldn't have left her there at all. It's my fault she's stuck there…alone."

"No one blames you, Buffy. Faith doesn't – so why should we?"

"No need to kick the Buffy?"

Cordy smiled. "Not this time. But, you really need to find a new moisturizer. Just because it's the end of the world is no reason to ignore it."

"Pep talks aren't really your thing, ya know?"

"I'm much better at a pep rally."

"Next time we could give you pom-poms."

"Next time I might just smack you. This was tiring. And I'll help you find that moisturizer. Honestly, it's just sad."

Buffy shook her head. Spike had been right, again. No one blamed her. Not even Faith blamed her; she knew that of course, but still it was hard to not feel responsible.

"Guys!" An excited Willow squealed.

Buffy and Cordy tore down the stairs.

"Well?" A rumpled Giles asked.

"I – I found it. The spell. We need some supplies though."

"When can we do the spell, Wills?" Buffy asked, hoping for good news.

"Tomorrow."

Buffy nodded. "Good."


End file.
